1940 Legend of the Tamers
by morgan kingsley
Summary: A prequel to my Digimon Adventure. A take on Tamers that fits in with the timeline of World War 2. Takato is a seventh grader who makes a digimon and meets a older boy named Henry who knows of the digimon comings around town. Rika, a girl his age wants to fight them for power. While a man is wanting to do experiments. With them and his friends, Takato will save us all. An AU story
1. New Guilmon

**AN: Ages of the characters**

**Ryo: 18**

**Henry: 16**

**Rika, Kazu, Jeri, Takato and Kenta: 13**

**Suzy: 8**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Guilmon

Before the digidestined, there were the Tamers. A journey fifty years prior to Joe and his group, a small band of tamers faced their destiny. In 1940, each of their lives changed forever. Although this story is more on Earth than it is the digital world. Let's begin this tale of legend.

Takato woke up from his dream. It was tome to go to his school again. He let out a deep breath, and got out of his breath.

"Third night in a row." Takato mumbled under his breath. He walked out of his bedroom to eat his breakfast. His mother called out for him.

"Make sure to turn in your Math. English, and History work today. Oh by the way, Kazu was wondering if you wanted dinner at his house tonight." Takato's mom yelled towards him. All he could do was laugh in response.

"Perhaps."" Takato replied, taking the bread and left the area they lived in.

Takato was thirteen and in the seventh. But he had not been turning in homework for the last couple weeks. It was starting to show on the tests he took. Not like he really cared anyways.

It was the year 1940, one year in about two months after World War 2 started. Takato's father said that the first world war was supposed to end all wars.

"The war to end all wars. What lies. Now look at us. We are in another one just barely twenty years later. Why can't promises be kept?" Those were the exact words spoken by Takato's then Takato knew his father was mad over the conflict.

Why does school require so much time? Takato thought heading to the hut he went to every day before gym. It was where he could play card games with two gamer buddies- Kenta and Kazu. Like Takato, they were also thirteen and in the seventh grade.

Kenta was the shorter of the two. He was also the one with glasses and a button down shirt. Unlike Kazu, Takato never really hung out with Kenta outside of school. He was also the more nerdy of the two, and was the one who showed them to this one really cool card game.

Kazu was the taller of the two. The one with a normal shirt and no glasses. Takato did hang out with Kazu a couple times after school. Mostly just to have dinner however. Despite being the less nerdy. Kazu was the better student of the two. Barely. Unlike Kenta, he also wore a hat.

"How long did you sleep in? There are only ten minutes until classes start. By the way, Kazu is winning the game once again." Kenta said the last part under his breath. Kazu looked ready to giggle.

"WereGarurumon digivolve to MetalGarurumon! Now I beat your MetalGreymon. That makes thirty wins on thirty days." Kazu gave the final command. Sealing the turnout once again. Takato thought of when Kenta first showed up with this card game.

"My babysitters big brother brought me this really cool game. It's called Digimon Tamers. When I said I never heard of it, he replied that it was a game made by his own father. But his father's old, and might now live much longer, so he decided to give it to me. Or at least a small box of it." Kenta told them, and they started playing right away. The three of them liked it instantly, and Kazu was almost always the best.

Takato was brought out of his thinking state when he heard Kenta calling his name. It was to go to gym class. "Come on, we should go to gym now. Or else we will be late."

Takato looked at their secret playing area. He was thinking to himself. How nice it would be to have one of those creatures from the card game in real life? That would be a blast for him. Takato got up, and ran all the way to them.

"Slowpoke. You only showed up with two minutes left." Kazu teased, while the females of the class and teacher came out into the gym.

Takato saw one of the girls, and looked away. Sure he was blushing. It was Jeri, his current crush. Aside from this school, gym class, and them being the same age and grade, they had absolutely nothing in common. Plus, nobody really thinks of her as something special. But on the second week of their school year, when he was bringing some bread and other pastries to his bakery home, she was the only one who helped him. Along with her record breaking score on the long jump in class, Takato couldn't help but form a small and secret crush on her during his seventh grade school year.

Only Kenta knew of the crush. That's because one day, after much (emphasis on much) pestering Takato to admit who he liked, the poor guy couldn't help but say. That was about two weeks ago, if Takato recalled correctly.

The teacher, Mr. Mori was a silly guy. Yet he could still beat everybody on a race around the track. Nobody knows how, and nobody tried to beat him. The teacher had one of the worst teaching motives, yet everybody still got all the information just fine the guy. He was a good and bad teacher both, this was the agreed upon critique of the teacher across all students in the entire school.

"Run around the gym for all of class. After each lap, you may take a fifteen second break. Next class will be note taking, and a quiz the class after that." Mr. Mori told them the next few classes plans as he always did before sending his students off.

* * *

Off at another building there was a experiment being held. The head of this program was a tall, thin, blonde man. He was trying to get something ready as his defense over all the threats going on throughout the world.

"Hypnos. It's a beauty isn't it?" The leader of the program said, holding his hand out. Then he walked up the giant staircase to meet his two best workers. Both of which were female. He called out to them.

"Has there been any sign of disturbance from the digital world yet?" He asked, and one of the two females looked at him. She was the younger one. The one with the red hair and looked fairly tan. At the age of twenty-nine currently, she was one of the youngest people in all of Hypnos. But that didn't stop the boss from having a strange liking for her.

"No Yamaki, everything seems alright so far. You can go back to your lunch." She told him, and the man left them alone. Deciding to buy what she was saying for now. But he would check up later to see if another disturbance came. If any side of this war got a hold of the digital worlds creatures, they could possibly win the war or maybe even destroy Earth with them. He was doing this for the sake of the human race deep down.

* * *

After that hour and a half of almost constant running in gym class, Takato hit the showers right away along with the other boys in class. Kazu wanted to ask him something, so he pulled Takato to the side. Was was even more weird was that they were both still completely naked from washing their bodies. Takato felt a tiny bit weirded out from it, but Kazu didn't seem to notice or care.

"Dude, I saw you totally look away from one of the girls in class. Who is the special one?" Kenta walked up to the two of them, also naked from the shower.

"I know. He told me because I asked first. Maybe I am the better friend." Kenta started making fun of Kazu. Takato took this moment to put his clothes back on, and leave gym for the next class. He always hated taking the shower, as getting naked in front of twenty to thirty males always made him feel weird. This class coming up both Kenta and Kazu had with him, so they were going to be late for the class.

The next class teacher, Ms. Kaimi was just a normal teacher. One that did her job teaching. If you were a good student, she liked you. Opposite goes if you were a bad student. So pretty much like how every other teacher was like ever.

"Okay class, get out your paper and pencils to take notes on today. We've only gone through half of out units, we the class including myself really needs to step up as a whole." She told them, as most every student did just as she asked. But after doing those two simple steps, Takato started doing something else on his own.

He was drawing something on his paper. It was a outline of a monster as anybody at first glance would say. But Takato was actually drawing out a digimon. What his would be like if he every got one in real life. Yeah, maybe he was a little obsessed with Kenta's card game.

It was really large. Probably at least five feet long almost. Had a red back, arm, leg, and face. With a white chest and black stripes throughout the body. With some horns on it. With large finger and toe nails. Takato thought of what else to do when the teacher called out to him.

"Takato. How many times do you have to be reminded by me to pay attention to what I am trying to tell you guys?" She said. Takato sat there for a little bit not speaking or answering her question until class ended. Then she let them go. "You may leave now." Takato was heading out when she called out to him. "Can we talk to each other for a moment? Just you and me?" Takato stopped, and walked up to her, not really wanting to spend tons of time talking right now.

"What were you wanting to talk about?" Takato asked worried that this time he was to be the one late for the next class. She made him sit down in front of her.

"About you and class. You barely listen to me when I give the lectures anymore. I don't get it. Why are you no longer paying attention to me anymore?" Takato wanted to think of a kind of realistic response first. So he wouldn't sound totally dumb.

"Just all the news lately. And some weird dreams I have. Plus some things I think about or see. Just always gets me away from the subject." Takato gave responses that were real, only shortened to a good answer that she would buy.

"Good enough for now. But pay attention to what I will tell you now if the rest can't be done. Give every study for all subjects the equal amount of attention. Real life will need you to think about these things. Real life will have all studies apply to it in some way. That's all I got to say for now." She let the student go and head for next class.

Takato was thinking about what his teacher said all the way walking to next class. Which was Pre-Algebra, on the Math Category. He didn't know why, but he believed it for some reason. Maybe it won't pay off what she said at the moment, but some years to come. Maybe even the next day.

At Math class, he put a little more attention due to what his teacher told him. He took some notes every few minutes when he thought the important stuff was noted to them. Kazu looked at Takato, worried that he was taken over by a alien life form.

"You normally don't take a lot of notes during class. Why are you doing it now?" Kazu wisphered, but the Math teacher still heard the comment.

"I heard that. Maybe your friend cares a little bit now. Unlike you for talking out while I'm speaking. I think five minutes after class will be good enough. It will be lunch after all. I think you can give up five minutes of that time." The math teacher said, as Kazu leaned back in his seat. Groaning really bad. He wasn't in favor of this.

Takato gave Kazu a dude I'm so sorry look on his face. The lesson went on, and Kazu took some notes at the last ten minutes of class. When Takato saw five seconds was left, he got up along with everybody but Kazu to the door. They left for lunch, as the teacher gave Kazu something to write out.

He waited for Kazu to finish and get out of the class. When he did, they walked over to the lunch room. Kenta showed up, and walked over to the two of them.

"Dudes man. What kept you in Math class so long? I was waiting for you two to get out at the normal time." Kenta asked the two of them and Kazu started to give Kenta a I will kill you face.

"I had to stay after Math class to write some stuff for English class. The classes don't even relate." Kazu complained as the three got their lunches from the line.

Takato was thinking of all the classes he had. Gym first, History second period, Math third period, Science fourth period, and English at the end of the day. He was used to this routine by now, after several months of doing it.

The three of them sat a few seats from a girl. She was looking through some cards of a game. Kazu tried looking to see what it was, but she put it away as Kazu made out the Tamers on the logo.

"I think she plays the same card game as us." Kazu wisphered to them as Jeri sat next to them. She got out her sock with holes resembling eyes and mouth.

"Say hello to Mr. Leo I don't think we've ever sat together. Nobody would let me sit next to them because of Mr Leo." Jeri then started talking like the sock was talking to them in real life.

"Hey what do you want me to teach you about today?" Jeri as the sock said while she couldn't help but let out a little laugh. Kenta gave her a very strange look. As he moved a couple inches away from her. Kazu looked like he didn't care that she was even in his presence. Like he was higher than her. Takato had both his hands on his chin. Like he wanted her to keep this up.

"Teach me how we could get through the medieval unit in History sooner." Takato said, being the only one to play with her games. Jeri laughed at the request. After some thought about it she had the answer.

"Drink a lot of pickle juice every night for a week." Jeri as the sock replied as Kenta looked as if he was about to give up on everything.

"Okay good one Jeri. If only your sock knew the real answer. That would be amazing." Kazu told Jeri getting up to put his food away. "Takato come with me."

Takato got up with Kazu as he threw the food away. He put his hand on Takato's shoulder, looking at him directly in the eye.

"I see how you look her. Not cool man. Remember what we said that we don't need ant girls in our lives? It was a part of our pact. We can't have any girlfriends, so no relationships, no heartbreaks, and no children. That was the exact opposite of what we want." Kazu reminded Takato of rule six of their code. Which we will not go through each rule unless by mention, for it would take far too long.

"Chill out dude. I bet you've had plenty of crushes before. So just lay off a little bit." Takato replied walking back to the table. He took his seat by Kenta who still looked weirded out by Jeri.

"She's really starting to scare me. Can lunch be over with soon please? I don't want to talk to Mr. Leo." Kenta moved the position of his glasses. Like how he always did when he was trying to express how serious he was on a matter.

"I don't like how you talk about Mr. Leo. Even he has feelings to." Jeri snapped, and Kenta looked like he was to run away. But he just a couple more inches.

The girl Kazu noticed that had the card game glared at the three making all the noise. Like she was trying to concentrate, but their talking couldn't let her.

It was soon after when the bell to head to fourth period rang. This class he had with Kenta, and fifth period English with Jeri.

While going to class, Takato bumped into the same girl who was playing that card game during lunch. He fell right hard on his butt. Everybody laughed at him, while the girl glared at him. Jeri helped him get up.

"Rika! Don't pay attention to that guy!" One of her friends called out in the hall. The girl glaring at him walked away. So her name was Rika. Jeri patted all the dirt off of Takato.

"Thanks Jeri. I need to get to Science now. My teacher there is crazy. I don't want to deal with her reactions to mine being late again." Takato got his books, and went to Science class. He sat next to Kenta and listened to the teachers lecture.

"Matter is everywhere. For the same reason, well not really actually, that all living things have Carbon in it. Susan over there has Carbon in her. Even if she doesn't notice it. This time truly for the same reason that say Junior all on the other side of the room has Carbon. Just because he is on the opposite side of class makes no difference. Even plants have Carbon in them." The science teacher said and Takato took notes because this subject matter really did interest him.

Kenta was taking the notes almost as fast as the teacher had the words leave her mouth. He always did this in Science class over the last few weeks. Kenta told Takato it was because he now had a sudden fond in the subject. But Takato knew it was over something else. It was because of this girl named Melissa. Somebody Kenta now liked. He was wanting to impress her with passing his classes, or show he was at least trying.

"When you're walking by a flower or tree, they both have Carbon in it. Size or what the thing is doesn't make any difference in the end. Even Carbon is in the air." The science teacher continued her lecture as she was noting the important pieces on a chalkboard. Takato followed almost word for word. Now this got him interested in the ratio of everything in the air. He raised his hand to get her attention.

"Miss, can I ask you something? What is the ratio in everything that is inside the air we breathe?" The teacher didn't reply but instead looked at him. Glad to see that she had at least one one student care over what she was saying.

"You know, I'm so glad you that you asked and showed that at least you cared, that I will make next class lesson about it. Thanks for making me feel like I'm getting through with at least somebody. But we still need this class for our current lesson." She replied with a smile on her face. Class went by as normal for the rest of the period. But she was more happy while giving the rest of the lecture.

Takato got all his things at the end of class. There was one period left, English. He walked over to the right room, and sat next to Jeri on the right when he walked in. It was nice to be close to her for at least one period and not have everybody look at him strange.

"Before we even start class today, I want to give you some important information. Since it is March, conferences will be next Thursday and Fridays after this one. Then two weeks later, the third quarter will be ending. So if you haven't yet, I would strongly suggest you do all your work, late or not, and turn it in. This is the last three weeks here everybody. Let's finish the third quarter strong." The teacher said and gave them her paper to take notes on. She took a deep breath, and started explaining the assingment.

"For the quarters big assingment, you will be making a poetry book with all the poem types you like and as many as you please. The due date is the final class period of the third quarter. The more poems you make and the more types of poetry you hit, the better you score. Also the quality and if you meet that rule of poetry counts. At the last day, you will hand in all that you did. Even if you only finished one poem, you will still get some credit. You may use all class if you want, but this is the only time I will allow the full period. After this for the next three weeks, you will only get the first fifteen minutes. Now get to work you all." The English teacher went back to her chair to answer all personal questions.

Pretty much the rest of the period was just that, making poetry for this book. Takato made one concrete, one alliteration, two haikus, and one acrostic in that time. While he didn't do the best out of the students in that time, there were others that did worse in their time. The teacher has one last thing to tell the class.

"Next class we will be having a speaker. He's in tenth grade and passed every class in all middle school with full A's. He wants to spend each class period tomorrow talking to everyone of my classes to give you guys information about what's ahead and how to get ready for the following school years. Might I also say he's been my honest favorite student in my twenty years of teaching. His name if Henry, and I will demand from all of you to give him respect until start to end. Or else you will stay after school for two hours erasing peoples writing for school literature books. With that, class was dismissed for students to do their activities they wished now. Takato left class and found Kazu on a bench reading. He looked sad, as he usually did when school was out. Takato made the choice that he would have dinner with Kazu that night after all.

"Hey Kazu, want to go over to your house now?" Takato asked not even noticing Kenta was right behind him. That one punk Rika girl they saw earlier was walking by. Not even giving them a single glance to show she was aware of them.

"Can I come to?" Kenta asked as Kazu sighed putting his book away. He never liked going home. He would be one of the few people alive who would say they preferred school over home. But he was ready to return anyways, nodding to answer Kenta's question.

"Yeah sure, the more people who come home with me the better. Gives me more of a excuse to now have to worry about what's inside, but more on my guests." Kazu said as the three left school grounds. But he seemed distant on the walk back.

While they walked past Takato's house, they saw somebody walk out. It was a boy who looked a few years older than them and had blue hair. He had a stuffed rabbit with him as well. They didn't speak to him at all, just let him walk by only with them sharing a glance at each other.

Kenta had all the cards they used for the game in his bag. But as they got closer to the house, Takato noticed like every time he visited Kazu's house, that he was becoming less like his normal self. More into a serious and well structured figure. Not at all like the guy Takato hung out with.

As the three walked inside, Kazu led them right into his room. Not even giving a notice to his parents or any other family. Inside the room was the ultimate workplace. It had everything that somebody would need to study. Kazu jumped right into his bed, and started working on his homework. Until Kenta spoke to him.

Takato was looking at some of the books and pictures of Kazu. One of the pictures contained Kazu and his parents. He was on the center, and was smiling. His father on his right side of him, and his mother on the left. But for some reason, neither of them were smiling nearly as large as he was.

Kazu saw what Takato was holding and gave a frightened gasp. "Please don't look at that picture!" It sounded like he was about to legit scream. Kenta looked at him shocked over the sudden burst.

Takato put it down, and Kenta was holding his hand up. "Calm down. It's just a picture." At that comment, Kazu closed his homework book and study books. He got up like there was a sudden need to use the bathroom.

"Yeah and what? Ruin one of my precious pieces of my family. I'm not worried that you would ruin it as much as the condition will be worn. But i wouldn't be surprised seeing as you're starting to like some girls Kenta. Why would you like them?" Kazu ran out of his room and into the bathroom.

That was one problem Takato did have with Kazu. He was very sexist. Probably not cause he has anything against females as a whole, as much as just had bad experiences Takato guessed. He knew there was a reason, but every time he asked, Kazu would just go silent as if he was trying to say something. But he would just get quiet. Like there was something he really was trying to hide.

Kenta put the quiet finger on his mouth and started looking through one of Kazu's drawers. There was a number on it. A address to more exact. Takato leaned in closer to see what the address was.

"City Orphanage, 1327, 17th street." They read that out loud and that was when Kazu walked in. Takato put the address in his pocket before Kenta could stop him or Kazu could notice.

"Sorry for that. I said something wrong, my thoughts took me over. I wish I could explain it all, but no adult will be willing to talk to it out. Maybe your parents could do, Kenta or Takato." Kazu looked down at his bed, and laid down upon it. Kenta started rubbing the wall, wanting t talk about something else.

"When is dinner usually at your house? We're sorry if we offended you in any way. But I forgive you for those comments. Everybody does speak their mind, even if the words maybe wrong. It's all a part of growing up. My father would talk to me a lot over that, and how so could be a several hour rant. Plus, the ideas of people when they are barely a teen can be often misguided. I know, I'm in that group." Kenta's little dinner question turned into a mini lesson.

Takato was thinking about what he heard Kenta say while sitting in a chair in the room. It made him take a short nap thinking about the details. What he agreed on, disagreed, related to or not really have related as of yet.

When he opened his eyes again, there was a plate of food next to him. It was night, like nine or ten. Kazu was looking at Takato as if expecting him to say something. Kenta was nowhere to be seen.

'Hope you don't mind cold food. Dinner was three hours ago, and it was pizza. Four slices are on the plate. One cup of A and W Root Beer is there to. Kenta tried talking to me more. Kenta tried talking to me more. But it seems that his attempts to help me more have confused me more than helped." Kazu explained, and pointed to the floor. A sleeping bag was on the floor. "Hope your parents approve. It's too late to go back. You're staying the night."

Takato went inside the sleeping bag. As if there was something he wanted to say or talk about, but nothing could up. He was about to throw in the towel.

Kazu turned off the lights, and they slowly went to sleep afterwards. The darkness taking them both over. If only Takato knew what his following dream would be like, he wouldn't have slept.

For some reason, he was dreaming about that girl who was playing with the cards during lunch. She was walking around the street at night all alone. She looked at a couple making out at a bench, but then just as quickly moved away. Then continued walking.

A bright light flashed far off to the distance, and she started running towards quickly. She looked up at some trees, and yelled something at them. The couple making out stopped when they heard her.

"Renamon get ready! We have something for us to fight!" Those were the words she yelled, and something on the tress started to get more into view. Looked like a fox that could stand on two legs. It had a white chest and pointy ears. It jumped down and met with the girl.

"Okay. Does this mean we should head there right now?" The yellow fox creature asked, and the girl nodded. They ran faster toward the yellow light, to see what was waiting for them.

At the sight of the yellow light, two creatures came out of it. One was a little white cute thing with a red triangle on its forehead. It started skipping away before the girl and her yellow fox could show up, so it was safe. The other however, didn't take the chance to start roaming the city. So when the girl showed up, she was ready to take it down.

"Renamon, go ahead and teach this a lesson." Then she pulled out a device that had a screen, and looked at it. Then something registered, and she got some info that she wanted.

'Lynxmon. Animal type, champion level." The device told her, and the girl looked at it more closely. It was a lion sort of thing but completely covered in fire. This was something that she never saw before.

"What do you want me to do Rika?" The fox creature asked as the girl was sorting through some cards she had in her pocket. So her name was Rika, that meant it must have been the girl from lunch. Because Takato remembered her being called by that. By one of her friends in the hall. But why was he dreaming about her, and about something this strange?

The girl picked one of the cards. Takato couldn't be able to figure out what it was. She swipped the card through the device, and the the girl gave the fox creature her command.

"Digimodify!" The girl yelled the thing you call when somebody uses a card. Then named the type of card she wanted the fox to use. "Diamond Storm!"

The fox creature ran at the Lynxmon listening to the girls command. "Diamond Storm!" It yelled and Lynxmon blocked it at the last second.

Lynxmon threw the fox creature at the ground. Exposing the weak point in its body. It was the one part in the body not covered in fire. The fox creature got back up, and knew exactly how and where to strike now.

"Diamond Storm!" The fox creature yelled, getting the weakness that it noticed. Lynxmon exploded, and all the data particles were sucked into the fox creature. The girl has a happy look on her face.

"Nice job Renamon. Let's go back home before anybody notices my absence." The girl told the fox creature, and they headed out of the area. The white cute looking thing Takato saw earlier just stood around and watched all that happen.

* * *

The man who was in his main working building got notification of the events. The worker lady who had red hair asked him what they should do next.

"Don't worry quite yet. I think we can handle a couple of these things. But I do wonder how one showed up and left a couple minutes later. What could cause that?" The man replied, and just looked at the screen curious. Wondering how much more could or would show up.

* * *

Takato woke up, and noticed that it was around midnight. He quietly got the picture he drew out of his back pack and started looking at it. Adding and erasing stuff on the picture when he thought about them. "Guilmon." He wisphered, putting the drawing next to him. Then went to sleep at about twelve thirty. Kazu didn't notice or hear any of it.

The picture have a slight glow that lasted a few seconds, then faded away. Takato's dreams were all normal after that.

It was about six forty in the morning when Kazu woke him up. "I was about to leave without you. Did you have any crazy dreams that you want to tell me about?" Kazu asked, putting on his green hat he wears to school every day. Then walked over to the house door. Takato followed him, deciding what answer he should give.

"No, nothing too strange. Just a girl with a yellow fox fighting a fire lion thing. A little odd, but nothing truly absurd." Takato responded, the two walking down to the school. Along the way, they met that same guy who was at Takato's parents store the day prior gain. This time, he had a small girl next to him. He was holding the bunny thing again.

"Are you two heading towards the middle school now? The guy asked Takato and Kazu.. They both nodded. He looked at them interested. "My name is Henry, and I will be glad to be presenting to your English class today. If you're in seventh grade, that is." Then he showed the to the little girl. "This is my younger sister Suzy. I'm taking her to school first. See you later."

The guy walked away from them, the sister following him closely. Takato caught a glance at a green device sticking out of his pocket. He couldn't helped but think it looked absurdly advanced.

Takato and Kazu walked down the streets a little longer, when Takato thought he heard a noise in a alleyway. Followed by a red glow in that direction. Lasting a few seconds. Kazu didn't notice any of it.

"I thought I just saw a glow coming from that direction. I want to check it out." Takato said, and Kazu gave him a confused look. "I will be back in time for school. You can leave without me." Before Kazu could even say anything, Takato started running down the alley.

He kept going down the alley until he reached the red glow. It faded, starting to reveal something strange that looked familiar to Takato. Then he noticed why. It was the digimon picture he drew the day before brought to life. He had no idea how this could even be remotely possible, and it scared him.

Takato started stepping back, terrified. He tripped on his shoes, and fell down on his butt. The red digimon turned around to face him, turning the head slightly down.

"Guilmon." Takato wisphered, scared. He was now uncertain of what he created, and wished now he never drew the picture. He started to get himself up, and slowly took even more steps back.


	2. Digimon All over the Place

Davis's opening Narration: Takato and Kazu have now met Henry. I wonder how the people in seventh grade will feel about Henry presenting to the whole class. I hope he just keeps it under control and doesn't let what anybody else says get in his way. I'm pretty sure he will be just fine. Another thing we should mention is the fact that Takato met his new digimon Guilmon for a moment just now. This is all going to be very interesting. Hopefully that man in the building Yamaki turns out to be good. And that Rika isn't as bad as she was led out to be at first. Now I'm curious to see how these all turn out.

* * *

Chapter 2: Digimon All Over the Place

Takato was staring at the Guilmon, a little surprised. He didn't know what to say. "Guilmon. What if this is the death of me? I created a digimon, and now it's here and I don't know what to do. I'm just stuck here. What if I'm not even the one meant for Guilmon? My god, why am I saying all this in front of it?" Takato freaked out, and Guilmon smelled him. Then held its head to the side, creating a smile on its face

"Takatomon." Guilmon said, and Takato moved his head back a couple inches back. Then he held his hand out, and touched Guilmon on the head. "Let's play a game now."

"You already know my name? Just don't call me Takatomon. Only call me Takato, and we will be fine. You don't want to eat me." Takato hugged Guilmon, and realized something else. "Wait, I have to head to school now. I don't even know what time it is." He got up, and started walking away. Then remembered Guilmon. "Wait, I need to keep you some place safe." Then Guilmon pointed at a box. Takato sighed in relief.

"Takatomon, what is that? Can I play with it for now?" Takato nodded excitedly. Then put the box over Guilmon, and led the box over to the wall.

"If you can stay in here until I come back, we will play for a while. But I have to leave you alone for a while. Sorry for having to ditch you the first time we see each other. But I will be back, I promise it." Takato said, and started running in the area of the school. He kept running until he reached the entrance of the school, with sweat covering his entire face. He wiped it off, and stood there for a moment. Then he checked the time. There was one minute until Gym class. He didn't want to run again, but he ran to the Gym classroom anyways. The bell rang right as he ran in. Making him just a couple seconds late. Mr. Mori looked at him. Then took some notes on his attendance sheet.

"You know, it was only by a couple seconds. I will still mark you on time. Just don't go do this every day and we will be fine." Mr. Mori told Takato, and that left Takato sighing in relief. Kazu and Kenta both looked at him. But didn't make any comments. Instead, they let Takato sit next to them. Then Mr. Mori looked at all the students. As if ready to start his lecture.

"We will have twenty minutes of Long Jump today. Since it's been a month since we done that last. We will record the scores, and take the other hour doing the notes I said. Next class is the test and next class will be us getting ready for the third quarter final. Where we review every thing we learned in these last nine weeks." Mr. Mori said, and led them to the long jump pit. So the students could get their scores.

* * *

In the building Hypnos was at across town, the two main female got a report. "Yamaki! We got a new report." The younger blonde one called out, and their boss Yamaki came out to her what the report was about. He put on some sunglasses to block the sun from his eyes.

"What is this report that needs to so desperately given to me?" Yamaki asked, and saw that there was another red blur on the mini screen. "Another digimon showed up? How is this possible?"

"Yes something did and we don't know how that happened. What do you want us to do about it master?" The other red headed female worker asked, and Yamaki played with his lighter for a little bit. Putting his hand on his head rubbing it.

"Do your thing. Examine that mini screen until the end of your shift. I will stop digimon from coming here even if I have to go out personally and take care of them myself. I will check out one of the sites in a couple days from now. But I will write a report on today's progress to this point. Go back to your work." Yamaki said, and walked away from the females. Going to his work table, opening up his work journal and writing something down. This was what it read so far.

_March 1940_

_It has been reported quite a few times over the last couple days that digimon have been coming here. I will stop this if I have to do it myself. Maybe a program will be the thing to do it. I have a feeling that my workers don't believe me. I don't know if I should believe in myself yet._

Yamaki put the journal away and walked down the stairs. To check up on the other workers on what they are doing and how they are doing. One thing he does care about if his workers, and he wanted to show that to them.

* * *

Takato and the rest of the gym class went outside to the long jump pit and lined up to get their jump ready. Mr. Mori had his paper out, ready to write out all the scores down. Then he let the first person go. "Just come check me when you are done so I can get the results."

When Takato had his turn, he took the jump. He went across about a little more than half the pit. He check the measurements and told Mr. Mori what he got. "I got about seven feet and four inches." Takato said, and Mr. Mori wrote the results down.

"Thanks, now you can wait until everybody else is done before we go back up." Mr. Mori said, and Takato walked away. Kazu and Kenta got their results and told Takato what they had.

Kazu had eight feet two inches and Kenta had six feet eleven inches. Then Jeri was the last person in class to take her jump. Of course, she got the highest score. "Mr. Mori, I got eleven feet seven inches." Jeri told the teacher, and he wrote down all the results. Then they walked back to class. Takato looked at Jeri as she walked by him, and checked her out when she was right in front of him.

Once back inside the gym, Mr. Mori told them to take some review notes that would help them get ready for the unit test the next class period. He gave them all lectures for the rest of class and they just had to listen to what he was saying.

When class was over, everybody hit the locker rooms and took their after class showers. After the showers were done, everybody went to their second period class. Takato was able to reach Ms. Kaimi History class with one minute left before class and his teacher was clearing the board getting ready for this class and what she was going to be presenting to them.

When the bell rang, she turned towards the class and started talking to them in her normal lecture way. "Okay class, let's get all our notebooks out and I have a new project that you will all be starting next class. But here are the rules to the project that I will go through now." Then she wrote the name of the project on the chalkboard. Kazu looked at Takato and said something quietly.

"Does this mean the Medieval unit is almost over?" Kazu asked, and the teacher looked at him. Giving a response to his question.

"No Kazu. There are still a couple lessons left. We will be working on this project a little bit a day every day until we reach the end of the unit. But this is the biggest project that you will have for the unit. Now I will continue describing the work that I expect of you." The teacher said, started writing stuff on the chalkboard again.

"So you will be working with one student in class to make a presentation to us about all that you learned throughout the unit. You will be spending the rest of class getting to know each other before we start learning about what I want you to do. Because I feel that when you get partners for a project, you should at least get one class to learn about each other" Ms. Kaimi told them, and started writing all the duos out on the board.

Takato was wanting Jeri and he was thinking about it the whole time. Then when he saw the list, he was shocked when Kazu was paired with Jeri. Kenta was paired with this random Victoria girl. While Takato was paired with a man named Cameron.

"Okay guys meet your partners now and spend the rest of class talking about what you want for the rest of the period. Next class, we will be learning about what I expect on the project." Ms. Kaimi told them, and let them off for the partners get to know each other.

Takato walked over to Cameron's seat. Takato knew a little bit about Cameron, and he was thinking about all that.

He was two years older than anybody else in the rest of the seventh grade. By being held back twice. It was made obvious by his height and the beard on his face. It was also apparent that he didn't really care about his facial hair. Nobody was surprised when he admitted he was held back twice. One person in their grade level even said 'Dude, it was so obvious. Nobody is remotely surprised by this fact.' However, despite Takato knowing a bit about the guy, he never really spoke with the guy. So this was a new experience for both Takato and Cameron.

"Hey Takato this is a new experience for us. So how about I ask you something. Is there somebody in your grade that you like?" Cameron asked, and Takato didn't answer. But Cameron noticed Takato giving a short glance at Jeri, and he picked up on the idea then.

"I get it. You don't like how she's working with one of your friends, don't you? I know this. I know that you and that guy and that other person in the class with the glasses are your friends. I am more observant than anybody gives me credit for." Cameron said, and Takato gave him a interested look. Like he wondered what Cameron had to say about all this.

"Don't you have any friends that you hang out with?" Takato asked, and Cameron shook his head.

"I don't really in this grade. But let me give you some advice. As somebody who I think can use it. I know you can use it." Cameron said, pulling out a note book. With a pencil, and started writing stuff down.

* * *

Somewhere else in the city, a imp looking creature was looking around to see what was in it. He was flicking his fingers around back and fourth as is he was doing a musical tune in his mind. That was until he came to the park and found some kids playing there. That was when he froze, and stared at the children. They reminded him so much of his former owners.

One was a boy who looked abut eight or nine playing with a girl that looked six or seven. He assumed that they were brother or sister. Then he was taken to a memory.

It was when he was in his house, and his two owners wanted to fight for him. Pulling at his arms, and they kept pulling. Pulling, pulling, and pulling until he was tempted to scream. Then they let him go and he laid on the ground in pain from the shoulder to the tip of his hand. The people left the room, and he was there on the ground crying for a moment. This was what his daily life was exactly like.

Both the children at the park saw him, which took him out of his thoughts. They both walked up to him, as if interested to what he was or had to say to them.

"Is that a pet that somebody lost?" The girl asked, and the imp looking creature held both his hands up. Taken back by what she said. Then he held one of his fingers up as if ready to correct her.

"No I am not a pet. My name is Impmon thank you very much. Now let me ask you a question. Why are you out with your parents not around. Go back home before you get in trouble. Or better yet, something spooky scares you." Impmon introduced himself, doing the ha ha thing when you have your thumbs on your head and the rest of your fingers are moving your fingers around mockingly. The kids at Impmon, and the boy answered his question.

"Our grandparents are going to be picking us up. In about a hour or so. Maybe you can stay here for a while and play." The boy said, and Impmon remained silent. He wasn't able to register the idea that kids wanted to hang out with him. He put his left hand on his head, as if he was about to hide a tear or two.

"No I can't. Please don't take it harshly. I need to be alone." Impmon replied, walking away from them. The girl looked at the boy, and neither of them quite understood what that was about.

Impmon was walking down the streets, kicking some trash on the ground away from him. Then reached the light pole at the end of the street, and took a seat. "Nobody would ever love me. This is not feeling, but truth. Maybe if I look hard enough, I can find out what is truly right for me. Maybe I can get power. Be more powerful than the rest. Or perhaps I am just supposed to walk the streets alone until I see something. It might be worth a try." Impmon said, and got up to walk some more down the streets. Hoping to get no distractions.

* * *

In the History classroom, Cameron finished writing the thing he was writing down on the paper. Then he started telling Takato the details of all that he wrote down.

"This is what I have to say about peoples relationships with females. I will deeper into this than a lot of people will. If you ever want to admit that you like her, don't just do it right now sort of thing. Wait until you think there is a good time to tell her. When you think she would need it. When you think that you might not be able to hide it. But never just say it in front of people boldly. Always do it with just the two of you. Now I will go a little further into this. This may sound unrelated to what we are talking about, but it was related. You are curious what the most powerful weapon ever is. I have the answer, it is love. This may sound silly, but this is why. Love can be something that can either make somebody happy, or be the most sad person on Earth is it breaks. Love can make a person do many things. It can make you do things for good for that person. Or it can make somebody do something terrible for that person. So you can make you do great or terrible things. Love has a great power to it that nobody ever uses. You might not see it, but love is the most dangerous or possibly the greatest thing ever created. That is why say for example in Greek myths, Aphrodite is actually the most powerful god or goddesses and not something like Zeus. But maybe I'm going a little deep into it. But that is what I mean." Cameron explained, and Takato listened to what he said.

"Makes it sound like you were in a failed relationship before." Takato said, and Cameron looked at the paper not responding for a bit.

"I don't really want to talk about that. But what I said earlier is why you should never fall in love this young. For one thing you don't really know what it truly is. Then you can lose it and it will destroy you beyond repair and you can do crazy things. So my advice is to not really to believe in that until you are older. Just what I said." Cameron told Takato, and shrugged. Then Takato was thinking of what else he could say.

"Thanks for saying that. I never really looked at that." Takato said and Cameron patted him at the shoulder.

"You're welcome. I think through all that conversation, that class might be close to being over." Cameron replied, and then a couple minutes later the bell rang for class to be over. So Cameron was right about that.

Then Takato walked on over to the next class with Kazu right next to him. He was talking to Takato about that project.

"That talk with Jeri was interesting. Maybe this project won't be a complete disaster. She was talking to me about her friends and I talked a little bit for everything that she said." Kazu told Takato, and he was thinking about how he didn't get Jeri as his partner. Which he found to be disappointing.

Once at Math class, the teacher closed the door when the bell for tardy rung. Then he put the warm up on the board for the students to do. "Let's spend about five to ten minutes on that." He said, and so everybody in class did that. So the teacher went over the answers of the warm up and everybody gave him the papers. Then he put the papers on his desk for him to correct that night.

"Okay class now let's go into the classes lesson." He said, and then he started writing what he wanted to teach the students on the board for everybody to take notes on. Then he started to give his lecture.

Kazu actually took out his notes and started writing stuff down. Showing that he was doing his work for once in front of the class. Takato raised his hand. "Sir, when is the next piece of homework for this class? Can I have some of my missing work from the quarter before?" Takato asked, and the teacher looked like he was about to get mad over Takato interrupting his lecture, then he grew a smile on his face.

"I might as well. Thanks for asking, now I feel like you are slowly showing changes with your study habits." The teacher replied, and got some work from a cabinet with all the work in the quarter. Then he handed Takato all his missing stuff. "Remember, just turn this all in by the end of the quarter for everything to count. In fact, I might as well give everybody the new work before I continue my lecturing."

Then the teacher started handing out the new work for everybody and went back to the front of the board to continue his lesson. That lasted the rest of class. He was talking about ratios and that was what the assignment was about for that class period. Like usual, it was due by the end of the unit. Unlike most Math teachers, he didn't make students turn in the work until the unit test was finished then he graded them all at once. Instead of one at a time.

Then at the end of class, everybody left and the teacher called Kazu for a moment. It wasn't to criticize him or anything. "Thanks for taking notes today. Maybe you are taking a step in the right direction." Then he said something to the rest of class. "Thank you all for showing up today. See you next class." Then everybody walked out of the class to head to lunch. Kazu looked a tad happy because of what the teacher said.

"I can't believe he actually talked to me about that. Nice to see that the teachers noticed." Kazu said, and then Kenta showed up to them. He looked mind blown. Takato was curious what the look was for.

"I just had my English class now. That Henry guy showed up and gave the most amazing class lecture. It will blow your mind. That punk girl that you saw had the card game yesterday Kazu was also in my English class. He gave amazing advice, and a great back story. Trust me it was amazing. I'm going to be telling my mom about it when I get home." Kenta said, and they were now in the lunch room. Getting their food from the line, and then sitting down for the eating. They heard the punk girl Rika talking with her friends as they sat down on the other side of the table.

"Rika what did you think of that English presentation? That guy Henry was actually pretty good looking right? Or am I the only one who thought that?" One of her female friends said, and Rika shrugged.

"Yeah sure he good looking but that doesn't substitute for making a long and dragged out speech. Like people would care over what his back story was. We're never really going to see him again. He's going to be a idiot who goes and fights in the war and dies. Kind of deserves it." The punk girl Rika said and was eating her food. That was when the Henry guy Kazu and Takato noticed in the morning walked into the lunch room. When he got the lunch, he heard Kenta calling his name.

"Henry want to sit here?" Kenta asked, and Henry barely saw anybody else wanting to have him there. So he decided to go sit next to them for the lunch period. Then Jeri came over and scared Henry with the sock puppet.

* * *

Out in the city at a different place from Impmon there was the cute little white creature skipping around the place. Just having tons of fun. "This is so much fun! I don't see why no digimon has known of this amazing place." It said, and tripped a little bit. Then got back up, and started skipping again.

The white creature was named Calumon. It had a wild sense of humor and it showed when it was playing with digimon in the digital world. But it had no clue why it was sent to this place despite thinking it was a lot of fun.

While skipping down a little while longer, Calumon ran into Impmon. It got a strange tilt on its face. Like it didn't understand what it was doing out. "What are you?" Calumon asked. "My name is Calumon."

"My name is Impmon. You don't really look like the type that would scare the average folk. That is until I will start teaching you some things. If you would accept, I can start teaching things I know. It will be amazing." Impmon said, and Calumon didn't want to learn how to fight or anything. It just wanted a good playing buddy.

"Sorry Impmon but I don't want to learn something from you. I just want some play time and some food afterwards." Calumon said, and started skipping away. While Calumon was skipping away, Impmon was left to think alone once again.

"I hate how nobody would even listen to me." Impmon said, agitated. Then jumped down. That was when he started walking away alone once again.

Calumon was going around a little bit and was near the school property. While it didn't go inside the building, it stopped to look at what the building structure was like for a moment. After some kids noticed it, and started going in its direction, Calumon ran off. Not wanting to be caught by them. Because it looked like the people wanted to do more than just play around.

Once reaching a light pole, Calumon stopped to take a break for a bit. "Why do things not pick on stuff their own size? It's so unfair. I but I would have been used as a bouncy ball if I didn't get out then." Calumon said, and closed its eyes for a short nap when getting out of sight to one of the bushes near the school.

* * *

At the lunch room, Henry moved his body back a couple inches. Then got a smile on his face. "I decided to have lunch with all the seventh graders today. That was clever of you. I had yet to see somebody scare with a sock puppet." He said, and then sat back down. Then saw what his problem in this was.

"Sorry, my name is Henry. Henry Kido. I forgot to introduce myself to you all. I will take questions now, but if you don't mind, I would like them to wait to wait until your turn." Then Henry saw Kenta. "Wait, I know you. I think you were the one who asked questions the entire class. Let me guess your name. Was it Kenta?" Henry told that to Kenta directly. Kenta nodded, and held his hand out.

Henry shook it, and replied "Thanks." Then he started to them having fun with the conversation.

"This is really interesting. I forgot what being in middle school was like. Thanks for helping me truly remember again. I remember that teacher you're talking about. She was something else." Henry replied, and Kazu added in something to the conversation.

"Hey Henry, have you ever dated anybody before?" Kazu asked, and Jeri gave him a strange look.

"Leo doesn't understand why you are asking this." Jeri told Kazu, and snapped the puppets mouth open and close for a bit. Then Henry had a laugh.

"Yes, once. it lasted for a few weeks. But we broke up because she was moving out of town. I don't feel bad about it or anything." Henry said and Jeri wanted to ask him something.

"Hey Henry do you have any family members?" Jeri questioned, and Henry shrugged.

"Yes I live with my mother and father. I also have a younger sister. She's only eight." Henry replied, and Takato said something to Henry that wasn't a question.

"You will be presenting to me at the fifth period class. I will be interested to see what you have to say. It will be interesting to hear your presentation." Takato said, and that was when the punk girl Rika had enough of them being as loud as they were.

"Can you please be quiet? You are all being very loud." She snapped, and went back to her card game organizing. That was Henry got up to throw the food away.

"I will be back soon. Just have to throw this out." Henry told them, and headed to the trash bin. Then Kenta said something to the three sitting next to him.

"You know, I sort of had my doubts. But that guy's funny." Kenta told them, and Jeri nodded. Then Jeri moved her hand back and fourth like her sock was also agreeing.

That was when four guys tapped Kenta on the back. Kenta turned around, and one of them lifted him up. "What is it with you wanting to learn about that guy in detail? He's just a guest visitor. That's all he will ever be. Guess I shouldn't expect much more from a mamas boy." The one holding Kenta said, and dropped him on the ground. Henry stood next to the trash can in shock. He hated violence, so seeing this made him stop.

Kazu was already balling his fists together. He hated these people so much. They were the four most annoying, biggest jackasses, and worst seventh grade guys in the entire school. Or anywhere else on the planet. They were named Brett, Conner, Max, and Christopher. The leader, the one who was grabbing Kenta was Christopher.

"How about you pick on people your own size?" Kazu got up walking to them. Everybody in the table looked up. Even Rika, and most of the other people in the lunch room also started looking up.

"You know Kazu, you might be cool if you stopped hanging out with these losers." Brett said, and Kazu shook his head.

"There is nothing cool abut you four. All you do is pick on people, smoke pot after school every day, and act like you're the gods of our class! Well you know what, you're the lowest this class has to offer. You're all just a bunch of asses." Kazu said, and none of the teachers even tried to stop him from saying this. Instead, they sat down on the teacher table interested on the turnout.

"Like you're any better." Max told him, and Kazu nodded. Part of his teeth showing.

"I'm better than you will ever be. Want to know why? Because at least I'm a jerk who always goes around liking like everybody's clear superior." Kazu brought his fists together. Like he excited for what he was able to say. "Go ahead, make your move. You know, how about this? If I win, you should not pick on anybody I hang out with for the rest of the year. You win, and you can harass me and my friends all you want and I won't do anything about it." Christopher got a surprised look on his face.

"You're proposing a fight?" Christopher asked, and Kazu nodded. "I accept. So obvious we're going to win. I mean, one against four."

Kazu took off his shirt, and put it on the ground. "My father told me that I should always do that at the start of a real fight." Then Brett ran at him, ready to punch him. When he did, Kazu fell on the ground. This was part of the plan though.

"That was stupid. You didn't even try." Brett said, as Kazu got up. While he got himself up, he took the chance to make his move. He pushed Brett to the ground, and punched him once in the chest really hard. Brett didn't even try to get up.

"You see, I win already. Because you made the first move, even if I lose in the actual fight, I win because I can say it was defense. I was smarter than you. Fights are won by brains, not strength." Kazu told the three others, as Conner advanced at him.

Right when Conner was about to hit him, Kazu grabbed his right arm. Bringing him down to submission by slamming him down to the ground. Then gave a final kick, and Conner didn't even try to do anything then.

"Don't let anger be a part of your tactics. One person who taught me many things said that anger will make you lose more than anything. All it will do is hurt your performance." Kazu gave more of a 'lesson' to the people he was fighting. Then Max ran to him.

Kazu kicked him in the chest. Then Max fell down, and couldn't get up. "Ow." Max said, and Kazu looked at Christopher.

"It has been proven that kicks are more powerful than punches. It was the right thing to do." Kazu said, and Christopher tried to keep his anger from showing. He didn't play with the idea that anger would make him fail. But he didn't to give Kazu any satisfaction. Kazu waved him over.

"Do you want me to continue. We could call it off now." Kazu said and then Christopher went at him.

Kazu grabbed Christopher in the chest, and slammed his whole body onto Kazu's own body. With the hard impact, and him dropping Christoper on the ground, Kazu had a chance to end it off. He kicked him at the side. Christoper said something under his breath. "You will pay for this." He said, and Kazu decided to add even more to the insulted defeat. He went into Christopher's pocket, pulled out the box of cigars. Then lit one, and smoked it. When it was half way down, he threw the still burning cigar onto Christoper.

"Just keep talking." Kazu put his shirt back on, and everybody in the lunch started clapping at his performance. Everybody hated those kids, so it was worth celebrating when they were put in their place. He walked back to the rest of his table. Rika looked impressed for a second, but got over it. One of the girls in the lunch room ran up to him.

"That was impressive. Do you want to tell how you did it?" She asked. "My name is Peggy." Kazu shook his head.

"No not really. I don't really want to go into it. Sorry." Kazu replied, and she nodded. Then walked off. But as she did, she looked back at him for a moment having a smile on her face.

The lunch period was over, and Takato got up to get to his class. Kenta went with him right away. Before Kazu could leave, Henry decided to talk with him alone.

Jeri followed Takato and Kenta all the way to their Science class. "That was pretty awesome. But I hope he never does any of that again. I always thought of him as the nice innocent type. Not that I can see he can hold himself darn well in a fight, I'm worried that a person I have grown to accept as a nice hello and see you later guy is secretly hiding something. I just want him to give into something wrong. Maybe I'm looking at this too deep." Jeri said, and Kenta agreed with her pretty much exactly. Takato was also thinking of that, but for different reasons.

At the door to class, Jeri walked away Takato walked in first. Before Kenta walked in, he made sure Melissa was in there, so he could make his shirt nicer for her. He wanted to look his best every class. With that, Kenta went inside the room to sit next to Takato. After about a minute of waiting, class bell rang and the lesson started like normal.

"Now this class I will teach about what Takato was curious about yesterday, what all things in air consist of. So get ready to take some notes for this lesson. I think this will taking up the entire class." She started writing all the materials on the board. Since Takato wrote all the stuff on there, so he would get the answer to his question that he asked the day prior.

"The highest thing in the Earth's air is Nitrogen. That has a total of 78.084% of the entire atmosphere. Next highest thing in the atmosphere is Oxygen, which 20.946% of the air we breath. Argon is the next highest. However, if you do the math, all other gases are less than one percent of the atmosphere. So Argon takes a total of 0.9340% of the atmosphere. Carbon Dioxide is next with 0.0397% of the atmosphere. Neon is followed up with 0.001818% of the atmosphere. Helium follows up is Helium taking up 0.000524% of the atmosphere. Lastly in the air is Methane taking up 0.000179% of the atmosphere." The teacher told them, and Takato nodded. He actually thought that was all cool to find out. He almost copied that entire thing by each word she said.

Kenta took the notes to, because he felt he had to. Plus, Takato knew of Melissa. She even looked up at Kenta. Takato had the idea that she was now starting to look a little impressed. Kenta didn't see it, but Takato had the idea that this note taking was starting to pay off.

She sat down, and sighed. As if she was going to start speaking again. "I'm not quite sure how all these numbers have been found by research. This must have taken a really long time. But either way, I found this out by reading the textbooks I have in the class and doing additional looking up. So that was all nice and fun to talk about."

Takato put the pencil down and the teacher continued lecturing all the details that made these percentages possible. Along with all the benefits that went along these parts. Even the smallest amount still had a purpose with this. So Takato didn't feel like he had been ripped off by requesting a lesson like this.

Then the passing bell rang, and Takato got up to head to the next class. Kenta walked up to Takato to say something to him.

"That Henry guy is going to talk to you next class. It will be awesome. I think he actually got to me. Maybe I will start doing the work that teachers give us. Possibly. I haven't decided yet. But he made me consider it." Kenta said, and he headed off. Then Takato came back to the English class. When he came to class, he sat next to Jeri. Henry was interacting with the English teacher. Talking with her until the bell rang for class to begin.

"I wonder what Henry has to say." Jeri told Takato, and Henry walked to the front of the class. Ready to present again but to their class instead.

"Even if you guys might know this fact, my name is Henry. I want to talk to you all. Just pretend like this is a conversation between just you and me. I am going to use this chalk board to give you all visuals and you can keep on top of the things I say." Henry started his presentation. Writing his name on the chalk board.

"You might be wondering, why am I here? You may think it's to tell you how to get all A's, but that is not the case. I want to tell you a story of mine. You may call it a large portion of my life. To be a good student, there is more than just passing all classes to it. There is pure honestly, opening yourself to some of your problems. Doing your best at everything that is presented to you. Those are just three of them, and I will write them up." Henry wrote those three simple words on the chalk board.

"Fourth and most important is facing a strong challenge and being able to overcome it. I will tell you of my challenge and was able to overcome it." He wrote tough challenge on the board. "There are some small details I will explain. First was for a few years of my life, my mother and I were really forced to develop together well and I barely got anytime with my father. That was because he had a huge job that he had to do and it took a few years before he could find time to be with us. That was until I was five. For so many years, I have been used to being the only child, and was growing used to it. When I was liking it, I found out that my mother was having a baby. Not that long later, my little sister Suzy was born. I was already eight at the time, and that was eight years ago." Then he wrote all those details on the board. Like 'Father being gone a long time until I was five. Was the only child until I was eight. Little sister Suzy is eight.'

"So I had to spend a few years coping with the fact that I had this younger sister. Not that it was a sister but as much of the fact that I have a sibling. I was doing decently at school as a odd result of having this sister. I don't quite get it myself honestly either. But I didn't complain about it. It was when I was about eleven or twelve, maybe even ten when things really took a turn for me. One day, I by mistake went into this old mans house. He talked to me as if I was a proper child of his, and gave me a interesting story to tell. His name was Davis, and he said that he had this world in his mind that he has been working around with for his entire life almost. It was like really high fantasy. So advanced when you compare it how we are today. It had these strange digital life creatures and a large description of all the settings. It sounds like he even went inside. Which makes sense when you think about it. Because if it's his imaginary world, then he's been in it on his mind before. At the end of the visit, he gave me this stuffed animal named Terriermon. Saying that he was about 87 at that point, and he was going to die soon. With this world with him. So he decided that I can help rebuild it when he died I still go to his place every once in a while. Just so we could check up on each others progress. He was really cool and interesting person. He told me of his oldest child, which is a master in the arts of martial arts. I went to that child to learn from them. Not on the ways of the arts, but on the ways of being able to maintain personal thoughts and never giving into my emotions when the situation demands it. It helps sooth me when I need it, and it helps me avoid getting into fights when I know I could possibly get into them otherwise. But meeting this Davis man changed my ways of thinking in a large way. It made me get more focused in my studies. Pay more attention to my sister Suzy. Get along with my parents more. It just helped me get better at everything. I had made many mistakes since then, and they each helped me progress." Henry still was writing all this down and nearly half the board was covered up with the notes. He was so lost on his speech and these were only parts of it. But by that point, the class bell rang and the school day was over.

Everybody was getting up, and Henry went up to the English teacher. "I will be going around here again tomorrow so I can check up on the area more. Sort of like a revisit dedicated to just checking everything out. I got permission from my teachers to do it." Henry told the teacher, and she nodded in excitement.

"That's going to be great." The teacher said, and then Henry walked out of the classroom. Jeri was sitting at her desk, as if she were thinking about something personal.

"Jeri, is anything going on?" Takato asked, and Jeri shook her head.

"Just have to head home alone. I have been having to do that several times in the last few days. Before you ask, I will be fine. I don't need a person to walk me home. Maybe another day." Jeri replied, and Takato nodded. Having a small blush come out of his face. When he was about to walk out of the classroom, he wanted to tell her something.

"Jeri, want to head to my bakery home someday? My birthday is April 27." Takato asked, and Jeri looked up at him. She had a slight smile on her face. After a couple seconds of no answer, she answered him.

"I wouldn't mind doing that. That's eighteen days after my birthday. My is April 9." Jeri said, and Takato was happy when he left the school.

After walking a bit alone, he remembered Guilmon. So he ran all the way to the place in the alleyway that the Guilmon was waiting for him. When Takato reached the place, it was still hiding in the box.

"Takatomon, can we play a little bit?" Guilmon asked, and Takato nodded. So the two started playing.

"We can have fun for a little bit. You know, I did promise that I would when I was out from school." Takato replied, and he thought of Jeri. He knew that he should have walked with her home. But she insisted on him not to. So he didn't.

* * *

While Takato was playing with Guilmon, Yamaki at the Hypnos building was looking at the screen again. He saw the red flash, and groaned under his breath. "Not again. Another digimon is here. It's called Goblimon. A rookie leveled digimon. Nothing too bad, but I still think that we should take care of this problem." Yamaki said, and shook his head. "Why are they never leaving us alone anymore? It's like with the war, they are attracted to this place." Yamaki walked down the stairs again. The girl with the red hair looked at him. Then along with the blond haired girl, she started working with the effects on the screen again.

* * *

Several hours had passed when Takato walked back home with Guilmon still in the box. While Takato was walking up the stairs, he couldn't help but notice just how heavy Guilmon was. He couldn't help but wonder if all digimon were like this. His father called out for his name. Takato put the box in his room, then came back out to hear what he was saying.

"Were you calling my name?" Takato asked, and his father nodded.

"I was just going to say that dinner is going to be ready. Also, what was that box that you had with you? And why are you home so late?" His father asked, and Takato had to come up with a excuse for what he was doing.

"I was doing school stuff, and that box is for a school project." Takato answered, and his dad nodded. He wasn't expecting anything was wrong. It sounded reasonable enough. Takato sat down to eat the dinner that was prepared by his mother.

About half a hour later, Takato put some of the bread that was made in his pocket and got our of his seat. "Thank you mom for the great food as always. Can I be excused?"

"Yes Takato you may leave the table. You're welcome for saying that you liked my food." Takato's mother said, and then Takato left to go back to his room.

When Takato was in his room, he removed the box from Guilmon. "Remeber, be quiet. If my mother comes in and sees you, see will freak out and force you to leave." Takato told Guilmon, and then he thought of it. "How about this, we are still able to hang out every day and I will let you stay here tonight, but tomorrow I will find a new place for you to be. So neither of my parents would notice you here and we can stick together longer."

"Okay Takatomon whatever you say." Guilmon said, and Takato gave the Guilmon the bread that he put in his pocket.

"Just for you." Takato said, and was thinking to himself a little. "To think that I have a actual digimon now. It's just amazing." He didn't know how else to react to this amazing occurrence. It was getting late, and Takato decided to do some homework. "Okay Guilmon, you can play a little bit in my room, but I need to try to do some of my schoolwork." He said, getting to his study table. He took his work out, and started to do the assignments.

After about a hour of doing his work, Takato was going to go to bed. He did a couple Math pieces and some of his other class work. He put all the work in his back pack and he would turn it in when he had the chance. Then he turned the chair around to see Guilmon. Then he took his cards out and thought that he should explain these terms now.

"Guilmon, can we speak for a second?" Takato asked, and Guilmon smiled happy that Takato was now paying attention to it.

"Sure thing Takatomon. What do you need to talk about?" Guilmon asked, and Takato sat down on the ground and laid the cards out on the floor.

"This game is called Digimon Tamers. The idea is that humans have digimon partners and we raise them. Seeing as I'm a human, and you're a real digimon, we are actually bringing this card game to life. You are my digimon, and I am your tamer. That is all I really wanted to say." Takato explained, getting on his bed. "You can sleep with me on the bed tonight." Guilmon accepted, and got into the bed with Takato. Then Takato looked up at the ceiling. Thinking of Jeri and her face on the ceiling, he turned to his side. "Sorry why can't I stop thinking about Jeri? Yes she's great, but i need to stop thinking of her when I start going to sleep."

When Takato was asleep, he dreamt of similar things that he did the night prior. It was out on the city again and he saw that white creature with the red triangle on its forehead walking around. It saw a couple making out, and it jumped up next to them.

"Did you get that for me?" The girl asked when she saw the creature. Then the shite creature got a confused look look on their face.

"Hey if you want to defeat her, shouldn't you open you mouth wider so you can suck her in. It's called simple battle moves." The white creature said, and both the people looked oddly at it, then ran away screaming. The white creature felt sad that they ran away from it.

Another place in the dream he saw the same girl with that digimon called Renamon walking around the place. Looking for more digimon to fight. "We need to find more. You have to digivolve. When are you going to do it?" The punk girl Rika said, and the Renamon was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry Rika that I'm disappointing you. I am waiting for when the time is right. Or else it will seem improper." Renamon replied, and Rika gave her a angry look. Rika wasn't pleased with that attitude.

The two found a digimon. Rika put her device up to see what it was. The device read out what it was. "Goblimon, rookie level." Rika laughed at that. This was silly.

"Rookie level, what's the sport on that? Renamon stomp all over it." Rika said and Renamon walked forward to the Goblimon.

"My pleasure Rika." Renamon gave into her humans command and then shot a attack at her. "Diamon Storm!" It hit the Goblimon, and the Goblimon was moving around trying to get the diamonds off of it. Then the Goblimon started glowing. Then it digivolved to a higher form. Rika put her device out again.

"Fugamon, champion level." The device told Rika, and that was when Rika decided to go through her cards to find the ones that would work best. When she found her choice, she swiped the card through the device.

"Digimodify! Hyperspeed Activate!" Rika yelled, and Renamon ran fast at the Fugamon.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon yelled, and it was being done twice as fast as Renamon would normally go. Then the Fugamon blew up, and the data got sucked into Renamon.

"Yes Renamon. One victory closer to being stronger. One victory closer to digivolving." Rika said, and then the two walked away from the place. Going back home for the night. Impmon was watching this.

"Pathetic. Humans and digimon working together. Sickens me. The idea that this should be allowed." Impmon coughed, and jumped down the tree. Going a different direction so it wouldn't have to see Rika and Renamon.

Takato woke up and saw that it was now daytime. He remembered what what he had said to Guilmon. "Let's find a hiding place for you. Maybe the same place as we did yesterday." Takato said, and walked down his stairs. Getting some more bread in his pocket, and got his back pack on. Then dragged the box with Guilmon in it out. Takato dragged the box all the way to where it was the day prior.

"Guilmon, you can have this food while I'm gone." Takato said, and then he ran off to school while he heard Guilmon say "Thanks Takatomon. I love it already."

* * *

While Takato was walking to school, Yamaki was noticing that the light representing Goblimon was gone. "I guess that the digimon is gone. What is able to get rid of these things just as soon as they show up? That's it, I have to check it out tomorrow. Or else I will never feel like I can get the answer I deserve." Yamaki said and the main girls could hear the anger in his voice.

* * *

Nearing the school grounds, Takato ran right away to the gym class. The teacher started the lesson. "Okay guys, time to take the test today." He said, and handed all the kids a quiz packet. "You are each allowed one pencil. If the led breaks at any point, you are allowed to sharpen it once. If that happens a second time, you will turn in the quiz no matter how much you finish and I will grade it then." He told them, and the quiz time started.

About half way through class, a bunch a students looked outside the class window to hear something. Like there was a giant disturbance. It was actually the principal freaking out.

"A monster!" The class heard him yelling when they went out into the main hallway. Takato instantly felt the worst feeling he could. He ran out into the hall further and noticed the box that Guilmon was hiding in.

"Guilmon. Why are you doing this?" Takato asked, and then he saw the footprints that Guilmon has. He ran after it to see where it possibly was.

Henry saw Takato running in the direction of Guilmon's footprints. Then he looked down at Terriermon. They both nodded, and started going down the stairs to see what he was doing "Geez, do you think Takato is hiding something?" Henry asked, and Terriermon nodded. Like it was obvious.

When Takato was outside, he was starting to lose hope of finding Guilmon. That was until he heard Henry's voice calling out to him.

"Takato, I see it now. With your reaction to the box and footprints, the chasing, how your facial expressions have been the last couple days, you have a digimon don't you?" Henry said, and Takato looked at him shocked that he was able to pick it up so quickly.

"How did you know?" Takato asked, and Terriermon walked out from behind Henry's back, and started speaking to him.

"What Henry said about me being Terriermon was real. I am a living digimon. You have one. So that means you are a tamer. But again if you are losing it so quickly then maybe you aren't qualified to be a tamer. you should quit being one." Terriermon said, and Takato took offense to that. He ran away from them because he didn't want to hear Terriermon talking crap over him more. Henry looked at Terriermon.

"Learn your filter dude." Henry said, and Terriermon propped its ears up. The way it always did when it wanted to sound innocent. "Geez, you can't make me mad at you when you have those actions."

Takato was running around until he found Guilmon. It was hiding near a tree. Several hundred feet away from the school. Takato ran at Guilmon, and hugged it happily. "I thought I lost you. We really need to find a proper place for you to stay hiding before we start having fun. One that you won't run away from." Takato said, and decided to spend his time until that happens and then he heard a voice behind him. Takato turned around, seeing Rika with Renamon. Nobody was around, so it was just them.

"Step aside, and let me battle your digimon." Rika said, and Renamon walked closer to Takato and Guilmon.

"Please no. I just got it. Only had it one day. Please don't do this to me. I've had a couple dreams about you. Not in that way. Wow, I need to shut up." Takato told Rika, and she laughed at him. With her finger pointed at him.

"How silly is this? You are the best comedy ever created. I've had dreams about you. Give me a break. This proves that Renamon should just take you down. I would be doing it a service." Rika said, and Renamon ran at Guilmon. Almost running into Takato, an he had to jump to the side so he wouldn't get hit.

* * *

Davis's Closing Narration: Wow, Rika is a big jerk. How will Takato handle this? Hopefully Henry will help him out. Maybe Kazu and Kenta will be lucky sometime or Jeri for that matter. I hope that Kazu will accept girls later on, because that attitude is a little odd for me.


	3. Henry's New Digimon, Gargomon

Davis's Opening Narration: So last time Takato became used to his partner Guilmon. Kazu had a fight with some people at lunch. Kenta now has some attention from Melissa. Rika beast another digimon in another of Takato's dreams. Henry's speech went well for him which is nice. Jeri admitted she has had some problems with walking home alone for the last few days. I wonder why. We also met Impmon and Calumon for a little bit each, and now Yamaki isn't quite as liking of the digimon being here now. At the school day, Guilmon decided to give Takato a visit. So he found out Henry had a digimon that way when they ran into each other once more. now Rika wants a fight with Takato. Will Takato ever get a break? Guess we have to get more into this to find out.

* * *

Chapter 3: Henry's New Digimon, Gargomon

Renamon jumped at Guilmon while Takato dived out of the way. Guilmon wasn't expecting anything, so it got punched right in the face. Guilmon fell back and hit the fence behind them. Takato looked at Rika and Renamon not getting them. "What is it with you two? What is your joy in fighting every digimon you see?" Takato snapped, and Rika started rubbing her hands on her face. As if she was fake wiping her tears away.

"It's so we can get better and learn to have my Renamon digivolve. Why don't you get it?" Rika answered his question. Takato was forcing a smile upon himself. He didn't want to keep up with her if this was going to be her attitude. Then Rika looked down at Guilmon. "Did your digimon really get knocked out with one ultimate punch? You really suck at this taming stuff."

"I don't suck at this taming stuff. Like you're any better with constant fighting." Takato responded, and Rika shook her head. Waving her hand along like she was just inviting him to keep saying stuff like this.

"Really cause you could have used like ten cards while we were talking to beat me? Do you even know what level your digimon is?" Rika asked, and Takato had to think about it. Was it a rookie level, or a baby or something else. He actually forgot what the names of the levels were for digimon. Then Guilmon chimed in.

"I'm a mega." Guilmon said dizzy and trying to get up. While trying to walk around, it fell down at the ground. Takato shook his head in annoyance He knew that mega was the highest level a digimon could get. Which he knew Guilmon was not one.

"Son of a bitch." Takato groaned under his breath. Then he took out his three cards he had with him out of his pocket. Then flashed them in Rika's face. "See this. My cards. Want me to use them?" Then he was about to yell out one of the cards when Rika took out that very high tech device that looked like what Henry had. Instead of a green one like Takato say the day prior walking to school, hers was blue. Takato then realized that this was the thing that she used her cards with.

"Hey don't you need one of these to do any of these card tricks?" Rika asked, and she told Renamon to continue attacking Guilmon. He was having a hard time paying attention to what Rika was doing and what Renamon was doing to Guilmon. Then suddenly there was a voice that made them stop.

"Stop it. Both of you. Neither one of you are looking at this the correct way." The voice told them. Rika and Takato turned around and saw Henry. "Fighting and arguing is not the answer to things such as this. Trust me. My Senshi told me this and I can respect that." Henry told them. Rika and Takato both had somewhat different reactions to his appearance. Takato was thankful for it since Renamon was no longer fighting his Guilmon anymore. Rika was kind of annoyed.

"Go ahead and take those good looks over somewhere else that could actually use it. Let us take care of this the way that it should be done. Is that Terriermon of yours even real?" Then the Terriermon jumped off of Henry's shoulder.

"Of course I'm real. Maybe we can team up and beat you." Terriermon said, and then Rika didn't like that idea so well.

"Whatever. I don't have the time to fight with you idiots." Rika replied, and called Renamon out. "Renamon, let's go. We will deal with Guilmon later." She said, and they both walked out. With Renamon vanishing. Rika walked down the streets probably going to her house or to a store. Takato forgot that it was still on the school day. He started to run back to the school so nobody would suspect of him being gone.

"Takato." Henry called out when he was quite a few yards away from them. "First, we have to take care of Guilmon. Then we can deal with school. The principal is freaking out right now. Most of the students are saying that the teacher has finally broke. I remember back when I was in seventh grade, and dealing with the principal on a weakly basis. Just for fun." Henry told him, and Takato started walking towards them again.

"Guilmon, we need to get up before. Henry's right, we do need to find a place for you." Takato told Guilmon, helping get it up.

"Okay Takatomon, let's do it now. I just need to give my head a break." Guilmon replied, and Takato had to hold one of their arms the whole time he and Henry were going around trying to find a place for Guilmon to hide at. Takato decided to ask a question that he thought was rather legitimate.

"Henry, have you had to do this with Terriermon? I mean you know, trying to find a place for it to be safe at. So nobody would suspect you of having a living pet in your room."

"No I didn't. The reason why is because Terriermon is rather small and everything. So they bought the idea that it was just a stuffed animal that I found from that old man Davis I told you about. Maybe you should visit him somebody. I am going to this weekend." Henry replied, and they walked for a block or two in silence.

"Do you any good places for Guilmon to be?" Takato asked, and then he had the thought hit him. "We should go to the cemetery. There is a large empty building in there. Nobody goes there. That will be the best for us to do." Takato said, and Henry stopped to think about it for a moment.

"I guess it can work for now." Henry said, and then they walked all the way over to the cemetery. Then Takato led them to the place that he was really thinking about. The building that was barred up, but very weakly.

Takato pushed hard, and was able to open the barred door, and the three of them walked on inside It was empty, so it would be great for Guilmon to be. Since it can stay there in a large space for a long amount of time. Henry looked around, and nodded.

"I guess that this place will do. What did you think of that girl Rika? She was rather rude given the bits of the encounter that I saw." Henry said, and sat down. "Maybe she will grow up over time. Maybe she will grow to like digimon beyond just battles. I hope she does." Henry continued, and Takato was thinking about it to. Takato looked out, and saw that day time was almost gone, and it was getting close to night time now.

"I hope you're right. I had a couple odd dreams about her fighting a digimon battle. Which I thought was very interesting. But seeing her in person and I just don't know what to think." Takato replied, and then got up. "It will take me forever to walk on home. I really should be heading back. See you later Guilmon. Let's say after school tomorrow. I hope people won't be confused by my being gone nearly half the school day. No wait nearly the whole day."

"Momentai." Terriermon told Takato, as Henry got up and got Terriermon up with him.

"What the heck is momentai?" Takato asked, and Henry gave him the answer as he was heading down the stairs away from the building.

"It means calm down. Terriermon loves to say that to me. See you later Takato. I think we will see each other quite a bit more from now on in. These digimon have brought us close to knowing over each other I would guess." Henry replied to Takato's question, and walked down the last bits of the stairs. Then Takato waited about one more minute before leaving to head on home. But he decided that he should. Since his parents would be wondering what the heck he is doing. Getting home so late two days in a row.

* * *

With Takato walking home, Yamaki was getting his supplies ready for when he was going to go out and examine the place that the Goblimon was at the night prior. "You will be in charge of the building while I am gone. I will be getting some people to check the place with me." Yamaki told the girls working, and made sure he had everything he wanted. Black glasses, his lighter, cigars, notebook and pen, tape to cover up the exact places the battles happened, and something that can do a rather well job getting smells off the ground. "I will not let these digimon torment my work any further." Yamaki said, as he got the last things he needed.

* * *

When Takato was right at his house, he had a feeling. "My Jeri senses are tingling." He told himself, as he opened the door to his bakery home. Once inside, he saw Jeri walking close to leaving the house.

He looked at her as she passed by, and was blushing. With a large smile on her face, and she waved good bye and hello to him at the same time. A blush wasn't able to be avoided. He had a tune playing in his head. 'Well I just die in your arms tonight. It must have been something you said. I'm just dying in your arms tonight.' He even tried to get a glance down below her skirt. Until he realized that this was wrong. Takato noticed that she had a bag of bread freshly and well cooked in her hands. Takato thought it smelt good. A good smell for a good looking girl. When she was gone he muttered "Glad she's not wearing any actual pants and just a skirt." His father walked up to him with empty boxes.

"You mom said the same thing the first time we met. I also wasn't wearing any pants." He said, and Takato looked at him as if hoping that he would seek help for just saying that. Then nodded slowly, a little disturbed. Then Takato went to his room, and put his back pack down. His mother called to him.

"Hey Takato I thought you would like to know that Kazu showed up after school today. He wanted to talk to us about some personal stuff. We talked for about a hour before he had to leave. He had really nice manners, and impressed me quite a bit. Now I just really want to know about some personal stuff about Kenta from him. Not like I will force you to get him to talk to me." His mother told him, and Takato sat down at the dinner table, wondering what Kazu would be doing trying to talk to his parents.

"What was he talking about in particular?" Takato asked, and his mother was telling him while his mother was cooking.

"Real interesting to ask. His friend Kenta told him that he should probably talk to somebody he might trust. He was talking to us about what his issues with females are and really trying to understand it all. I could tell he meant everything he said just by the tone of the voice. I would tell you, but he wanted to tell you about personal stuff if you seeked him out first. He also was telling me about a missing card that he has. Didn't tell me what it was for though." His mother replied, and Takato was looking at the dinner table a little sad. Then he took the card of the orphanage out of his pocket, just checking it out. Not really even knowing how to tell her that he was the one who took it, if he should do it or not.

Soon after, his mother had the dinner ready for them to have, and his dad walked to the dinner table so they could eat her food. "Mom, have you ever dug yourself deep into something to the point that you felt that there was no redemption for it?" Takato asked, and he was talking about the current study of the school quarter. He didn't know if he could be able to pas his failing classes this time around or not. If he should even try at the last few weeks of study or not. He failed almost every class the first two quarters of the year, and hoped that he could possibly turn it around this time or next. Again, when his teacher said that his studies and performance will affect how some things turn out in the future really did get to his mind a couple days ago. Just starting to believe it. Not even knowing or understanding why.

"I have been once or twice. But I was able to get out of it in the end. I just found myself and applied myself to what I needed to do and did it. Then it worked out." Takato nodded when she said that, and continued eating his food lightly. His father also eating the food slowly. Takato wondered what his dads problem was this time. He hardly saw him eat like that.

When he was done, he got back up. "I will be heading to my room to look at stuff for school. You know, to sort of study." Takato told them, and put his food in the trash, and the dishes at the place that his parents washed them. Then Takato went into his room, and took out his work from his back pack. Really was planning to do some school work. Even did about half of one piece when he just couldn't anymore. Like how when you put something down and you stop to think about something else. Takato laid down on his bed, reflecting on everything that has happened on the last two to three days. Which was just a ton, and more than probably he should have.

What his teacher said, Jeri, meeting Henry and his talk, Kazu's card, Guilmon, Rika and Renamon, those dreams. He still had the feeling that he left out a couple of things, even with all that stuff. It killed him to try to recap it all. So when he was lying down for a while, he got up to walk around his room. When he was tired of that, he went back to his bed to try and do some more work.

After attempting to get more work done, he just had to get up and be done with it. He put all the work in his back pack and decided to go to bed. He was fully laying his entire body on the bed and was trying to get to sleep. But he just couldn't.

* * *

While Takato was trying to sleep, Calumon was running around the town. Getting near the park that most of the last couple nights strange events had took place. Calumon was just curious as to why all these fights have been taking place here. Or as to why Calumon was just sent here without wanting to. Impmon was on the clear other side of the park.

Impmon found a trash bin, and found some food. Like a half eaten burger. Impmon flicked its finger and brought on the fire. Taking the food that seemed good out of the trash bin and cooked them a little bit on the fire. Impmon started eating all the food that it cooked. It tasted god awful. Even Impmon knew it. But Impmon knew that it was better to eat god awful food over eating pretty much no food at all. After that, Impmon left the park and didn't even care to check more of it. Or even knowing that Calumon was there.

However, Calumon saw Impmon leaving the park. But didn't go out and do anything about it. Calumon was just hoping around, and left the park on the other side though. Just wondering where else it could go that was new. Maybe it would have to go a little bit further out in the town to find something. But first, it decided to just take a rest.

* * *

With that going on with Impmon and Calumon, Takato was still thinking about stuff. He was also just bothered about Kazu coming over to their house to talk to his own parents. It just seemed odd. However, he was also wondering what Jeri was doing shopping at their store getting bread. He was stupid. Always blushing and smiling when she walked by. Takato convinced himself that he was near mad. Having crushes can really bite somebody in the butt. He was now listening to what his parents were saying in their room close to his.

"You know, it may be a little lonely Takato being the only child and all. I was thinking. Is it possible that you might want a... you know what?" His father said, and his mother sighed. Like they had this talk a million times.

"No we will not have another child. We can't support a pet either. Or a second child. Remember the one time Takato tried to bring a pet home and I told him that he had to give it up to the shelter? We just can't handle it." She told him, and his father groaned. Takato wondered how many times they must have had this talk by then. He remembered this happening quite often actually.

Takato was still not able to go to sleep even after all the time after his parents stopped talking. He was trying to, but just couldn't. So he got himself up from the bed, and decided to walk around the city a little bit. Not knowing the time, he decided to be smart and go out through the window just because he didn't want to risk his parents catching leaving through the front door. But he wasn't going to visit Guilmon, just because he was thinking that it was trying to sleep at the current moment.

He opened his window, and jumped out of it. He jumped down like six feet, so the impact kind of hurt when he reached the ground. but he got over it soon enough. He didn't leave the window closed because he was going to be going back in that same way. So he decided that it would be better with the window not being closed.

Takato was walking around now, and the city was almost pitch black and only the lights gave out only a tiny faint light. So being out at this hour, whatever it was made him feel a tad odd and uncomfortable. But that didn't matter. He decided to go over to Kenta's house. Hoping that he would either be awake, or wake up so they could talk. If not, then Takato had a good enough walk and go back to his house.

With some walking, Takato was now within close range of reaching Kenta's house when he saw another red glow close to him. He was curious as to see what it was, so he went over to the park. Which was about the area that he saw the red glow. Takato was lucky enough to live within relatively close enough range of the park. Only about a half mile away from it.

He was looking around the park, until he looked until one of the benches. He put his arm out so he could see what it was. When he touched it, he pulled it out to see what it was. He got up, and walked kind of close to the light just to see what it was.

The light was actually a digivice. He grabbed it, and knew it was his. The digivice was red. Rika's was blue, and Henry's was green. So the basic colors that he knew of so far. Takato put the digivice in his pocket, and continued on his way to Kenta's house.

He kept going until he reached Kenta's house. Then he saw the window several feet up, and saw a fire escape. Going up it, and opened up the window, and put himself in the room. Kenta heard the loud noise, and he slowly opened his eyes to see what all the noise was. He was surprised when he saw Takato. "What are you doing here?" Kenta asked, and Takato shrugged.

"Just wanted to say hi. I wasn't able to sleep at all, so I decided to take a walk. And I ended up at your house. How do you feel about this?" Takato asked, and Kenta groaned getting up. Turning on the light in his bedroom.

"Do you realize how late it is right now?" Kenta asked, and Takato knew that it was at least past midnight.

"At least past midnight." Was what Takato said to him, and Kenta nodded annoyed.

"Yes, I can tell that it might be past one in fact. Do you have any idea what my mother would be saying seeing a person breaking into our house at past might?" Kenta told Takato, getting up walking closer to the window. Edging to getting him to leave to he could go back to sleep and his mother wouldn't notice.

Before that could happen, his door opened and then Takato saw Kenta's mother. "Who is it that you are talking to right now?" She asked Kenta, and he was ready to answer.

"This is my friend. He is heading out right now actually." Kenta replied, and then his mother shook her head.

"He can stay. I know it's early in the morning. But if he's your friend, he is welcome anytime. Even if it's only one in the morning." His mother told Kenta, and led Takato out into their living room. So he could sit down and get comfortable. "What made you come here so early I am curious?"

"As I told Kenta, I was tired, and I couldn't sleep myself. So I decided to walk around a little bit, an came across your house. Sorry for waking both of you up. I had a tad hope that at least one of you would have been up. Silly of me I shouldn't have believed that." Takato replied, and looked around the house with his eyes. He was kind of surprised by it. For one thing, there was a closet that had no door and just a bunch of random stuff in there. There couch wasn't destroyed he would say, just worn. The house smelt strange, but not terrible. He looked at Kenta and his mother.

"This house is interesting. What did you have for dinner tonight?" Takato asked, not really his business. But he still wanted to know.

"We just had some lobster. Nothing really too amazing." His mom answered his question. Takato wondered how long he would have been able to stay there before one of them would have kicked him out.

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of job do you have?" Takato asked, and his mother gave him her answer without looking at him. She was working on something at the sink.

"I write reports for the newspaper once a week. How much money I get from it depends on hoe big the article got. So some weeks I get a large amount of money, and others I don't get so much money. Just washing the dishes. Not like I'm not paying attention to you, so don't worry." Kenta was sitting there silent wondering when he would be able to get in the conversation before it sounded like he was rudely interrupting.

"Takato, how long do you plan on being here?" Kenta asked Takato, and he didn't really know the answer to that. Because he wasn't really sure how long he was going to be at the house.

"I'm not sure how long." He said, and was starting to get tired from all the talking and was wanting to fall asleep now. But he knew it would be rude it would be to fall asleep at their house while he was visiting. "Wow, not I'm getting tired." He did tell them, and Kenta looked at him. Wondering is that was his way of saying he was heading out then.

"Does this mean that you will be heading out now?" Kenta asked, and Takato didn't answer. Then nodded, and got himself up.

"I will be heading out actually. Sorry for waking up, and I might be heading back here sometime. When it's early, and you won't mind me coming here." Takato answered, and was getting closer to the house door.

"You're welcome to come back here when you want. Don't worry about what time it is." Kenta's mother told him, and Takato nodded. Heading out of the house, and started walking around a little bit. It might have been after two in the morning now. He kept walking around until the sun was starting to rise, meaning it might have been five in the morning. That was when he decided to walk back home. So he could at least get a hour or two of sleep.

At the park of his team, he saw a place started to be covering by 'Danger' tape several blocks away. When he went back there out of being curious, he found Yamaki coming to the sight. Putting on his black glasses, and a cigar. Then started smoking it. "This investigation is none of your concern. Go back to what you are doing. You shouldn't be out this early given how young you probably are." Yamaki said, and then Takato nodded annoyed. Then walked off. Deciding that he really needed to head home.

At his house window, he went up the fire escape and went inside his room without his parents ever knowing that he left the house. Going to his bed, and forced himself to go to sleep. When he put his hand in his pocket, he felt the digivice. He actually forgot all about that digivice that he got at the park. He took it out of his pocket, he kept it in his hand while he slept.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rika was walking down the streets alone humming some music to herself. She was wondering if Renamon was following her or not. She wouldn't mid if it was under one condition. Renamon didn't say anything unless Rika gave permission to.

"Renamon, are you following me?" Rika asked, and then Renamon faded into focus after she said that.

"Yes Rika, what is it you need?" Renamon asked, and Rika nodded very slowly. The way she always did.

"Yes Renamon. I have one question for you. Why are you not digivolving or getting stronger like I want you to?" Rika asked, and Renamon stopped their movements right there.

"I'm sorry Rika. I am waiting for the right time and place to do it. It doesn't seem like the time to do it yet. Soon I believe Rika. Just have to wait a little longer." Renamon told Rika, and Rika turned to it.

"Better be soon. Or else I will keep getting even more mad than I am now." Rika told her digimon, and Renamon faded away. Leaving Rika to continue walking on her own.

* * *

About a hour and a half later, he got up and got ready to head to school. Putting all the stuff he needed in his back pack, and his digivice back in his pocket. He would be visiting Guilmon after school at the end of the day. When he walked out of the room, his mother noticed him. "We have a couple of important people visiting our bakery after your school day is over. So don't come back until at least seven tonight. If you don't have anything to do, stay at your school until that time. I hate to do this to you, but if you come back home before seven tonight, I will have to force you to leave until then. Not my choice, but they want no people disturbing us. I don't even know why." His mom told him, and then Takato nodded. This happened about once every month or two. So he didn't mind it.

"Okay mom. I guess I will find something to do until then." Takato replied, and headed out of the house. So he could start walking to the school.

Takato was thinking if he should go to Kazu or Kenta's house before getting to school so he could have somebody to talk to. Then he decided to go against it. Kazu because he doesn't know what to do if he wasn't ready to go to school, or even up. He didn't feel like Kenta would want to see him so fast after his little visit at his house.

So obviously he continued walking to the school alone, and when he reached it Takato headed over to the hut that Kazu and Kenta would normally be playing the Tamers card game. He saw them, and got a smile on his face.

"How are you guys doing?" He asked happy sitting next to Kenta. Kenta looked at Takato, as if he should have guessed how it was going.

"One guess. I'm losing again. How does this guy always win every game?" Kenta replied, and Takato was alright with that response. Not like he didn't care, but he didn't know how to give Kenta a good hand on winning the game. He had to see the digimon that they were both playing in order to know what to say.

"Ikkakumon uses Harpoon Torpedo!" Kenta yelled, and saw that he did the right move. Beating Kazu for the first time that he has ever gone up against it. "Holy crap I won!"

"That's okay. Everybody gets it someday. A child is bound to beat their parent someday. A monkey is bound to type up a actual sentence someday. So what I'm saying is that you were bond to beat me someday." Kazu told Kenta, and Takato heard the bell to head to gym class. So he got up, and the other followed him.

At gym class, nothing really happened besides the teacher just telling them to play ball for the whole period. Like how he always gave one day for them to do whatever they want when they get through a unit. Takato always got beat by this one Sam girl. Takato didn't mind that he was being beat by a girl. At least it was by somebody who knew how to play the game ball.

At the next class History, Takato and Cameron worked on their project again. Cameron asked Takato what he was doing the previous day, and Takato just say that he got sick and his parents told him to stay. But he got better quickly. Cameron bought it, and they decided that their project was going to be over the progression of peasants during this time line and how they were treated. Cameron stated that this was the third year that he had to do this project, but this was only the first that he choose to do his study over this. But he had good hand writing, so they agreed that Takato would do the looking up in the class while Cameron would do the writing.

At Math class, Takato was sitting next to Kazu taking notes when he thought it needed to be done. He wasn't one to take notes over every single detail that was given to them. The teacher didn't sound like they were really in the mindset of teaching them that day as well. He just sounded bored. When the teacher stopped speaking for a moment, Takato got the work he did the night before and handed it to the Math teacher. His teacher nodded and let Takato sit back down then. Kazu looked like he was in a different world altogether in his mind, and Takato didn't bother really asking what he was thinking.

When class was over, Takato and Kazu met with Kenta to go to lunch. "Hey guys, I am thinking about going t the store today after school. What do you think? Want to come with me?" Takato asked, and it was code for him going to Guilmon and if they wanted to see it for the first time.

"No not really, I have something to be doing at my house today." Kenta replied, and Takato nodded. After they were one with their food, the three of them went to their second period class. Just to have a quiet place to talk.

At the classroom, Takato decided to bring up Rika. Because those last couple dreams and encounters with her seemed really strange to him. "Hey do with of you know about that girl named Rika? You know, the one who kept telling us to be quiet the last few days."

"Yeah, she's the Digimon Queen." Kazu told them, and Kenta gave him a odd look.

"What is the Digimon Queen?" Kenta asked, and Kazu rubbed his eyes.

"There was this game tournament last year for your card game Digimon Tamers. About sixteen or so people participated. I was in it, and got to either the quarter or semi finals. Don't remember which one though. But that girl Rika went up against this guy named Ryo for the finals. He won against her, but he went missing about two days later. So his name of Digimon King went to Rika for Digimon Queen. This Ryo guys is a few years older than we would be." Kazu told Takato and Kenta about what this queen business was.

"Kazu, do you know what different levels of digimon are?" Takato asked, since he remembered what the girl Rika said about her asking what level his digimon was.

"Yes, there are a few levels. Egg, which was before they are even a digimon. Fresh, when they are first hatched. In-Training, when the digimon is still too young to fight, but enough to talk. Rookie, just old enough to fight a little bit, but the attacks are weak. The digimon stays at this level the most. Champion, which is harder to reach, and the battle attacks are decently powerful. Ultimate, which is a rare level and the attacks are pretty powerful ad can defeat almost anything lower level than them. However, there is one higher level, called mega. This is the most powerful and the attacks are extremely powerful and hardly anything at a lower level can defeat it." Kazu told Takato and Kenta the basic ideas of digimon levels.

"Thanks Kazu for telling us all this." Kenta told him, and he let his back get more comfortable given the chair that he was on. That was when Jeri walked on in with a couple of her female friends.

"Hey guys did any of you have any idea what was going on with the box yesterday?" Jeri asked, and Takato shook his head.

"No idea. What was in the box?" Takato lied. He hoped that nobody would find out of Guilmon before he choose to. That could possibly ruin peoples opinion of him. Kenta didn't say anything, because he actually would be telling the truth is he said he had no idea what it was.

"Maybe it is a monster. Just walking around, creeping up to you. Then you turn around and it scares you. What do you think of that?" Kazu did his attempt to scare them. He probably failed, but he didn't care. "You never know, it could have been." That last sentence was actually supposed to be honest.

"It seems odd though. But I guess that anything could happen. Maybe something that increase your IQ." Jeri told Kazu, and Kazu wasn't even offended by it.

"Jeri, what do you like about it being a monster if it was one?" Takato asked a question that he wasn't even sure made sense. Which was why he was glad that the bell rang after he said that, since she wouldn't question what he meant.

Takato headed over to his science class, and wasn't really thinking about most of what was discussed during lunch while he was listening to what the teacher was telling them. Takato was learning about bonds. He couldn't remember what they called exactly. Something Covalent Bonds. He didn't understand it too well until the last five minutes of so of the class period. When the bell rang, Takato just headed on over to English class.

In English class, he worked more on the poem books that were going to be due soon. The teacher didn't really give much of a lecture. She just read from a book, and was asking every once in a while what some lines of work meant. Takato didn't understand any of it, but a girl named Megan seemed to have no problem with it. It was obvious who the better reader of the two was. Or at least who the better understanding perspective person was.

After the school day was over, Takato left the school, and was going to head on over to the place that Guilmon was hiding in. Hoping it was hiding there and didn't leave. Thankfully when Takato did come on over to the inside of the hiding place, Guilmon was hiding there and that made Takato happy beyond all belief. Now he was ready to hang out with it until it was time he was allowed to return back home.

* * *

When this was happening, Yamaki was still examining the area that the fight with Renamon and Goblimon took place. He was smoking a cigar, and was looking down at the ground looking at the footprints of the digimon. He started drawing them down so he would know what exactly was in there. One of his helpers came up to him.

"Yamaki sir, do you think that you will need to spend much more time here?" They asked, and Yamaki nodded.

"Just a few more details and I will call the day off for most of you. I just really want to be exact." Yamaki responded, and then when he as done drawing Renamon's footprint, he started drawing Goblimon's footprint.

The worker walked away from Yamaki, leaving their boss alone. "I will find these soon. When I do, it will all go my way. I will be one step closer to getting my goal of understanding digimon."

* * *

On the other side of town, Henry was getting out of his high school. "Henry, thanks for that project that you handed in. Really like how you wrote down who you talked with and what you said. I will give you an A as always." His teacher said, and Henry was holding Terriermon in his arms. It was still pretending to be unreal for his sake.

"Thanks teacher. Can I head on home now?" Henry asked, and his teacher nodded. "I will be back tomorrow." Henry walked out of class and went out of the school.

"Where should we go Terriermon?" Henry asked his digimon, and Terriermon waited about twenty or so seconds before answering.

"How about under the bridge, where all the cars are" Terriermon answered, and Henry nodded.

"If that is the place you want to come, sure we can go there. I think my parents will be fine with me going out for a couple hours before I come home." Henry replied, and they started heading out to the area under the bridge with the towns few cars.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takato and Guilmon were still in the building that they decided Guilmon should be hidden in. "Do you think we should wander around a little bit?" Takato asked, and Guilmon started clapping their hands happily.

"Yeah, wander around town!" Guilmon yelled, and Takato smiled.

"Okay, just don't be that overly excited about it. Or else everybody in town will be questioning if you are a toy or not. I know you're real, but I don't want everybody else to. Just because Henry and Rika do know about you, doesn't mean everybody else have to." Takato smiled and laughed with the thought of what would happen if everybody did find out about Guilmon. He can imagine a girl walking down a street throwing stuff at him for having Guilmon walking around with him.

"Okay Takatomon. Let's go." Guilmon replied, and the two left the building to wander around town. With no particular goal place in mind. It was just for fun.

When they were walking around town, the town started getting in the crowded place in town. After a while, what Takato feared would happen did happen. Takato and Guilmon were walking by a mother and her little kid. Guilmon waved at the little kid.

"Hi Kidmon." Guilmon said, and the mother looked at Takato and Guilmon concerned.

"What is that?" The kids mother asked, and Takato held his hands up, and came up with a reason that made no sense.

"It's just a costume for Halloween." Takato replied, and the mother shook her head.

"No, it's March. Nowhere even close to Halloween, so this reason makes no sense." The mother told them, and Takato groaned, giving Guilmon a angered look for a second. Then got over it.

"We have to go." Takato told the mother and their kid, then they started running off. The mother and the kid didn't do anything about it. But Takato and Guilmon didn't stop running until they got close to the place under the bridge that Henry and Terriermon unknowing to them was heading towards.

When Takato and Guilmon were resting, Rika called out to him. "Really, you can't even get away from some random girl and her girl without getting tired." Rika said, and Takato forced himself up get angry at her. That second part wasn't as forced.

"Really, can't you just leave us alone?" Takato asked, and Rika rolled her finger around, bored.

"Really, can't you just leave us alone?" She repeated what Takato had said, and glared at them. "Renamon, time to battle these two foolish idiots and get this over with." Takato just about screamed at that command right as Renamon showed up.

"What is it with you and wanting to fight us all the time?!" He exclaimed, and Renamon walked up in front of him. Putting their arm on Takato, making Takato force himself out of the way.

"I will listen to what my master Rika says." Renamon said, and lifted their arm above to get their attack ready. "Diamond Storm!" Renamon yelled, and shoot some diamonds in Guilmon's direction. Guilmon ran to the side. Guilmon gave Takato a look of fear, and Takato knew exactly how it felt.

"Enough both of you!" A voice demanded, and all fighting stopped long enough to see who it was. It was Henry and Terriermon.

"Oh great now both the idiots here." Rika responded, and Henry didn't even care about that comment.

"If you don't stop this, I will do something about it personally. Because digimon should not force themselves to fight." Henry sounded like he was getting more angry and serious with each word.

"Whatever you. You need your partner for everything obviously." Rika said, and looked back at Renamon. "Go again."

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon yelled, getting ready for another attack. Terriermon forced itself out of Henry's arms, and started running at Takato and Guilmon.

"No!" Henry yelled, and started running at Terriermon. "Get back here." Then with that, his digivice glowed.

"Digivolution." The digivice said, and then Terriermon started changing its body shape. It looked like it was in pain, and Henry couldn't do anything about it.

"Terriermon digivolve to... GARGOMON!" Terriermon yelled, and it was now a new being. It looked like a larger bunny with pants and guns for each of their hands. It had small red marks on its head.

"Bunny Pummell!" Gargomon yelled, and started shooting its guns all over the place. Nearly hitting Renamon and Guilmon both. Takato jumped on Guilmon, and forced it down. Renamon faded away, and that left Rika staring at this in horror.

Gargomon started aiming its gun at Rika, and she couldn't force herself to have any reaction. Guilmon jumped up and pushed Gargomon to the side before it shoot Rika, possibly killing her. "Stop it." Henry said, and went over to Gargomon to force itself to stop. He looked really angry at this now.

Takato was in horror with what happened. The entire area under the bridge was on fire, and most of the cars were now destroyed. Rika shook thinking about this.

"Is this what all digivolutions are like? What have I been wishing for all this time?" Rika asked, and nobody was even paying attention to her.

* * *

Davis's Closing Narration: Wow that was a ton of stuff that just happened. How does Kazu know so much about digimon levels? Will Takato tell Jeri how he feels, or still have these thoughts? Was Kenta annoyed at Takato coming over past midnight? How will Henry deal with Gargomon and make it dedigivolve, as he now has done what didn't want. Lastly, will Rika still want digivolution upon Renamon after this? Also what are Impmon and Calumon and what is Yamaki's goal? So much to question, and I feel all these will be answered sooner or later.


	4. Henry Wong The First Tamer

Davis's Opening Narration: So last time a lot of stuff happened. Takato got his digivice, and met Rika for a couple battles he didn't want. Rika shows her intent of getting Renamon to digivolve. Henry is okay with Takato having a digimon along with him. Kazu knows all the levels of digimon, and Kenta had Takato pay him a tiny visit to his house. Jeri is still wooing Takato, and yet we have no clue if he will tell her or not. I am getting excited to see where this all goes, if you haven't guessed.

* * *

Chapter 4: Henry Wong, the First Tamer

Several hours had passed with Henry and Takato at a unused part of the town so they could be out with Guilmon and Gargomon. Henry was still sort of mad Terriermon digivolving to Gargomon, and he was making both of them stay there until Gargomon went back to Terriermon.

Takato had barely known Henry, and he was able to see the angry tone just by Henry's face. He didn't bring anything up about the incident. Until he was interested to see where Rika had went to, and what Henry had to say about her.

"Henry, sorry to bring this up. But what do you think of Rika and what she is going to be doing?" Takato asked, and Henry sighed in anger for a moment. But he didn't mind saying his opinion.

"I don't know what to say about her. Both times we met her with Renamon, she has been so mean about it. Wanting to battle us, and we are pretty much her little toys. Makes me mad sometimes." Henry replied, and looked at Guilmon and Gargomon both.

Gargomon was trying to balance themselves on top of the ground by walking on the ground with their hands. Takato thought it looked painful, but he decided not to comment on it. Henry wanted it to do some exercises to get back to Terriermon.

Guilmon was trying to do what Gargomon was doing. Because it thought that it looked like tons of fun. It bent its arm down a tiny bit, so it could do it. However, Gargomon called Guilmon out about it.

"Hey don't cheat about it" Gargomon yelled in a fun way at Guilmon. Takato laughed as Guilmon fell down.

"Sorry." Guilmon grumbled, and then Henry looked at the three of them.

"Takato, it's nearly ten. You should bring Guilmon to the cemetery so it could hide once again. I will have to stay with Gargomon until it goes back to Terriermon. Henry told Takato. With Henry's comment, Takato looked at Guilmon and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I should be heading out now." Takato replied, and looked at Guilmon. "Come on Guilmon. Henry's right, he should be heading out." Takato said, and laughed as he was heading off with Guilmon.

Takato was bringing Guilmon over to the cemetery. He was thinking to himself that his mother did ask him to come home late that night, and he kept to that promise. He could say he was hanging out with a friend, and he would be sort of telling the truth. Guilmon was becoming one and Henry was getting there to.

At the cemetery, he looked at Guilmon before heading out. "Guilmon. After school we will be having fun again. Just stay in the cemetery until school is out. Okay?" Takato said, and headed out while smiling. He was getting more excited that he had a digimon with each day he had it.

"Buy Takatomon. See you later. Hope to have fun with you soon." Guilmon yelled at him, and waved good bye while saying that.

When Takato was gone for a good while, Impmon showed up the cemetery to joke around to Guilmon about Takato himself. "Hey there." It said, and Guilmon looked at it with a 'huh' face.

"Want to know what you should do? You should just live the free life. By that I mean don't listen to what your partner says. Just go out, play around and it is all good. Want to try it?" Impmon tried pestering Guilmon to just leave the cemetery.

"What are you? Are you sure I should listen to you?" Guilmon replied, and Impmon pointed at itself. Then held its hand out giving a tiny laugh.

"I am going to be your best friend. My name is Impmon. Come on, let's just have some fun." Impmon said, and looked at Guilmon. "Wait, you're not heading out? Okay, I will try again tomorrow." Impmon headed away from the cemetery.

Takato was getting home when he realized that it was bath Wednesday. His parents had a low amount of money. So they each only got one day of the week to take a bath so their bill for water wouldn't be so high. His mother was Monday, Takato was Wednesday, and his father was Friday.

When he opened his house down, his mother looked at him. "I would normally ask you what you were doing staying out so late. But knowing what I said this morning, I can't get angry at you. Just remember to take your bath and then go to bed." Takato's mom said, and Takato nodded. Going to his room, and getting his pajamas to change into after the bath.

"Hey dad. I'm home." Takato called out for his father for him to know. Since his mother obviously already did. At the bath, he took his clothes off and started up the water. He put himself in and thought about various things while bathing.

Mostly just all the stuff that happened over the last few days. He did agree with Henry that Rika was becoming more of a problem for both of them. Guilmon was making this all worth it though. He was bathing for about ten to fifteen minutes before getting himself out to change into his pajamas for bed. Afterwards, he went to his room to go to sleep. For once, he slept through the night without any crazy night walks and weird dreams.

* * *

While Takato was having a nice sleep that night, Henry was doing the opposite of having a good sleep. He stayed up for a really long time waiting for Gargomon to go back to Terriermon. Which he knew he wasn't going to go back to home with this digimon until it looked like Terriermon again.

He was thinking of one time when he had first got his digivice. "Never lose it. This device can be the difference between you and your partner." That old man Davis said to him, and he was thinking on what it meant.

Near the time when he first got Terriermon he had a terrible encounter with a random digimon that he never saw again. It was called Gorillamon, and it was easily twice the size of Henry. Just thinking about it made him troubled.

It beat up Terriermon pretty bad, and Henry couldn't do anything about it. It had a gun on its arm just like how Gargomon did, and it started trying to fire at them. Henry saw that his partner was about to get hurt, and Henry had to get it out of the way. He cried when this happened on that time and thinking about it made him get near the crying point.

"Henry, what is wrong?" His partner asked, and Henry looked at it. He noticed that it was now Terriermon again. Henry smiled, and held the now bunny like digimon.

"Just about what happened when we first met. I hope this is just a one time memory playing. I never want to thinking of it again. If I did it again I feel that it will become more tangible in a way for me. Which I wouldn't want." Henry said, and remembered his family and home. "Come up, let's head home now. My family is probably waiting for me."

They walked home in quiet. Terriermon knew that the digivolution bothered him, and that memory replay did as well. Then once he was home, it was past midnight. His father glared at him, looking a tad angry. Then he smiled, and ran to him. "Henry, so glad that you're home. I can't stay angry forever." He said, and hugged Henry tight.

"Sorry dad." Henry replied, and then when they let go he headed on to him room. Putting Terriermon on his bed, and Henry went on his bed to think about what was going on with his partner, Takato with his partner, and Rika with her partner. The last few days had been too much for him to really handle.

Then something opened his door, and it was his little sister Suzy. "Henry, time for breakfast." She said, and handed him a bowl of cereal.

"Thanks." Henry said, and was thinking to himself. Breakfast at midnight? How weird to do it now.

He ate it as she left and he smiled at her. Then he put the cereal in the sink in his place. Then he went back to his bed and fell right on his bed. "I need to sleep." He told Terriermon and closed his eyes with his bedroom lights on. His father noticed this and turned the light off as he figured out that Henry wouldn't. He did wonder why Henry was gone for so long but he didn't wake him up for it.

* * *

At that building Yamaki he was working in one of the females got his attention. "We just got a report Yamaki."

"Spit it out now." He said as he was flicking his lighter on and off for a bit. "You have a job to do."

"We got a report of a attack happening under the bridge earlier today. We believe that three digimon were there. But we don't know what they were doing. But the cars were destroyed that one of them fired at." She told Yamaki and he got up out of excitement.

"Yes thank you Riley. You have made my day a little better. Three of them. These digimon need to hunted down and terminated even if I have to do it myself." Then he started writing something down on a piece of paper. "I love it."

* * *

Takato woke up for school quite a few hours later. His mother had some lunch ready ready for him. "What were you doing last night?" She asked him, and Takato sort of told the truth.

"I was walking around town and went to the bridge. Then I went around the park a little bit at night. Nothing too bad." Takato told them, and then his mom nodded.

"I guess that this will be the most I will be getting out of you." With that, Takato walked out of his house and started walking on over to school. He was thinking to check Kazu's place out. See if he wanted to go to school with him that day.

When he started walking for a while he reached Kazu's house and knocked on the door three times. He started whistling waiting for him to show up.

When the door opened, Kazu looked at him rubbing his eyes. "It's time to go to school already. Okay just let me get my back pack." He came out of the house a few seconds later and the two started walking over to the school.

"So school again. It's Thursday right now so the week is over soon." Kazu pointed out. Takato had been doing so much this week with Guilmon and everything else this last week that he honestly forgot what day it was.

"I wonder if there are going to be any school events coming up soon." Takato said, and the two of them remained silent for a little bit. "It's been a while since we had a school dance. I know that they're not that great but it would still be interesting to have them. Just what I think at least." Takato continued talking as they were getting moderately close to reaching the school.

"I don't know. You are right that it has been a little while. Maybe they are getting some new rules ready." Kazu told Takato, and Takato didn't reply for a little bit. That was a good point.

He remembered one of the dances in the past when everything was going well until one guy named Dwight who was a oddball stumbled into a popular girl. Like literally. She was shocked but then they started making out in the middle of the dance. Everybody laughed at them, and then that was when the principal got into the whole thing. So maybe they were going to try to add in that making out was not allowed during the dance.

Once they were near the school, they went to the hut where Kenta was at. He was looking at the cards to see what he could use as a good combo for the next battle he has with either Kazu or Takato.

"Kazu and I were talking about if a dance might ever happen again or not. Because of what happened that one time last dance." Kenta looked up and didn't get it for a little bit. When he did remember what the thing was he started laughing a little bit.

"Yeah that was fun." Kenta replied and he started putting the cards back in the box so the others wouldn't know what his ideas were. "I bet class is going to start soon."

Not much later than that the bell for class rang. They went inside the school and headed for gym class.

* * *

At her home, Rika was in her bed. Her grandmother walked into her room, and sat on the bed next to Rika. "What are you still doing here? School is starting now."

"I just don't feel like it today. Is it okay if I stay home today?" Rika said, and her grandmother nodded.

"Yeah I guess one day won't hurt." Her grandmother told her, and left the room. When the door was closed Renamon made themselves visible to Rika.

"Why are you staying home today?" Renamon asked, and Rika sighed. It actually had something to do with them.

"Just how I feel about the digivolution that happened last night. Makes me think a little bit. I don't know anymore. Perhaps I am asking for too much. I just need to rest and perhaps while I am doing so a answer will become clear to me." Rika told Renamon, and with that Renamon faded away. So Rika could sleep a little bit. She closed her eyes to take a day long nap.

Before she fell asleep she thought of Takato and Henry both. What they were trying to make sense to her. She couldn't really care too much about them, but now she was starting to think that perhaps they were right. Doesn't change her overall thoughts on them though. She will admit they did each have one redeeming factor. Takato and how stupid he was did make her think he was funny. Henry as much as he bothered her she will have to admit she thought he was good looking.

* * *

At school, Takato was at gym class with Kazu and Kenta. The gym teacher Mr. Mori was telling the class that this day they were going to be playing dodge ball. It just happened that Takato, Kazu, Kenta and Jeri were all on the same team. Which Takato found odd. They were also paired up with glasses girl by what Takato called her. Their last team mate was that Dwight guy that he was thinking about with the dance earlier.

"Time to start playing." Mr. Mori said, and the game begin. Takato also forgot to mention that literally everybody else in class was on the other team. Which made it very unfair.

About one minute into the game glasses girl ran to the wall. "I want to go potty." Takato knew she didn't want her glasses to be ruined. Like anybody would find girls who wore giant glasses pretty. Okay that was too far Takato thought.

Dwight somehow made it to the other side of the gym and took out three people in the game. Then he started picking his nose in the middle of the game. Everybody looked at him really gross and then he started dancing. Even Mr. Mori was confused by what was going on.

Kenta decided to try to take some of the other team members out. But that was ruined when he took like five steps and about three billion balls flew at him. "Gosh darn it. I get get it. I'm out." Kenta yelled as he fell down on the ground.

Great that meant Takato was only left with Jeri and Kazu. One ball went in Takato's direction, and he held his hand out. When he did manage to catch it he was surprised and threw the ball at some of the members on the other team. He got another one out. So that meant they took out like four out of like twelve or something like that.

Jeri ran to behind one of the mats and stayed there for the rest of the game. So that left Takato and Kazu. Out of those two Kazu took out four people before he got out. Now that left Takato, and he still had four to take out. Once he took out another two the bell rang. Dwight held his hands up and Takato noticed that both the other two were out.

"While you guys were so bust trying to be safe I was taking out the people you weren't focused on." Dwight told them and everybody in the gym including Mr. Mori just gave up on that guy. Everybody went to the shower and then went to second period.

They continued working on their project for History class that period. Cameron and Takato were making progress on their report and were nearly half way through. So far their had been nearly six pages. Making a twelve or thirteen page report.

"This is going to be so great." Cameron said, and the teacher made the class have to listen to her for a moment.

"Class. There will be a event that the principal will be bringing up at the middle of the day. I will not give it away as it is just going to be a surprise." That got the entire class excited. Cameron tapped Takato on the shoulder.

"Do you think that it will be something for improving the school. The place needs it badly." Cameron told him, and Takato nodded in agreement. But wasn't too sure that the thing would be for that. He thought that it was just going to be another stupid happy event to boost the mood that nobody would care about.

"I have something that I just got a few days ago. It is quite the gift." Takato told Cameron, and he looked a tad interested in that piece of info.

"What is it?" Cameron asked, and Takato knew that he shouldn't tell anybody. He didn't even tell Kazu, Kenta or either of his parents. Only Henry, his partner, Rika, and her partner knew of Guilmon.

"You know this card game?" Takato brought out the card of the game. Cameron looked at it and nodded.

"I had a friend who played this game all the time. It's a very popular local game. What about it?" Takato had to stop and think if this was at all smart.

"It's related to this. It is something real. I got a real one of these. I will show you tomorrow if you want to start the week end off." Takato told Cameron, and his partner nodded.

"Remember after school tomorrow. Show them to me and I would like to see it." Cameron held his hand out, and Takato shook it. With that the bell for class rang. Time for them to head to the next class.

* * *

When the break time of second and third period happened, at Henry's high school, he got his seat in his class and started thinking of something that happened in the past. It was a flashback to when he first met a very important person.

_Five years ago, Henry was walking around town and found a house that always interested him. He decided that since he was not having to go back to home for a few hours. He ran to the house entrance, and knocked at the house door. It took a little while to have a response, but a old man opened it. _

_"Hello. You are rather young. Perhaps a year older than my girl. Not important but I am just interested. What brought you here? Come on in and we may speak for a while." The old man said, and brought Henry inside his house. Bringing him to his room, and laid down on his bed so they could talk quietly._

_The old man put his cane next to his bed, and Henry sat next to him on a chair near the bed. "Come closer." He told Henry as his chair that he was sitting was was quite a few feet away from the old man. _

_"May I ask you your name my young boy?" The old man asked Henry as he touched his arm. _

_"My name is Henry." Henry replied to the old man, and the old man nodded. _

_"Thanks for telling me. My name is Davis. I just thought that we should at least introduce ourselves to each other first. If you don't mind, can I tell you a little story?" Henry nodded, since he had a couple hours to kill. Nothing too bad it sounds like. _

_"I was born about eight years before the Civil War happened in America. The war affected my life pretty bad. My mother died when I was first born, so my father had to raise me for quite a few years. I had a few friends by the time the Civil War started, and they all died aside from the one who actually went into the war to fight. One of those friends and I thought of many things. Such as a new world that we could resort to in our minds. She also died. Oh my friend Tina." The last sentence was him, drifting off for a moment. Then he remembered who he was talking to. _

_"Who is Tina?" Henry asked, and Davis got himself back to telling the story. _

_"She was the friend I talked about who started the world with. After the war, my dad gave me a large room I can use for whatever I wanted when I was twelve. There I wrote everything I thought of down and truly saw how much I really dug myself into this world. All started when I read a book of Greek myths my mother had that hadn't been touched since her death. I had twelve beings that sort of represent the Greek gods. Before the war was over, I saw the ghost of my mother and she told me to not worry about what is ahead of me for the time being. As I was a kid and needed to spend the next few years just having fun. I tried to take that advice, but that couldn't happen. I spent the next year putting that stuff of the world down and showed my father when I was thirteen. He was impressed, and said that he was proud that was able to dedicate myself to something even if it was not real." Henry wasn't too interested in the story at first, but when he brought up this world that was when he sort of got hooked. _

_"What happened about that world?" Henry asked a tad curious. _

_"That my friend is what I will talk about now. I was about thirteen or fourteen when I first saw hints of this world being real. I went on a journey with some people about it. To bring my father safety and it went across the entire state I lived in. I saw some of these monsters coming to earth, and my father and I got attacked by one at our house. My father told me to leave until I was sure I was safe to come back. That I did and had two companions. A boy named Gaven, and a girl named Tiffany. We like I said went around the whole state. We faced a Ice looking lion, a Minotaur, a hell hound, a female monster that tried to seduce me, several hundred blobs three dogs, and a thing that looked like a devil. The devil had been trying to stop this world from being created, but they it didn't work and it left in defeat after I was able to fight it. I was able to make this world although that didn't happen for a while." Then Henry was wondering what else went on in his life. _

_"What else happened when you were younger?" Henry questioned, and Davis smiled that this young boy was having a nice time with it so far. _

_"Throughout the years I got married a few times. The first time she would have been the same my mother was if she was still alive, and I was only twenty-five. That was how much older than me she was. That lasted only a few months though. However, she was responsible for my first child. His name is Patrick, and he is in his sixties now. He runs a place to be the senshi there. Perhaps you can visit him. I will give you his address and you just tell him that I brought you to him. My second marriage was somebody about my age and we had a girl. She died when she was young and then she left me. Because she said she couldn't think of looking at me without thinking of our young girl who was then gone. Patrick and I had a much better relationship and we became a true father and son duo. I introduced him to his wife when he was in his early fifties. To somebody who was only in their thirties, because she was a friend of my third wife. I was in my late sixties at the time, I think sixty-six. She was only twenty-nine though. So like how I was with my first one but the roles reversed. Her name is Pernilla, and we are still married now. We have two children. A thirteen year old son and a ten year old girl." Davis was taking a breather for a break. He looked like he was getting close to the end of his story. _

_"Do you have anything else for me to hear?" Henry asked, and Davis nodded. _

_"I wanted to say that this world is a reality. It is called the digital world. I made it while I was younger, near the time of my quest that I told you about when I was going around the state. My father died a couple years after that. The saddest death I had in my entire life as of that point. Sorry. Just remembering that I had to bury him and everything. But to conclude, I have a task for you Henry." Henry got himself closer to Davis to hear what the task was. _

_"What is it?" Henry replied simply and Davis got himself up with his cane. He took something out of his drawer. Three cards and something that looked way advanced. Davis came back to his bed and laid back down. _

_"I am eighty-seven now. I might die soon as a old man. I will have to say good bye to my dear Pernilla and two children. But you as somebody who listened to me I have something to give you. Something I have never given anybody else in my entire life. My children only know of the card game not the real digital world. Take this device. It is called a digivice." Davis held his hand out and Henry grabbed the green device. "Pick one of the cards. Don't look at what is under them. I put the title face up on purpose. Your partner is to be a surprise." _

_Henry did just that. He picked the furthest left card and Davis nodded at him to slide the card through the digivice. Which he did, and then a bright light shined. Within seconds, a bunny showed up right in front of them. _

_"You choose Terriermon. If I die you now have a partner and you can help take care of the world after me. You may leave now Henry but remember to treat Terriermon with kindness and to return back here sometimes. My young friend Henry Wong, the first Tamer." With that Davis dropped it and Henry left the house. He looked back, and headed off. The flashback ended right then._

Henry stopped thinking about it and the class bell rang after his thinking stopped. His teacher started giving their lecture, and Henry was taking his notes to stay caught up on what the teacher was saying to the students.

* * *

Back at the middle school, Takato and Kazu sat next to each other on the math classroom. Their teacher slammed all the graded homework on their desk. Looking very mad. Then he counted up all the papers that were in the pile. He counted up nine.

"Nine assignments were turn in yesterday. Not nine people turned in the last homework paper yesterday. Just nine in whole. You know what that means. That means less than nine of you turned in your last paper. As you may have guessed, I am very displeased by this." The teacher was telling them, and Takato was getting a little worried about the teachers tone of voice at the moment. When teachers get angry Takato always gets worried.

Kazu wisphered something next to Takato. "Well perhaps that is because you didn't do a good job with the last lesson so we had no clue what to do." Kazu then raised his hand. "Did you forget that your policy is that he turn in multiple things at once and not one project at a time? Perhaps that is why." He couldn't help but get a giggle out of that one.

The teacher was raising his hand and was ready to yell at him when he lowered it. "Yeah that is true. Now I feel dumb for yelling at you guys for it." Then he muttered something under his breath. "I must have drank way too much last night. To not even remember my homework policy." Everybody in the class started cracking up.

With that over with, the math teacher started giving their lesson and then gave everybody the new paper for that day. "Okay the unit is over after this week and the papers will be due soon. Then our tests and we may move on for the next unit again. It will also get us ready for the conferences next Friday and the end of the quarter next month. By the way, after conferences, there will be a one week break and the quarter will end two weeks after that. So one month from today this grading period is over. Which is enough time for one more unit. Now class is about to end." The bell rang soon as he said that and everybody headed to lunch.

At lunch that day, Takato and his friends with Jeri included sat at the same table as they had the last few days. Then Dwight came there and sat down with them. Most people at the table besides Takato groaned as soon as they saw him sit down. Takato actually didn't mind the guy. One of the few that would say that.

Dwight started talking about this girl he liked. To summarize, she was the sister of a friend he had (that fact scared everybody at the table. That he had a friend). She was already sexually active, was a senior at high school, and Dwight wanted to impress her with some of the craziest ideas Takato had ever heard in his entire life.

Takato didn't want Dwight to do this. Reason is because he a oddball, there was no denying that fact, he was still a decent person. He over the last year (since sixth grade) started to actually consider this guy a friend. He sat next to them for a really large portion of this time. While Takato hated it as much as everybody at first, when he told himself mentally to give this guy a chance, he started to see this guys positive traits. A middle school student having anything to do with a senior at high school was wrong. Takato knew this. Plus Dwight said she was sexually active. He didn't want Dwight to get what he wanted and then she forces him to do something he doesn't like and pretty much ruin his life. Takato cared about this more than he should.

That was why Takato told Dwight that he wanted to talk to him alone and away from the others. One member at a table close to theirs shouted out at them. "You really want to talk to that retard? Let him eat worms for all we care." Takato took more offense to that than Dwight himself did.

But they didn't say anything as they were being led away to a area on the other side of the lunch room. "This not right dude. Seriously." Dwight was a tad confused.

"I don't get it." He replied, and Takato explained himself on what he thought.

"You should not have activity with a girl that much older than us. It can and ninety five percent likely will end very badly. I actually sort of respect you as a friend. I don't want to see you be used when you are so young. Somebody will most likely be seriously hurt from this pursuit, and I am betting that it would be you. Please stop this pursuit and go after girls out own age who will not be thinking of stuff like this. I know this part is a little out there, but I don't want to see you possibly becoming a dad at thirteen or fourteen. I truly do care." Takato told Dwight, and Dwight looked like he was surprised that for once in several years somebody showed real signs over caring what he was doing or wanting to do. Somebody who wasn't insulting them.

"I act the way I do because I want people to notice me. I want somebody to actually get a reaction over me. If I don't do this, nobody is going to care about me. Nobody will care who I am, what I do, or even try to learn my name. You know how wrong that sounds Takato. Think about it for a second." Dwight told him, and Takato didn't ever consider that Dwight was doing this for attention. Takato honestly thought he had something wrong with him before.

"Okay with it put that way, let me show you somebody I met a couple days ago." Takato said, and led him to Cameron. Who was surprised to see him walking with Dwight.

"What is he doing with you?" Cameron asked as he was shaving his beard off with a knife. Takato explained the whole situation to him, and Cameron turned over to say something to Dwight.

"Don't do it. I never told anybody this before but I will make a exception for the two of you. I had sex once when I was younger. Regret it deeply. I should not have done that honestly. Don't worry, she didn't have a baby from it or anything. But I realized I lost the fun of doing it for the first time with somebody special. It was wrong and should have never been done. Please like Takato said, don't do it. Wait until you are truly ready." When Cameron said that Dwight nodded. Like that extra bit got him to believe it.

With that over with, Takato and Dwight went their separate ways and Takato went back to the lunch table. Right as he sat down, his History teacher made them get their attention.

"Everybody listen to this. There will be a school wide dance this Saturday. Everybody in the seventh grade or higher is permitted to go and are strongly encouraged to. If you want you can bring a date. Prices are free for this dance. We just want you to show up. Thank you for your attention. You may go back to your normal conversation." She announced and everybody started getting excited. Takato already knew who he wanted to ask.

He turned towards Jeri. "Hey Jeri, want to go to the dance? Just as friends. No date or anything like that. Want to come with me?" If she said no, then Takato wouldn't even bother going.

"Yeah sure why not. I have nothing better to Saturday. When do you want to get me?" Takato said six when the History teacher also said that the dance was going to start at seven. So it was settled.

Kenta was trying to get Melissa's attention and was having a sort of hard time doing so. Once she noticed Kenta was ready to drop the bomb. Takato was looking at this happen and he saw Kenta get a little red faced.

"Want to be my date to the dance?" Kenta asked, and Melissa nodded like she didn't really care.

"Just make sure you are the one that gets me and you bring me back to my house when I say I want to go back. Then we have a deal." Melissa told him as she went back to talking with her friends.

Kazu obviously had the hardest time with it. Takato could see him looking at them. He couldn't get over that both Takato and Kent liked girls and everything despite their rule. But he wanted to get over it because of them deep down. There was a part of him that did want to change this attitude. So he was going to ask the few words to a girl that he would have never thought he would have said.

He got up, went all the way to Peggy at the other side of the lunch room and got himself ready for a paragraph long proposal to a date.

"Peggy. I wanted to tell you something. I have had a problem with females for a while. I have had a hard time accepting them. I want that to be changed though. I want to change myself from this mindset. I want to grow up a little bit. I don't know how I feel right now. I want to figure that though. I am not doing a good job at this aren't I. I really wish I could ask all this more proper. I really do. I was wonder though. I was wondering if you would go with me to the dance as a date. I promise that it will help me a lot and I really want you to go with me." Kazu told her in front of the entire lunch room. Takato's History teacher was even looking at them. She was wondering if Peggy would say yes to this surprisingly well thought out question.

"Wow that was well thought out. I wonder how long it took for you to come up with that question. Yes I will go on the dance as a date with you. I can feel from your words that you are sincere, and that is the number one reason that I have to say yes to this question." Peggy replied, and soon and Kazu looked like his eyes were starting to water up the class bell rang.

On his way to class, Takato walked up to Kazu for a moment and patted him on the shoulder. "That was real impressive. I wish you the best of luck." With that, Takato went to Science class and later English class.

Nothing in those classes were really worth talking anything about. As all that happened in both classes was people talking about how to get ready for the dance. Which Takato didn't mind. He just didn't want to hear it after a while to be fully honest.

After school though Takato was about to head out of the school when Dwight came up to him. Takato was a tad confused, but he understood soon after why he came up to him.

"I just wanted to say thanks. You are right. I should try people out who are our age. You are right, who would have known if I went through with trying to impress that Caroline girl the way I intended. Tell Cameron thanks to." Dwight told Takato, and he ran out of the school. One person behind Takato was mumbling under their breath that for a couple seconds, Dwight almost seemed normal.

* * *

Of course, at another place in town, Impmon and Calumon were walking around doing their own things. Impmon was near the entrance of the school, hidden from people. While Calumon was wandering the back of the school, again in some secret. Both wanted to see what the school was like.

Impmon was glancing at all the people passing by, getting generally angry just looking at them. Their teeth gritted, and they started making a small fire on their fingers. They knew not to set anything on fire though. It was so dumb. But that didn't mean that it had to fully contain itself from being fully angry. "Why do humans have to be so loud and annoying. Dance this dance that. Gosh darn it. So damn annoying. I would rather listen to Calumon singing instrumental like crap over deal with humans. God damn it." Impmon walked away from the school, not wanting to deal with it anymore.

Calumon was skipping around the grounds that they were on, in a complete opposite mood as Impmon. It was almost criminal how much fun they were having. Imagining a soccer ball and being the best player. If only they knew what the lines meant. They would make a new court that made sense to them soon. Maybe a day or two would be a good wait. They were wondering how Impmon was doing though, so they decided to look for it.

* * *

With that all happening, Takato decided to head to the cemetery that Guilmon was in waiting. He promised Guilmon that they would play after school, and Takato decided that he didn't want to break that promise. He did wonder how Henry was doing. Or even Rika for that matter. Despite her being a total jerk.

At the cemetery Guilmon started clapping when they saw Takato. Like everything in the world had been solved just by his appearing there. If only everybody else felt that way with Takato, he would feel like a god in a way.

"Hey Guilmon, want to head out a little bit. I have a dollar so we can go to lunch somewhere." Takato told Guilmon, and they clapped even harder. One dollar was amazing for the time.

"Yay Takatomon let's go out and have some food!" Guilmon said, and Takato laughed at how silly Guilmon was all the time. So they left the cemetery to look for a place that could give them two meals for less than a dollar. Takato also wondered a little off if anybody knew that Guilmon was hiding in the cemetery all this time or not. It bothered him for a moment how they might possibly react.

Out at the town, Takato was paying very close attention to the prices of most meals. He really didn't want to be that one idiot who went to a place without enough money and he would be kicked out. He even imagined what they would say to him. 'Don't have the dollar twenty five. I won't serve you.' He really didn't want that event to happen.

He did find a place though. It was a really cheap truck serving burgers. Takato didn't care. He wanted to get Guilmon and him something. So he bought both of them each forty five cent burgers. Then went to the table near the truck after they got the food. Takto didn't want to talk to Guilmon while they were eating in front of several people, so he himself kept quiet the whole time he ate. He knew for a certainty that this was the best thing to do.

The food was good though. They left the plate there, since most of the time Takato went out the people were fine with that. After that they started walking around again. Takato wouldn't be surprised though if ordering, finding a place, and eating all took nearly a hour to do.

They walked nearly half of town before Takato even got the tiniest idea that something was wrong. He started smelling something really bad. Not like worker doing stuff outside bad. Like smoke bad. Worried, Takato started checking out the entire place to see if it was all alright. He really truly hoped so. Takato didn't want to deal with a house that was on fire or something and having to save everybody inside.

Takato did find the pace though that the smell was at. Good news was that it was not a fire. So Takato was happy for a moment. Bad news was that it was a large gorilla like digimon going around the working field of the building. Takato peed himself because he was so scared.

"Great now I need a new pair of pants to change into." After he said that, he looked for a place that would be good to sneak to while making a plan to defeat it with Guilmon.

When he saw the gorilla like digimon, he saw Henry and Terriermon running up to them Henry was putting on his sunglasses while he was running. Henry stopped right when he was next to Takato when he saw the gorilla digimon. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw it. He knew this thing, and feared it greatly. Terriermon knew what it was to and for once totally agreed with what Henry was feeling. Takato was confused why Henry was like this.

* * *

A hour prior after Henry was getting out of his high school, he picked Terriermon right up and soon as he left the school Henry brought something up.

"We are going to Davis's house today." Henry told Terriermon. That got Terriermon excited. He always liked those visits with Davis. So they started heading to the ninety-three year old mans house.

They talked about what Henry was wanting to talk to Davis about. When Henry gave the real answer though, Terriermon looked a tad annoyed.

It was because of the digivolution that happened the day before. Henry wanted to talk to Davis about how to prevent that from ever happening again. Henry had one terrible memory replaying in his memory. Every time the suggestion of a fight is made this thought plays in his head.

The memory was when a gorilla digimon called Gorillamon attacked him and Terriermon soon after they became partners. Henry had worried he would lose Terriermon, so that was one reason he wanted no fights.

Henry knocked at Davis's house, and Davis got the door. "Oh my young friend Henry come on in. What are you doing here today? It has been a couple of months."

"I know. Just been busy with school. I had a really bad problem happen last night." Henry replied as Davis was going to his room. The place they always talked in. Henry sat down on the chair he always saw in, and put Terriermon on the bed like he always did. "It is actually about Terriermon and fighting."

That got Davis more interested than he already was. "Still talk to me more than my children. The only person who talks to me is my love Pernilla. Sorry, I was just thinking. Now tell me all about your problem with Terriermon and fighting." Henry nodded, and told Davis of the entire encounter under the bridge the night before.

Davis didn't reply for quite a while. Hearing this did bother him a little bit. "I wonder who Takato and Rika are. I never even heard of Guilmon, and I have seen over seven hundred different types of digimon in my entire life time. Renamon is a very rare digimon. Only for the most powerful. I hate to admit it Henry, but it is quite possible that this Rika girl is the most powerful tamer to have ever lived. Because she has this digimon. Not that there are that many. There is you, that Rika girl, and that Takato guy. So out of three she is the most powerful." Then Davis cleared his throat. "Okay I will get serious again. This is odd. What is it you want my young friend. I will do my very best to help you on this tough matter that would leave me in the same place as you."

Henry sighed, and gave the answer that was only natural to him. "I want Terriermon to not digivolve again. How do I stop this from happening ever again?" Henry asked, and Davis didn't reply for a moment. He even had his eyes closed. Henry was scared for a second he was dead, but he opened his eyes again.

"I hate to say it Henry. But once the first digivolution happens, it is considerably easier for the next several to happen. The easiest way for it to stop for sure is to make it not battle. I know that Terriermon might not like it, but Henry is doing it for your sake Terriermon. Think of it that way. This is very odd to say at the least." Davis gave his answer, and coughed really badly five times.

Davis's young wife Pernilla came into the group and quickly greeted Henry as she gave Davis his medicine. "Oh honey don't worry about it." Henry didn't say anything, but he knew she was worried she was about to lose him soon. Do to his age, and his health problems. Even Henry started to get a tear from looking at it.

This happened every visit, and Davis was always just fine the next time he came by. Still it worried him. He always left when this started happen. As this was when it started to get really emotional for him. When he reached the door, Davis called him out.

"Please give Patrick a visit for me." Henry nodded at this request. Patrick was Davis's oldest child, and Henry's senshi for quite a while. But first Henry needed to leave so he could cry a little bit while walking home. Like he always did while going to Davis's house.

Henry only knew Davis for five years, but he already considered him to more of a grandfather and maybe even considered him a parent over the years. It made him sad to know that this obvious death might be in a matter of days of even minutes.

That was how Henry ended up at the same spot that Takato and Guilmon were when they saw the Gorilla digimon going around. Henry then had a horrible flashback. To the encounter that he had with it.

* * *

_Henry and Terriermon had been together for a week, and they were playing out in a park. When it was getting dark Henry was now aware of how long they had been playing. So he knew that he had to go home or else he would get in serious trouble. This was before Henry knew his priorities and grew up. Henry had not seen Davis since that visit a week ago, and at the time, he had no interest. _

_On his way back home, Henry saw a gorilla walking down the empty street. Curious and young Henry went up the gorilla. Soon as he did, the gorilla swatted Henry back nearly twenty feet. It hurt but he got over it. Terriermon tried to make a returning attack at the gorilla, and that was their big mistake. _

_The gorilla digimon took out a gun, and shot Terriermon in the arm. Henry screamed a little bit as Terriermon flew back. Henry pulled that device out to see what it could do. The light flashed, and then gave a a report on the digimon that it was. _

_"Gorillamon." Was all that it said before turning off. Henry put it back in his pocket, and picked Terriermon right up. Running away for a while. Henry and Terriermon hid behind a tree for a while until Gorillamon was behind them on the other side of the tree. Gorillamon shot the tree, which then exposed them. The tree alone nearly killed them. _

_After running away for a while, Henry tripped and fell down a large hill. At the bottom of the hill, he heard a large pop in his body. He didn't care though, as Terriermon was only half way down the hill._

_Henry ran back up the hill trying to get Terriermon away from the Gorillamon. When he got up to Terriermon, he saw it within ten feet from him. He ran as fast as he could, despite the fact that he knew a part of his body must have been injured. He looked back at Gorillamon, and they looked like they were ready to shoot him with their gun. _

_"Have to get away. Have to get home." Henry muttered under his breath. Then Terriermon said something to him. _

_"Perhaps we can go to Davis's house. He might be able to keep us safe for a time being." Henry didn't like the suggestion, but he felt that Terriermon was right though. _

_"I guess we have to." It was now raining and that didn't help his mood. _

_Once Henry reaches Davis's house, and fell down on the door step. His legs gave out and couldn't lift his left arm up. So he had to knock with his right arm. Davis's wife Pernilla answered the knock, and dragged Henry inside. Terriermon followed behind him. _

_"Honey. A young boy just showed up. What do we do?" About three minutes later, Davis came out of his bedroom and saw Henry's dirty body. _

_"Let's get him washed up and I will bring him to my room. I know this boy. I saw him last week." Soon as he finished say that, Davis coughed really bad. _

_Both of their children looked out their bedrooms to see what was going on. But closed their doors after they situated Henry down. _

_Henry barely knew anything about those two kids. All he knew was that one was a male and the other was a female. The male was thirteen, and the female was ten. But aside from that, he knew nothing. He knew more about that Patrick guy. With that going on, Henry randomly thought why Davis would have two kids fifty years after he already had his first child. _

_Pernilla took Davis to the rest room as Davis had asked, and bathed him. To do so, she had to take all his clothes off and put some soap all over his body. Considering the situation, neither one of them cared. _

_After Pernilla cleaned him, she lifted him to Davis's room, and placed him on the chair. Then she put Terriermon next to him. _

_Davis looked at Henry. "What happened my young friend. Please tell me. I need to know." With much trouble, and he had to take a break every few words he was able to explain the entire situation to him. _

_"Gorillamon. I only saw that once. That gun can be pretty powerful. I see that you and Terriermon are both very hurt. I can't cure you, but I can let you stay here for the night. _

_"I never want Terriermon to fight again. Do you think that this is smart for me to do?" Henry told Davis. The old man was silent. _

_"You must make your own path my young friend." Davis replied, and thought of something then. He gave Henry five cards. "Use these if you ever do need to fight ever again. Promise me my young friend." _

_Henry nodded, and they remained silent for a moment. That was when the flashback ended._

* * *

Takato asked Henry what the problem was with him. Henry told him about the entire flashback. Then he pulled out those five cards Davis gave him.

"These are it. I have never used them. I just never wanted to. Because I never wanted Terriermon to ever fight. So I never saw the purpose." He told Takato, and Gorillamon was aiming their gun and was almost ready to shoot it at them.

"That doesn't matter right now. We need to get to a save place so we can discuss what to do. This is the one time I want Rika to be here, and she isn't." Takato told Henry, and he agreed. Even on the Rika comment.

The two did the exact thing Henry did five years ago and ran behind something to be protected for a little bit longer. It was behind a big giant pole in the working field.

"I need to think in a way to defeat it." Takato said, and Henry hated the idea. But he knew that Takato was correct here. But that didn't he would have to take part on this fight. He could just watch.

"Takatomon how are we going to do it?" Guilmon asked. Terriermon looked at Henry, and he shook his head.

"I don't know. I think using cards is the only way we can do it." Takato replied, and took out his digivice. Then he went in his pockets looking for a random card. Then he pulled the first one he found.

"Digimodify! Hyper Speed Activate!" Takato commanded, and Guilmon was now twice as fast. Guilmon ran at Gorillamon and slammed into their body. Then Gorillamon did the same thing it did to Terriermon on that earlier encounter on swatting it away. Guilmon fell on the ground.

Takato ran over to Guilmon to make sure it was okay. "Don't worry I will be here so you won't get hurt. If only I had bandages." Takato said quietly. Terriermon was pulling at Henry's shirt. Henry was shaking his head.

"Maybe this will do." Takato grumbled as he pulled out a second card.

"Digimodify! Power Activate!" Takato made his second command, and Guilmon was now even more powerful than it would have been before. Which allowed Guilmon to weaken Gorillamon down by a decent amount. But it was still going strong. "Why does this have to be so powerful?" Takato questioned as he wanted to give up.

Terriermon tried getting Henry to fight. Henry was getting closer to say yes on the idea. But he wasn't quite there yet. He decided that if on the next card Takato used didn't defeat it, he would give in and fight a little bit.

"This is no use." Takato kept telling himself quietly, and found another card. He had to try it. So he swiped it through the digivice like he did the last two.

"Digimodify! Hyper Wing Activate!" When he made that third command, two wings grew on Guilmon that were white. Guilmon started flying and was able to escape some of Gorillamon's gun fire easier. Guilmon with the higher power and speed was able to do a decent amount of damage on Gorillamon, which was all Takato hoped for by now. Until Goriallmon shot Guilmon in the wings, making them fall down.

Terriermon jumped in the scene and Henry swiped one of his cards through his digivice.

"Digimodify! Training Grips Activate!" Henry gave his reluctant command. Terriermon had boxing gloves on now and was ready to start punching Gorillamon really bad.

With several punches in the chest, Terriermon then wrapped the gloves around Gorillamon. The digimon gave resistance. Then the two digimon gave one last blow and then Gorillamon exploded. With its data starting to fly up.

"Don't take its data." Henry told Terriermon and Guilmon. The two digimon looked at him. In a way not face.

"Because if we do, then it will be gone forever. Perhaps a new Gorillamon will be born after this. One that is smarter and better than before. So I am wanting to give it a second chance out there." Henry explained himself, and they let the data fly away.

About twenty minutes later, the four were on the bridge that Terriermon became Gargomon near of the night prior. All of them decided to watch the sun set. "That was quite the experience. Terriermon I didn't want to fight because of what Gorillamon did before, but I see that in this case it was needed." Henry patted Terriermon on the head.

"I am very tired now." Takato told Henry, and Henry agreed. Only then did Takato remember that he peed his pants. "Great I forgot I need to change my pants when I get home." Everybody laughed.

"What now Takatomon?" Guilmon asked, and Takato glanced at Guilmon.

"Guilmon can you stop calling me that?" Guilmon looked as if it didn't get it though.

"Okay Takatomon. Whatever you say." Everybody laughed when they heard that reply. Even Takato couldn't help but find it very funny. All of them looked at the sun again in silence.

* * *

On either side of the bridge, Calumon and Impmon were looking at this.

"Stupid humans. Stupid digimon partners. How can they be in harmony? Makes me want to punch something so badly. Why couldn't Al and Mako treat me the way these humans do their digimon?" Impmon started crying as they punched the wall of the bridge. "If only they treated me better." They grumbled as they walked away from the bridge. Impmon wondered how the misery could end.

Calumon however was in a much happier mood. "It is so nice to see them get along so well. Perhaps I could jump in and join them. I wonder how they would react. They would think I was so funny. Maybe I should do it soon." Calumon didn't do anything else besides just watch them talking and having a good time. Which it was a tad jealous over, but didn't mind it.

* * *

Davis's Closing Narration: Wow even more this time. Where to even begin. So I wonder how the dance will turn out. Why did Kazu pick Peggy, and how long was he debating this question? Who was Impmon talking about with Al and Mako? Will Henry lighten up a little bit now that Gorillamon is gone. I'm surprised he remebered our first meeting and his first battle that well. Will Rika get better after this? Was that one day enough? I wonder how long it will take for Yamaki to see that Henry, Rika and Takato have digimon and they are responsible for these odds reports. Will Dwight and Cameron be important later, and what is Calumon planning to do at the soccer field. Wow I am out of breath. I hope these questions get answered soon.


	5. Calumon Revealed

Davis's Opening Narration: Last time Henry talked to me about some problems with that digivolution that happened with him and Terriermon. He has some flashbacks to the early times we met, and Rika is doing some self debating. The school found out about this coming dance and Takato fought Gorillamon with Henry and their partners. I bet that for some reasons everything will either be easier or harder from here on in.

* * *

Chapter 5: Calumon Revealed

It was lunch time the next school day, Friday actually, when Takato heard about the odd markings on the soccer field. Henry came over from the high school when he heard about it and met Takato to see it.

Almost everybody from the middle school came on over to see what the markings were. Even some of the teachers came out to see.

"I told you aliens were real. But nobody believed me when I said it." Some guy in the eighth grade said, and people actually didn't think the idea was so foolish anymore.

the markings were like somebody took the chalk from the schools resource building and started drawing all over the field. With no consistent pattern or reason behind any of it. One may argue it was just scribbles.

"I never seen anything like it before." Henry told Takato as the principal declared there should be a padlock on the storage room. Nobody argued with the idea though.

Calumon was watching the peoples reaction to all the markings. Since only one person and Henry and Takato would only learn later that Calumon drew all that.

Takato, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri and some of her friends decided to go over to their second period classroom for lunch. Some people were talking about the markings.

"I bet it was Takato and his friends who did it. Those silly boys." One of the girls said and Kazu looked mad when she said that.

"Hey take that back. It was most likely some girls trying to make us look bad." Kazu said angry as Kenta was telling him to calm down. Jeri looked like she was hiding something, and Takato was very curious.

"What are you so concerned about?" Takato asked Jeri. She shook her head, then nodded and then just walked on up to him.

"Can we talk out of the room for a second?" Jeri asked as both of them did walk out. In the hallway, she turned around to face Takato.

"I saw what did it. I doubt you will believe me though." She said, but Takato wasn't so sure. Given what he's seen this last week, he was probably able to believe anything she told him.

"It looked like a tiny white creature with purple toes and has three red triangles on its forehead." Jeri explain and Takato was sure she was describing a digimon. Before he could ask anymore questions, the bell for the next class rang.

Not much really happened for the rest of the school day, but everybody was super excited. For two things mainly. First that it was the weekend, and second was that it was going to be the dance the next night.

When Takato saw Rika outside the school, he ran up to them. Despite not liking her, he was curious if she was going to the dance and why she wasn't at school the last day.

"Rika what happened yesterday? You didn't go to school. Did you know that there was a dance coming up?" Takato asked Rika, and she looked more annoyed with each sentence that Takato said to her.

"Why are you asking? What do you want lover boy?" Rika asked and Takato looked stunned with the lover boy comment. He was about to counter that statement.

"Takato come on. This is silly." Cameron told him, and Takato left quickly. He remembered what he told Cameron he was going to do after school that day. He was going to introduce him to Guilmon.

With that they went all the way to the cemetery led by Takato. To the place in it that Guilmon was hiding in. Once there, Cameron caught a glance at Guilmon and couldn't decide what he thought of it. Part of him was amazed but another was just scared over it.

"It is real. I thought you were just saying this to me. Oh my gosh. How long have you had it?" Cameron asked getting more amazed as he continued saying it. Takato got a impressed look on his face.

"You aren't scared?" He asked, and Cameron shook his head. Cameron touched Guilmon, and they hung out with it and Takato told Cameron everything that happened in the last week now that he has proven the most implausible part to be true.

"That is crazy. I wish I was there to be a part of it. I wonder if anybody else knows this besides that Henry guy you talked about and the Rika girl." Takato thought about what Cameron said, and then he thought of Dwight. No wait, he didn't tell Dwight over it. There was that Davis guy. Who he never met.

''There is this one guy I heard about whom I never met. But That one guy that I mentioned Henry knows him really well. I think perhaps I could still meet him someday if I need it. I just need his address." Takato replied, and then Cameron nodded and noticed how dark it was outside.

"I think we should go book home now. I doubt that my parents or yours will be too excited that we are still not home yet." Cameron replied, and then looked at Takato. "That doesn't mean that you should forget about that history project that we still have to finish." With that, he left and that made Takato be alone with Guilmon.

"He's right Guilmon, I should head out." Takato told Guilmon and started running home so his parents wouldn't be too upset.

* * *

Several hours later the next day his father woke him up so Takato could be getting ready for the dance. "I can't believe you are old enough to be doing this stuff now Takato. I hope it all works out for you and I want you to tell me how it goes soon as you come back."

Takato laughed at his fathers comment. "Dad, I haven't left yet and the dance won't start for another few hours." He made it purposely sound irritated, but he was actually secretly having fun with his father pestering him this much over it.

"Takato, just do what I ask. Is that so much to ask for? Listen, if Kazu or Kenta ever need to come here, or even some other person, they are welcome. Any friend of yours is welcome as long as I know about them. This last week has been very different for you. I don't need to know what you do to know this. It is because of your actions and the way your total presentation I would say is just obviously showing it." Takato's father hugged him as he patted his back. "Now go, your mother and I are going to have some fun tonight."

Takato knew what they meant by that. He assumed that he meant he was going to be doing it with his mother tonight while he is going on the dance.

Takato did not need any more convincing when he he heard his father talk about that. In fact, he gladly left after he heard that little bit of info.

Outside, he decided to go to the park for a little bit. Not quite sure why, but he felt like he just needed to be there. Like it was supposed to be mean something. Perhaps he was going to have to fight something at the park sometime.

It started raining and Takato was already annoyed by that. He decided to head to Kenta's house to at least get out of the rain for a bit.

Takato started running towards his friends house, and was panting by the time he was even half way there. "No I really don't want to be soaking wet by the time I go to the dance. It's far to early for me to pick Jeri up so I must keep pushing onto Kenta's house." Once he was nearly there, he knocked on the door very hard and was again panting when Kenta's mother answered the door and let him in.

"What are you doing in a suit out in the rain? Are your parents even aware of this?" Kenta's mother asked a little confused when she saw Takato go right down on the couch even though he was still wet and hadn't even taken his shoes off.

Kenta came out of his room and got a very odd look on his face. "This is the second time this week you have come on over to my house in a very odd fashion. Except I don't know which one was more weird. This one or the previous one." Kenta said rubbing his glasses.

"Kenta are you getting ready for that dance tonight? Can I see this Melissa girl soon? She seems like a great girl to get your attention. Even if I never met her before." Kenta's mother had told him. Takato kind of thought that even though he had barely seen Kenta's mom before, he probably interacted with he more than he ever had with Kazu's mother or father. Perhaps even combined.

"Yes I was mom. But don't we have a second pair of suit and dress shoes? I think Takato might need it. I really doubt the school will let him come in like this." Kenta responded, and Kenta's mom seemed to think of that problem.

"Let me check for a moment. I will be back soon dears." Kenta's mother said and went to her room and started looking through the room to find some dress shoes and a nice suit. She came back out about five minutes later.

"Here Takato try this out. This was the suit and dress shoes that we were going to give Kenta when he grew out of these. But since this is sort of a moment when you need it I will let you use them. Just remember to give it back to Kenta at school on Monday. Since I don't expect you to come back really late at night. I will take care of your clothes. Such as washing them. Kenta will give them back to you on Monday as well." Kenta's mother said and handed it to him. Takato went on over to the bathroom and came back out a couple minutes later with the outfit on.

"I think it will do for now." Takato said and they now waited for the time to go by and for it to be time for the males to pick up their dates. Kenta was going to have to pick Melissa up thirty minutes before Takato would have to pick Jeri up. But given the walking distance, they both agreed to leave the same time.

It was time for them to pick the girls up and they left. Kenta got Melissa and Takato went right over to Jeri's house soon as that pick up was done. The four headed right on over to the middle school. Once there, the four walked on up to Kazu.

"Just waiting for Peggy to show up. I don't really want this date but I will deal with it as I suggested it. Dang females. Always mess with you freaking mind." Kazu was telling Kenta and Takato. Kazu only waited about three minutes more before Peggy came in with a red dress.

Kazu looked amazed for a moment. Like he was at a true loss of words to say. "I can't believe it. She looks amazing doesn't she?" Kazu asked in utter amazement as Peggy kept walking on over to him. Takato looked at Jeri and Kenta gave a glance at Melissa.

"We should probably get on the dance floor and give them some time to be alone." Takato said to them and the four of them went to the dance floor with the majority of the people at the dance already.

"You really sort of have me blown away here Peggy. I can't believe it. I am glad that I asked you out of all girls that I could take and be in my hand." Kazu explained to her, and he sounded like he was a female controller, which he may have been in some cases. "Do you want to take a little bit of a dance?" Kazu asked Peggy and they headed on over to the dance floor.

They headed on over to the dance floor and started slow going. The music started going up in volume as the last people walked on into the emissions. The lights also started flashing on and off more.

It was a sort of chaotic dance with its own dose of calmness. That was the best part to it all. Some people went totally crazy with their dancing while others just seemed to go slowly.

Kenta put his arm around Melissa, who was starting to blush as he did so. Who would have guessed the nerd would have made the most progress getting someone?

"How are you Melissa? I will admit that I have liked you for a while. I was mostly doing my work in Science period just so I can impress you. I didn't really care too much for the actual subject honestly. I just really wanted you to notice me for what I can do." Kenta told Melissa, and she smiled at him while he was saying this.

"Oh boy Kenta you can be so cute when you sound worried. That is one of the better parts of you I got to admit. You are so funny right now with your blushing and the fact that you are an entire seven inches shorter than me and still trying to provide a decent dance." Melissa was telling Kenta, and they kept on dancing for a few minutes. Until Kenta was ready to ask one question that had been on his mind for a little while.

"Melissa, do you want to go on with me for dinner someday? I would really like that." Kenta told Melissa, and she stood there for a moment surprised at the question he asked.

"I think that would be a pretty good idea. I would like that. Sure let's do it." Melissa answered and then Kenta sighed in relief.

"Oh my gosh. The worst part of it is now out of the way. When would you like to do it?" Kenta asked his second question and Melissa thought about it for a second.

"How about next Saturday? One week from today." Melissa made her offer, and Kenta accepted.

Takato was walking around with Jeri, and they were having a pretty decent time talking and laughing for a while. "I would like to be friends with you. Not just somebody I talk to when we happen to be in the same class at the same time." Takato told Jeri, and Jeri put her arm around his shoulder.

"You seem like there is something more than just that. But sure, why not be friends? I think that it would be fun. I don't know how often I can hang out with you after school though." Jeri replied, and Takato knew Jeri was right. He didn't talk about how much he liked her and the fact that he was doing all of this for her feelings.

"Don't worry about it Jeri. I hardly hang out with Kazu and Kenta after school anyways" Takato told Jeri, and Takato was looking at Kazu and Peggy on the other side of the dance room. He was interested in how they were doing. Takato was having a good time so far though, and finding out that Jeri did want to be a friend made it better.

Kazu was slow dancing with Peggy, and they seemed to enjoy it. After a full song, Peggy put her lips on Kazu's. Kazu pulled himself back afterwards startled.

"I'm sorry. I forgot I had math work to do." Kazu came up with a excuse to get out of the dance room and started running out of the school. Takato looked at Jeri, and she nodded. She knew what Takato was going to ask he could do, and she was fine with it.

Takato ran after Kazu and caught up with him as he reached the school entrance. Kenta was watching to from the dance room to make sure that nothing bad was going to happen.

"Kazu, why are you running away? You had the chance. It seems like you're not really trying to change after all. You get a kiss and you leave." Takato was confused by Kazu's actions as he stated in his words.

"You know what Takato? It's easy for you. You have had a thing for Jeri for so long now. I was trying to see something. I wasn't ready to jump into a kiss on my first outing with a girl. I wasn't thinking this would happen. Give me a little bit of a break here." Kazu explained to Takato, and shook his head. "You don't get it." Kazu said and headed away from the dance. Kenta ran to Takato after with Melissa's permission.

"What is his problem?" Kenta asked Takato, and Takato just shook his head. He wished deep down that he truly understood, but he just didn't. Kazu always confused him.

What neither Takato or Kenta knew was that Rika was watching them from the distance. Just to see what their main plans were. When Takato and Kenta were sort of done thinking about it, Henry walked on into the school ready in a suit that was very professional. Takato instantly wondered how much it much have coast Henry to get it all.

"Why are you two just standing here? You guys should go back to the dance." Henry said, and Kenta told him what had happened.

"I wouldn't try and do anything about him yet. He is just deep in his internal debate. You got to let him do that." Henry told Takato and Kenta. Hearing it from him, they decided that maybe they should lighten up just a little bit. Like he was going to do anything bad to himself anyways.

The three of them went back to the dance where they had fun for the rest of the time. Takato and Jeri had it easy, Kenta and Melissa were happy about the fact that they were a semi couple. Henry was just enjoying himself, as he was too old for most of these people. Rika was watching a little jealous, mostly at Henry himself. She didn't get why though.

At the end of the dance, Takato just went on home all alone. He just wanted to have some time to think to himself before he had his parents ask him several different questions. Takato also considered how late it was that night, and his parents might not be asking him asking until the next day. In which case it would be a nice break. Henry called out his name when he was about half way through.

"Just remember Takato, that this is only a small break. We have those digimon coming onto earth to worry about still." Henry reminded him, and Takato felt not as glad when he had that reminder happen for him.

"Yeah, I don't quite think I can forget that." Takato said and he walked to his house, opened the door and went back to bed when he went inside his room.

* * *

At Yamaki's work place, one of his female workers was reporting to him for that night. "Nothing has really happened tonight Yamaki." She told him, and Yamaki actually seemed truly happy.

"Yes for once a day without digimon attacking earth. Feels like a unnatural break that we should take full advantage of." Yamaki decided this would be the response to the report. He went to his house to sleep for the night.

When Yamaki was out of the building, one of the female workers, the one with the blonde hair mentioned something to the other. "Haven't you noticed Yamaki has been really sort of beating himself up for this digimon business this last week? Like more than usual." She asked her workmate, and the red headed thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, that is true. Thanks for pointing it out. It feels like he won't give up until he gets every last digimon." The red headed one responded, and both were silent for a bit after that.

* * *

The next morning, Takato was woken up by his mother banging on his door. "Takato, you got this guy wanting to talk to you. He looks like a high school student." Soon as his mother mentioned the school student part, Takato had a idea that she was talking about Henry. He wondered what Henry was doing at this hour.

"Does Henry realized how early it is in the morning?" Takato asked very annoyed as he answered the door. One the door was opened, he saw Henry looking at him.

"Takato, it's seven thirty in the morning. It's not that early." Henry told Takato, and then got on the topic. "Takato, there had a been a strange sighting near the school."

It was the second thing that Henry said that increased Takato's interest in what Henry wanted to tell him. "What is this strange sighting?" Takato asked, and Henry explained it to him.

"Remember all those drawings on the ground in Friday?" Henry asked, and Takato nodded. Truth was that he actually forgot all about it until Henry reminded him of it again. "Well, those marks are there again, and in even larger amounts." Henry told Takato, and Takato was now wanting to check it out.

"I will be back soon mom. I have to check something out." Takato said and ran out the house with Henry right in front of him.

Henry led Takato all the way to the spot in the school yard that the chalk marks were on the time prior. Henry showed Takato them, and Takato saw what Henry meant on them being much worse than the marks from the day before. This time, the marks covered up the entire soccer field.

But while Henry wanted Takato to see that, it wasn't all he wanted Takato to see. He led Takato all the way to behind a part of the soccer field, and revealed a small white digimon with a red triangle on it. This would mark the day that Henry and Takato would meet Calumon for the first time.

"Are you people going to get me in trouble? That would be no fun." Calumon said, and Henry glanced at Takato not quite even getting at where Calumon was trying to explain here.

"No we weren't going to get you in trouble. I was just about to ask if you are a stray digimon." Henry told Calumon, and that led to the young digimon giving him a odd look.

"I don't have a home to go to if that is what you mean." Calumon replied, and Henry looked at Takato. Like he knew what exactly they needed to do with it now.

"We should find Calumon a tamer." Henry said, and then Takato had a idea in his head.

"Follow me." Takato told Henry, and they went all the way to the hut Kazu was in, he was playing out possible plays.

"Hey Kazu." Takato said to get his attention. "How would you feel if you had a real digimon? Like not just in the game." Kazu seemed to think about it. He obviously had gotten over the whole dance problem the night prior.

"I would find a way to get the cards right and then use it for winning. Such as if it was slow, I would use some speed cards to make it go faster. Why? Are you really trying to get my hopes up for anything?" Kazu answered and was staring at Takato looking at Henry.

A agreement came to them. Calumon probably wouldn't be right with him. He seemed like a less aggressive version Rika. Less than her, but still aggressive none of the less.

"Thanks for telling us." Takato said to Kazu, as he and Henry left him alone. When they were twenty yards away from the hut, they got Calumon back in sight. They had to discuss a new possibility. This seemed little harder than how it looked at first look.

"How about we check somebody else out. I have a new idea." Takato told Henry, and led him all the way to Jeri. He had no idea if she even knew what digimon was, or liked them. But he wanted to be with her for just a little bit longer.

"Jeri, do you know what a digimon is?" Takato asked Jeri, and Jeri had a smile on her face while playing with her sock puppet.

"Of course I do. It's a popular game at this town. Why are you asking?" Jeri replied, and Takato make Calumon stay back just a little longer.

"We were both wondering how you would treat one if you ever had one. Just for you know, different perspective on how people would raise their animals I guess." Henry came up with a excuse for him and Takato.

"I would give them a bunch of food and never make them fight. Because they're too delicate creatures to be throwing around like that." Jeri answered, and both the guys nodded. Henry wanted to seal the deal that she should have it, but Takato wanted to wait a little longer before making the choice.

"Fine let's check another person out. But this time I get to choose who we check out. I think I found somebody who might like it." Henry told Takato, and Takato didn't really even fight the idea. This time it was Henry who led Takato somewhere. All the way to his house and Takato was pretending Calumon was a stuffed animal, like how Henry did with Terriermon at home.

"Hey Suzy, what would you do if you had a digimon?" Henry asked his younger sister. She was playing around with her toys.

"I would make them really pretty and dressed down. After a few years they would wear down a little bit. Then I would need a new one." Suzy answered, and neither Henry or Takato wanted to give Suzy Calumon. Both headed out of Henry's house.

"Looks like we haven't made too much progress here. Maybe Calumon can't have a partner." Takato said, because he didn't really like the answers from either one of those three they questioned.

"Maybe that is true. But I feel like there could still be a human out here that would be a good partner for Calumon." Henry told Takato, and they looked down at the tiny white digimon.

"Maybe you are right. But I think that we should call it in for the day. We already tried three people. I think that is enough for one day. At least Rika isn't here to make us feel like crap today." Takato said, and then he thought about it and came up with a idea. "How about we introduce Calumon to Guilmon. I mean, they already met Terriermon, so we just have to get that out of the way and we all know each other."

The four of them went on over to Guilmon's hiding place, where they were just running around until they were tired silly. Neither Henry or Takato really knew what to say or feel about that.

"Hey Takatomon, who is that over there?" Guilmon showed that they had gotten their attention by mentioning Calumon.

"This is Calumon, a digimon that we found. Henry and I decided that you may like to hang out with it for a little while. Henry and I might hang out for a bit. When we come back, we can figure out what to do more." Takato told Guilmon, as Henry and him set off.

Guilmon and Calumon were now alone, and both were wondering what they could do now that they were alone. "Hey Guilmon, did you know that I was the one who drew all those chalk marks on the school play ground a couple days ago? I did it again this morning actually. We should go out and play there. It is my own soccer field." Calumon said, and Guilmon looked happy.

"Play time. I love that." Guilmon replied, and they started running out of the place Guilmon had usually been hiding in. Not being to the school often and Calumon being there more, it was Calumon who led Guilmon over there. Once at the field, they headed right to the shed that the chalk was in. So they could get it out and draw the marks again.

During the middle of his workday, Yamaki was sipping his drink. Just to relieve his pains and stress. That was when the girl with the read hair reported something to him.

"Yamaki, there have been some people hanging out with digimon and trying to fight them." She told Yamaki, and that instantly ruined all stress relief that he might have gotten from the drink.

"Tell me who they are right now and why they are doing this." Yamaki said in a very stern voice. It almost scared the girl who reported the fact to him.

"A few teenagers. Two of them are guys and the third one is a girl. But the girl seems to work independently from the two guys. In fact seems to be annoyed by them. While she has been the one to defeat most of the digimon." The female gave Yamaki a little bit of info on the three tamers.

"I would ask how long you've known about them but I won't bother. Just tell me what at least one of them looks like. So I can see them when I walk by." Yamaki was playing with his lighter even harder now.

"One of them has a blue shirt and he is shorter than the other two by a couple inches." She gave the end of her report, and Yamaki seemed to get a annoyed smile on his face.

"Thanks for telling me Riley. It seems that you won't get fired for another day. I won't let these children meddle with what I do to save the human race from these digimon. It would be even worse if they were using them to help their cause. Then it would be borderline disgusting." Yamaki lit the lighter and gave himself the cigar. "If I can find that boy with that blue shirt, then the other two and all possible digimon helping them will be found right there."

* * *

Takato and Henry were on the bridge that they stood on after beating Gorillamon the night prior. "It seems like after a week, I'm used to having Guilmon around. How long did it take for you to get used to having Terriermon around with you." Takato said, and Henry seemed to pause as if he was actually thinking about how long it actually had been.

"I would say a month. But I would agree that the first full week was the hardest. Having a digital life form most would call animals talking was odd at first." Henry replied honestly and it was getting at a reasonably late hour.

"Do you think that I should ever tell my parents about Guilmon? Better yet, have you ever told your parents about Terriermon?" Takato asked and Henry seemed to pause.

"I have not told my parents about Terrierimon being real. But I have shown them it as sort of a toy. Which was my cover up. I say that maybe someday you can reveal Guilmon to your parents, but hold it off just a little bit longer. I wouldn't want them freaking out of it now would you want that." Henry replied, and Takato wouldn't want them freaking out. He decided that Henry was right and that he should avoid telling them at all. Or wait until the last second if he really needed to.

"I wonder how Calumon and Guilmon are doing." Takato said, and Henry honestly almost forgot that they had placed those two digimon alone at the cemetery.

"I say we check it out soon. It's going to be at least half a hour there, so maybe we should head out at this moment." Henry answered as the to started heading off the bridge. If only they knew that the digimon had left the area to go start playing in the soccer field of the middle school again.

"I wonder what they would be even doing there anyways." Takato said as he was playing out some suggestions of things they might be doing out in his head. But in that area, it seemed like the choices were actually pretty limited. So he couldn't really imagine them doing anything crazy.

"Probably just running around and playing tag or something basic like that. I wouldn't worry too much about it." Henry gave his two cents as they finished their walk to the cemetery. When they saw the door was wide open, both of them got pretty worried. Takato ran on in and started looking for Guilmon and Calumon wildly. Only to give up about five minutes later as it was obvious that they weren't there.

"Great. We can't leave those two alone for more than five minutes." Takato groaned in anger as he kicked the sand on the floor. Making it fly up. Henry was thinking about all possible places that the two could be hiding on.

"Hey I think I have a idea. How about we try the soccer field. We learn it was Calumon who made those marks, so maybe they are off trying to do it again." Henry suggested, and Takato let out a huge sigh of relief.

"If that idea really is the case, then the problem isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I think we should head off right away though." Takato said as he and Henry quickly left the cemetery to perhaps find those two digimon play a terrible version of soccer.

After running for a bit, the two of them got closer to seeing the digimon playing 'soccer'. Actually when Takato saw what they were doing and them running around and kicking the ball several feet away from the other as well as up and down Takato looked like he was about to die. The game was so bad.

"What are you doing?" He asked, and then Guilmon who was playing with the ball looked at Takato. They dropped the ball and ran on over to their human partner.

"Takatomon! We were playing soccer. You two should join." Guilmon said, and Henry looked like he was about to flip out. It was like he was the only one who was aware of the fact they didn't listen to either of them. Now they were going to have to fix this giant problem.

"You two, what were you thinking? You violated our commands for you to stay at the cemetery. Just because you wanted to play a little bit." Henry looked like he was just starting his yelling rage. "What if something happened to you two? We asked you to stay there for a reason." Henry continued and before he could continue or one of the digimon could defend them self, there was a loud glow.

All of them looked at the glow confused, like nobody had planned any of it. When the glow continued for a another few seconds, a bat like digimon popped out. "A digital field. That was how I came here." Calumon said amazed and shocked at the same time. Takato looked at Calumon as if they just gave them a vital detail.

Henry took his digivice out and pressed a button. "What is this?" He asked as the digivice answered after he pressed the correct button.

"Vilemon. A champion level digimon that is a lot more mean than it looks. Don't be thrown off by how small it is." The digivice told Henry, and Takato certainly didn't think that the Vilemon looked too bad. But one thing he learned this last week was not to make a sure thought. Since it would probably not be true.

"Hey, you are small and you might not defend yourself. How about I protect you?" Guilmon offered getting closer to the Vilemon. The bat like digimon looked horrified at the advancing Guilmon.

"I didn't give you permission to come on over here. Now get away from me." Vilemon commanded and shot out something at Guilmon. It looked like a giant web. Guilmon is return ran right away from the Vilemon and ran actually right into Takato. Pretty much putting him on the ground and making him not breath for a moment.

"Get off me. It can't be that bad." Takato forced Guilmon off of them and then was able to get himself up. Then Vilemon started flying right at Takato, and then he decided to take that back.

"Run!" He declared, and both the humans and the digimon partners decided to pretty much run around like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off. Rika who was looking at this for a moment decided that this was too much for her to handle now. She couldn't stand watching these people and digimon acting like they're idiots.

"Renamon. Time to deal with them." Rika grumbled and then jumped in with Renamon fading in from behind.

"My pleasure." Renamon replied and the guys with the digimon stopped. Rika took her card out and swiped it right through her digivice.

"Digimodify!" Rika then said what her card was. "Power Activate!" Renamon came in with her arm raised up as if she were to push it right through Vilemon. "Diamond Storm." Rika commanded Renamon to just use her normal move.

Renamon shot the diamonds right at Vilemon and the diamonds hit the bat. Then it exploded and the battle was over just like that. Then Rika looked at Takato and Henry.

"You two are insane. You guys had a chance to defeat it and get it's data. Then you could be more powerful. Renamon get Vilemon's data now." Rika had her last bit commanded more towards her digimon than the guys. "You guys are worse than I thought."

That was when Takato had enough of Rika. "Digimon are more than just data. Who cares how they started and how they look. They live and act like living beings. I cannot tolerate how you just use Renamon as a battle slave and you don't even try to act like they are a honest being. If you try and hurt Guilmon, Terriermon or Calumon again I will actually hurt you. I don't even care if it's socially wrong to hit a girl."

Henry looked at Takato like he couldn't believe he had just heard him tell that to Rika. Then he looked back at Rika to see her reaction. Renamon had already finished gathering Vilemon's data. "While I do find your tone tempting, I will save the fight for now. Go ahead, I won't do anything about you for now." Rika then headed out as she dropped a card. Takato ran up and picked the card up.

It was her address. "Do you think that she wants us or you to meet her soon?" Henry asked honestly wondering. "Whatever you do. Don't accept the offer. She has proven herself to not be worth it." Takato was surprised that Henry of all people would say that. "Besides, it's late. How about we pack it up for the night and we deal with all this later?" Henry suggested and Takato agreed. It would be better to just take a break. Calumon headed away on their own.

"I will get Guilmon back to the cemetery. You and Terriermon can head out now. Maybe Calumon is better off without a partner and just going independent." Takato said as he and Guilmon headed away to the cemetery. Guilmon didn't even argue with the idea. Henry and Terriermon soon left as well. Henry agreed with the claim that Takato had that Calumon should just be on their own.

When Henry and Terriermon were heading out, Impmon laughed. "Oh gosh. These guys. This girl is right. Digimon should be for fights. But I can't stand how Renamon just stays with her. It is not right!" Impmon complained. Impmon then closed their eyes and feel asleep right there.

Once Takato and Guilmon had reached the cemetery, Takato got a smile on his face before he left. "Don't worry about what Henry said. He was just mad at the moment. We will go around and play more later. You are allowed to play with Calumon more if you want." Takato patted Guilmon in the shoulder. Guilmon smiled as Takato did it.

"Thanks Takatomon. You are always so nice to me. Can we have big dinner tomorrow?" Guilmon said happily, and Takato gave Guilmon a happy nod.

"Anything you want. I really do have to be heading out now though." Takato said and then started running towards his own home. It must have been ten at least. His parents were probably scared to death. Since it was a school night. Oh great. School night and Takato had totally forgot to do any and all homework throughout the weekend.

When Takato was a few feet away from his house and store place he felt something on his lips when he was a few feet away from the light. Just enough to where he couldn't see it.

Two female arms, both belonging to the same female, wrapped around Takato and she put herself right on him. There was a few second kiss and then she let go. Afterwards, she just ran away. The coat covering who he was. Takato still had feelings for Jeri, but he couldn't deny that moment was awesome. Takato felt a bulge on the lower part of his body, and Takato put his hand in his pocket to make sure it wasn't obvious.

Right as he walked on into his house, Kazu was watching from a light pole. "Why are females so confusing? Some moments they seem great, other they seem happy and mad and evil in a way. Then sometimes they use you and on other moments they make you feel like your heart belongs to them and confuse you even more. What if I can never love anybody and this is the sign?" Kazu seemed very sad when he brought that idea up to himself.

It was raining and Kazu needed to go back home. "I will visit the orphanage after school. They might be wondering how I am doing anyways. I wonder if I should bring Takato and Kenta." Kazu was telling himself as he was running the first several feet.

"Hey Takato. You made it home. That's really nice. I would have been worried if you didn't. Jeri came over for a bit today. Wondering where you were. I told her you were hanging out with somebody. I think his name was Henry." Takato's mother said to him, and Takato gave a quick kiss on her cheek and then took his shoes off. He ran up the stairs to his room and noticed something when he flicked the lights on. Two messages. Both were from a female. Takato wondered if he had girls that liked him or something. He took the first one and read it.

_"Dear Takato _

_How are you? I just dropped by and wanted to see how you were. But you weren't here. I was going to give you something. Yesterday was great. I felt amazed when you danced with me. It's a small gift, but you an keep it as long as you want and open it whenever you want. _

_From Jeri" _

Takato looked at something that was wrapped and he picked it up. He almost opened it, then he thought otherwise. "If Jeri and I do get together or when I prove my worth to her, I will open it. But not until then." Takato said and put the little box to the edge of his table. Then he checked the second message.

_"Go to the clearing tomorrow night. Bring this message to. It will be explained there." _

That was honestly all the second letter said. Takato was confused but he put the letter there and then got himself ready for bed.

* * *

Davis's Closing Narration: Wow what is in that gift? Will Takato go the clearing? Henry, Rika and Takato met Calumon now what about the others or meeting Impmon? What about the digital field or when Yamaki plans to confront Takato? I wonder how Kazu will handle going to that orphanage and that dance was interesting. It seems like Kenta and Melissa are almost a couple now. I bet in the next couple days. My biggest question is who was that girl who kissed Takato? We will learn soon.


	6. Rika and Renamon

Davis's Opening Narration: So last time there was this crazy dance that took place. Kenta and Melissa are almost locking it up as a couple. Super cute if you ask me. Peggy kissed Kazu but he freaked out over it and left the scene for more personal debate. Jeri and Takato had a nice time to and I wonder who Henry would have danced with. Boy and then there's Cameron. A non tamer finding out about Takato before any of his friends is a little odd. Calumon is a little funny if you ask me but I have a feeling that Impmon will be making their debut soon. Something I'm both looking forward to and now at the same time.

* * *

Chapter 6: Rika and Renamon

Takato was walking around the school hallway to try and get to his next class. After going nearly an entire week without being once, he finally got late again. One week was actually a pretty long streak for him. "Oh great if I didn't sleep in and spend half a hour wondering who the hell that girl is who kissed me." Takato complained when he stopped at a complete halt.

In the classroom he was near he saw Rika in a classroom. With a older lady that looked a bit like her was outside the classroom. As if she were waiting for something. Takato walked up to the older lady. He could see Rika glancing at the window. She looked at Takato and gave him a look that indicated that she would kill him if he did anything here.

"Hey who are you?" Takato held his hand out and then the older lady shook his hand.

"My name is Rumiko. I'm Rika's mother. Waiting for the teacher to let me in today since she called some parents over for the day. I've been waiting here for about five minutes now. What is your name? Do you know Rika?" She said real friendly and Takato was surprised. Since Rika was really mean to him he assumed that anybody with her family would just instantly look at him like he was trash.

"My name is Takato. Although I do know Rika, she doesn't really like me that much." Takato replied and then looked at her. She seemed to give him a odd look.

"I would have thought that she would have loved everybody she met. Just remember that you might just not know too much about her personally. The more you do the more you will love her. Plus she's got a model for a mother. What can go wrong there." Rumiko was saying happily and then remembered the time.

"Oh I forgot I got a fashion statement today. I have to go on. Maybe you can say hi to my girl for me." Rumiko nodded as if she had to beat the time. "Nice to meet you Takato."

She headed off and then Rika gave him a look of pure evil. Like she just couldn't believe that she would do anything like that to her by talking to her mother. Takato ran down the hallway again to get to class. He forgot all about that. Now he was at least another five or ten minutes late just because of the talk he just had.

Once at the door he started knocking like a idiot. The teacher despite how annoyed they were at Takato opened the door cordially for him. As if to hide the annoyance that they had with him being so late often.

Takato was sitting around for the rest of class. Hardly paying really any sort of attention to what the teacher was saying. He was thinking more about that meeting that he had with Rika's mother.

The bell rang and then when Takato was going to the next class when Dwight stopped him. "What did you think about that dance? Never mind I heard from Cameron that you have something cool. He didn't say anything beyond that. Would you mind showing me?" Dwight said and then Takato was stunned. He saw Kazu and Kenta looking at him from several feet away. As if they were wondering what the heck they he was doing with Dwight and not them. He was more worried about getting to class so he had to end the conversation.

"Yeah sure I will show you sometime. I have to go now." He said and then he went to his fifth period class. He sat right next to Jeri, who seemed excited when he sat next to her.

"Hey Takato? How has your last day?" She asked and Takato was confused for a second on her wording before he answered when he did get it.

"Oh it's fine. Walked around town a bit with another friend of mine. One I made in the last few days. Hey Jeri how did Cameron feel about me not showing up for the class period?" Takato asked and then Jeri shook her head.

"He was fine with the fact that you didn't show up. He wasn't fine with the fact that this means that there are only four more days you can work together on the project before it's due. Since the teacher changes the due date to this Friday." Jeri told him and then she was thinking of his other friends. They talked the whole class period and the teacher stopped trying to get them to pay attention after ten minutes or so.

"Kazu and Kenta were both wondering why you were hanging out with Dwight a couple days ago. Are you going to tell them about it?" Jeri told Takato, and then Takato just didn't get it.

"It's because they never give him a chance. He's not a bad guy honestly. The more you get to know him the more you will actually grow to like him as a person." Takato told Jeri and then was thinking about it. "Did Kazu tell you anything? Or Kenta for that matter."

Jeri stopped to think of it before she answered. "Actually Kazu said he was going to be visiting some people today after school. He was considering inviting you and Kenta along with him. Takato can you take me home from school tomorrow? I've been walking home alone several days lately. My father is working later hours these last weeks."

"Sure I can do that. Just be sure to remind me of that." Takato told Jeri and she smiled. "I got this one message from you last night. Saying that you dropped by yesterday. Then I got a second message to go somewhere tonight and then there will be answers to some of my questions."

Jeri blushed a little bit. "Sorry. I didn't know if you would like me coming over to your house or not. I just thought I would drop be and say that I really liked that you had that dance with me."

Takato was thinking of his next reply when the final bell rang. He got his books together and walked outside of class. Well he let his teacher announce that the conferences were at the end of this week. So not only was that History project due so were conferences happening. Then he had to do his poems. Then his math work. Then he has to do his taking care of Guilmon. He had a full load. Thankfully he had nothing in science as of yet.

After he walked out of the school itself he found Kazu and Kenta walking up to him. "Do you want to walk with us?" Kenta asked Takato and then he just remembered that conversation that he and Jeri had in class.

"Sure I will come along. I heard that you were wanting to show us a place Kazu. Are you going to take us here?" Kazu seemed a little worried when Takato said that. Like he was wondering what to do.

"I don't know if I want to do that or not." Kazu put his hand on his back of his head. "Fine I will do it. As long as you tell nobody about it."

So there they were. Takato and Kenta being led to some random place by Kazu. Takato was wondering where the heck he was going. Maybe it would explain some of the ways that he was acting around them lately. Now he was getting a little bit excited.

* * *

While the three of them were walking to the place that Kazu was going, Rika was walking out of the school. Henry was walking to the middle school from the high school to hang out with Takato after school. But instead he ran into Rika. As annoyed as he had been with her lately he decided that a quick dialogue wouldn't hurt too bad.

"Hey Rika why are you still in school this far after the day is over?" Henry asked, since it had to have been at least half a hour since he started walking towards the middle school. At first she looked annoyed at him but then she looked as if she could talk with him.

"My mother was supposed to come on over today so she can talk to my teachers. I even saw her out of the classroom window and then she had a fashion statement since she's a model. Then she left like I didn't matter here. Sorry for complaining here but I thought that since you asked you wanted to know." Rika told Henry and then had a evil smile on her face. "Then Takato came over and talked to her and yet she didn't even tell me that she couldn't go with the plans."

"Rika, I would have never guessed that your mother would have been a model. Maybe you can talk to your mother about what happened today and get her to see your point of view. That is one of the best things I can think of that you can do here about the problem." Henry tried to help her and then looked down at the ground. "Tell Renamon I said hello. By the way, where is Takato?"

"Takato, you're asking me about him. I have no idea where he would be. I'm surprised that you would even think that I would have the slightest idea of that matter. Sorry, just annoyed with my mother right now." Rika walked away without even looking back at him.

Henry stood there for a moment as if considering the conversation that they just had. "You can teach her to understand." He muttered under his breath. "I believe you."

Without any further thought about it, Henry walked out in the distance. Not knowing if he was wanting to find Takato or not anymore. Maybe if he found him they could strike a conversation but he doubted he was going to force the search upon him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kazu had fully led Takato and Kenta to the area that he was sort of forced to take them. "I don't know how you will feel once you come in here. Don't try to feel to much sympathy for me. It was something out of my power." With Kazu saying that, he opened the door and let them inside.

Once they were inside the building, a bunch of the people inside gave the three of them confusing glances. Takato was looking at some of the people. A few of them looked like they so badly wanted for somebody to accept them but nobody ever would. He wasn't sure why they looked like that though.

"Is this an adoption place?" Kenta wisphered to Takato, and then there was a older lady who walked down the hall. When she saw Kazu, she looked so surprised. She ran up to him and Takato an Kenta were both wondering why she would be reacting this way around Kazu.

"Kazu, what are you doing here? I thought that you wouldn't have ever came back after your new parents took you in." The older lady said, and Takato looked at both of them back and fourth. As if trying to understand what was going on. The older girl looked about she was almost thirty or so. Almost old enough to have her own children.

"Kazu, what is she talking about?" Kenta asked him and Kazu turned at his two friends. He guess he sort of had no choice but to explain the thing to them.

So he told them everything. The story was that when Kazu was a baby, his parents didn't want him since he was a boy and they only wanted a girl. So they gave him up and let him live in the city orphanage. The place that they were currently standing in at that moment. He also explained how he spent nearly twelve years of his life in the orphanage.

Kazu also explained how he would get into several fights with some of the females in the orphanage. That was one of the reasons that he had a problem with females. He also would get beat up on several of them because he was small and they would consider just unworthy. He started to have a crush on one of the girls, who was two years older than him and told her about it. She told him that she would never like him. Not only that but flat out nobody ever would. These are just a few of the basic reasons he has grown to despise females.

There were also explanations of how when he was almost twelve the orphanage was going to give up on him and was putting him in the has to be adopted papers. Then his parents came along who just wanted a child no matter who or what it was. So they took him in as their child and then on the day he turned twelve they took him in. He has been living in that same house ever since.

"There happy now. I tried to tell you what I had to tell you. Now leave me alone about why I have these problems from now on. This last week though ever since you came and stayed at my house, I've been sort of thinking on ways that I can turn this around and become a man to be very accepting of females."" Kazu looked at the older girl. "Sorry for talking about all that in front of them and you."

Kenta looked at all three of the people there. Like he was wondering who would speak next. He decided to go for it. "Kazu, is that the true reason that you went to the dance with Peggy?" Takato looked annoyed when Kenta asked that. Since he thought that it was super obvious that was the reason Kazu asked Peggy out.

"Yes Kenta I thought I stated that." Kazu said and then held his hand out to the older girl. "The one person who always treated me good and believed in me the whole time." The older girl took his hand and shook it.

Takato felt as if he was overstaying his welcome. After Kazu was done shaking the hand of the older girl he walked out of the orphanage. With Kenta and Takato following right after him. When the three got forty feet away from the orphanage all three of them went in separate directions. On the way to their houses. Takato forgot to go to Guilmon today, but he thought that maybe there was some time left. It felt like it was only five or so.

* * *

Henry was walking into his house when he saw his father and mother sitting on the house couch. It seemed as if they wanted to talk to him alone. He glanced around and didn't see Suzy anywhere in the room. "Please sit down." Henry's father said. Henry listened to his father and sat down on a chair facing the couch.

"What is the issue?" Henry asked his parents since they hadn't done anything like this with him for quite a while. Janyu, his father took his glasses off and put it on the couch.

"Your mother and I were talking about it. We've decided that you should get a girlfriend as soon as possible. Somebody your age. We even are looking for a girl for you." Janyu said and then Henry was confused why.

"Why are you doing this?" Henry asked and then his mother explained a bit of it to them.

"The war that is going on. More countries are joining along the war and people when they turn eighteen are forced to join. Men are forced to go young and sometimes don't even get the benefit of a finished education. Your father and I know that when you turn eighteen you have to go out and fight in the war. We agreed that we will let you graduate high school first. But during the next two years we want you to date a girl so once you turn eighteen you can marry off with her quickly and have a child with her before you go on the war." Henry's father said and then Henry got himself up.

"When do I have to meet her? Is she somebody that I already have met?" Henry questioned his parents and walked over to his bed area. "You really think that I'm going to die. This is pretty much what you're saying here."

"We aren't saying that you will die. We're saying that we want to be safe in case something happens. We're sorry if we offend you here but we are talking about the reality side of things. She is somebody completely new that you have never met. We did that on purpose so there wouldn't be any sort of judgment when you guys first meet each other." Janyu told Henry and then watched his child just looking at them. As if he himself was losing any and all hope that he had.

"Sorry but I just need to be on my own for a bit." Henry said and then grabbed Terriermon off the couch and ran out of the building. Janyu looked at his wife concerned.

"I'm sorry that we have to do this to begin with. Haven't you noticed how much he takes that bunny stuffed animal with him? He takes that with him everywhere he goes. I feel bad for the kid but we can't change anything. Keep the door unlocked so he can come in easier tonight." Janyu walked over to his bed. His wife was silent from when she spoke in their conversation with Henry all the way until past that moment.

Henry was at the outside entrance of the complex. He was holding Terriermon in his arms. "I can't believe that my parents would indicate something like that to me. Makes me lose some of my hope that I have in this whole war." Henry sounded as if he was close to releasing some tears from his eyes.

"Henry momenti. Don't worry about it. I thought Rika was the mean one." Terriermon tried to say innocently but that made Henry even more annoyed. This digimon just didn't understand what was going on.

"We should just go home." Henry said miserably. He walked back inside the building and went all the way to where his family lived and just went to his bed right away. He closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly.

Calumon was looking at what was going on through Henry's window. "He was so much fun when I first saw him. What is wrong with him now? Maybe I should give him a little present." Calumon said and jumped down the small ledge and started running down the fire escape. "Let's go over to the store and get some food from there for him."

* * *

Rika was in her home as if she were curious what to make out of what had just happened the last day. With her talk with Henry to her mom coming to visit but not really doing so to Takato actually talking with her and not Rika. Then she was also thinking about some other things. Like how she met Renamon and her talks with her grandmother. All the things she was thinking about made her head spin really bad and she had to empty the entire contents of her backpack onto her bedroom table. Renamon was watching but she didn't make herself public.

_She had a small flashback that detailed of when she first met Renamon. It was last year or so when she fought in a tournament of the card game. She would always win most of the rounds by using a good combination of attacking and power boosting moves. One by one she would move up the rounds all the way up until she reached the final round. Then she met a man named Ryo, who looked high school age. Both of them got their cards down to the last fightable card but at the end Ryo crushed her when it came to the last cards. _

_After Rika was defeated she left the area the tournament was taking place in out of anger. She ran over to her house and was debating why she failed at beating Ryo in the game. "What is wrong with me? I thought I did a good job getting ready for winning the tournament in a sweeping performance!" Rika screamed with rage as she threw all her cards at the wall. She knew that she was being super immature but she didn't care. _

_Three days after she had gotten over the defeat a little bit there was news. The news was giving details about how Ryo went missing the day after he won the tournament. His parents wanted to keep the information secret because they thought that he just didn't return home for a few hours too long. The report talked about how his mother was crying and his father looked like he might have been annoyed over the action his child may have made. _

_Because of Ryo going missing however, Rika was now declared the digimon queen until the tournament took place the next year. Because of the fact that she was in the second place. So Rika got the victory that she wanted, even if she got it in the way that she didn't expect to get it. _

_After she was declared the digimon queen, Rika went over to her bedroom and pulled out all the cards that she threw on her wall. "I want the most powerful digimon in this deck. Then I can make them powerful and then I will never lose." Rika said as she held the card up excited. _

_There was a blue card in her deck that she never noticed was there. What happened next made her think that she may have been going a tad bit crazy. The card turned into a device looking thing. This was what would be later known as the digivice of the tamers. _

_One of the cards started glowing and Rika felt like she needed to grab that card. Once she did so, she swiped the card though the device out of sheer curiosity. When she did so, the card just faded away like nothing happened and a light from the digivice flew all the way to the other side of the room. It became a more solid shape, and there was a yellow fox. "Hello Rika. You have chosen me. I am your partner Renamon." The yellow fox said and the flashback ended there._

Rika looked at Renamon after the flashback was over. "Renamon, please tell me why you came to me when I said I wanted a really powerful digimon?" Rika asked as if she seemed to be a little concerned for her partner.

"Because you wanted power and I was powerful enough at the time to suit your needs. Does this have anything to do with my problems of digivolving?" Renamon answered and Rika got up and let her hair pull back from its spiky looks.

"Yes it has everything to do with that. That Henry guy had his digimon digivolve and I seen baby digimon put up a harder effort in a fight than them. Why is it that I fight digimon coming onto Earth as seen as they show up on his digivice and yet you still haven't digivolved at least once. Makes me feel like I don't need you for my normal day to day stuff now. I feel like I can do everything on my own." Rika said and then walked up to her door.

"Are you saying that you want me to leave?" Renamon asked a little taken back but then realized that she should have been happy that Rika let her stay this long.

"Yes that is exactly what I'm saying Renamon. I would like you to leave. Maybe upon thinking about it I will come to want to see you again but at the moment I just want to be alone." Rika said and then Renamon didn't say anything else as she faded away and left Rika alone. When Renamon left, Rika sat down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Anything for my master." Renamon said when she faded onto the roof. She would have stayed there all night if it weren't for Rika's grandmother coming around to do a simple walk about. Not wanting to be caught, she faded away and went to a different place in the city.

"Is there a chance that Renamon needs something more from me? Not just commanding constantly and wishing that it would just digivolve. Maybe I have to give something back for it to digivolve." Rika said in confusion as she continued to look at the ceiling.

* * *

It was late at night and Takato was done hanging out with Guilmon for the time being at least. He wanted to see who sent that second letter to him that night prior. So he headed all the way into the forest area. Since that's where the letter stated him to go to.

When he was walking on over there he saw Dwight walking around. He wondered what the heck Dwight was doing this late at night. Not that he was much better truthfully though. "Hey Dwight, what is going on?" Takato asked and then he saw the blonde male look at him.

"Sorry for not noticing you. I was just hanging out with a couple people after school and I was on my way home. How are you and what are you doing this late at night?" Dwight replied and looked down at the ground like he was caught guilty of something. Laughing a little forcefully, Takato answered him.

"I got this message from somebody yesterday telling me to go to the forest and that something will be explained there. I just wondered what it was so I decided to go check it out." Takato said and then Dwight seemed to understand.

"Okay that makes sense I guess. Well see you later." He told Takato and walked away. Now Takato felt like there was nobody else in the world along with him. But he didn't think much upon that as he walked all the way to the area of the forest that the letter told him to go. After like twenty minutes of stepping on twigs, breaking some stuff on the ground and almost tripping once or twice he had reached the forest area the letter stated. He wish that the letter told him to go to a more clear area.

When he reached that area though he saw a man who looked like he could be in his thirties and he was making a cigar to smoke. "Hello, come closer." He said and Takato listened to what the man told him to do.

"What do you want?" Takato asked the man and the older man smoked some of his cigar and took it out of his mouth again.

"My name is Yamaki. I am part of a organization and I have been very aware of what you doing this last week. With that red dinosaur creature. I also know of the other two children. Such as the one with the bunny and the one with the yellow fox. Before you ask what I am doing and why I am doing this let me ask you the question. Why are you still doing this?" Yamaki started to explain himself and Takato felt like he got himself in a situation that was sort of impossible to get out of.

"Look I am fan of this card game and I had the imagination of what if these creatures came to life and then the next day it happened. I don't want to lose this new creature or I would go as far as to call friend already. Now if you would let me ask you the question since I answered yours. Why are you watching over what I am doing in the first place?" Takato answered as patient and annoyed as possible. Yamaki seemed amused so he decided to go along with it for now.

"I plan on terminating all digimon. You guys are getting in the way by having these disgusting creatures as partners. We need to destroy them so the armies of either side of the war can't get a hold of them and use these digimon as weapons of destruction. I will let you your partner go today. I warn you though that your partner is no exception and someday after we deal with all the wild digimon coming into this world, all three of yours will be next. So savor the time that you do have left with them." Yamaki gave his entire mission out to Takato and wouldn't even let the younger man say anything before he headed away from the forest area. He turned back and said one final thing. "You might be wondering why I decided to say this to you instead of the others. I just can tell that you would have taken it the most calmly and I was right."

When Yamaki was out of sight, Takato's knees failed him. He fell on the ground in defeat. Wondering how any human being could do anything like this with any shred of dignity in him. They were living beings, not tools of war or even just pieces of data that everybody, even Takato assumed at first.

Takato didn't know how else to react besides walk back to is home in utter defeat. How could he tell Henry, Guilmon, heck even Rika this fact. He felt that they deserved to know but how would he say something like this? It just seemed impossible.

Impmon was looking at Takato heading home on one of the tree branches. "So now this blondie is now taking it into a matter of survival. Makes things more dangerous. I like this idea. I'm willing to take this little gamble. Now if only the others would be so happy as to do this to. Perhaps I should tell the yellow fox this. What was her name, I can't remember. Oh yes it was Renamon." Impmon snapped their fingers as if going with a tune when they were saying that.

Upon saying that, Impmon jumped down from the tree and went to the place that Renamon would obviously be hiding. On the roof of some building in the town. Impmon knew this stuff too well.

* * *

Henry was in Suzy's room since she wanted him to talk to her for a little bit before she fell asleep. Henry decided to take this as his chance to tell her about Davis, the old man that he has seen every once in a while for the last five years. "Suzy, have you wondered where I got my Terriermon stuffed animal?"

"Yes Henry I have been curious since I knew what Terriermon was." Suzy answered and the way she said 'what Terriermon was' was a major read alarm for Henry. But he ignored it for the time being at least. He decided to just go through with the explaining anyways even if she would never believe him.

"There was this old man named Davis I met when I was only eleven years old. You were three at the time and I was going home from school one time I think it was when I saw his house. I was always curious who was in it since I never saw anybody walk out of it. So I walked up to the door and knocked on it and his wife who is much younger than him was the one that answered. She showed me to her wife, who is the Davis guy I mention. He says that he made this world from scratch and how it is still expanding today into a reality. He was in his late eighties at that point and he was worried that he was going to die soon so he gave me Terriermon and told me to take care of the thing. He's still alive today but his condition isn't that good. He has two children living with him. Two teenagers, one that was a male and the other one is a female. But he showed me to his oldest child. A man in his sixties named Patrick and he had since then became my senshi and master. Sorry for turning this into a large story for you." Henry gave her the surprisingly very condensed version. "I still visit him every once in a while to see how he is doing."

"Thanks Henry, you should show me to him." Suzy said and Henry didn't quite know if he wanted to do that quite yet. Maybe later when he felt she had to know. But then did Davis have that much time left. Since he's a man almost in his nineties, if not in his nineties. Before he could answer she went right to bed.

Almost as if it were on cue when she fell asleep Calumon popped up in the window and nearly scared the crap out of Henry. "Henry, Takato is walking home and we found a new digimon walking around. It's called Allomon and looked like a dinosaur. What should we do?" Calumon said and this was the only time he would ever see the digimon talk in a serious tone.

"Sure I will come on down. I hope my parents don't notice." Henry said and got out of the apartment through the fire escape. He followed Calumon and Terriermon followed Henry all the way to where Takato was. Staring right at the digimon that Calumon said was named Allomon. "How long have you been here?" Henry asked Takato.

"Maybe five to ten minutes. It's been trashing around the place and I don't know what to do. I don't have Guilmon with me and you don't like to fight. So we are screwed right now. What will we do?" Takato answered and Henry could see the sweat on Takato's face. Even through the darkness of the night.

"Diamond Storm!" A voice yelled as the Allomon was turning at the two humans and Calumon when it seemed to pop. Fading away the data was going into a digimon. Takato and Henry only knew to well that it was Renamon. But they were truly surprised when they saw that Rika wasn't with them.

"Where's Rika?" Takato asked, and Renamon glanced at them as they were heading away.

"Not with me. Probably at her house. Now leave me alone." Renamon replied and faded away. Impmon was looking at them on another roof.

"I know where they will be now. So easy to find and they didn't even do it on purpose." Impmon said to themselves and jumped down to show themselves to Henry and Takato. "Well, what do you want? I have business to attend to." Impmon said as the two humans looked at them confused. The two humans decided that it was beyond time to go home and to bed so they left each other with no word on the matter.

* * *

Renamon was jumping across rooftops for several minutes until even they got tired and needed a break from it. "I wish I wouldn't have to do this." Renamon said and then laid on their back. "If only she knew how much I need her to care if she wants me to digivolve."

Impmon sat right next to her. "Oh you don't need her for anything at all. Trust me. I used to live with people and look at me now. Living the wild live and it is working out amazingly. Just take my word for it."

Renamon looked at Impmon when they said that and got up. As if the digimon had gotten them interested in what they wanted to tell Renamon. "What is it that you have to say?"

Impmon was playing with the that they were making with their fingers. "So the point is. You don't need your human to digivolve. You can digivolve and fight even harder without her. I know you like the idea of fighting even harder and I like that in you. That is why I am talking to you about this. The other guys are boring. They trust their partners to much. The blue shirt one plays around all the time and the black haired one treats his partner like fighting is a sin."

Impmon looked at Renamon as if they so badly wanted Renamon to accept what the digimon was telling them. "Listen to me here. I'm trying to help you here." Renamon didn't remove their eyes from the much shorter digimon.

"I don't believe this. As much as Rika may dislike or like me, I knew that coming to her has to serve a purpose. I wouldn't have shown up if there wasn't some sort of reasoning behind it. What if I need to be with Rika again and I failed to be with her when it matters?" Renamon refused Impmon's offering to them.

"Perhaps that if right and Rika being your human partner did have a purpose. It is the reason that you came into live but what if talking to me here right now has the bigger purpose that you should worry about? Maybe Rika being your partner was the starting step and everything following that is you moving beyond that into being just like me?" Impmon gave a last chance desperate case. Renamon looked at Impmon right before jumping down from the building.

"Every single movement and choice that we make has a purpose. This did to. I figured out what the purpose of this meeting is. That is to come back to Rika with a even stronger dedication to protect and please her. I hope that you can find the way that you seek and everything will be good for you. Now I shall leave you alone for now." Renamon jumped off the building when they finished that statement. Impmon looked at Renamon who was now nearly out of sight again.

"Why does everything fail for me?" Impmon asked truly wondering what their problem was. "What if Renamon was right and every single movement that we make has a purpose and I should take this moment as a chance to look at something in a new mind." Impmon snapped two of their right fingers before they left the building roof on the other side.

Renamon was running right towards Rika's house when they thought that they heard Rika screaming for help somewhere in the distance. "I need to know." Renamon told themself as they started running in the direction of where they thought they heard the scream.

* * *

Rika was watching as a spider was coming right at her to attack her. She had a flashback to when Renamon left the house earlier that night. Rika had talked with her grandmother about the issue. "Grandma," she said to get her attention. "What should I do if I say something to a friend and they leave me because what I said was really mean? Do you think I should try to make it up with them right away or do they get over it over time?"

Rika's grandmother looked at her as if wondering how to answer. "Under most situations you would only just come tell them sorry as soon as you could but on other cases sometimes the friend will come back and forgive you. It really depends on the friend that you did this to." She told her grandchild and Rika seemed to think on that for a moment. "Did something like this happen?"

"Sort of. I was just starting to think that maybe I acted harshly and I was wondering what I should do to make up for it if I should. Thanks for helping me on this. I will try and talk to them now and try to show my sorriness. I will leave now." Rika said and ran out of the house. But then the grandmother yelled something else to Rika.

"Don't forget to come back for dinner. Your mother will be coming home in a hour or two from now. Good luck talking to this friend of yours." Rika heard the entire message but she didn't stop to respond to anything that she said. However she was curious on what the dinner would have been.

Rika would spend the next several hours trying to find Renamon and for the most part wasn't doing a good job at it. "I get it now. I'm sorry. Will you please return to me?" She said really loudly once when she was in the middle of the street. She put her hands behind her hair and was wondering why everything that she did with Renamon outside of fights just kept on failing.

"Maybe they are near the park." Rika made her guess and started heading on over in that direction. Some kids that heard Rika's comment from earlier gave her confused glances but most of them went back to doing what they were already doing.

Soon after Rika reached the park, she laid down on the bench and started crying. "Everything that I do is just wrong. What is going on in my head that I can't get any of this? Sometimes I think that Renamon is the correct one and I am the one that is wrong here." When she said all this more people would look at her and Rika didn't care. She just fell asleep right on the bench and thought that it would be like a ten or so minute nap. Then she would get up and find Renamon again.

When Rika awoke she saw a giant spider walking around the area. Rika hated spiders pretty much more than anything else in the entire world. But the spider was almost right within three to five feet away from her. She didn't want the attention of the spider so she just sat as still as humanly possible.

Rika made a move to get her digivice out an the spider didn't do anything about that. She pressed the on button for the digivice to tell her what it was. "Dokugumon. Champion level spider. Likes to spread spiderwebs as a attack and can make them poisonous." The digivice said and Rika wished so badly that Renamon would be there with her now. To destroy this Dokugumon.

"Renamon." Rika only said that and that made her entire point get across. The spider turned right at her and started crawling towards her.

That was when she was brought back to the present mindset. "Poison Thread!" Dokugumon gave off the name of their attack and started making a giant spiderweb within Rika's area. After the web was made Rika tried to get up and get away from it. Since she had nothing to defend herself with. Soon later the spider was starting to tie Rika up in their web like she was going to be her next meal.

Rika remembered something that most beings wouldn't survive more than five or ten minutes in a spiderweb. If that was the case and nobody helped her then she could be dead in the next ten minutes.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon yelled and got Rika out of the spiderweb. The Dokugumon was distracted for a minute or so, which was more than enough time. "You needed my help and I knew that nobody else would come. So I came as fast as I heard your scream." Renamon gave a super quick reason and then focused back at Dokugumon.

Renamon had used her Diamond Storm attack again and Rika was looking in her pockets for possible cards for her to use while Dokugumon shot some gross purple goo at Renamon. The first use of it Renamon didn't mind so much. Upon more and more shots of those however Renamon was starting to show weakness and Rika wasn't finding any cards for her to use to help Renamon out.

"Renamon fell on the ground and Rika ran right towards the fox digimon and grabbed ahold of it. "Sorry for what I said earlier today. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt. Renamon!" Rika pretty much screamed the last part and her partner looked at her sadly. A single tear coming down both their eyes. When their tears hit Rika's digivice, it glowed.

"Digivolution." The digivice said and then Renamon started to change their form. It went from being a standing yellow fox to one that was on all four legs and fire circled all around the back of them. "Kyubimon!" The new found Renamon form yelled and was now ready to defeat Dokugumon.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon yelled and set the entire spiderweb on fire. Ruining everything that the spider had worked on with Rika. Some of the first started to get on Dokugumon. The spider like digimon shot more spiderwebs at Kyubimon but the digimon were breathing fire on it everytime that it tried making the attempt fail.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon yelled and then soot fire all over Dokugumon making it destroyed. The data of the spider started to gather into Kyubimon and when it was done they went back to Renamon. Rika was at a loss of words for a bit.

"You digivolved. I didn't think you had it in you after all." Rika said and then Renamon shook her head.

"No I had it in me. There was a part though that needed your love for me to manifest to make it work. Once it did, the digivolution worked. Remember this for the future." Renamon explained to Rika and then Rika seemed to sort of get it.

"Do us one favor. Don't tell anybody about it." Rika said and then Renamon seemed to let this command fly. As long as Rika was safe was the only thing that mattered at the moment for them. Impmon was watching in disgust from several feet away. As if this encounter was the worst thing they had every witnessed.

* * *

Davis's Closing Narration: What a heartwarming bit with Rika and Renamon. If this showing that Rika might be starting to warm up to Renamon and the others. I wonder but I bet that we will see soon. So Kazu finally showed Takato and Kenta the orphanage that he lived in for such a long time. I bet he feels a lot better about it. Yamaki was pretty tense during that meeting with Takato and I wondered just how much of what he said he means. So the tamers have now met both Calumon and Impmon both. I wonder if the person Henry is forced to date will be a good lady at least. But it seems that they aren't meant for each other. Speaking from experience I can just tell from the tone of it. Who would have bet that Rika's mother was a model and I wonder what the grandma did back then. I bet Takato and Cameron will fail that project given how little they worked on it. I wonder when the other members of the group outside Henry will meet me. We will all find out next time here.


	7. Digital Gate

Davis's Opening Narration: Last time Rika was going to have her mother show up and see how she was doing at school. That was until she had a fashion statement and that ruined all plans. I feel bad for her on this case. There is a heart that cares down there, she just doesn't want to show it. Takato talked to her and understood more of Rika's character. Henry is going to war soon and he is going to have to date so he can marry her when he is 18 comfortably and have a child ready when he is gone in war. World War 2 was terrible back then and this was very realistic. More forced than my first marriage. Kazu showed Kenta and Takato his orphanage he grew up in for twelve years and now Takato knows Yamaki, the group knows Impmon and Calumon. Seems like everything is finally piecing together. Things are going to get exciting now. I can just tell.

* * *

Chapter 7: Digital Gate

Takato knew something was going to be really weird from the moment he woke up the next day. First off, when he came down his bedroom stairs to reach the living room, the room was empty. Which never happened. His father would be here every morning, reading the news paper. His mother would be cooking some bread as usual since that was her job as a baker.

When he went into the kitchen, he did indeed his mother and father in the kitchen together. But what they were doing caught him off guard. he saw them kissing, and his mothers arms were around his fathers neck. "Let's go to the room soon. Takato will be out soon. Then we got the whole day to ourselves." His mother told his father, and that was when his father noticed Takato.

"Sorry, your mother and I were just taking a quick break." His father said, trying to hide the fact that they were obviously going to have sex soon. Takato laughed out loud. He couldn't believe that he caught his parents in a pre sexual making out session.

"Yeah right." Takato said in a happy way. Then he remembered why they must have been doing this. "Happy birthday dad. I almost forgot until I saw this." When he said that, he picked up his back pack and put his shoes on. Then he left the house. Only having completed half the school work that he had assigned to him the night prior. Which was actually a lot better than he did normally. He was making progress.

Takato forgot his fathers birthday was in March. Like every other year. He always thought it was in May, and that his mothers birthday was in March. He always got it the other way around for some reason.

While walking to school, he was trying to remember how old his father was turning. It was either he was forty turning forty one today or he was forty one turning forty two today. He just knew that it had something to do with forty one. He remembered one day that his mother clearly stated she was six years younger than his father. Which would mean she was turning thirty five or thirty six this year. Okay, Takato never thinks of this normally, but today he just wouldn't stop thinking about it. Now he was curious how old Henry's parents were.

At school, Takato stood at the front entrance. As if something was going to happen. Now that the parents making out thing had happened and he had gotten over it, he realized that had nothing to do with what he was thinking about. There was going to be something with Guilmon happening today. He just knew it. That made him feel really odd. Then he wondered if Terriermon and Renamon would have anything happen to them soon. But there was two problems with that. Henry was in high school, so he wouldn't be able to ask him about it until school was out at the earliest. Secondly, Rika hates Takato and he probably couldn't talk to her for more than a minute or two before she tells him off.

Takato was distracted from these thoughts when Kazu and Kenta came up to him. "What are you doing early? This is the earliest you been to school for a long time. I'm so excited. Conferences are this week and then we have spring break the week after. Just two more weeks." Kazu said first and Kenta adjusted his glasses.

"Dwight asked me to hang out with him after school Friday. I don't know how to react to that. Takato, Cameron told you that you guys had three more days to finish that project before it is due. He said that these next class periods you have to work really hard for you two to pass. Melissa and I are going out on Saturday after both our conferences." Kenta said excited, and Takato was surprised at the Dwight part. More than even Kazu was.

"Do you really want to hang out with Dwight?" Takato asked, and Kenta was silent when he asked that. As if he was honestly considering it. "He's pretty much ruined most of our lunch periods."

"That doesn't mean he's a bad guy." Kenta told them, and Kazu seemed to not say anything about that. As if he was going to bite his tongue this time. "Remember a few days ago when you talked to him?"

Takato forgot all about that honestly. He did hang out, or at least, talk with Dwight a few days in the past. "I guess you're right. I was just surprised about that." When he said that, Dwight came up to them.

"How are you all today?" He asked them, and then he looked as if he was going to have to worry about something else. "I need to go to the bathroom. See you later." Then he ran off, and the bell rang for first period. To which Jeri was showing off her amazing long jump skills and Takato was amazed with her everytime she made a proper jump. Which was in reality, every single jump that she did.

The gym teacher got their attention at the end of the class period to set their awareness of something. "Next week there will be a two day camping trip. You are all invited to go and it is very much suggested that you go. I don't know if anybody told you about that or not, but I wanted to be sure. "Okay, class dismissed."

Everybody in gym class left the room and Takato went over to history class so he could help Cameron on the project. He knew that he was going to fail this project miserably. Since they barely did anything most of the days they had the project. "Takato, we really have to get serious about this now." Cameron told Takato, and he didn't argue with what Cameron told him this time around.

Cameron looked at the project that they have done so far. "Could be worse. Could be like we haven't done anything in the project at all. Which is the worst position that we could be in." Then for the rest of the class, they didn't say anything and just worked on that project. At the end of class though, Cameron mentioned Guilmon again. "Are you going to be hanging out with your digimon today? Just curious. I have a feeling that Dwight will find out about it. Or your friends at least. Since you're not being totally subtle about it."

Takato wondered how he wasn't being totally subtle about it. "How so?" He asked and Cameron pointed at his shirt and the clock before answering.

"Your shirts are usually really dirty every time you came to school this last week or so. Not only that, but you have been showing up to school really late now. Even more than usual. Again, about this last week or so. Which if I am correct, is how long you have had Guilmon." Cameron said and then Kazu walked up to Takato.

"What is Guilmon? Do you have a card that I was unaware of?" Kazu asked and Takato refused to answer. Since he knew what that would mean if he admitted the truth. Either Kazu and Kenta would believe him and not stop pestering him until he shows them. Second option is that they wouldn't believe him and call him insane.

As the class ended, Takato ran out of the room. Thankfully, Kazu didn't mention Guilmon again. Since Takato believed that maybe he was going to drop the subject until he heard of it again. "Remember, all your teachers are invited and in fact much hoped to show up to the school on Friday. For conferences. But I won't mention it again anymore. Since you probably are already aware of this. Just know that no matter what happens, you have provided me with a nice year.. Maybe not my best as a teacher, but a very nice on indeed."

At lunch, Takato saw those bullies from a few days ago sitting at one of the lunch tables. They didn't even dare get out of the table to go to anybody else. They had learned their lesson from a few days ago. "I wonder when that Henry guy is going to show up again. Hey Kazu, are you going to hang out wit Peggy again?" Kenta said and Kazu seemed to not want to talk about it.

"I plan on talking to her again after conferences. Just give myself a few day break." Kazu replied, and then Jeri came up to them. She sat down next to Takato. Without Takato even being aware of it, she grabbed his hand. A secret romantic gesture that would have been even better if Takato was aware of it.

"Hey Takato, are you excited for English class today? I heard that the teacher will be giving us cookies. Don't tell anybody else." Jeri told Takato. While he secretly liked that idea, Takato came up with a reply that would seem more middle school like.

"What are we? Five. Please, cookies aren't that impressive." Takato replied, and Jeri smiled at him. As if she liked his attempt of a cool reply.

"Whatever you say." Jeri said and left him alone. Dwight was sitting next to them and was sort of playing with his food. Everybody has given up on the fact that they should tell him to stop playing with his food. He never listens for more than a minute or two.

Meanwhile, Cameron was working on his homework. Although since he was not with them, nobody knew exactly what class he was working on. Takato made a guess that it was math class.

The last two periods went by like a breeze. As Jeri had told him, the English teacher gave the class cookies at the last ten minutes. The Science teacher has a large talk about Photosynthesis. After abut thirty or so minutes, Takato was pretty much the only person that bothered to even attempt to listen. Kenta was too busy looking at Melissa.

At the end of the school day, Takato was walking up the school hill. Kenta and Kazu were going to play some more rounds at the card game. Dwight ran up to him, Jeri was following Dwight. "I was trying to get your attention. Jeri wants to talk to you." With that, Dwight left them alone. Jeri glanced at Takato.

"Where are you planning to go?" Jeri asked quiet. Having a slight blush. But she was hiding her face to make sure that Takato didn't see it.

"I was planning on going to my house later. Then hang out with some friends out of school." Takato said and it had some truth. But it was the other way around he was planning to do this. Jeri didn't say anything. She was trying to hide her disappointment. She was hoping that Takato would tell her nothing , so he can hang out with her more.

"Sure, thanks for answering." She answered, and left him alone. Kazu and Kenta, who were watching this from a distance, were wondering what the heck they were actually talking about. But they knew it was none of their business honestly.

Takato had walked to the high school, and saw that Henry was talking with his teacher. "Just remember to hand it in tomorrow and you will still get full credit. Sorry to hear the news that your parents are forcing you in a relationship just to make sure that you can get married and have a child when you are eighteen. So you can be ready to help with the war cause. I won't tell anybody." Henry's teacher said, and Henry nodded as he left the room.

Henry looked at Takato. "Didn't notice you were there. Yeah, I bet you heard that. Not that it is real important anyways. How much of the war have you heard about?" Henry asked Takato, and Takato took the time to think about it.

"I heard that there is this dictator in Germany. His name is Hitler. I also heard that is doesn't like Jews and that he is sort of responsible for the war." Takato said, and Henry nodded. Dropping the subject right then and there.

"Hey Takato, I think you have earned it." Henry said and Takato looked at his recent older friend. Since he sort of didn't say what he earned.

"Earned what?" Takato asked, and Henry was putting his backpack around his shoulders. He smiled, and Takato knew that whatever it was, it was something nice.

"To check out my house. See my father, mother, younger sister and all that other good stuff." Henry responded, and they left the school. Henry led the way as he was telling Takato about his family.

"My mother was my fathers tutor in high school. They met when he was a junior and she was a senior. They didn't get together until a year later though, and they had me when they were in their mid twenties. Then they had Suzy a good eight to nine years later. But you knew about Suzy though. After I show you my family, I think I might show you one of my old friends. I think I mentioned a old man named Davis a few times before, but you are worthy of meeting him now." Henry was saying and he was looking through his back pack. Sorting out his school work in a order that he wants to do all his things in. In the order he had to do things in actually.

"Henry, have you parents ever met my parents?" Takato asked and he knew it was a off chance. Like really, what were the exact chances that he was going to have his parents know Henry's parents. For instance, there was no way they went to school with his mother. Since she was too young. Maybe his father, since he was the proper age. Then there was also the store to consider as well. Maybe they had light conversation when they drop off. If anything, Henry's parents might have seen Takato before Henry himself did. That was when he started getting confused.

"I don't know. There is a slight chance." Henry replied as if he saw Takato's pondering looks and wanted him to stop thinking so dang hard on a minor detail such as this. "What matters if that you know my family soon and you get along with them."

They had reached the house door and Henry walked right in. "Mom, dad, I'm home. I have a friend with me."

A older female, obviously Henry's mother, came into the entry room to greet Henry. "No wonder why it took a little longer to get home than normal. Who is this friend? Have we ever met him?"

Takato held his hand out and Henry's mom shook it. "My name is Takato. I doubt you have met me. My parents own the bakery in town, so you might have seen me once or twice."

"Henry, does he go to school with you?" Henry's mother asked, and Takato shook his head.

"No, he's a few years younger. In middle school. Only met him for the first time last week when I was doing those presentations for my grade." Henry put his back pack down when he was in his room. "Where's Suzy and dad?"

"Dad took Suzy to work again today. Like he does normally. He also had a later shift today and is working until midnight. But he will drop by quickly in a hour to drop off Suzy and go back to work as his mid shift break." Henry's mother said, and Takato was jealous a little. He remembered the days when his parents would let him miss the school day because they called it the 'bring your son to work day.' Since at that time, there was a take your son day and a different day for your daughter.

"How many years have you known your husband?" Takato asked as he sat down in the living room couch. Henry's mother was caught with that question for a split second.

"Twenty four years in two weeks. Why do you ask? How long have your parents known each other?" Henry's mother sat down and Takato was forced to think for a slight moment.

"Just wanted to know more about you. My father is six years older than my mother, so they never attended school together. But I think they met on my mothers graduation when she was two weeks shy of eighteen. They got along as friends for about six months and started dating. Then they got married obviously and had me as their child. I have no siblings actually. Anyways, today is actually my fathers birthday." Takato was saying, keeping up the conversation.

"Tell him that I said happy birthday." Takato was a tad taken back by that request, but he didn't complain. He just sort of reminded himself in his head to do just that. Henry came back into the room, with a new blue shirt on. Takato had no idea Henry had a blue shirt. That would mean that both he and Takato had one to.

"Well that was a nice introduction. But we are going to head out now. Hope you guys liked each other enough." Henry said fastly, grabbing Terriermon and changed his socks into a new pair.

"Okay Henry. Hope you guys have fun. It's not every day you show me a new friend of yours." His mother said, and she sounded really sad as she said that.

Both Takato and Henry left the building as Takato gave one last good bye to his friends mother.

Henry's mother looked at the socks and dirty clothes on the floor. "I'm probably the only person in the world who loves that my son is a slob. That means that I can take care of him even more when I clean after him. If anything, it will be sad when he stops being one. Because then I can't clean up after him anymore. Sort of removing my main job." Henry's mother said as she was picking all the dirty clothes up and started washing them.

Henry had taken Takato all the way to the cemetery where Guilmon was hidden. Soon as he got there, he got a instant serious look on his face. "We really need to talk."

"What about?" Takato asked worried, and Henry showed him Terriermon. "Yeah, I know that your digimon is a bunny." Takato said, still not getting the point.

"Watch very closely." Henry said, and then Takato saw something weird with Terriermon. He saw the digimons hand fade away. It was for a brief moment and it came back but then it started happening to their face. It would fade away and then go back to normal two seconds later.

"Why is it doing that?" Takato asked, and then he looked at Guilmon. Who was happening to have the same situation be dealt with them. That made him more concerned. Henry looked sad and then had a theory.

"You know how the digital world and digimon are sort of like futuristic?" Henry asked, and Takato nodded. He was wondering the point. But he didn't ask. Because he was sure Henry was working to the point. "I think that these digimon can only be here for a period of time before the program runs dry. Once it does, then they have to go."

Takato considered it and he knew how possible it really was. Although he really wished it wasn't the case. "If that theory is true, we need to tell Rika. As much as she was sort of been rude to us, she deserves to know. That way she can say good bye to Renamon if their time is up." Henry approved of Takato's idea and both got their digimon ready to head out again.

Right when they were running down the stairs of the cemetery, they heard a voice. One that sounded familiar to Takato. Not in the good way either. "What are you doing with those thing again?"

Both of them turned around to see that man in blonde hair. "Why are you here?" Henry asked, and the blonde man looked at Henry. Then realized who he was after seeing him for a couple seconds.

"I know your father. But don't worry about that. Listen to me if you ever had to. It should be now. I think it is a good thing these digimon are being forced to go back to that world. So that old mans creations will be gone." He said and then told Henry something else. "By the way, my name is Yamaki. Please call me by that." Then he looked at Takato. "You remind me of myself when I was younger. Soon as these digimon are destroyed and back to that world of theirs, I will go after that old man next. He deserves to die. After putting in this much destruction on our planet he needs to serve his sentence."

As he was leaving, he said one final thing. "Try and stop me. I love it when my rivals work together to defeat me. I've known about you three tamers for a long time. Don't think you were hiding it." With that, Yamaki left. Takato felt like he was punched in the stomach.

"Things just want from bad to worst really fast." Takato pointed out the obvious and Henry looked at Takato. Not a little bit of a playful grin in his face. It was one of pure seriousness.

"We got to get to Davis's house. Right away. Then we will go to Rika and tell her. Unless if we see her along the way." Henry started running and he was holding onto Terriermon with a little bit of a strong grip. Takato joined after him when he got to his senses.

The two started running until they reached a alleyway. Just the exact direction that Henry was hoping to go. "How is this guy like?" Takato asked when he had finally caught his breath for a second. Henry stopped for a moment to.

"You will see soon enough." Henry said and there was a walking noise heading to them. Both of them turned around to look at Rika. As if this was entirely planned the whole time.

"So nice to see you two scared. What are you doing?" She asked, and Henry had a look of pure hatred on his face. "You're trying to look intimidating when you look like a little baby who needs to go to the bathroom."

"Rika for once in your life just save it." Takato said in such a harsh voice that even Rika was surprised for a split second. "We have a really big problem and you are not helping." At that Rika laughed and pointed at Renamon.

"Time for us to fight." Rika said and caught the two guys by surprise as Renamon was running at them with a really fast pace. But none of them did anything about it. Hoping that this would show Rika that neither of them were in the mood to deal with her stuff right now. Even Rika picked up on it. But a little too late.

Renamon hit Guilmon hard in the face, and Takato's digimon fell on the ground with a pretty loud thud. "Ouch that really hurt."

"Rika, leave them alone." Takato had a stern voice this time around. Rika smiled at him.

"Why or else they will run to mommy?" Rika asked and commanded Renamon to attack again. Guilmon looked up with a smile on their face.

"Takatomon is my mommy." Guilmon said and Renamon hit them so hard that time that Guilmon fell to the ground. This time, Renamon started fading away and turned back to normal. Like Guilmon and Terriermon did earlier.

"What the heck is going on?" Rika asked, truly concerned for her digimon. Takato had a face telling her that this was the whole reason they were in a hurry.

"Henry and I were going to go see a man to help us with that. But you got in our damn way. Now can you leave us alone?" Takato started to snap as Henry put his hand on Takato's shoulder. To get his attention. It worked and Takato looked at him annoyed.

"Terriermon and I will go and see him. You tell Rika about it and we meet back here in two hours. To give our results." Henry and Terriermon started running off. Takato looked at Rika with a look of annoyance on his face.

"How about you tell me about it at my house? Yes for once, I will give you permission to see my place." When Rika said that, she started walking off and Takato began following her. She actually was telling the truth when she said she was leading him to her house.

"Don't let me do this more often." Rika told Takato annoyed when the two of them had reached their house entrance. "I will give you only a few minutes to explain what the heck is going on." Rika then opened the door and two of them walked into the house.

"Who is that Rika?" Takato heard a voice calling out to Rika. When the person who said that walked into the room, Takato was surprised to see that it wasn't Rika's mother. "Oh look a boy. What are you going to do with him?"

"Oh don't worry, I won't be with her for long." Takato answered and Rika thankfully helped him on this one. Probably the only time she helped him as of yet.

"Don't worry grandma. He will only be there for a few minutes. He just has something to tell me." Rika said and led Takato out to the back yard. And Takato was amazed by what he saw. Since it was so well done and grown. He almost wondered how long it would take to make that back yard look the way it did.

It had a nice large tree at the center. With some water all around the tree. With red plants a couple feet from the water, that made it seem even more amazing. "This is something we can agree on." Rika said, as if reading his mind. "My grandmother is the best planter I have ever seen. Anybody who denies her talent doesn't understand beauty. But that is not why you are here. Let's talk about that right away."

"As you may have seen, our digimon started to fade away while we were talking." Takato said and put his hand on Guilmon's hand. "None of us have any idea why this is happening and we were going to see a old man to tell us about it. Since Henry had a theory that this man has a idea to help us with."

"Are you sure that this man knows anything?" Rika asked, looking at her digimon. "You are just such a ridiculous kid that makes my classmate look like a teacher." Takato didn't quite know how to take that comparison.

"Why do you keep on calling me a kid? We're the same age." Takato pointed out, and Rika didn't reply at all to it. As if that was supposed to make her care at all about anything.

"You still act much younger than me." Rika said and Takato got himself up and snapped his finger to get Guilmon to come with him.

"You know what, if you are not going to help me and Henry at this at all, then deal with the fact that you will lose Renamon tonight. Because maybe it will be better for Renamon that way." Takato walked back in the house and Rika's grandmother walked up to him.

"Is my grand daughter bothering you at all?" She asked and Takato nodded very fast.

"Yes she is. I hope you can say something to say to her." Then Takato thought about Guilmon. "Oh sorry, this is just... You know, a..." That was Rika's grandmother stopped him from speaking more.

"Don't worry about it. I already know all about it. I caught Rika taking to her... What is it? Oh yes, I remember now. I caught her talking to her digimon and she showed them to me. Under the promise that I never tell her mother about it. Which hasn't been that hard." Rika's grandmother said and Takato was about to leave the house when he wanted to ask her something.

"What has gotten Rika all riled up like this all the time?" Takato asked and Rika's grandmother tried to explain it to Takato as best as she could.

"Some things to consider are that her father left her when she was only six. With no warning, reasoning or possible telling her of what he is doing. Almost like he dropped off the face of the planet. Her mother was a really young mother and was trying to find a way for the two of them to have a proper living for several years. Until I took her mother in again. I've been raising my daughter and her own, Rika, ever since her father left. Sometimes, Rika doesn't understand the choices her mother has to make every day to keep the house working. Sometime even I don't get it. When she leaves to do something for fashion purposes, she is giving us money. She is the only reason that we live a normal life." Rika's grandmother said and without any response, Takato started to leave the house. Before he was gone, she said one final thing to Takato.

"She isn't a big fan of males because she used to have a boyfriend. Who turned out to be a terrible person and broke up with her in the worst way possible. She has never trusted a single man in her entire life again. She puts them all under the same category. Her mother and I tried to warn her." Takato wondered what they were trying to warn her over. He asked her and she remained distant for a second longer.

"When I know you better, I will tell you. That is my promise" Takato nodded after he heard Rika's grandmother tell him all this. Giving him a second perspective.

Rika's grandmother walked into the back yard where Rika and Renamon were listening to the conversation that she had with Takato. Rika ran up to her grandmother. She hugged her right away. "Grandmother, what did you see in that boy that I don't? You were able to be so open about everything to him and yet I can't tell anybody about anything." Renamon then spoke up.

"You can always talk to me Rika. You are my master. I should listen to you whenever you need to say something to me." Renamon didn't quite help as Rika looked at Renamon as if they were a foreign language.

"Don't interrupt my moment." Rika pretty much commanded Renamon to leave. To which it vanished away without argument. Her grandmother finally replied.

"He seems like somebody who could be one of your best friends." That was all she said, and that was all she needed to say for Rika to get the point.

"I think to think about some things." Rika said and walked off. Renamon looked at her grandmother and said something to her as well.

"I think she will come to her senses soon enough. I know her a pretty nice detail." Renamon faded away once again and joined Rika a few seconds later.

Meanwhile, Takato was walking on over to the place that he had separated with Henry at. "Takatomon, it's getting worse." Takato looked over to see what Guilmon meant and he didn't really need much help. It was pretty obvious. Guilmon would have like their chest fade away for full seconds before coming back to reality. Which was one reason Takato was sort of happy but surprised to see Impmon coming up to them.

"Gives that silly digimon more of a chance to live their own live in the digital world. I say let it happen." Impmon said as they put their back at the wall. "Not everything can last forever. I of all digimon should know that."

"Why are you perfectly normal with no side affects and all?" Takato asked and Impmon laughed. As if they were surprised Takato didn't get the deadly obvious.

"Because I can go where ever, do whatever I want, say whatever I want. Because I have no 'tamer' to watch over me and force me to do all their stupid work." Impmon looked at Takato in the eye as best as they could with their height difference. "Take the time to think. Maybe this really is better for your friend. If you really believe that Guilmon is your friend."

"You know what Impmon, if you are not going to help us figure out my problem then just go away." Takato commanded Impmon and ran off with Guilmon. Impmon was still standing there. They were smiling while watching Takato ran off. Before Impmon left they flicked their finger once and made a tiny fire ball.

Takato and Guilmon were trying to find Henry. He was starting to get late. "Guilmon, how far away does that old man even live from here?" Takato asked and Guilmon wasn't really even caring. "Let's try to find him."

So the two started to look for Henry and he started asking people in town around. Asking if they had seen a guy who was slightly tan, had a orange jacket and was a bit taller than Takato himself. Most people weren't really having any luck on answering his question. So Takato kind of gave up after a while. He sat down on a chair and almost closed his eyes for a tiny nap when somebody addressed him.

"Takato, is that the guy wearing blue?" Takato looked down and saw that it was Calumon. He smiled for a small fraction of a second when he realized that maybe Calumon would face the exact same problem.

"Hey Calumon, have you had a couple odd moments were you started to fade away for a couple seconds and then come back to normal? Since Guilmon has had a few of these moments today." Takato asked and Calumon tilted their face.

"Why are you taking everything so dang seriously?" Calumon asked and then looked at their hand. "Although there was a moment or two when I had that happen to me. Do you know anything about it?"

"Takatomon takes everything seriously." Guilmon tried to assure Calumon of Takato's actions. That was when Henry ran up to the three of them. He was panting hard when he got there and he had to take a few seconds before he even told them what the whole issue was. But Takato knew that this was a really bad problem.

"Okay I found out from that guy I was talking about earlier that this can only be undone if we can find our way to the digital world destroyed the cause of this. But that is almost impossible. There is no possible entrance to the digital world. Unless if we can get him to bring us there." Henry explained and Takato knew from the face of Henry and the way that he explained it that was almost suicide. And yet it didn't even sound like the most dangerous thing that they have done so far. He wanted to do it.

"Let's do this. It might be our best chance. Lead me to his house." Takato responded and Henry saw that there was no way that he was going to change Takato's mind. So he nodded and was walking on the way to where Davis lived. But then he stopped for a moment and looked at Takato. "Wait, should we inform Rika? You know, to give her one more chance to help us."

"Yeah that would be a good idea. I will show you the way to her house." So Takato was now the leader of this moment. "Rika has more of a difficult life than I imagined honestly. Maybe we should be a little more nice to her." Takato hated saying every single one of those words.

On the way over to Rika's house, Calumon started following them. A few minutes later Impmon saw them and changed their mind. They were going to at least try and help Henry and Takato solve this problem "Better to go down with the people you don't know than the people you despise." Nobody had any idea what the heck Impmon meant, but nobody said anything about it. Hoping that Impmon would explain it later.

Once at Rika's house, Henry knocked more times than probably needed. What made them surprised was that Rika had a white jacket on, with black glasses and looked a tad more proper than she normally does. "My grandmother and Renamon made me change my mind. What do we do?"

"Henry is the one that knows where to go. He's the head of the show for now." Takato said and Impmon flicked more fire balls. Calumon was probably the only one that looked like they had no idea what the heck was going on.

"How about a truce? We put aside all our problems with each other, our differences and how we deal with things until this problem is taken care of? Since I have a feeling that we all need to team up and use our different preferences in order to get through this." Rika said and put her hand out.

"I agree." Henry replied and put his hand on hers. He looked at her for a second and smiled for a split second. Takato put his hand on Henry's. Calumon and Impmon climbed up some of their bodies to put their hands there. It was official. All three of the partners looked excited to see unity. Even if it was for a moment.

"Yes, I will show you both this man I have been talking about. He is the one that knows what to do." Henry got right to the point and they started running after him. By then, the day was getting late.

It was heavy rain and almost completely dark when everybody had reached the house. Henry knocked several times and there was no response for a second or two after he was done knocking. "I really hope that he is still here and that Yamaki didn't get to him first." Takato said as Rika and Henry looked at him.

"Who exactly is Yamaki?" Rika asked and Takato just told her that it was the blonde man that they had run into a couple times in the last few times that wants their digimon to be separated from them.

Soon enough, Davis's young wife Pernilla answered the door. "Henry, what are you doing so late at night here? And who are these people and what are these digimon?"

"We have a really bad problem. These are also tamers and we all share the same issue right now. Where is Davis?" Henry answered fast. Pernilla seemed to examine the group for a few seconds longer before she made her answer.

"He is inside. Same place as usual. Be nice with him all of you. He has been asleep now for a few hours." She said and let everybody in. Which made the front room of the house extremely full. "One at a time to come inside. Just know that if you all go in there at the same time the room will be very full." After Pernilla said that, she left them alone.

"What do we say to him?" Takato asked, trying to make a small bit of a game plan before they actually went inside. "If we don't have a general idea, then it will probably be very hard to get anything from him."

"We just go in with force obviously." Rika said and Henry refused the moment she even suggested that.

"No! Why would you do that with a old man? We have to be calm and collected about it. But solid enough for him to get the point." Henry said and Takato was on Henry's side the moment he said that.

"Maybe we do it both ways. We can start off all nice. But if he refuses, then we use our aggressive on him." Impmon said and then they heard the voice of Davis.

"Come on inside. I can hear you talking out there. I have a good feeling the thing you are asking for." Davis said and all of them went into the room. Just as Pernilla suspected, the room was very crowded.

"I wish that I wouldn't have to deal with like eight beings at the same time. But I can deal with it." Davis complained quiet enough to were it didn't sound annoying. But loud enough to where everybody can hear him. "What is the problem?"

"Our digimon have been fading away every few seconds today. The amount that fades away grows more each time. We are worried that they will be gone forever if we don't take care of this. My name is Takato, and the girl is Rika. You already know Henry and Terriermon. Rika has Renamon here, I have Guilmon next to me. The two other digimon are named Calumon and Impmon." Takato explained and introduced himself along with the others to Davis.

"Okay, I think I get it. I don't think I have had to do this before. Well, I have a feeling that I know what you have to do. And that is to go into the digital world. Only for a little bit and only in one area. Just the area that you need to be to get this problem fixed. I will be watching the whole time and if anything bad happens to any of you I can come in and help you." Davis said and got off his bed. He walked over to his small drawer and opened the top shelf. Taking out a small button.

"Pressing this can open the door. If you really want to do this, tell me when you are ready. I will give you a couple minutes to discuss this. But know that if you guys do this, you guys only have a few minutes. Along with the fact that you might not have any idea how your digimon can help you because of their problem." Davis said and was silent for everybody to discuss one final time.

"We need to do it. There is no other way around it. If we don't do it, there will be no way that we can do this again. Or at least anytime soon." Takato said and Rika agreed.

"As long as it doesn't really involve any fighting I guess I will be fine with it." Henry decided looking at Impmon. Seeing if they were going to say something annoying again.

"Fighting is the best way out of some things. But never mind that. You probably heard this a hundred times before." Impmon was still playing with fire that they were making with their fingers.

"We will do it." Takato said before anybody could really take it back. Davis looked at the whole group as if wishing that they wouldn't have said that.

"You guys remind me so much of when I was your age. In a good or bad way I can't decide though." Davis said and pressed the button. Opening a small digital gate for the whole group to go inside. "I hope you can make it. When you see the problem that is causing this, you will be able to take care of it with no problem. It's just finding it I think will be the problem."

"Let's go now." Rika said and everybody went inside the digital gate. When everybody was inside, Davis was silent for a couple minutes.

"If only they knew how dangerous that place is. I wonder how those other two even became tamers. I never even spoke or heard of them before. This just is so confusing for me." Davis was reflecting on himself, as he noticed a young boy about Takato and Rika's age out the window.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, and the boy realized he was caught and jumped down to pretend like he was never really there. What Davis didn't know what that the young boy was Kazu. Who almost caught the group with the digimon. But since he didn't, because he showed up right as they went inside, he could really not judge anything.

Once the group was in the digital gate, they realized that they were pretty much standing on skies. "Okay, if this was on earth I would be freaking out right now." Rika admitted and they didn't take any more time wasting around. They decided to go right for the search.

"I will go on ahead. You guys do what you want." Henry said and ran off with Terriermon. Takato checked out the vast area that even could not all cover on his own.

"I will go this way." Takato said and ran with Guilmon. Calumon started hopping right behind them as if they were the only fun ones to be with here. Rika was left alone with Renamon and Impmon.

"I thought that at least one of them would have come with me." Rika said sadly and Impmon laughed.

"That is the thing that humans don't understand. They think that somebody will help them but in the end they are just using that person to get their needs." Impmon said something that while true just really didn't describe Henry or Takato.

"But I still need to help find the thing to end this problem. I will go now." Rika was saying in such a sad tone that Impmon for a brief second really did feel bad for her. She walked on with Renamon.

Takato was running towards something that he thought he saw in the distance. Guilmon and Calumon were trying to keep up with him. "Takatomon, calm down. You should go out for track given your speed." Guilmon said and fell down tired. Soon as they did their entire lower body faded away for about five or so seconds before returning.

"Guilmon, this is not good. It's still happening even when we are in the digital world." Takato said worried and picked Guilmon up for a moment. Then he started heading over to the thing that he saw again.

Upon reaching the place that he thought he saw, he noticed that it was a sign telling him to go in the left direction. "I wonder if this is a trick or not. Doesn't matter, I have to go that way." So Takato started running left just as the sign told him to do. Guilmon and Calumon once again following.

Meanwhile, Henry and Terriermon was running towards a similar sign that told him to go in a different direction because of the fact that he was in a different way than Takato. "What does this sign say?" He asked as he took a quick look at it. The sign told him that he should go in the right direction. So he listened to what the sign said.

"Our problem may be solved now." Henry said super excited patting Terriermon on the face before rubbing it to. "This is so great."

Elsewhere, Rika was going down a sad path with Renamon and Impmon smartly following a few feet behind. They could tell that she was in a horribly bitter mood. "What can you do to make her feel better?" Impmon asked and not even Renamon had something to say.

Rika had reached her own third sign that told her to go straight. "Should I listen to the sign?" Rika said getting out of her solemn mood long enough for her to get a answer. Renamon said that she should follow her path. Impmon said that he just wanted to get out and if this was the way out they would suggest she follow it. Rika not really getting too much support on it she decided to follow the sign.

Takato, Henry, and Rika all kept following the sign direction with the digimon that were around them all the way until they all reached a common place. A giant machine looking thing that was way too advanced for the time.

"I think this is the source behind all your problems." The three all heard a voice say to them. They realized a couple moments later that it was Davis. Somehow interacting with them through the digital world.

"Remember your cards. And if you work together then you guys can destroy this. Then I think that the whole thing will be okay from there." Davis said and all three of them took out some cards and their digivice. Impmon shot a fire ball at the machine. So they can contribute a little bit to the cause. Calumon, however, was just standing there for the show.

Takato swipped his top card through the digivice. "Digimodify! Hyper Wing Activate!" Guilmon now had white wings that would go away when the battle was over.

Rika went second on swipping her card. "Digimodify! Tomahawk Activate!" Renamon now had a digimon Tomahawk to destroy the machine.

Henry was the last one to go through the swipe. "Digimodify! Training Grips Activate!" Terriermon now had Gorillamon's training grips. Soon all three of them were ready to destroy the machine.

Impmon went first by firing a second fire ball. Takato went next by slashing Guilmon's white wings right through the machine. Renamon threw the Tomahawk at the machine and the machine was starting to smoke up. Finally Terriermon punched the machine a couple times. When Terriermon was done, the machine was starting to set on fire.

There was a loud noise. It was a door opening for them to get back to earth. "We need to go right now." Takato said and started running towards the door again. Calumon for once was in the lead. Being the first one by quite a few seconds to go through the door. Henry and Terriermon were the next through the door, followed by Takato and Guilmon. Rika and Renamon went in after they made sure that Impmon was coming. Right when they were about to go in, Rika tripped really bad and Henry took it to himself to get her up and safe up. When he picked her up, she got a heavy blush that lasted for a few seconds before they went in together. Lastly was Impmon who just jumped right through and cleared the area.

Right before the door closed, they saw the machine blow up and there was no more random fade in and outs with the digimon anymore. All of them were pretty tired and Davis looked totally amazed that they had survived this.

"I will admit I had my doubts on if you could have done that or not. Now that you have won the day, what are you going to do now? Aside from going home, which you should be doing." He did have a point there, and all of them knew it.

"Yeah, let's go home guys." Henry said and they all left the room one by one. When Impmon was the sole member in Davis's room, Davis called out to him.

"In my almost ninety years here, I have seen somebody like you before. Lost, wondering where and when to look for something that will be the nice break. I have a feeling that you will be very important in what is to come. What I don't know is how and why. I just hope you can make the right choice in the end." Davis said and with those words Impmon was left more blank than they ever were before.

Just outside Davis's house, Yamaki was there. He was smoking another cigar. "I was going to talk to your man Davis about my little machine. But it looks it you beat me to it. Oh well, you win this time. I fully accept that. But every time from here on it, it will only get harder than the last." Yamaki walked away and Takato had just realized something.

"Yamaki knows Davis. That just settled it. But I wonder how does he know about Davis? Unless if he has been involved in the digital world much longer than us, he probably hasn't met him recently." Takato said as Henry had a gloomed look in his eyes.

"I will talk to my father about it." Henry said, and looked at the other. "I'm old enough to stay up another couple hours for it to not sound that odd. But you guys are too young. It's probably past the time that you should be asleep. At least it was for me when I was your age."

He walked on for a little bit when Rika came up to him unexpected. She kissed him in the lips for a few seconds. Nobody could decide who was more surprised. Rika for sudden affection to the guy people would have least expected. Takato for seeing that and getting to know Henry and Rika for the last week or two. Henry for being kissed by a girl who he was just convinced hated him until just now, and a middle school girl on top of it.

"That's what you get for helping me up over there." Rika said pulling away. Her blush bright enough for them to see it even in darkness.

"Wow." Henry said amazed when he had a few seconds to get over it. "Terriermon, let's go home." That last sentence sounded sort of like he was in paradise. He went away as if he had been given a Christmas present in March. And before conferences at that.

"You like him don't you?" Takato asked a tad playful. Rika looked applaud as if he was accusing her of changing everything because she was in a moment of weakness.

"No I don't. Don't even say that." Rika replied, and she knew that it was forced. Takato nodded as if fake buying it and walked off with Guilmon.

When Rika was alone with Renamon, she looked at her digimon. "Yes I do." She said as if giving her genuine answer to Takato's question. "Let's go home Renamon. That was the best day all year for that moment." She left with Renamon soon after.

Davis looked out his window seeing the entire thing. "Anna. I remember you." Davis was saying the name of his girlfriend that he had when he was around their age. "My first girlfriend. Who had her life taken to save me. If only I knew she loved me that much I would have done even more to save her." Davis started crying a little. Getting back to his bed.

Takato was walking home when he was thinking about what he had just witnessed. "Rika likes... Henry?" He said not being able to comprehend it. "Or maybe it was just a moment and everything will go back to normal. For once I hope it actually that is the case."

"Takatomon, can Henrymon and Rikamon get along now?" Guilmon asked and Takato had no clue what to say. He came on inside and when he came inside his house, he had just realized that he forgot to take Guilmon to the cemetery. So right when he was going to go back and do that and then get home the lights turned on out of nowhere.

"Got you." Takato turned around to see Kazu on the house couch. "Now tell me Takato. What is Guilmon?" He asked and Takato knew he had to explain or run away. He choose the second option. He ran off with Guilmon fast following. Kazu left the house and was five steps outside when he saw that Takato was gone.

"I just want to know. Why hide it from me? Aren't we friends?" Kazu asked and then walked home as he thought of it. "Maybe I should see Peggy tomorrow after all."

Takato's parents were walking outside to see what the noise was. "Nothing. When will Takato get home? He hasn't come home today." They walked back inside as Kenta was wondering the same thing. Because he was walking about home after a midnight errand his mother had told him to do. He was also wondering why Kazu was in such a bad mood.

* * *

Davis's Closing Narration: That was a lot to take in. So now the tamers have seen me and know what I have to offer. Takato almost got caught which was crazy. I wonder when he will finally reveal everything to Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and heck maybe even Dwight. Kenta will go on a date with Melissa and Kazu will see Peggy again. And Rika kissed Henry! Then there's Jeri who might like Takato. Seems like love in in the air here. On four levels. I hope Impmon takes my advice. I don't want him to go to the bad side. And Yamai now reveals himself. I have a feeling from here on in he will have a huge part on everything. Can't wait for our next little adventure.


	8. Godzilla

Davis's Opening Narration: Last time Takato had visited Henry's house and Henry's mother and had a quick talk with her. Takato's father had his birthday last time as well. The digimon started fading away every once in a while and Yamaki's plan sounded like perhaps this had something to do with it. The trio with their digimon plus Impmon and Calumon visit me and they destroyed the machine that was causing this. Afterwards, Rika had given Henry a quick kiss and Takato came home super late. Where Kazu had caught him and almost found out the truth of Guilmon for a second. Sounds quite crazy, right.

* * *

Chapter 8: Godzilla

Takato knew from the moment he walked in his house at one thirty in the morning that he was in trouble. But he didn't know how bad it truly was until he saw his parents waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" His father said in a angry voice. One he hadn't heard his father use in a long time.

"I was out wandering around with a friend. But I lost all track of time. When Kazu was found here by me I was worried and ran out." All Takato said was true. He just hoped his parents wouldn't get too much into the details aside from those he had given them.

"We were really scared that somebody kidnapped you. Please take care of your track of time more." Takato's mother sounded really worried. Takato did feel bad. But he didn't have a idea what the heck he was supposed to do about it.

"I promise I will try not to some home as late as I did today. Not one thirty in the morning late." Takato tried saying. He was pretty confident in the way he said it.

"We don't care you were home so late. You could be out all night for all we care. What we do care about it that you never told us about it. Because of that, we had no idea where you were. That's why we care this much." Takato's father said. When he was done, he had gone over and hugged Takato.

"Just tell us what you are doing. But I think we should all go to sleep now. Since we're all probably really tired now." His mother said and Takato was the first to listen to her suggestion on going to bed. He was super tires after all. One of the first times he stayed up this late.

The next morning, Takato woke up much better than he had been the time when he had went to sleep. "That was one hard night." He said to himself right before he opened his door to go to school. His mother had asked him what he had said and he told her that it was nothing.

His following couple days was relatively easy. On Wenesday, Takato and Cameron had worked on their project so much that they only needed twenty minutes or so on the next day. He also saw that Kenta and Melissa were kissing each other at the end of the day. Thursday was easy as Cameron and Takato finished their project for class and Takato had finally made all the poems he needed for English class. That day he saw Henry ask a girl in his class named Courtney out. That Thursday night was the time when something happened again.

Impmon was walking around having fun at the town park when they saw a couple making out. "Really? Why do humans do that so much?" When Impmon asked that in a annoyed voice, the couple paused to look at Impmon.

"Why is a kid playing Halloween at midnight when it's not even close to Halloween yet?" Impmon had no idea what Halloween was when the male in that couple said this. Impmon still hated that response and shot a fireball right at them.

"Take that for talking that way to me." Impmon said excited and ran off. While they were running away, they would shoot some other fire balls in the rest of the park.

"That was aewsome." Impmon said in a cheering tone. Calumon was standing on a bench close to where Impmon was. "What the heck do you want?"

"I was just standing here and watching you. That game sounds like a lot of fun." Calumon responded and Impmon rolled their eyes as they left Calumon alone.

After Impmon was gone from the park for a while, they saw Miss Asaji, Takato's second period teacher. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" She asked confused and that was when Mr. Mori came up to them. Since he was doing night patrol with her.

"You guys are impossible." Impmon shot another fireball. Impmon left them alone annoyed. This made Miss Asaji and Mr. Mori got more concerned about things.

The speech for History the next day went pretty okay. The teacher for the class said it was easily Takato's best effort, and she will need some time to think if he would have passed or not. he would learn soon enough. But he should be glad knowing this will be the highest grade he has earned in a project. Cameron his partner seemed proud of him.

It was the end of class that Friday when Miss Asaji said something that made Takato shiver in fear. "There was this purple and white dressed kid wandering around the last night while Mr. Mori and I were doing night patrol. They somehow have a fire toy and set parts of the park on fire. Anybody wants to confess to this? If you do, then I will let you go this once."

Takato knew right away that this was Impmon. He couldn't do anything about it or tell Miss Asaji about it. Or else she would start suspecting it was him or think that Takato was going crazy. Cameron looked at Takato. As if they were knowing what Takato was thinking about.

"So nobody is willing to confess to it?" Miss Asaji asked in a combination of annoyed and disappointed. "Maybe it really is nobody in here. Okay that was all I wanted to tell you, class is dismissed." She said and everybody got up to go their own ways on the next class.

When in the hallway, Takato saw Jeri and a bunch of her female friends laughing at him and some of the other boys who came out of class. "Why are you laughing at me?" Takato asked and they knew they were busted.

"Isn't it obvious? We figured out it was you. All you do these days is show up late and stay out insanely late with that Henry guy. Why are you even hanging out with a high school anyways?" One of the girls said, and Takato could see Jeri's sorry look on her face.

"Did you tell them Jeri?" Takato asked, feeling betrayed that she would give such important information about what he was doing every night lately in public.

"I didn't think it would have been a problem." Jeri said, and Takato refused to listen to her. He started walking down the hallway. He had enough with women. In fact, he wondered if perhaps Kazu would have something to say.

Once he was in sight of Kazu, he got his attention. "You were fight about everything. About women. They ruin everything. Why did I never see it before?" Surprisingly, Kazu had no idea how to react to this.

"Why do you say that?" Kazu asked and Takato explained the whole situation. Obviously leaving out the parts with Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon. Because all that would have done was tell Kazu that he was pretty much right. Which he had already admitted to doing once today.

"Want to ditch school?" Takato asked, and Kazu seemed to think that Takato was leading him to a trap.

"Are you joking here?" Kazu asked, and Takato shook his head.

"Totally serious. Why not ditch a day? Jeri wouldn't care. She already told on me for doing stuff. Why should I care what anybody else would react to it. Let's go right now." Takato said and what happened next wouldn't have even mattered if Takato suggested it or not.

Kenta started to run down the hallway at such a fast pace that it almost made everybody stop what they were doing.

"We need to leave NOW! No questions, just follow me!" Kenta said it in such a angry and demanding voice that they wouldn't have argued about it either way. "Screw what the teacher have to say."

With that, the three started running down the school. Knowing they would all get detentions, but couldn't care less. Kenta had led the way. After a while of walking outside of school grounds, Takato asked Kazu if he perhaps had any idea what Kenta was on about.

"I have no idea. But he seems really angry. I have a feeling that we should go along with it to see what is going on." Kazu replied and they followed Kenta again. As they did stop long enough to have that small converse. Kenta noticed that they stopped and he was telling them to hurry up.

Soon enough, Kenta stopped right next to a tree. This tree that Kenta was standing next to was right next to the high school. The walk there would have been like a minute from that tree. "No, it can't be." Kazu and Takato heard Kenta say as he put his knees to the ground.

"What is wrong?" Kazu asked when he had saw what the problem was. There was a girl right at the side of the tree where Kenta was on. She had a gun shot through her. "She looks like you."

Kenta placed his hand on where the heart would be. He kept his hand there for a few seconds but soon enough he gave up hope. Looking up, Takato could see that Kenta was close to crying.

"She's dead." Kenta said and hugged Kazu and Takato. "Why did this happen?" After Kenta let go, Takato asked why the heck this was affecting him so bad.

"She was my older sister. Her name was Julie Kitagawa. If case you never knew, I had a older sister. Now I don't anymore, and now I am the only child of my mother. I never really talked about Julie, so that might be why you never new of her." Kenta sat next to the body for a few seconds, and Takato had a idea. A stupid idea, but better than no idea at all.

"How old was she?" Kazu asked, showing genuine sadness. Despite his problem towards women, which was changing this last week or so, he does feel bad for something like this. Even more so when he found out she was the sister of one of his friends.

"She was four years older than me. Meaning that she was seventeen, and she was in her junior year." Takato waved his hands to his friends. Resembling that he was telling them good bye for the time being.

Takato ran all the way inside the high school and went up the stairs to find the room Henry was in. It took a little bit of a search but after like the third classroom he checked the window of, he found the class Henry was in.

He knocked at the door until the teacher finally opened the door to see who it was that knocked. Takato couldn't believe the surprised look on her face when she saw him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him and Takato made a request for him to talk to Henry. So he can give Henry the news. For some reason, he just felt that Henry had to know. He wasn't even sure why though, but something in him was telling him to let Henry know.

Henry saw Takato to see what the problem was. "I was trying to ask a girl on a date. Because my father wants me to do that o I can go to the war a couple years from now." Henry was saying quite annoyed until he saw Takato's facial expression. "Did something happen?"

"You know one of my friends Kenta?" Takato asked seeing if Henry would respond to that. All he got was just a small nod from Henry. As if he wanted Takato to get to the point. "Well, his older sister, a girl named Julie Kitagawa was killed today. It was by a gunshot." Takato saw Henry's face turned from annoyed to just pure sad.

"Oh no, why her of all people? One of the few girls in my grade I had any sort of feelings towards. Where is Kenta, is he here?" Henry looked at the hallway window and could vaguely see the dead body next to a tree. "So it is true. Can you lead me over there? So I could have one last look at the body."

Takato decided that it would have been best to lead Henry on over there. Going down the stairs and the rest of the school parking lot. Nobody even questioned what Henry was doing leaving class. Most assumed it was something related to his family. Soon, by the end of the day, they would all be proven wrong.

At the tree, Henry saw Kenta who was trying his best not to cry. "Sometimes, it's best to cry about it." Henry said, trying to provide some support for Kenta.

"I doubt you ever knew her." Kenta already declared to Henry. Not knowing what exactly to say next, Henry sat in front of Kenta and put his hands on the younger man shoulders.

"I knew more about her than you probably think I do. She was a great girl and she helped me change my life a bit." Henry admitted, and Kenta looked up at Henry with his tears showing. As if curious to hear how how she might have changed his life.

"Can you tell me about that?" Kenta asked forcing himself to stand up. He took another look at his sisters dead body.

"Sure, let's talk alone. Takato, how about you and your other friend go back to school." Henry sort of assigned the duties of everybody again. Probably used to sort of calling the shots.

"Sure thing." Takato replied, perfectly understanding what he was going to do. He and Kazu went the way of heading back to the middle school. While Kenta and Henry were on their way to the park.

* * *

About three minutes after Takato and Kazu headed off in their own direction, Kazu started speaking. "I can't believe it. Did you know that Kenta was not the only sibling? I am so surprised by what happened, I wonder how he will be able to take it."

"I don't think it's a matter if he will be able to take it or not, I think it's a matter of how long he can take it, when he finally can, and most of all, if he does something to himself or somebody else before he is able to adapt to it. I also never knew he had a sister either. I feel kind of guilty now." Takato responded, wishing he knew more about Kenta. Because it was obvious that he didn't know enough about his friend.

"Maybe we should go to his house sometime in the next couple days. But I am sure that Kenta wants to be with his mother alone for the next few days." Kazu said, thinking of something else.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was wondering how we should bring the news to our school, or if we shouldn't."

"I don't think we should. I think we should let Kenta tell the news."

As they were talking, the two of them had reached the middle school again seeing Jeri standing at the door. "What were you doing?" Takato not wanting to talk to her at the moment, Kazu was the one that took care of it.

"We were going out with Kenta somewhere. He had something that he had to take care of." Kazu said, by following up with a request towards Jeri that she wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Fine, I will leave it alone there. I am sure that Kenta will tell me what the problem is. He will be nice enough to talk to me. Come on, we need to get to fifth period." Soon as Jeri spoke the words fifth period, Takato was already surprised.

"We're at fifth period already?" Takato asked as they were all heading to their fifth period class. That was when Kazu had to split up from them as his class was different.

When Takato went inside the classroom, he thought he saw somebody watching them from the outside. That man was Yamaki. He was behind that whole death incident. "Sometimes death is needed to finish my great plans. Hopefully that Kenta guy won't learn that it was me. I picked her because I thought it would have been to obvious if I went for his or Henry's family. Or even Rika's." Yamaki said to himself as he was walking off from the school. Like he was talking to a imaginary being. If somebody looked close enough, they could have seen the gun in his pocket. The gun that was responsible for killing Kenta's sister.

* * *

Henry and Kenta were going over to Kenta's house, deciding that Kenta's mother should have probably known about what happened. "How did you know about her? Aside from going to school with her, that is." Kenta tried to get the information out of Henry.

"She was one of the people who I have met that made me really like the idea of helping people." Henry admitted, and he rubbed his chin, smiling. "I remember when I was your age, and I was attending the same math class as her."

"Oh yeah, what happened then?" Kenta asked, still not quite believing or knowing where Henry was heading in this.

"Back in the day, I think I told you that five years ago, I met that old man named Davis and I sort of changed from him. After I met him and got to know him, I went through a bit of personal change. But two years after that, I tried to show my people in my grade how cool I was by trying to tell them how much I knew about things that nobody in my school would even consider learning about. But because I was doing all that, I never took the time to think about if anybody in my class needed help on things. Like on school work or anything in that realm." Henry said and Kenta was still thinking that Henry was being pretty vague.

"What do you mean by helping her on school work? You're still not really explaining enough for me to really get it." Kenta was saying, hoping that Henry would give him every detail.

"She wasn't that great of a math student at the time she was in your grade honestly. I was thinking that I was just so much better than her and that I could 'tutor' her as a sort of bragging mechanism. But when she decided that I could help her, I over time started to realize that I really wanted to help her and other people. After some weeks of helping her, I felt the change in her quality of her math and I felt the change in my quality of helping people out. After her, I would everybody I ever had the chance to out and she would always come and tell me congrats or thank you when she had the chance." Henry sat down at a sidewalk because he was getting tired and a bit a sad as he thought of it. Kenta took his example.

"That seems like a lot for what you were saying to me. While obviously she was more impactful to me than she ever will have you, but she probably helped you more than almost anybody in your grade." Kenta said, and started to cry a little.

"So much stuff to think about. She was honestly the only person in my grade that I liked in a slightly romantic way. Everybody else I just never really got into. I remember when two years ago when she asked me if I had decided to help people more often and I had told her I had. She wondered why and I admitted that it was because of the time we had together."

"It sounds like you cared a awful lot about her." Kenta was saying, almost reaching the house that Kenta had lived in. Henry was looking up at the sky, hoping that this would have made Henry get over the death faster. Since he wasn't too familiar with how the process of death grieving went, he thought that just talking about it will be alright.

"Yes I did. Even more than I thought I did when I talked about it to you. I thought she was just a nice person who helped me change back then, but now I realize that there was a lot more to it than just that. I think that I might have actually been in love with this girl." Henry hoped that Kenta wouldn't tell Henry that he was overreacting to this statement.

Soon enough, the two reached the front door of Kenta's house, and after his mother answered the knocking, Kenta started to cry as he was hugging her. "Mom, I can't believe the news."

"What happened to you? Was there somebody who beat you up?" Kenta's mother asked, obviously having no idea of the news. Henry was the one that broke the news to her.

"Your child Julie just died today. She was shot in the chest and her body was found next to a tree. I wish that I wouldn't have to have you learn this way. But I would rather tell you personally over having the cops tell you. Because at least I was able t get to know her earlier." Henry said as he was walking down the stairs leading to he front door.

"Before you go." Kenta's mother said, not even having a tear in her eye. Henry started walking up the stairs again to listen to her. "Can you please stay here for a little while? I wish that you would talk with us for a little while." Grabbing his arms, she made Henry come inside the living room.

"Why did this have to happen to my child?" Kenta's mother started crying and the sight made made Henry very sad. Kenta never seen his mother crying before. No matter how angry she got or was in a bad mood, he had never seen her just cry.

"I don't know why the person who killed your child did it. Although I promise that I will find the killer of your child and do whatever I think is right punishment for them. If you don't mind me asking, what was Julie like here?"

"She was always in her room. The last few years she hasn't really done anything with us. I wanted her to come out of her room more often. Now that will never happen. But despite that, I still loved her. She would come out every night for dinner and would talk to me then. She would even wake up really early in the morning and by doing so, I couldn't ever really have the chance to talk to her before she went to school." Kenta's mother was saying and Henry was thinking what he should say to her next.

"How long was she doing that? The staying in her room all the time thing?" Henry asked, standing up just long enough to stretch his back a little.

"She was doing that the last three years of her life. Ever since she finished middle school and was going into high school. Kenta, can you come here?" She replied and Kenta came over to be with his mother.

"I'm not going to let my little boy go. It's decided, from this point forward, you will be home schooled. That way, I can know where you are from now on." She said hugging him passionately. "Just like you always wanted."

Kenta turned around to see Henry. "It's true. I always did want to be home schooled. But don't you have to tell the school so they won't be wondering I am?"

"You can go over to the school during the lunch periods and after the school day is over to talk to your friends. That will be our sort of meeting in between." She was saying as if she had decided this from the moment she heard of Julie's death.

"I will leave you alone now." Henry said, waving good bye at them. "I will be back here in a couple days. Just to make sure you guys are alright."

Right before he was out, he heard Kenta's mother say something to Kenta. "I was going to let it be a surprise. But I guess you deserve to know now. I'm pregnant again and will be having another baby. It has already been confirmed that it will be a boy. He is going to be due in about six weeks from now. I was going to tell you and Julie when there was only a week or two left, but obviously Julie will never learn. So you should now. You will be a big brother to him when he arrives, and you need to do your best. As you will be his only sibling."

Kenta looked as if the world was just about to end. Not in the bad way, in the confused way.

Henry walked out of the house and started walking for a while. He was originally going to head home until he changed his mind. He decided there was a man who would know how to handle this. The son of the oldest and wisest man he ever met. Patrick, Davis's son, as well as Henry's senshi. As far as Henry was concerned, Patrick was the only child of Davis who is a full adult, at the age of 62. His other children either died before they turned 20 or are living and have yet to reach 20.

* * *

Takato and Kazu finished up the school day when not only one, not two, but three people asked where Kenta was. Those three were Dwight, Cameron, and Jeri.

"You guys like left in the middle of the day with no warning and here Kenta is not in the school." Dwight was saying as the five were walking down the school hallway.

"Family related problems. Kenta will tell you when he is ready to talk about it. If the news doesn't give it away first." Takato replied quickly, and he left the school quickly. So he wouldn't have any other chance of breaking the cover.

"What do you have to say for it Kazu?" Jeri asked Kazu, hoping that he would give in and answer.

"He's right. It's family related. It's not my place to tell you. Not without his permission you know." Kazu then left the school to follow Takato's example.

Cameron looked at Jeri and Dwight. "You guys should just leave it. If they both agree on that, then maybe they are right. You will realize that soon when you get older and more mature." Cameron walked in reverse direction. He was heading back to one classroom to make sure that he remembered his stuff.

Jeri and Dwight forgot for a little bit that he was held back two years. Although it was still obvious. The guy looked older than Henry after all, and he even admitted to it.

Outside, Takato was heading back home. No Guilmon, no hanging out. Just going home and telling is parents so he could know what type of support he can get for himself and give Kenta and his mother. When he told Kazu that, obviously leaving out the snipet of Guilmon, Kazu agreed and understood completely. He was going to try the same.

When he was at home, he just flopped down on the couch. He wanted to wait until his mother or father would go out of their way to talk to him about the problem. That was when he remembered something else from earlier that day.

Those reports that Miss Asaji made about somebody being at the park the last few nights. How people thought it was him. What if it really wasn't Takato, and it was somebody who was associated to Takato. Such as perhaps Guilmon? Takato started to believe that perhaps it was really Guilmon that they saw and not even a normal person.

After Takato talked to his parents about it, he would go out of his way to talk to Guilmon. So he could see if what he is assuming is correct or not.

Seeing the troubled look on his face, his mother came out of the kitchen and sat down in front of him. She also tilted Takato's face slightly to make sure that he was seeing her. "What is the problem?"

"Something happened to Kenta today. Something really horrible and I don't know how I could possibly help him. Because this is something that I have never really went through myself." Takato answered, assuming that his mother would be able to pick up what he meant with a couple seconds of thinking about it.

"What exactly happened?" She asked him, assuming what he meant. But she didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Kenta had a older sister who got killed today. Her body was found next to a tree near the school entrance. She was shot in the chest. Nobody knows the exact timing it happened and who did it, but that isn't the important part. The important part is that Kenta will longer have her in his life and his family will be having a hard time the next few weeks, at least." Takato answered, really hoping that his mother would know what he was saying.

"Well Takato, the fact of life is that everybody has to deal with a death in their lifetime. It is just a natural part of living, and sometimes it happens much later than it would to other people. Some can go twenty or thirty years before having to deal with it. While others might not even go a day of living before having to deal with it." Takato's mother was saying, holding his face.

"I get that and everything. But I just wonder how I can help him with it."

"Sometimes the best way to help with somebody is to not say anything at all. Don't force him to talk to you about it. If he wants to talk to you about it, he will advance you about it. He won't mention it if he doesn't want to mention it or talk about it. Just wait to see until he wishes to speak to you about it. Once he does, then you can help as much as you can. You will thank me later."

"Mom, did you have to go through something like this when you were younger?" Takato asked his mother, hoping that he wasn't going too far with his questions.

"I did go through something similar with one of my friends having a family member die on them. But I was much older than you are when it happened. I was in my early twenties. At that age, I sort of had a idea how to handle this type of thing. So I guess that is where the difference comes in." Then Takato's mother came in and hugged him as much as he would permit her to.

"Is it okay if I head out right now? I will come back earlier than I did last night. I will be going to the cemetery." Takato asked his mother, possibly figuring that he was asking too much from her after the previous night.

"Okay just make sure you are back earlier than you came back last time. I will tell your father about the news so you don't have to worry about it." His mother answered and Takato walked up to the house door before he made his promise on getting back sooner.

Takato headed out of the house and started walking to the cemetery. There as no point in lying about that. But she must have been assuming that it was because of Kenta's sister. Obviously Takato was going to see Guilmon. Takato also wondered how well Henry and Kenta were handling it. Heck, he was also curious about Kazu and how he was doing.

* * *

Henry had made it to the front door of the building where Patrick taught his martial arts. He had made it with less than ten minutes to spare before it closed. Patrick let him in just for the reason that he knew who Henry was. But he closed the door and locked it so nobody else would come inside.

"Why come so soon before my closing time? It is quick unlike you to be doing that Henry." Patrick was saying, and they were going into the training. Just as they had usually done every time before they start practice.

"I need your help on some things. It involves a girl in my grade." Henry answered as that detail had made Patrick more interested in what Henry had to say.

"Tell me all about it. How does she look and all that? I used to be into girls all the time back when I was your age. Sorry, age does that to you. Makes you think of the past." Patrick replied, and Henry gave the sad news.

"The girl who I was going to talk to you about died today. I wanted to talk to you about it so you can perhaps tell me some of the things that can help me get over the loss. She was a girl that I liked before today. I guess it is too late for me to tell her." Henry was saying as he saw on the pillow that he would sit on when he and Patrick would get ready for their lessons.

"That is a problem. I know how it feels to have somebody that you were close to die on you. My mother died when I was only eight years old. My father had to take care of me after that. But not about me, this is about the girl. What was she like?" Patrick replied and it looked like he was making a design on the ground.

"Her name was Julie. She had a huge influence in helping me change my life. She was the older sister of a friend of a friend of mine. I talked to him a little on what we did together but I want to talk to you about like the details." Henry said, wondering when he can start. Since he usually waits for Patrick's approval.

"You do realize that you can start talking about it anytime that you wish." Patrick gave him the approval and Henry picked up and started speaking.

"The first I really knew of her was in seventh grade. Before I started school that year, my father was really into his job. I didn't really notice until then how much time he spends at his work and seeing it right in front of me, I sort of freaked out. Thinking that my father didn't care for me with how little he was able to talk to me, I started getting into bad habits. I started fighting a lot, researching what sex meant and how to do it, and I also did some drugs. Nobody in my family or in my close life knew what I was doing, so they just assumed I was out late a lot. However, people at my school knew what I was doing. A lot of people thought I was super cool with my habits. But the Julie girl thought I was spending too much time looking into this stuff and she was the first to state how much she disapproved of it." Henry was saying, and Patrick interrupted him for a moment.

"So your father not talking to you much led you to fighting a lot and looking into drugs and sex?" Patrick was asking in a way that he didn't really quite get it.

"Yes that's what I said. Again, I was a lot younger back then and didn't really know the difference between neglect and just him doing his job. The part I did tell her brother was in the seventh grade, I decided to help her with her math. Just out of sheer kindness and to show her that I knew what I am doing more than she thinks I do. We worked together for several weeks and she started to get better. She passed the unit and said that she was wrong about me. Then we started to become some bit of friends." Henry said, wondering what Patrick would have to say.

"It was rather thoughtful of you to help her on that even though she didn't think that you could or should. Even if was for your own personal benefit. But then again, everybody has those moments when they just worry about doing something to make them improve their situation." Patrick was saying still working on that finger drawing that he was working on earlier.

"After I helped her, I started to think of her in person. Such as the way she looked, the way she sounded, her sense of humor, and the way she would make people happy just by talking to them. She started dating somebody when we were in eighth grade and when they were dating, I would think about how much they would be excited to be around each other. I would some times place myself in my imaginations where the guy was. I would remember how much they would be laughing and sharing their food and drinks with each other every time they had lunch with each other."

"Later that year when I was helping people in my class, I gave a speech near the end of the year to sort of show how willing I was to help people now and give them support and advice when they need it. The speech was a little more than two minutes long and when I was done, I saw people getting up and cheering for me. As if I had given them a new hope to hope. Julie was the first to congratulate me for my speech and I told her that it was because of her that I made this speech and not only that but it was her that made me change my habits. Such as I stopped fighting people, I stopped getting into drugs and I stopped getting into sex. One of my teachers wanted us to write about something and I wrote about my experiences with her and he said that was the best piece that one of our classmates did." Henry was still talking, and Patrick seemed to perk up at this.

"So when you helped her in math you decided to stop all your bad habits from before and started to focus more on the good of the people at your school? That is actually a rather nice thing to do." Patrick was saying, trying to understand the exact pieces to everything.

"Doesn't everybody do something special and nice for somebody but it starts off as something sort of selfish for yourself? I remember once when we were in the same room together alone. We were talking about personal and school stuff and the more we talked, we got closer to each other. We were just about to kiss each other when I sort of couldn't handle it and left the room in a freak out." Henry had the slightest hint of a tear in his eye. "When we were in high school together, we talked to each other a couple times but the conversation would always be short because she was going to hang out with her friends. I would be fine with her going off with her friends because they had more importance to her than I ever did. We were partners in one of our classes together for a week or so. She was the best partner I had in that class. It worked out greatly and we got passing grades that none of us had in the the class up to that point. That was the last time we had really been able to hang out together because she died soon after that obviously."

Henry looked at the floor of the room not really wanting to see what Patrick had to say about it. "That's quote bit of stuff that you guys did together. How are you going to deal with the death now that you have been able to get all that off your chest? If you need to talk to me again about it, just come to me during my work hours."

"I think that over time, I will be able to move on. It's a matter of how long it will take more than anything. I will probably have some days where I don't want to do anything. Then I will have some days when I will be more happy than anything in the world." Henry was saying, standing up. He was heading out when Patrick told him to be safe and don't do anything that could hurt him or anybody else he cares about. Henry said that he would do his best.

Soon as he left the building, Rika was there waiting for him. "There is a digimon attacking us. Takato and Impmon are trying to fight it. Impmon caused it to come out and it has been causing hovak for the last several minutes. Calumon is with Renamon and they are heading to the battle ground. I will bring you there. Do you have Terriermon?" Henry thought about the news and looked down and saw Terrimon next to him.

"Let's go and see how Takato is holding up." Henry decided and they started following Rika's lead to the place the fight was happening.

* * *

Going back a couple hours to show what Takato was doing before the digimon came out and attacked the city.

He was walking over to the cemetery to really yell at Guilmon now. He had assumed that Guilmon was the one that was going out in the middle of the night and playing in the park. Causing a disruption to the peace of the town. Takato knew what Guilmon was like enough in the last several days that he could perfectly imagine Guilmon doing that.

Nobody bothered to talk to Takato the whole way he was heading to the cemetery. He was obviously showing his anger on his face. One of them did try to ask what the big problem was. All Takato said as a reply was that it wasn't any of their business.

Once at the cemetery, Takato saw Guilmon in the place that they normally would be found lately. "Takatomon, what are you doing here later than usual?"

"Not in the mood for it Guilmon. I have a lot to deal with at my school and I found out of my friends had their sibling died and then I find out that you have been screwing around all night causing havoc." Takato responded, causing a confused look on Guilmon's face.

"What is a died?" Guilmon asked and Takato wasn't in the mood to tell Guilmon. However to make sure that the digimon would get his point, he gave a short version.

"Imagine if you fell asleep and never woke up. That is a died." Takato replied, feeling stupid for using the same speech that Guilmon had done. "But I don't care about that. Why have you been coming out of here and messing around at the park every night?"

"I have only done it once." Guilmon confused to it and Takato asked the next question in his head.

"Was that once last night?"

"No it was several nights ago. What is such a problem about it?"

"If you didn't do it last night then what could have possibly done it? You shouldn't be doing at all, so once is already more than enough." Takato sat down, trying to figure it all out. Because honestly if it wasn't Guilmon, what could it be?

"I will be leaving now. I just need to think about it." Takato said getting up and leaving Guilmon alone. A few seconds later, Guilmon looked confused.

"That was over with far too short." Guilmon said sadly, as Impmon was standing next to a tree. After Takato was out of sight, Impmon decided they were talk to Guilmon but still decided to wait until he was gone at least a minute or two.

Impmon jumped in to see Guilmon. "Let's go have some fun." Impmon was suggesting and Guilmon loved that idea of fun before they even heard what they were going to do.

"Are we going to get out of the cemetery?" Guilmon asked excited, seeing Impmon get a smile on their face made them even more excited.

"Oh yeah let's go to the park. I want to just sort of wander around the place again. It's the only part of town that I honestly like." Impmon answered, and they started to walk out of the cemetery. Although Impmon was hoping that Takato wouldn't have to run into Takato and deal with him yelling at Impmon for doing as basic as having fun.

When the two digimon left the cemetery, Takato was speaking to himself. "I think it could be Calumon. However, Impmon is always a choice. heck, it might not even be a digimon and could have been somebody at the park at night wanting to mess things up. I've dealt with so much digimon these last several days that I forgot that this could be a possibility."

Takato had walked to the town bridge. He always loved going there when he had the chance to walk there. All he would need to do is climb up the stairs and just stay in the sidewalk and then he could stare at the sky and lower part of town in a new perspective.

"I need to take a break from this digimon stuff. Yeah, I will be taking a break from all things digimon for the weekend." Takato had decided for himself. What he thought was a amazing thing back a couple weeks ago had just turned into such a big chore. He almost, again just almost, regretted ever making Guilmon when he doesn't see it. However, when he sees Guilmon, those thoughts just stop.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Takato heard a voice, and Takato looked over to see Rika. He was about to tell Guilmon to get ready for action when he realized that his partner wasn't with him.

"Hey don't worry. I'm just taking a breather outside. I wasn't even sure that you were going to show up here. I don't have Renamon with me." Rika was saying also looking down at the ground from the top of the bridge. "I heard of the news. I also heard Kenta is your friend. I bet he's troubled right now in his mind."

The nice and touching moment was interrupted by a loud noise. Takato and Rika both right away looked to see what it was. What they saw was a large digimon coming out of yet another digital gate. What's worse is that it was right next to the bridge.

"Rika, get Henry and Terriermon and Renamon. I think I can be fine for the time being." Takato said and Rika was impressed with the look of courage on his face. Maybe she had been wrong about him from all she had seen at first.

Rika ran off just as Takato commanded. When he was left alone, Takato started to walk down the stairs of the bridge to face the digimon. His device started speaking to him.

"Devidramon. Champion level digimon." The device was saying and when the digimon was out of the digital gate, the digimon made a large and loud noise. What's worse is that the digimon was as tall as some of the buildings in the close range. Guilmon and Calumon came in after Takato had to run from Devidramon's swings for a minute or so.

"I want to fight it!" Impmon yelled and jumped at the Devidramon. They punched the digimon for several seconds and when Impmon had been finally able to somewhat hurt it due to repetition Devidramon swatted Impmon away several feet. Impmon almost hit a street across the street. Despite Takato not really caring much about Impmon, he still ran there in response.

"I hope Rika shows up with the others soon enough." Takato said, holding Impmon. Seeing what Takato was doing, Impmon actually felt almost happy to see somebody show some sign of caring about them.

* * *

Back to where Henry and Rika were when Henry learnt of the Devidramon. "How far away is it?" Henry asked after they had been walking for about five minutes.

"The fight or at least where it started is at the bridge." Rika told Henry as a answer to his question. Henry muttered great under his breath. Rika sort of heard it.

"Don't worry about it. You have me to help you if Takato is defeated." Rika tried to make him feel better. Henry wondered when Rika will finally get it.

"I don't like to fight though. I will only let Terriermon digivolve if there is no other choice." Henry said, and Terriermon wanted nothing more in the world but a good fight. They wished Henry would not worry so hard about everything.

"Let's just both agree that there is no way Takato can take care of it by himself unless Guilmon digivolves." Rika said and Henry did have to agree completely to that point. There was no way Guilmon could win in a fight alone. Even with the best cards in the whole world.

They had reached the bridge several minutes later. After they had dropped by to get Renamon. "Oh boy, are they getting a new one." Renamon said, forcing the others to see what the problem was with Takato dealing with Devidramon.

Takato was actually hiding from Devidramon when Henry and Rika had found them. Takato was also holding onto Impmon. "Stop trying to get out and fight it. You are no possible match for it. How can you not see that?" Takato was saying. Henry and Rika seeing that there wasn't much luck with the whole situation, they decided to run down to Takato and Impmon.

Guilmon was trying their best to fight Devidramon. They would send out tiny fire balls. The fire balls would do virtually no damage against Devidramon and every time they would even do the slightest amount of real damage, Guilmon would get hit with at least twice as much power.

"Takatomon, what am I supposed to do?" Guilmon asked sadly, realizing more and more with every attack that they would just not be able to defeat Devidramon.

"Renamon, can you please help Guilmon?" Rika asked her partner. Not even predicting the answer that her digimon was going to give her.

"No." Renamon turned around to see Rika. "Henry and you already have your partners, Terriermon and I digivolve. Guilmon has not digivolved yet. This is their turn."

Rika wondered if Renamon just didn't want to fight for once. She guess she could see where her digimon was coming from. Henry put his hand on her shoulder. "Please Rika listen to Renamon. I think that they are right on this one."

So they decided to watch the rest of the fight. Takato stood up and put Impmon on the ground. He started walking in the direction of Guilmon, he started speaking things that Henry and Rika couldn't really understand. In the way they couldn't imagine him saying it.

"Guilmon, it's tome to take back. We need to fight back. We can't let this digimon destroy the city. If you haven't wanted to before, we need to fight now." Takato grabbed the digivice and held it out with anger. "I demand that you fight back!"

Guilmon looked at Devidramon and then back at Takato. "Takatomon wants me to fight. I must fight." Guilmon turned at Devidramon, and Takato yelled loud enough to get his digivice starting to glow. Guilmon as glowing as a result as well.

"Guilmon digivolve to... GROWLMON!" Takato was seeing red flashing lights all over the place. As if the digivolution was going different than normal. However, not knowing the truth, he stood there. Rika, Henry, Impmon, and the other two partners were as well. When Guilmon stopped glowing, the digimon was nearly three times the size as they were before, had much larger claws, and looked ten times more scary.

Growlmon grabbed Devidramon and forced the face of Devidramon down a couple inches and opened the mouth. Once they had done that, Growlmon started to breath fire right inside their mouth. "Pyro Blaster!" They were breathing the fire for so long that it began to burn Devidramon to ashes.

After Devidramon was destroyed completely, Growlmon started to climb up the tallest building near by. As they were climbing the building, most of the windows were getting destroyed. Causing the building to look like a wreck. Once at the top of the building, they let out a loud roar so loud it probably woke up the entire population within a five hundred foot radius. Then they breathed fire at the lower ground as well. As if trying to show their power.

"We need to get Growlmon back to Guilmon. This could ruin everything." Henry said, looking at Takato directly to see how he felt. Takato wasn't close to crying, but Henry could see the angry look on his face. Takato was angry at himself.

"Oh my god. What have I done?" Takato asked miserably. As he said that, he started running in the direction of the building Growlmon was on the top of to make the problem end.

* * *

Davis's Closing Narration: Wow, Henry and Kenta have had to deal with a lot. Not only did Kenta lose his sister, but Henry lost somebody he almost loved. I wished Henry had told me first and not Patrick. I had to find out by Patrick coming over. I still am wondering how Kazu, Jeri, Kenta, and heck Cameron and Dwight will learn of Guilmon. Who bets Kenta will freak when he finds out that Yamaki was the one that killed his sister? I bet Kenta and Melissa won't be going on that Friday date any time soon because of everything that happened and I feel if anything, it might draw Peggy and Kazu closer together. It also sounds like everybody sort of moved on from what Impmon did at the park given the last days events. I wonder how Takato will deal with Growlmon, and get them to become Guilmon once again.


	9. The Battle Has Begun

Davis's Opening Narration: Miss me guys? Anyways, so last time we had a little bit of a sad happening. We found out that Kenta had a sister named Julie but she was killed by a man just now and Henry told Patrick, my son, about the events that he and she had together. Kenta also found out that his mother was having another child, but after these events I don't think Kenta to too excited about that. His mother also decided to homeschool him now

* * *

Chapter 9: The Battle Has Begun

Takato was standing in front of the building that Growlmon was on to try and convince Growlmon to stop what they were doing. Henry, Rika, Impmon and the digimon partners were behind him. "Growlmon, come down we don't want you to stay like this forever. Gargomon and Kubimon were able to become Terriermon and Renamon again. Why won't you do it? This is unlike you. You don't like or act anything like this. I can't deal with it." Takato was starting to cry and when Growlmon started to see Takato cry, they were getting sad themselves.

"Takato, I don't want this. Can you help me turn back to Guilmon again?" Growlmon begged and did their best to get down the building carefully. "I don't want to hurt anything else." Growlmon said a couple moments later when they were all the way down. They were going to hug Takato when they realized that they were now ten times his size. So Takato did all the hugging.

"I will do my best to help you turn into Guilmon again." Takato said assuringly as he was patting the leg of Growlmon.

"Rika, you can leave now. Everybody, I will do this by myself." Takato told the tamers and digimon. Soon enough, they all left Takato and Growlmon alone. After they were gone, Takato thought about a way he can get Growlmon back to Guilmon. After failing to come up with ideas, he realized he needed some help.

"I need to talk to somebody for some help on this." Takato said to himself and Growlmon gave him a confused look. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. But he was going to contact Jeri for help. Then he thought of the time and realized she was probably asleep. "Can you be like this for the rest of the night. We will get you back to normal tomorrow. Just hide in like a forest or something."

As Takato said that, Growlmon looked at him as if telling him that his plan better work. Growlmon started walking to the forest and Takato went home. Not being able to stop about getting Growlmon back to Guilmon. He didn't even consider how he was going to contact Jeri until he was home and then realized just how hard it was going to be for everything in this plan to work out perfectly.

"I will be regretting this later." Takato said and started running in the direction Jeri's house was. He remembered going to her house for a moment because of the time they walked to her place together. Only when he was running over there did he realize how much he had to run to reach there.

A hour or so after he started running, Takato had reached the front door. Then he remembered that Jeri and the rest of her family was most likely asleep. So he grabbed a rock and looked around until he saw Jeri's hair. Then he threw the rock at her window and after two or so tries, he had finally gotten her to wake up. "What are you doing?" She asked when she had saw Takato several feet below outside.

"Come down here!" Takato yelled loud enough for just her to hear. She looked at the window for a second and then decided that she would do as he requested. So she opened her window and climbed down the house wall and jumped when there was a foot left and she could make the jump safely.

"What is going on Takato? It's ten at night."

"I need your help on something." Takato told her and had a pleading look in his eyes. Jeri decided to listen for the time being.

"I have this friend. They were smaller than me for a while and all of a sudden, they grew really big. Much larger than me in fact. I don't what to do about it and I want your advice." Takato said and Jeri had a large smile on her face.

"Oh you have a crush on somebody?" Jeri asked excited and if it wasn't so late at night, Takato would have been able to see the blush on her face.

"No that's not the case. I only met this friend recently and they're a guy as well. I just thought that you can give me advice to make them not seem so big anymore." Takato played with his index fingers for a moment.

"You just tell him what your problem is. I'm pretty sure that he will understand. All you need to do is express your concern to him." Jeri tried her best to help him and kissed him in the cheek a little bit. "I hope you find a way to be around your friend again without feeling odd." Then Jeri started climbing up the house wall and went back to her room. "Talk to you Monday!" She yelled a little too loud and when her parents started to get out of their rooms to check what happened, Takato ran away to avoid being caught.

"Oh my god. I fucked that one pretty bad." Takato said under his breath when he was putting his back against a wall on the street. "I really hope Growlmon is okay right now. But I need to go to bed now. Maybe Growlmon will be fine right away in the morning." With that hopeful thought in his mind, he went home and went right to bed. Having a hard dreaming on thinking about how Kenta was going to be now with his sister dying now. Next time he saw Kenta, he would talk to him.

The next day, Takato woke up quickly and went to the park right away. About a minute after he started running to the park, he saw Henry right in front of him. "I was trying to find you. Growlmon is at the park right now. I think we need to go there right away. They aren't really that happy right now." Henry said and Takato started following him over there.

A few minutes later, they were in the park. Henry told Takato to look around the trees and after a couple minutes of looking around the trees, the two of them found Growlmon. But they were covered in paint that would blend in with the trees. "How did you even do that?" Takato asked Growlmon and the digimon explained.

"Impmon and Calumon painted me to my request so I can hide here and have nobody find me here easily." Growlmon looked like they would start crying. Takato nearly hugged Growlmon when he realized that the digimon was painted and he would get a ton of paint on him as well.

"Growlmon, I am so sorry that this is happening to you." Takato said and Henry groaned out loud. Takato was about to snap at Henry for a moment when he realized why he was groaning. Rain was coming and Henry didn't like a bunch of rain.

"We need to find a way to make this change as soon as possible." Takato said the perfectly obvious and the rain got even worse. A minute later, all the paint was gone. Luckily, nobody else was in the park so they wouldn't freak out when they saw Growlmon.

"This is really now good." Henry sneezed with the rain as he said that. Somehow right away the rain subsided and there was a large rainbow. Rika then ran up to the two of them with Terriermon on Henry's shoulder. Which Takato didn't even notice until Rika mentioned that as Terriermon was so quiet. Renamon faded in at Rika's side.

Somehow, Growlmon started shrinking into Guilmon and when Growlmon became Guilmon again, Takato hugged Guilmon happily. "This is the way I like it." He said and stood up after that. Guilmon walked behind him and the six of them looked at the rainbow happy.

"I love rainbows. I was coming here because heavy rain usually results in them. Then I happened to find you guys here. Not the worst I guess." Rika said referring to Henry. She couldn't care less about Takato but being with Henry made her happy for some reason. Although she refused to admit she might have a crush on him now because it didn't seem right.

Takato was back home a little bit later and he saw Kenta in the living room talking to his parents. "Hey Takato, how is it going?"

"What are you doing?" Takato asked having a feeling that he already knew what Kenta was going to tell him.

"I was just getting your parents advice on the Julie incident. I also told them about some of the things that we had done together as brother and sister. I just felt like I needed some advice outside of just my mother and she gave me permission to come here." Kenta answered Takato and Kenta played with his glasses a little bit.

"How are they helping you? By that I mean what are you saying exactly?"

"They were just telling me that there are some days when it seems like nothing ever happened and I will be able to not think of it and that there are other days where all I can do is think about it and have the thoughts of the things we did torment me. Or if I ever said good bye to her in any way before it happened and if I told her I loved her or not. I did say some sort of good bye to her but I haven't told her that I loved her or anything. Or I did half of it." Kenta was saying and Takato on his shoulder.

"No offense, but I just wanted to talk with some adults about it who have seen this type of thing before. I don't think you can really help me in good detail." Kenta said and walked out of their house.

"Fair enough." Takato did say as Kenta was leaving the house and he went to his bedroom. He didn't do his home work or think about Guilmon. He just thought of Kenta and played with the surface of the table with his fingers.

* * *

As that was happening, Yamaki was looking at some of the reports from the town. "So much happening all at once. I wish I can grab the bull by the horns and end all this digimon crap now. Maybe create a monster with my mind and... yes it makes sense. Riley, get ready for a new project. Something called Jargonaut." Yamaki said and stood up.

"I will become the most powerful man in the world after this. Even more powerful than Hitler and his nazis. People will be respecting me when I complete this and save the world. Maybe the war can end before it consumes the whole world like how the First World War did a little more than twenty years ago. I will be the world wide hero!" Yamaki screamed in delight and one of his workers looked scared as they heard this coming out of his mouth.

* * *

A little after Yamaki was going to create Jargonaut, Rika was walking around down the side walks. "Renamon, now all three of us have digivoled. We need to one up them as soon as possible. Show both those boys that we are superior to them." Rika said as she turned around and didn't see Renamon. Not only did she not see Renamon, but she didn't even see Renamon fade in like normal.

"Okay Renamon this is not funny anymore. Come show yourself." Rika said and Renamon still didn't show up. "Did she get lost in the train station?" Rika asked and started running towards the train station hoping Renamon was there.

Right as Rika reached the entrance of the train station, she saw Kazu with his back to the wall. Despite not knowing or caring about this guy, she did take the short moment to see what he was doing. "What are you doing here?"

"Just getting ready for my outing with Peggy. I just don't feel right going on this date, but I don't know honestly. I am just standing here and getting a nice breath of fresh before I go on the date. Are you going on a date? You might be able to get somebody to like you. You aren't that bad from what I have seen of you I guess." Kazu said and Rika smiled for a split second.

"Thanks for saying that I guess. But I don't like anybody for a date. Or that I know or feel of I guess. Good luck on your date I guess. Hopefully it will go well I guess." Rika said those last couple sentences with a little bit of confusion.

"Between you and me, you have a better chance of getting a guy than Takato does than getting Jeri. Don't tell anybody else that." Kazu said and winked and walked away.

"I need to find Renamon now." Rika said after she forgot about that for just a second. So she started running more in the train station. A minute or two later, Rika felt the air getting colder around her.

"What the fuck? Why is it getting this cold right now?" Rika asked shaking uncontrollably. She sat down and looked down at the ground. "Renamon, I miss you."

"You want a powerful partner don't you?" A voice asked her that she had never heard before.

"What was that" Rika stood up and saw a devil looking digimon that was white and she realized right away that this was the source of the unnatural cold.

"I am your new partner. We can destroy the whole population of digimon. We can be undefeatable. I can see the desire the in your eyes. The need to be better than those two boys. Come join me and we will destroy the digimon that come in our way." The digimon said and held their hand out. "My name is IceDevimon. I know already that your name is Rika. I know every single thing about you."

"That was just me wanting to show the others that I was good. Being the best was a former desire. With every time I see those two guys, I sort of regret my original goals. While I do like to fight and be strong still, I don't care nearly as much as I could to join something like you." Rika gave IceDevimon her answer and IceDevimon grabbed Rika ans started flying up.

"You will see soon enough that I am truly the greatest thing that has ever happened to you. I will show you the greatness of my powers." IceDevimon said as they were flying up to the top of a building under construction.

"What the crap?" Kazu asked when he looked behind his shoulder just for a second to find out where the cold came through. He had totally saw a devil like monster. Not only did he see that, but he saw Rika being held by them. "I have to tell somebody about this." Kazu started running his way as fast as possible to Henry or somebody at least.

* * *

While he was home, Henry was working on his school work. "So much homework I can barely keep on top of it." Henry complained as he was working on his current project. After he finished the page he was on, he closed the book he was working on and looked up at the ceiling.

"Maybe a five or ten minute break will be good enough." Henry decided and walked around his room for a little bit. Terriermon spoke to him while he was walking around.

"Why do you guys need to do this so much? Isn't this school stuff just going to ware you down?" Terriermon asked and Henry nodded.

"I would agree with you. But I want to be somebody who moves beyond just school. None of my recent family members have gotten beyond high school. Although I have no idea if I could with the war and the fact that I might just be thrown in right after. But on the chance that this wouldn't happen, then I got to be as ready as possible." Henry told Terriermon, obviously referencing the war. "Although I never have asked my dad what he thinks of the different sides. I never asked if he agreed with Hitler's ideas or not."

After he said that there was a knock on his door. Right away Henry thought that it was his dad who over heard that and was going to tell him what he thought on Hitler's motives or something. But that wasn't the case. "Henry, you got a friend at the door." He heard Suzy tell him. Somebody who was far too young to have a opinion on the war.

"I told Takato that I would be busy today." Henry complained as he was walking to the front door and answered. He was surprised to find Kazu waiting there for him.

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked confused and Kazu said something about white and Rika. "Speak more clear."

"A white monster thing was flying up to a construction building. Near the train station. They had Rika with them. What is even happening? I'm not making this up."

"Kazu, are you still a fan of the card game? The digimon one." Henry asked making his choice. He never thought he would have said this, but he was going to Kazu the truth. He would be the first aside from Takato or Rika that he would let learn of this.

"Yeah obviously. But what does that have to do with anything?" Kazu asked and Henry waved him in. They followed all the way to Henry's room and he showed Kazu Terriermon. "Digimon are real. This is my partner."

"Hey I seen you a couple times before. You're the one that hates girls right?" Terriermon was rather straight forward about it.

"Hey I'm trying to get over that phase!" Kazu yelled and looked at Henry shaking his head. "I don't get it. I have the game and have been playing it but I don't have one and you do. Not only that, but these are real? Just a bit too much for me to really handle."

"Yes I don't get it either. Don't tell anybody that I showed you this. Just between you and me. Anyways, what is with Rika now?" Henry asked and Takato retold him the whole thing. When Henry asked what digimon he thought it was, both of them spent a couple minutes looking through cards until they found IceDevimon.

"I think that is the one. Sorry I have to go now. I need to get to Peggy as soon as possible and go on a date with her. Good luck helping Rika and I promise not to tell anybody else!" Kazu was saying and he had to get louder the further away he got from Henry.

"I am getting so tired of doing so much fighting." Henry said and left his house again without telling his parents what he was going to be doing. Before he went to Rika, he ran over to Takato's house and told him what was going on.

"I wish that this digimon constantly attacking thing will just stop sometime." Takato complained as he was putting on his coat. Because he heard what Henry said about the cold part and didn't want to be super cold while trying to help Rika. Or as super cold as he could be without wearing one.

The two of them went to the cemetery and told Guilmon that they needed to come along. After Guilmon was with them, they started going to the train station to finally help Rika. "How are we going to help her?"

"We just do what we do normally. That is using the cards and using the powers with them to eventually defeat IceDevimon. Nothing too extreme." Takato answered Henry's question and at the train station, both of them were looking for the so called construction building that Kazu mentioned. Or in Takato's mind that Henry mentioned. Since he had no idea about Kazu being the one who saw it.

A minute or so later, the two of them found the building that was the so called construction building. "Takatomon, do we really have to go in there?" Guilmon asked and Takato nodded as a answer to their question. So the four of them went inside the construction building.

* * *

While Takato and Henry were going up the different floors of the building, Rika was seeing what IceDevimon had wanted them to see. "Isn't it amazing? I have done all of this?" IceDevimon asked hoping to finally earn her approval.

What they had shown Rika were a bunch of digimon frozen solid. Which wouldn't be so bad if they didn't seem like they were in pain while they were getting frozen. Rika could see with the looks of most of their faces that they were either really scared of what was going to happen or had no idea what was going on. "This has been a collection I have been developing over the last week or so. I love the faces that they all make. As if they are begging for mercy."

"You're even worse than I am!" Rika screamed and pushed IceDevimon away from her. "At least I wouldn't do that to them!"

"Oh yes you have. Many times more than even I have. Every time you fight them, they seem like the world is about to end and they want it to be over. They know every single time you fight them that they won't have a chance. It's one of the best parts. Seeing that they can't fight back no matter how good they are.

"But at least I have shown some moments of caring." Rika said and started running towards the exit of the room. IceDevimon had known what they she was going to try to do so they faded away and came back and pushed her down when they were in front of her again. "And at least I can admit when something something is better than me."

"Come on Rika, just try it for one battle and you will see how amazing it really is." Ice Devimon started flying over to Rika and grabbed her as hard as they could. She started screaming in pain. "I will keep grabbing harder until you say yes!"

"Rika, don't worry!" Rika heard Renamon say to her. No wait, it wasn't Renamon. It was Kyubimon.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon yelled and started to cause a big circle of fire and shot the fire at IceDevimon. As it hit their target, IceDevimon let Rika drop to the ground and Rika went over to Kyubimon.

"Let's get out of here as soon as possible!" Rika yelled and they started to go for the exit of the room but then Takato came with with Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon.

"Digimodify! Hyperwing Activate!" Takato yelled and slashed one of his cards through his device. Guilmon came in with the fake wings and flapped the wings and that caused a shining white light to come out of the wings and attack IceDevimon. One of the slashes went right through the chest of IceDevimon and the digimon split in half.

"You could have been the best tamer ever!" IceDevimon screamed as the body was fading away and right before the two body parts were separated. Henry and Terriermon went over to Rika.

"Are you alright? Do you need any help?" Henry asked her concerned and that was when Rika snapped.

"I hate you!" She yelled and pushed him and he fell down on his butt. "I hate you all! I hate every digimon ever!" She then started ran out of the room and Kyubimon turned into Renamon again.

"She probably doesn't it. I will talk to her about it. I think she will see enough that she was over reacting." Renamon walked away from them.

Rika was at her house, in her room exactly. She had a tear coming down her face. "Rika, did you really mean it?" Renamon asked and Rika nodded sad.

"Yes I did. IceDevimon scared me. Scared me more than anything I have ever seen before. It was the perfect moment to make me see what I was really like. It can happen to anybody and it has happened to me. I feel like I captured everything that I have said to everybody lately with just those simple three yells. I'm a terrible person." Rika then put her head on her legs and cried without any attempt of hiding it.

"Rika, you're trying. You understand what you have done wrong and you want to change this." Renamon said and she faded away to let Rika be alone.

"Who do I even like or hate? I don't get it anymore. I feel lost now." Rika looked up at the sky. She saw the setting sun and the crying got even worse. "Your promised me we would stay for the sunset." She muttered under her breath, speaking of her father before he left to join in the war. Being in America and all, most Americans didn't care about the war. But he did and he went to a different country just so he could join and fight. Two weeks after he left, there was a paper telling the family that he was killed in battle. Before he left, he made a promise they would stay for a sunset when he came back. A promise he can never keep. It was really that point, not when she met Renamon, that gave her the true desire to be the best. To cover what he did, her grandmother always said that he left. But they all knew better.

* * *

Close to the same time that Rika was staring at the sun set, Kazu and Peggy were walking across the towns bridge for their date. "Thank you so much for coming on a date with me." They both said at the near same time.

"It was really nice what you did a couple weeks ago during that fight with the bullies and stopped them from making fun or your friends anymore. That moment made me realize that you have quite a bit of potential in you." Peggy said and kissed Kazu in the cheek. A kiss that made him almost vomit in his mouth for a moment.

"I was doing my best to help my friends. That was at first. But then I thought that this could be a chance to make them stop doing any of this entirely. So I went the full nine yards." Kazu told Peggy and he very unhappily held her hands. Telling himself that he had to.

"Peggy, do you want to meet my family some time? Or maybe that we can have more dates soon?" Kazu asked confused, hoping that he wasn't screwing up all the time here. Considering how he didn't really ever go on a date before or even consider it.

"I would love to. Although I would love to have you meet my parents first. If you are fine with that." Peggy told him and she started to get closer to him.

"When would you like to go on a date next? Or have me meet your parents?" Kazu stood in front of Peggy and his face got a fraction of a inch closer to her face.

"How about next week end? For both when we go on another date and meet my parents. That way you can do both at the same time." Peggy said and her face was getting closer to Kazu's.

"Hey, this is getting exciting!" Impmon yelled far enough away for the two of them not to notice what they were yelling.

Kazu and Peggy's face met and they had a nice long kiss. Kazu didn't seem too weird about this because he was the one that did the advancement to begin with. Although he didn't want to do anything more after the kiss.

"Thanks for giving me a good time Kazu. I will be heading home now. I will tell my parents about you. That way they will be ready." She said and ran away from Kazu. Who felt happy for just a moment, but snapped out of it and told him it was just a moment of weakness.

* * *

Soon after Kazu had come home from his date, Kenta had left his house through his window so his mother wouldn't notice. He had a bunch of tamers cards in his pocket and a lighter. He walked over to a close by forest and when he was deep enough in the forest, he threw all but three cards onto the ground.

"Your death made me understand that this card game is worthless." Kenta said and flicked the lighter and dropped it to the ground so the cards would light up.

He watched the cards burning for a moment. Then he had considered for just a second to jump into the fire. That way he would would kill himself and be with his sister Julie again. Then he remembered what he mother had said about her having a baby boy coming up. He had also remembered how everybody felt about Julie dying. He didn't want to make everybody suffer that way again so soon. So he decided against it.

"Although I will keep a few just for sentimental value." Kenta said and looked at the three he didn't burn. The first being a blue card. Something that Julie gave him a couple weeks ago. Then a digimon called MarineAngemon. The first card he had. Then he had a card that just boosted its power for a little bit. The first card that he bought on his own.

"This is my way of saying good bye to you." Kenta said getting the smallest hint of a tear. Your death will make me better than you. You just watch." He said and started walking away from the fire.

Impmon and Calumon had both seen the fire. Impmon laughed for the first moment that the cards were burning. But then he understood why Kenta did it and felt bad. Calumon just liked seeing the fire.

Kenta went back into his room and fell asleep. "The end of my tamer career."

* * *

The next day, Takato was making himself some breakfast like he did about once a month or so. "Mom, what are your plans today?" He asked and she told him that nothing was going on.

He ate his breakfast and gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek before he ran out the house. He was going over to Jeri's house. He didn't quite get why he was going on over to that house, but he had a good feeling. Besides, he would have to get to see her parents for a moment at least.

Takato knocked on the house door and her father answered the door. "Who might you be?" He asked Takato and he told him that he was just somebody who went to school with Jeri.

"I wanted to see if you child had any sort of plans going on today." Takato said honestly and her father had a funny look on his face.

"Well she was going to play with her friends soon. But I think she will be fine for a few minutes with you." He said and let Takato into their house. He walked inside and Jeri's father told her that Takato was there. She went down the stairs and smiled.

"Hey Takato, what are you doing?" She asked him and went all the way down the stairs.

"Just wanted to hag out with you." Takato said and they went to her room. Takato told Jeri that the whole friend being large was resolved and Jeri smiled.

"That's nice to hear." Jeri said they were just talking about school after that. Such as papers they had to do, Kazu going on a date with Peggy, the passing of Julie and what Cameron and Dwight were going to be doing now that nobody was working with them in a project now. Then after they talked about Cameron and Dwight, Takato stood up and told Jeri he needed to head out. She gave him a friend like hug and thanked him coming over to her house.

So Takato left his house and walked on for a while and picked up Guilmon at the cemetery again and then they walked until they found a large digimon. Takato decided to see what the heck was going on. He noticed that Henry and Terriermon trying to defeat it. Or at least keep it in that same area.

Takato's digivice told him what it was. "Musyamon. Champion level digimon." As the digivice said that, Musyamon swung their sword down as Henry and Terriermon barely avoided the attack. Takato and Guilmon joined in on the whole battle.

"Digimodify! Power attack!" Takato swung his card through his digivice. Guilmon got a bit stronger and kept their own against Musyamon for a while. They kicked the digimon in the chest and punched them hard enough for them to drop the sword. Henry saw when Musyamon hit Guilmon and won the fight in one hit.

"Henry, can I digivolve please?" Terriermon asked Henry and he shook his head.

"You will be like what happened the first time you digivolved to Gargomon. You will go crazy again."

"Just because it happened once doesn't mean that it will happen again." Terriermon told Henry but Henry couldn't be sure about it though. He just didn't know at the moment. He didn't want it to happen. However, he knew that this might have to happen to defeat it.

"Henry get over that incident and let Terriermon digivolve! Do you want Musyamon to rampage through the city.

Henry was still in conflict over it for a moment and then held his digivice out. "Terriermon, digivolve!" Henry yelled and Terriermon started glowing

"Terriermon digivolve to... GARGOMON!" Terriermon yelled and used their hand guns to hit Musyamon over and over again. Musyamon was about to fight back with their axe but they exploded after getting hit like ten times.

Gargomon went back into Terriermon again. "Thanks for letting me do that again. See how I was perfectly alright and didn't go crazy."

"I guess that you are right here. Maybe some times a digivolution is needed to get us through our struggles." Henry said and he told Takato thanks for getting his senses in and letting him see why the digivolution was needed.

* * *

Elsewhere, Rika was in her room still thinking about what had happened the night prior with IceDevimon. "I want to be able to get these thoughts out of my head!" Rika screamed at one point and slammed her fists on the table. Renamon faded in and asked her is she needed anything else.

"I don't need you. Go ahead and leave me alone. Do whatever the heck you want." Rika commanded Renamon to leave. The digimon asked her if she was sure and she snapped at Renamon again saying that she was totally sure.

"Fine, I will do that. Have it your way." Renamon faded away and started wandering around. Wondering just how long it would take for Rika to come back to her senses and come to find them.

"I heard what had just happened. You should be grateful. Gives you a chance to go around and find your own way." Impmon said and Renamon wasn't nearly in the mood to deal with Impmon at the current moment.

"I am Rika's partner. That is all there is to it. You need to just mind your own business." Renamon said and Impmon moved their finger back and fourth.

"I know what I need to do. And that is to show you all the benefits to working alone." Impmon then started listing off all the things that Renamon could do alone. "You can also have some fun and have all your battles and get all the power you need. Nobody ever giving you any commands and you get all the power with no sharing."

"Rika maybe into power but I don't really care about getting tons of power. I want to have Rika be safe and that is all I care about." Renamon told Impmon and the small digimon shook their head.

"Soon enough you will see that I am right." Impmon said and then started walking away. Renamon started to growl a little bit. They weren't a real fan of Impmon. But maybe there was a somewhat valid point in there.

Renamon then started to continue traveling down the town. Looking for a possible digimon that they can fight on their own. See if what Impmon is saying is true.

Soon enough, Renamon found a digimon called FlyBeemon. Renamon spread their arms out and called out their favorite attack. "Diamond Storm!" Renamon yelled and the diamonds destroyed the FlyBeemon before they could even do anything about it.

"All too easy." Renamon said and started walking away. "Maybe Impmon is right after all. Maybe I don't need Rika at all." They said several feet away from the battle sight of FlyBeemon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kenta was doing some chores at his house. "Wow Kenta, you normally never do the chores. At least until I tell you to do them several times in a row." His mother said and Kenta finished the dish he was currently washing.

"It's a good thing to get my mind off of what happened. Besides, maybe I am growing to like the idea of doing some hard work like this." Kenta was saying and his mother hugged him.

"I'm so sorry for what happened." She said and Kenta nodded and made his glasses straight again. As they were starting to fall off again.

"Just needs time." Kenta said and there was a knock on the house door. "I will get that." He let go of his mothers grip and answered the door. Revealing Melissa.

"Who is this?" His mother asked a bit excited when she saw her. Completely forgetting for the next few minutes of Julie's death.

"My name is Melissa." She told her and then looked at Kenta. "I'm his girlfriend." She said, making their relationship official right there. He whispered if she was being serious or if she was just saying that. She whispered back to him that she meant it and he better get used to calling her his girlfriend from that point forward.

"I heard about what happened on Friday." She said, since it was Sunday. Two days after the incident.

"Yeah, it's terrible. I don't want to talk about it before. But if you want, you can check her room. Nothing I can do about it now." His mother said and Melissa went to Julie's part of the room to see what was in there.

Kenta was following her and she was looking at some of Julie's picture. "How close were you?"

"Not close enough that I would like. But close enough for me to feel really bad over this. That was her tenth grade picture." Kenta said and told her why she picked those clothes for the day.

"My mother told me she was having a baby boy soon. She said the baby is due in a couple weeks and that I need to be ready. Soon as I lose my big sister I'm getting a little brother." Kenta said and examined Melissa's face closely.

"How do you feel about the idea of having a brother?"

"I would be pretty excited if it weren't for what happened a couple days ago. But at least you can help me get through this." Kenta said and Melissa wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a short kiss in the lips. When she let go, Kenta looked at her surprised. "What was that for?"

"You're my boyfriend now. You should prepare yourself for several more. But maybe that was a really bad timing. If you want to talk about Julie more, then I will stop and we can talk about it more." Melissa said feeling a tiny bit guilty for doing that.

"I will talk about it later. I feel like I can only take it in a few minutes at a time. Or else it will get too sad for me." Kenta said and they both sat down on his bed and talked about what they were going to do later.

"Do you want to help me with my homework later?" Kenta asked and then took it back right away. Melissa said that it's okay as long as it doesn't get in the way of their new relationship.

"I will be leaving you guys now. I wanted to give your mother my apologies and see how you were doing. Talk to you later." Melissa said and ran out. Kenta feeling happy again for the first time to two days.

* * *

Almost at that same time, Rika was looking for Renamon. Feeling terribly guilty for what she had said earlier. "I keep messing everything up with my relationship with Renamon." Rika complained as she was getting her digivice out of her pocket and running around the town to see where the heck Renamon could possibly be.

Soon enough though, Rika had found Renamon fighting a digimon. He, yes Renamon was a male, was fighting something called Harpymon. "Renamon, what are you doing?" Rika asked scared and tried to take out some cards for her digivice. Then she realized that there was more to this than just using cards and stuff.

Harpymon threw Renamon at a tree and Rika heard Renamon yelp in pain. Rika looked around to see if there was something she could use. She saw that there was a sharp stick on the ground. As if it was placed there just for her to use at that moment. Rika picked it up and ran over to Harpymon and stabbed them right in the chest.

She stared at the digimon and pushed the stick even more into the digimon and then took it right out. Soon enough, Harpymon exploded and Rika ran over to Renamon one moment away from a tear.

"I didn't realize it sooner, but I wish I have. I wish you were safe Renamon. I love you as a friend. You are a friend of mine and you have been a consistent part of my life. I hope that we don't have to get in a argument like this again or I just call you off again." Rika put her head on the chest of Renamon. He smiled at the affection of Rika now.

"You're like a second father to me." Rika admitted, and Renamon looked at her oddly.

"How long have you known I was a male? I've been pretending to be a female this whole time. " Renamon asked and Rika gave him a dude it's so obvious.

"From the moment you spoke. You're more obviously a male than Guilmon and Terriermon combined plus some. I don't get why so many people think you're a female." Rika gold Renamon and that sort of dropped the subject.

"Come on Rika, let's go home." Renamon said and faded away to Rika's house. After sitting there for just a couple seconds, Rika started walking her way over to where her house was.

"Hey, don't you think she looks a lot more happy than normal?" A guy asked another person who happened to be there as well. This was Dwight asking that to Cameron.

"You know she does. I wonder what happened." He said and neither of them knew about what Rika had done with Renamon.

Soon enough Rika was back home and she went to her room. "Rika, a guy named Kazu came by and was wanting to tell you thanks for talking to him yesterday. He said he really felt glad for that." Her grandmother said and Rika was pondering on how Kazu could have possibly known where she lived.

* * *

Meanwhile at the same time, Henry and Suzy were playing Suzy's favorite game. This game was tag. Their father was reading a book until there was a knock at the door. Henry's father decided that he would be the one to answer the door. So Henry and Suzy won't have to halt their game. At the door was Yamaki.

"Janyu, I have a great thing going now." Yamaki said and Henry's father, Janyu, seemed very taken back.

"I haven't see you in such a long time. Why are you here?" He asked very scared. Hoping that Yamaki wasn't having planned.

"Hypnos. I have a new development on it. Something called Juggernaut. I originally had a different way of saying it but I decided to have that be how it was pronounced." Yamaki said and asked Janyu if he wanted to do anything with this.

"No I don't want anything to do with your ideas. No after a few years ago when you showed me your true colors." Janyu said and Yamaki said. Playing with something in his pocket. That was until he saw Henry and Rika playing. So he let go.

"Okay, I will let you have your wishes." Yamaki said and told Janyu to be good with his kids.

"I will. Like you would know. After what you and your son went through, you have no right to judge." Janyu replied and Yamaki was one step away from killing Janyu right there.

"You never bring my son up! It was the mother who suggested giving him up. Not me! I wanted to raise him but she so badly wanted a daughter she couldn't even accept the idea of having a son. I had nothing to do with it. If you would like to know, I left her. Now I have no idea where my boy is now and I don't even know if he's still alive. How would you feel if Henry was gone away from you without your choice and you had no idea if he's still alive or not? You would feel the same way." Yamaki said and stormed away. That last bit got Henry and Suzy's attention both.

Yamaki walked a few feet away from the place Henry, Suzy, Janyu and Janyu's wife lived in and took something out of his pocket. A picture of a new born boy. "My boy Kazu. If only I knew where you were. I just hope that people are doing a good job raising you wherever you are." Yamaki said and continued walking to the Hypnos building. Now having the thoughts of his son in his mind. Knowing that if his son saw what he was doing, they would think Yamaki was the greatest person alive.

A few feet away from the Hypnos building, he saw that there was a black digimon up on the top of a building. "I think I have a target now." Yamaki said excited and started going up the stairs and different areas of the building that he needed to go to reach the digimon.

He saw Takato and Guilmon fighting a digimon. The same one he saw earlier. This digimon was called DarkLizardmon. "You young one over there, don't you know not to get involved with adult affairs?" Yamaki asked and used a mini device that he was able to make to make DarkLizardmon stop fighting. Quite possibly the most advanced thing ever made at the time.

"But I got here first." Takato said and Yamaki said that these things were far more dangerous than he ever thought it was.

"You will eventually lose Guilmon. Or even worse, yourself. Stop getting involved in these affairs. From now on, I will take care of everything. Now leave me alone." Yamaki said and had such a stern look on his face that Takato actually believed him. He walked away from DarkLizardmon and Yamaki with Guilmon.

Yamaki looked at DarkLizardmon. "I got you under my grasp now." Yamaki said and made DarkLizardmon follow him all the way to the Hypnos building with that odd device that he made and used earlier.

Once inside the building, he told some of his workers to get ready on figuring out what was inside of DarkLizardmon's body and crack the code of digimon.

As the digimon was getting more examined, the more the digimon was getting hurt and some of his workers started getting more worried about the digimon.

"Don't you think that we should stop? We might kill it." The worker said and Yamaki said that was perfectly fine.

"It's just data. Things that we come up with our minds. Nobody is going to care. In fact, they will think that I am doing them a public service." Yamaki said and walked off and let the digimon lose the rest of their life force and the rest of the data and code of digimon was shown.

"Now Juggernaut will be complete. The digimon invasions will be done for and I will be granted as a public hero." Yamaki held his hands so high and said it in such a convincing tone that Riley almost believed him.

"I just hope you know exactly what you are doing." Riley said and smiled a fraction of a inch. Yamaki put both his hands in his pocket.

"Put the code and data that you are able to get and put that in the Juggernaut." Yamaki commanded and another one of his workers put the data inside the Juggernaut. Soon enough the Juggernaut started speeding up and suddenly a large light was shit out. Breaking through the ceiling and making a small hole in the roof.

"Everything is flawless. I love it so dang much." Yamaki had a demonic voice for a moment. One that made Riley actually concerned for her master for a moment.

The light was so bright outside that most of the current or soon to be tamers/helpers of tamers saw it.

Henry saw it when he was playing with Rika and told her that he needed to come visit a friend of his. His father not thinking much of it told him that this was okay. So with that, Henry started bolting out of the house to head to the shining light. Terriermon of course was with him.

Takato had seen it while he was playing with Guilmon at the same time. His playing came to a complete stop and both he and Guilmon started running to the bright light. Hoping that this wasn't as bad as he thought.

Rika was talking with Renamon and they saw the bright light and decided to go check it out. They thought that maybe they could help Henry and Takato fight whatever may and most likely will be coming out of there.

Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri both saw it when they saw it from their window in that order. Also in that order did they start running over to the bright light. Sine they had no partners, there wasn't somebody or something with them.

Cameron and Dwight noticed it very easily considering how both of them were in the same general area and didn't walk that much to reach the bright lights.

Within a few minutes, all of them had reached the exact same area. Heck, even Impmon and Calumon were there to. Most of them noticing Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon. But before anybody could say a single word about it, there was a roar even louder than the one Growlmon made two days prior. Suddenly, the sky growing dark. Which was just a really bad transition to night.

A large shadow was in the bright light. Takato, Henry and Rika knew right then and there that a new digimon was there. Nothing like Yamaki had originally wanted. As he saw the shadow, he started to feel awful for what he might have done.

* * *

Davis's Closing Narration: Wow, everything is getting intense here. All those fights and moments that everybody had were quite a bit to take care. The real battle is starting and they will have to learn to work together to defeat the enemy. All of these people will have a big part in saving this world. I like how Rika had grown to accept Renamon fully and that Kenta is making some progress with his own life. I wonder how these next battles will go and how everybody will grow from it.


	10. War of Devas Part 1: Yamaki's Confession

Davis's Opening Narration: So Kenta and Melissa have decided to make their relationship official. Kazu and Peggy are getting along better. Henry told Kazu about the digimon, to which he took it better than I was expecting. Takato, Rika, and Henry seem like they finally have gotten less angry with each other. Yamaki has also caused a strange door way to open that is starting to concern even me. Not only that but he has made a creation that made this door way even possible and actually seems worse than the door way itself. We are also seeing a little more of Impmon and Calumon. Whatever happens I hope that the group can put their differences aside and work together for the greater good.

* * *

Chapter 10: War of Devas (Part 1):

**Yamaki's Confession**

Takato was trying to think of how he could get his friends out of the area so he, Henry and Rika can deal with this new threat. "Guys, if you don't mind, I will be taking care of getting everybody out of here." Takato said as Henry and Rika looked at him. Trying to see if he was just saying that to get out of the area or not.

"Okay fine. As long as you come back and help us in this fight. I have a feeling that we really are going to need as much help as we can in this one. The way that they look. Even though we can't see it fully, the presence of it feels..." Rika was saying as Renamon told her to stop saying what she was going to say. Which made Takato wonder if they knew what was going on and they didn't want to scare the group or something like that.

"Thanks a ton guys. I will be back as soon as I can. Right after all these people are taken out of the area." Takato said and started walking over to Kenta when Impmon and Calumon made themselves noticed.

"Calumon is just following me around for no real big reason. But if you need me to help the fight or something like that while you are taking care of that, then I can." Impmon said as if trying to imply that they really wanted to have some purpose. Takato didn't really get it at first what the context was. Because he mainly wasn't even thinking about it.

"You are nowhere even close to powerful enough. Please don't get yourself into trouble like this. I don't want to be responsible for anything that happens." Takato said and left the two weak digimon there. Impmon looked at Takato annoyed, and this started their eventual despisement to the man.

"Yeah like you are any better." Impmon muttered underneath their breath and told Calumon that there was no point in them staying the area anymore. "We are not wanted. At least to that jerk." Impmon started to walk away and Calumon followed a few seconds later. Despite not being the smartest mind, they had a feeling this wasn't Takato's context.

With Takato reaching Kenta, he decided that he was going to be as gentle with the man as he could possibly be. Knowing that since it had been a few days since his sisters death, he shouldn't try to push anything.

"Kenta, do you mind if you get away from this area. I feel really wrong already if something happened to you. I wouldn't want your mother to learn that something happened to you and your sister so soon after each other." Takato said and Kenta looked over. As if for just a moment he actually forgot about the fact that his sister was dead. Maybe that he had a sister to begin with.

"Yeah maybe you are right. I will be heading out as soon as possible." Kenta said not even looking at Takato for just a couple of seconds. Then he got over that little bit and decided to look at Takato face to face.

"Sorry for not looking at you. I was just thinking about something else. About me and Melissa." Kenta said and took something out of his pocket. "I don't why I feel this way, but I have a feeling that you will need something. Not just something, but that you will need this." Kenta said and handed it to Takato.

For a second, Takato decided to examine it. Checking what exactly it was. It looked like one of the digimon playing cards. What made him confused was the fact that it wasn't a digimon or a power boost of any type, but instead something just blue. "Thanks I guess. I won't lose it." Takato said as he put the card in his pocket. He had no intention to use it, but he knew he had to keep it for Kenta's sake.

"Thanks Takato, I will be heading out now." Kenta said and started heading away. "Probably hang with Melissa again."

So with that taken care of, Takato knew that he had to deal with the other people there. He would go for Kazu first.

* * *

Meanwhile, when Takato was dealing with that, Henry and Rika were trying to find out what this was and what they were going to do. Since there was no way that they could fight it if they had no idea what it was or if the size of the thing was just over blown by the shadows.

"Terriermon, I really hate to fight. You know that already probably better than everybody else. But if worse comes to worse, we need to fight and I need to over look my personal thoughts on the matter." Henry said and Terriermon was liking the fact that Henry had been 'growing up' lately.

"I like how you are starting to see how sometimes these are just unavoidable. Shows me that you know that this thing is serious and we have to treat it as such." Terriermon told Henry and for the first time since possibly ever, he saw that Rika was the one that didn't want to fight.

"Rika, if we don't do this, then the city might be destroyed. I thought that you were the one that loves to fight." Henry was saying to Rika and she looked at him. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"I guess you are right. I was trying to let the fact that this is possibly the most powerful thing I have faced yet sink in. Since I have battled a ton of really tough enemies." Rika said and she started to get something out of her pocket. Henry knew that it was just one of her cards, so he didn't comment any on it.

"Yeah we have faced some pretty bad enemies before. Such as IceDevimon. That one actually did scare me when I saw it." Henry started to pull one of his cards out as well. They took the time to look at the cards they each pulled out so they can make sure they had the advantage regardless of what they did get.

"So you got a power boosting card out and I got a speed boosting card out. Maybe I can use my card to make Terriermon go even faster and that can distract the enemy while you go in with a powerful attack." Henry said and looked at Rika to see if she liked the idea.

"I guess that this can work. I just hope that it does." Rika said and Henry agreed silently. But he didn't say anything out loud because he was worried that they would both not to do anything else.

"Okay, let's do this." Henry told her and they both swiped their cards in unison. "Digimodify!" They both yelled at the exact same time afterwards.

When that happened, the monster revealed itself. It was a large tiger like being with shields on their legs and had some wings along with their shield legs. That wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that it covered up half the length of a pretty tall building. The good thing about this encounter is that it taught Henry and Rika both that size shouldn't define how much power it has. Since while this was certainly a challenge, it wasn't really bad as their later challenges

Terriermon started using its new speed boost to get at the digimon really fast. While Renamon waited for just a couple seconds until Terriermon was up there and then they would come along and then help out.

"Mihiramon, ultimate level digimon. Servant of one of the great sovereigns." Rika's digivice said to the two of them when it had finally examined the power of this.

* * *

While that was going on, Yamaki was staring out a window. Not really know what exact he should say or do. Since he had seen that he had quite possibly screwed up royally.

"I wish some of the things that I make wouldn't bite me in the butt so hard. This is just terrible." Yamaki was saying and Riley walked into the room. Looking at Yamaki's horrified but amazed face. Since he had both expressions playing in his head equally.

"Yamaki, please tell me the truth. How do you feel about this? Do you feel the least bit terrible for this?" Riley asked her boss and Yamaki had a deep breath sounding like he was on the urge of yelling at her for asking him how he felt about anything.

"Maybe just a little bit. Not even for me to really try and do anything about it I will admit. But enough for me to know that I messed up ad that shouldn't try and make something like this ever again." Yamaki answered and Riley stood there waiting for more.

"Do you feel bad just because of that? Or do you feel bad for the fact that you have messed up some of these kids lives because they will now be too busy trying to take care of your mess? Because I feel those are who you should feel bad for. Not the failure inside of yourself." Riley said and right as Yamaki was going to give her the rant of the century, he stopped and thought of the face of one of the kids.

"Perhaps I do feel a little bad. For one of these kids in particular." Yamaki said and was still staring out the window as he said that. Although he would go away from there soon enough.

"Who in particular?" Riley asked thinking of perhaps Henry. Since Yamaki knew his father before as a friends or maybe Takato for how much they had butted heads with each other.

"My son. Now go away. Leave me alone to think to myself." Yamaki actually sounded like he was close to tears there. Riley stood there for just a second before leaving the room. She didn't want to get him more angry by standing there.

"What did he say?" One of Riley's coworkers asked several minutes later when Riley was finally back at her work place.

"Yamaki has a son." Riley said and that was the end of the short lived conversation.

In his room, Yamaki was actually thinking to himself on what to say now. "I wish I can be with you again. I have seen you a couple times, but from afar. I haven't been able to talk to you at all. The last time I seen you was when you were walking home a year ago with that one kid. That kid with the Guilmon... Oh my god, my son is friends with Guilmon's tamer. Maybe that kid is better than I thought then. If my son is able to hang out with him perfectly fine. Oh my boy, if only I can see you again." Yamaki said and looked at a gun in his drawer. The same one he killed Julie with. For just a second, he almost considered using the gun on himself. But he decided against it. As it would go against his wishes of his son.

* * *

When Yamaki was having this moment to himself, Takato was talking to the non tamers. To convince them that they needed to get out of that area as soon as possible. "Kazu, don't you perhaps want to see Peggy again? Maybe form a real relationship with her? Digimon are real. You were right this whole time. But you don't have to stay here any longer." Takato was saying to Kazu and after he stood there for a couple seconds, he started to consider Takato's offer.

"Yeah maybe you are right. Maybe I should get out of this area. I don't think I can ever be able to help you on something like this. I would probably just get in the way. However, hanging with Peggy again, I don't think I ever could." Kazu was saying when he shook his head like crazy. Not wanting to face his demons or problems but knowing that he probably would have to.

"It will work." Takato said and Kazu shook his head and left Takato alone there. Kazu was almost certain that there was nothing in a relationship with Peggy that would work. But he was starting to perhaps... fall for the woman. As hard as it was to admit for him and as much as he didn't want to say it. Since it just felt so wrong for him to say he was falling for a female despite hating them a couple weeks ago.

"I will just leave." Kazu said as he left. Trying to think about what his next choice should be on his own and without the help of anybody else.

Takato then decided to go for Jeri next since she was right next to Kazu. Although a couple feet away and not directly next to him. Not that it really mattered.

Anyways, after Takato reached Jeri, he put his hand on her shoulder. As if getting her attention. She looked around and saw him. "Oh hey Takato, are you surprised to be seeing this?" She started the conversation and Takato nodded and then shook his head back to back.

"Sort of. But the thing is that I already know what is going on. I have had this digimon partner for a while now and that was the real reason I was trying to get your advice on helping my big friend. Since it did something called digivolution and became really big. Sorry I had to lie to you. I feel terrible over it." Takato was saying and Jeri nodded.

"You don't to say anything else. Maybe that is why you guys talk about digimon so much. Because you guys had one this whole time. Now it makes sense." Jeri was saying and Takato shook his head. Since that part wasn't exactlt true. At all.

"No that was just because Kazu, Kenta and I really liked the game. I'm the only one of the three to have a digimon. They had no idea these things existed until this little thing right no." Takato was telling Jeri and she nodded. As if feeling bad for being wrong even though she really didn't need to. She had no idea that they played the game for the sake of liking it. She thought it was just boy stuff and they were only playing it because of that.

"Well I guess I should wish you luck on whatever that thing is." Jeri said and looked at Takato's face.

"I probably should stay out of the area. I really don't want you to get hurt here. Having a digimon makes it my responsibility to make sure that the humans are safe from these types of things." Takato said and Jeri seemed like she wanted to stay. "Please Jeri, I really mean it. I don't want you to be here. You really can get hurt. This is no longer a game." Takato looked at Jeri's eyes and saw just how great they really looked on her. "I will see you again very soon. In the next couple hours. If it makes you feel better, I can come to your house after it's done to show you."

Jeri put her head on Takato's shoulder and did something a little naughty. She placed her hand right where Takato's balls would be. Mainly to see if she was making him have one. Turns out she was and that made her feel a little happier.

"Okay, I will do just that." Jeri said as she gave Takato a wink. She knew she was a little dirty some times. But she was just a teenager, this was her job.

"Wow, I never expected that." Takato said when she had been away for a couple seconds. In fact, Takato checked it out in his pocket to see if it was still there. It was which made him groan. "I need to get under control." Takato then went over to Dwight and Cameron to tell them that they needed to get out of the area. After that, he can finally start helping in the real important stuff.

He walked quickly over to Dwight and Cameron. "I already told Cameron this, but I guess it really doesn't matter if I tell you or not Dwight. Because by now it's right there in front of you. The digimon being real I mean." Takato told Dwight and he looked at Takato before looking at the being that was going to now attack the city.

"That is quite easily the craziest thing I have ever seen in my life. I don't even get how something like this is possible. Can you please explain it to me Takato?" Dwight was saying and Takato felt conflicted on how he should react to that question.

"I can explain this to you. But can you wait until tomorrow? Everything will be explained then. Trust me. I will not do this without telling you. You deserve to know." Takato said to Dwight and looked over at Cameron.

"So this is what you have been doing with your partner all this time? Fighting evil to make sure that it doesn't get into the city and wrec it completely." Cmaeron said and Takato nodded. He knew that this was a lot to learn at once but he thought that if anybody could take it, it could be Cameron.

"Can you and Dwight please get out of the area That way Henry, Rika and I can have a easie time fighting this thing. So we don't have to worry about some humans getting in the way of the battle." Takato said in response and Cameron looked around and then back at the ground.

"I will do it. Dwight, come along with me." Cameron said to Takato in a voice that was telling him that he owed him one.

"I know I do." Takato said under his breath when the two guys left him alone. After leaving Takato and therefore the area, he looked at the other two fighters to decide how he should come in to help.

"So what is this one called?" Takato asked Rika as he had ran right at her side. Rika looked at Takato and gave him the answer he wanted.

"The digimon is called Mihiramon. We have been fighting them for a couple minutes." Rika told him and Takato decided to watch for a moment. He saw Terriermon hitting the Mihiramon with weak but really fast attacks. While these faster attacks got Renamon the chance to use their more powerful, slower attacks. It took about a minute or so after Takato showed up for the digimon to finally have enough of Terriermon and Reamon. This was shown when they grabbed the two digimon like they were nothing and threw them right on the ground.

"This is becoming too hard to watch. Takato, get in there with your partner. You guys are here now, so you need to start helping now." Henry said and Takato nodded in agreement to Henry. Even if he really didn't want to do any fighting, he knew that it needed to be done.

"Well, if I am going to be joining you, I think we should all bring our partners to champion level." Takato said and all three of the partners met together near each other and after doing so, they all started to digivolve. First was Terriermon to become Gargomon. Second was Renamon to become Kyubimon. The last one was Guilmon to become Growlmon. This was the order that they had first gotten their champions.

"Well now that this is done, let's get back in the battle field." Gargomon decided and they ran towards the Mihiramon and started shooting bullets out of their gun shooter. Kyubimon started shooting out diamonds at the back of the Mihiramon while Growlmon was shooting fire balls on their legs to make them harder to move around.

However when it seemed like they were actually winning, Mihiramon had found their stride and over powered Kyubimon and Gargomon. The first of which was Gargomon. They defeated the bunny by using their tail and flinging Gargomon around like a little doll. After five or six hits on the ground, they threw Gargomon on a building wall and they seemed to be getting up. But instead of fighting again, they were going to Henry.

"I hate fighting." Gargomon said as they had returned to Terriermon. Henry nodded and he grabbed a hold of Terriermon.

As Henry was holding Terriermon, Kyubimon was struggling fighting against Kyubimon further. They were able to shot out a couple of more diamonds but that wasn't enough as soon after the second extra wave came, Mihiramon jumped on Kyubimon and the impact the two made was so intense that Kyubimon flew back a bit. Right onto Rika in fact who tripped down and had Kyubimon lying on top of her.

"Sorry for doing that." Kyubimon said as he went back to Renamon. He stared at Rika and tried to get up. Rika helped him up and he stared at his human master. "You've grown up so much the last few hours." Renamon said and Rika nodded and Renamon looked at Henry and Terriermon.

So while Renamon and Terriermon were now down, Takato started to get angry. Not at Henry or Rika. But at the fact that this invasion was even happening. "Growlmon, destroy this monster!"

"I'm trying Takatomon. But they're much too strong for just me at my power level." Growlmon told Takato and that just made him even more angry. He now was starting to hate everything about this.

"Well then, we can make you more powerful." Takato said sounding a little bit like Rika at that moment. Growlmon didn't want to know what Takato had meant so to make Takato less angry they started to attack Mihiramon again. By swiping their claws and then breathing fire on those scratch marks. Mihiramon didn't seem too fazed with this. In fact, they left two large scratches on Growlmon on their chest that left out really well.

"I can't believe I'm seriously going to try and use this." Takato said and grabbed that blue card that Kenta gave him. He swiped it right through the digivice. For a second everything seemed normal and Takato felt like he should have known better. Then the crazy stuff happened. Growlmon started to glow. Not only that, but they were digivolving.

"Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to... WARGROWLMON!" Growlmon and grew even larger. Not only that but they had metal arms that looked like blades. Their body was also much wider as is they had gained a couple hundred pounds. Their legs were smaller but that was the only body part that seemed smaller. On their back were some things that looked like missile shooters. It was kind of like a robot and Growlmon had combined.

Mihiramon must have known that they were screwed by this point. As was shown when they were just trying to put damage on it by biting the armor. "I never expected this." Takato was saying and neither did Henry or Rika.

"Maybe it was because you sounded angry enough to get your point across." Henry was trying to come up with a possible explanation. Rika glanced at Renamon real quick after that as if remembering the events of the past with Rika talking so much about digivolution but it never happening.

"No wait I think I get it. You know that blue card. It allowed you to digivolve." Rika said after thinking about it. She seemed almost a hundred percent certain this was the case.

"Let's get this fight over with." WarGrowlmon decided and just swung their left arm around. This caused to make a large cut in Mihiramon and that led the digimon just standing there for a moment. Then they exploded. After the explosion was a strange event though. A loud voice speaking to the three tamers and their partners that can be heard across the city.

"You have defeated the first of my devas. There are eleven more of them that I will be sending to you. Don't get comfortable. More attacks will be coming and very soon to. Get ready." The voice said and Takato was able to see at the very last second that the shadow of the thing was like a large bird. Maybe red or something This made Takato even more curious. He wondered how powerful it was and how much effort it would take to fight it. After the voice said everything above, they had vanished and left the city alone again.

"Well regardless we did win this time. Let's get rest while we can. I have a feeling that we are going to have to work together from now on if we want to save the city from further attacks." Henry said to the two other tamers and agreeing with him silently, they started walking away in their own directions. Mainly towards their own houses. So they can get a good night sleep.

Later Takato had reached Jeri's house because he remembered the promise that he had made Jeri about telling her that he was okay after this whole thing had been calmed down. Once he arrived at the house, he knocked there for a couple times and waited a while for her to finally answer.

It took about thirty or so seconds but he finally had the answer he wanted from her. When she answered the door for a second he thought that there was a tear coming down her eye. Takato was tempted to ask her about it, but he realized that it might not have been his business.

"Just wanted to tell you that I made it out alright. Although I am super tired." Takato gave her his assurance and he started to walk away. Then Jeri started to call for him after he was close to leaving the area. He turned around to see her face and understand why she called him.

"What is going on now? I thought you wanted me gone." Takato said and Jeri shook her head. She actually stepped out of her house and closed her door. Then she walked up to him as if trying to bring him closer.

"Let's take a walk." Jeri said and Takato nodded in agreement. Takato suggested the park but Jeri disagreed and told him there should be no objective and they stop when they feel like they should. So it can be as small as five minutes. Or as much as a hour. After hearing this idea Takato istantly agreed and they started to walk along.

Jeri's father was seeing through his window this whole thing happen. He didn't like the idea of it, but he was being quiet about it. He didn't want to get Jeri in trouble or anything like that. Although he wanted to make sure his child was safe under all cases, he couldn't make a scene of this in public.

As Takato and Jeri were walking along, Takato was telling her about how it went. "I was scared for a bit. I won't lie. I thought that there was nothing I can do to stop this monster. Sorry for not telling you about these any earlier."

"What was your reaction when you first got Guilmon?"

"I was worried. The look they gave me made me think that they were wanting to eat me alive. Then they gave me a new nickname that while at first I didn't like, I have been used to now. That nickname is Takatomon." Takato explained his first feelings of Guilmon to Jeri.

"How did you find out Henry and Rika had one also?"

"Rika wanted to battle me with hers so she can get its data or something like that. Henry came in and stopped this from happening. Two rather basic events I would say but they were enough for me to get it. These things were real and I wasn't just a one time fluke."

"How often do you hang out with Guilmon?" Jeri asked in a voice that was showing her worry that he was going to abandon it.

"I come around or at least try to see it every day. There are obviously days where that doesn't happen, but what can I do about it? It's just that I have to fit everything in a certain time and that I only twenty four hours every day means I have to make sure everything is well placed." Takato answered Jeri's question and Jeri didn't make a response to that particular answer.

"I don't really know how I would be able to handle this if I had a partner of my own. Makes me curious how you do it. Although one may argue you sort of just answered that question." Jeri was saying and Takato could tell that Jeri didn't feel so good as she was saying that.

"Is there a problem?" Takato asked Jeri and she remained silent for a little bit.

"Just thinking of my father. He doesn't want me to do anything right now. He's always afraid that something is going to happen to me and I just feel like he doesn't ever give me space. He won't let me become my own woman. Sometimes I just stand it." Jeri was saying as Takato was thinking about what she was saying.

"How old is your father if you don't mind me asking?"

"Fifty one. Why are you asking?"

"Just wondering. That means he had you when he was thirty eight. Did he ever have a kid before you. Because that seems to be a little old to be having your first child." Takato was saying as the oldest parents he knew about when they had their first child was about twenty five to twenty six. Well that's not true. His father was twenty eight when he was born.

"No he never had a child before me as far as I am concerned. That may be why he is so concerned about my safety. Since I have always heard from people that the first child is the one that people always try to protect the most since that is the first one that they had. I don't know how true that usually is, but I guess I have to believe it." Jeri said and then looked at Takato with a new smile on her face. "Thanks for listening to me all this time. Makes me feel a whole lot better. Really it does. But I think this is the time I will leave you."

With that Jeri started to walk away from Takato. He stared at her a little while longer while she was walking off. To make sure she was at least in his sight for a little longer and if something crazy happened. After Jeri was gone for a while, Takato then started to walk to his own house. He had been out way too late this night.

* * *

It was a little earlier than that time when Henry had knocked on his girlfriend Courtney's door. He waited there for a minute or so before she did answer the door though. "What are you wanting to do Henry here?" Courtney asked confused when she saw him at her door. Henry must have obviously come to his house before stopping by there because he changed his clothes entirely. He had a full on suit and in his pocket was a condom. She didn't see that but Henry stole it from his dads drawer because he had been planning this for some time.

"I was wondering if you wanted to move to the next step in our relation?" Henry was suggesting to Courtney and she got what he meant after he looked down at his lower part and then at hers. When she saw what he meant, she seemed shocked at first but after a moment of shock she seemed alright with the idea.

"Sure let's go right ahead. Let's be quiet though. That way our parents don't hear us." Courtney said in response and they got inside the house quietly. He followed her up to her room where right away they closed the door. They waited maybe ten or seconds in silence but after that they started to take their clothes off. Henry put the condom on as well and they went on her bed and for the next ten to fifteen minutes, participated in their very first making love experience.

After they were done, they were both under her blanket and excited over the fun they just had. "I don't regret dating you at all. That was amazing." Courtney said to Henry as Henry smiled in a 'I try' face.

"Stay here for the night. Don't worry about what your parents say. All teenagers sneak out eventually." Courtney said in a way that was suggesting they were going to do it again.

"No that was just a one act thing. I just wanted to see how it felt. I don't want anything to happen. Maybe when something happens that's really big, we can do it again, but not right now. I just got through a life dangering situation and that was sort of my reward for it." Henry responded and put his clothes back on. He then put the used condom in his pocket so he can throw it away in the trash on his way home so nobody would notice. "Thanks for having me over." Henry told Courtney as he slipped out the window and started walking home.

* * *

At that very time, Rika was asleep. So this little bit has nothing to do with what she was doing, but more what she heard.

Renamon was walking down the hall really quietly. To not wake up Rika or the other people in there. But that didn't matter as Rika's grand mother was already awake doing some personal stuff. Such as drinking tea.

"I have been waiting for you to show yourself." Rika's grand mother said and told Renamon to come closer. Not wanting to but not being able to escape it, Reamon did get closer to the woman and he sat down worried she was going to give him a huge rant.

"I heard you and my grand daughter talking to each other. Don't worry I won't lecture you. In fact I am going to give you my blessing. You are her guardian angel." Rika's grand mother was saying and Renamon seemed confused for a second. Thinking that they had already gotten their purpose and being confused.

"Why do you call me that? I was just assigned to protect her if anything ever happened to her. I doubt that's really all guardian angel if that is my job." Renamon tried to take Rika's grand mothers compliment back. But then her grand mother shook her head. In a way that telling Renamon that he clearly doesn't have enough knowledge on real life things.

"That is what a guardian angel is. Somebody that is assigned in some way to protect them. They must do all that they can to protect this person or animal. I just never would have expected that my grand daughters would be a fox. But then again it makes sense. Considering my sights of digimon." Rika's grand mother said and Renamon tilted his head sideways.

"Yes, when I was a very young girl, even younger than Rika, I was out at my parents yard doing flowers. For just a second I saw a man in his twenties fighting a digimon to save the world. Want to know who that was? The creator of the digital world himself. Davis Smith. I couldn't believe I had met the much famed man. Because if you had no idea, in the last twenty to thirty years of the nineteenth century, digimon and news about it were all over the place. Then in nineteen eighteen, after the first world war was over, Davis cut the gate to the digital world. Banning all access to it. He said he didn't want anybody to try and use digimon for ther power if a war like that happens again." Rika's grand mother told Renamon and then gave a bit more details. "The government has done their best to erase all files of that so people will deny their existence."

"What year did you find him?"

"I think he was about twenty six, so 1879. That also is the year his first biological child, Senshi Patrick was born." Rika's grand mother gave Renamon enough of a history lesson for now.

"You should probably head out now. I need to get some sleep myself. Thanks for listening." Rika's grand mother said and Renamon was dismissed. He stood up and started to walk out of the room. He would have under normal plans walk out of the house for a little stroll now, but after that talk, he decided against it and walked back to Rika's room. He needed to protect Rika under all cases.

* * *

The next day at school Takato was just having classed as normal. Although at first period, Takato noticed that Jeri had a white ball with her along with everything else at gym class. She could tell that Takato was confused by that with his face tilted side ways and a odd smile.

"Oh yeah that is just something I found over the weekend. It's a base ball. I don't plan on using it. I just like walking with it. If you looked hard enough, you would have seen that I had it with me last night at that one event." Jeri explained and Takato's odd smile got a little smaller. It made some sense but he still didn't quite get it.

At the next class period, when the teacher was out of the room, his classmates came up to him. By his classmates he meant Kenta, Kazu, Jeri, Cameron and Dwight. Since it happened that they were all in that class.

"What do you and Guilmon do every day? I'm just curious." Kazu started the topic and Takato seemed to not know what to say.

"We just normally screw around. We don't really do that much. Not that we really have to do anything. Sometimes we have to fight a battle but that is actually kind of rare." Takato answered and he realized pretty quickly how stupid that 'rare' comment was. Considering how many battles he had.

"Can we hang out with them after school today?" Kenta asked as all the others looked at him excited. Totally expecting him to say yes to their question.

At first he was going to say no, but then he thought of it for a second. "I guess a hour or two won't hurt. They haven't really hung out with other people besides Henry and Rika though. So I doubt that they will really know how to be ready to hang out with you all."

"That's okay. As long as we see it I will be fine." Cameron assured Takato and he was growing to hate this idea the more he thought of it. If something bad happened, it will be all their fault. Okay maybe that was too far.

"If the card game is called Tamers, shouldn't you, Rika, and Henry call yourselves that?" Dwight suggested as Takato thought of that offer.

"I guess that the idea of the game and our real life situation kind of makes sense with it." Takato responded and Jeri made her own comment.

"You have really grown more into a man these last couple weeks. I can just see it with your tone of voice." She pointed out as everybody started laughing at her comment. She didn't respond to their laughing response.

When the teacher came back, everybody stopped their talking and went back to their work. Takato gave some of his paper work that he had been doing the last week over the last quarter lately to the teacher so she can grade them. "Wow, nice job Takato. This might actually boost up your grade by more than a couple small points."

After she said that third period went by like a breeze and when Takato went to lunch, he noticed something odd. Kazu was talking to one of the bullies from earlier. The oldest one of which and the head one, Max. Takato sat down next to Kazu but far enough away so he wouldn't notice Takato being there. That way he can hear the whole thing.

"Max, can you give me some advice. I'm really sorry for beating you up earlier. I was just over taken by some negative thoughts." Kazu said and Max seemed to be surprised over his apology attempt.

"Of course I will listen to you. It sounds like you are actually really sincere." Max said and Kazu took a huge sigh of relief over that. This was when his redemption truly begun.

"It's about Peggy. No fuck that. It's about ALL women. Please help me get over my evil thoughts on thinking women are the worst things in the universe. You have dated so many women in your life that I feel like you will understand what I need to know. I know that over my life time, I have been a fucking cruel, sick, sexist, asshole. But now, I really want to change. I mean this one hundred percent. Help me get through this. Please, as a man to man... help me." Kazu said in genuine remorse over his anger towards females and in genuine wanting to change.

"Oh course, I will do my best to help you through this. I had no idea you really wanted to change. I think we should try and get started right away. Right from the top on learning why you do this type of stuff. I mean feel this type of way." Max was saying and Kazu nodded as if showing he was going along with Max here.

"When I was a kid, I was thrown into a adoption home right after I was born. My mother wanted a daughter so badly. She could not and I mean could not settle for a son. So the moment it was revealed that I was a son and not a daughter, she fucking flipped. Not even a chance for me. She threw me to the center where I spent a few years at. In those years at the orphanage, there were a bunch of horrible older women who would make fun of me and beat me up. They even took me to their room one time. Nobody ever new or if they did they never believed me. Because god forbid a woman do anything wrong. I was just a kid, my adopted parents took me in when I was only like two to four years old. I only remember it because what the girls, all at least ten, would do to me that I don't want to talk about. They never sexually abused me, but they would hit me and stuff for making noise and such. When my adopted parents took me, I tried to get over it and while I love my mother, she's the only female I have ever felt attached to in any way. She's the one exception to my very one minded thoughts on females. Now I want to get over these young baby problems and just look at the present and accept females in my life for who they are now. Not who they were. Even if they were monsters to me." Kazu was saying to Max and the bully now started to feel bad for Kazu. He felt like Kazu had given him a whole new layer of depth and respect towards him.

"You know what, I can really see what your problem is now. Can you please let me try my very best to get you through this? I know you gave me the offer, but I wasn't so sure at first. Now I know for certain. Let's restart and try and get you through this phase of your life." Max held his hand out. After a second of staring, Kazu took the hand and shook it.

"Yes let's restart from the top. Thanks for trying to help me through this. I want Peggy to be my girlfriend, and I feel like with your guidance, I can feel like doing it." Kazu said and that was the end of their talk. The two separated and Takato sat there stunned. He stood up and started walking off to his classroom.

The rest of the school day went by like normal and after Takato had walked out of the school, he started walking back home. That way he can meet with Guilmon again. Give them a good job or something like that for all the work that they had put into defeating that enemy last night. They had earned the congrats.

Along his way to meet with Guilmon, he had found his friends. Now that they knew that Guilmon was real, he didn't really see any problem in letting them hang out with them. "Hey you guys. I was going to be hanging out with Guilmon now. Do you guys want to come along with me?"

"Sure why not? Maybe that way we can have some fun with them and not have to deal with only getting to know them from a battle scene. This is going to be so much fun." Kenta answered and Takato smiled. Everything from this point was going to be so much better he had assumed. The final moment he had to hide about Guilmon. Maybe soon he can tell his parents about this secret.

When the small group of friends were walking their way over to the cemetery that Guilmon is normally at, they were talking about the different things that they can be doing with the digimon. "Maybe when we see them they can explain what their favorite food is and then we can give them twenty servings of that meal." Kazu said and everybody seemed to be indifferent about that.

"Okay maybe instead of making them super full of the same meal, we can give them a large buffet. With a large buffet they can make a choice on what they would like to eat." Jeri suggested as she looked at Takato. As if silently telling him that he better reward her from saving him from trying to make Guilmon feel better from a sickness in the near future.

"Or maybe we can avoid food all together and just run around like we were in the worlds biggest game of hide and seek." Cameron suggested and some of them (Takato and Dwight) looked at him surprised that he suggested hide and seek and none of the others.

"Let's just ask them what they would like to do when we speak to them next. How about we just do that?" Takato said which with the voice he used made it sound like he was ruining all the fun they could have with anything.

Soon enough they reached the cemetery and found Guilmon. It looked like they were trying to bury a hole. The reasoning that they were doing this though was completely unknown to any of the humans though. Takato asked what they were doing and Guilmon just looked at them confused like they had no idea what he was talking about.

"Guilmon, how about we go to the park? These guys are going to play with us." Takato said and clapped super excited. Guilmon seemed to be a fan of this idea and they started to run out of the cemetery. After that all of them started running towards the town park. Each of them suggesting different things that they could be doing while there.

* * *

Around the same time, Henry and Rika happened to find each other in the exact same place. "Rika, what are you doing here? I was just on my way to Courtney's house."

"Oh yeah Courtney, just when I was actually starting to forget about her." Rika said and Henry looked at her as if she didn't get it.

"Okay what is your problem? For the first week or so that you knew me you couldn't stand anything about me and you are are getting really jealous for no reason when I am dating a girl of my own age. I feel like I have to remind you that you are not old enough for me to date you!" Henry snapped and Rika seemed taken aback by the fact he was the one that snapped at her instead of the other way around.

"I just really thought that you were a man who didn't care about this type of stuff. I also thought you were the type of man who would see when somebody needs your help." Rika was saying as she didn't even understand where she was trying to go on this comment.

"Look Rika if you need my help you can just ask me. My relationship with Courtney doesn't change that at all." Henry told her and he started walking closer to her.

"I just feel worthless. For the longest time my father gave me what I needed. Then he went off to the war and died not long afterwards. Then my mother wants me to be a model because she wants me to follow in her foot steps. My grand ma wants to give me all this advice even though I have no idea if I could ever use or need any of it. Everybody is always around me telling me what I should and shouldn't do. There are expectations everywhere and I am so tired of it." Rika stomped her foot and Henry took a deep breath.

"My senshi taught me how to talk to somebody with respect. Please explain to me in detail what all the problems are. I will do my best to help you here. Although there are no promises that I can make any real difference."

"I just want somebody to look at me for the person I am and not the person they want me to be. I thought that going to Renamon and making them follow my every command can make me feel better. Make me feel like somebody can actually listen to me. For the longest time it was like my go to therapy. I love fighting but I wonder if it is right. I'm sort of the opposite of you. In that you hate it but you are trying to see when it is right to do it." Rika explained and Henry nodded trying to think of a good speech.

"I bet your partner Renamon accepts you are who you are. I wouldn't be so down on myself if I were you. At least you do a good job showing your thoughts on stuff. Which is more than I can ever say for myself." Henry put his arm around Rika's neck and tried to make her feel better by explaining that people feeling down on themselves is a phase that everybody goes through.

Renamon was watching all of this happen up above. They were more than curious to see how Henry would handle this situation. Terriermon was with Henry like they always were. Nobody was at all surprised at this bit anymore. "Rika, you just need to confront your fears. It is the way that people can get over them. I was scared of Gorillamon but I confronted it and I am now over it and sometimes look at myself wondering why I was even worried of this over sized gorilla."

"I guess that maybe you ca be right about some things Henry." Rika said happily. Which was a new tone of voice Henry never heard her use before. Rika gave him a quick kiss in the cheek. That made Henry shocked. He remembered when she kissed him that one time a couple weeks ago. But this felt more sincere and more right along to the point.

Their moment was cut off here. As there was a loud noise that was clearly not a train. Henry jumped up and looked around. There he saw it. A large snake like digimon coming at them to attack them. "Rika, our moment's over. We must stop this." Henry said after his device told him that this was a new deva that they were dealing with.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takato and his friends were playing around with Guilmon like they were planning. They were also doing at the park. Just as they had been planning on doing this whole time.

"Oh come on this is unfair!" Guilmon was yelling since Kazu had climbed to the top of a tree and was doing his best to hide from them there. Although Guilmon had found them and was trying to get them down.

"Only if you can guess the password!" Kazu responded and Kenta smiled at this and looked at Takato.

"This is probably the most fun I had in a long time. I actually have a smile on my face." Kenta told Takato and this fact made him feel so much better about everything that was going on.

"I wonder how Henry and Rika are doing. They haven't come by here at all or said anything on what may be going on. Makes me wonder if they are just taking the day off or if something is happening." Jeri was saying and this comment made Takato also fear for the same reason. Her point was usually valid in the way that most of the time, they would know where at least one of the two were.

"Maybe they are just taking the day off though. Let's not worry too hard about it." Cameron tried to push the idea of a fun play time even more and Takato decided to go with this idea. He really didn't want to stop what he was doing because of some off fact Jeri pointed out. As valid as it may be.

The group of friends just continued playing and hanging around as if there was no possible problem. All of them laughing every few minutes because of the jokes that were being made. "Takato, why do you even hang around with Rika? She's kind of a jerk." Dwight asked and Takato actually had to think about that for a moment. He didn't really have a good reason.

"I guess it's just because we kind of have to work together in order to defeat future invaders. Because until these invasions were really becoming a big part of our present day life, we could not get along well at all." Takato answered and that was was when Impmon had walked up to the whole group.

"Rika and Henry haven't been able to hang out with you guys because they are too busy fighting off a deva. They are actually doing their job unlike you Takato. They are at the train station. I was watching it but decided that I wanted to tell you. I might not like it but I can see that I won't be able to defeat this thing on my own." Impmon said and Takato looked at Guilmon.

"I guess our fun day is over. Let's go over and help those two now." Takato said in a annoyed voice before he got his device out and started walking to the train station. Everybody was wondering if they were allowed to come along or not. Until Takato gave a answer they were just going to stand there.

There was no answer either way. Which either meant Takato didn't care of they should have been able to figure out the answer on their own. Most of them had taken it in the way that they should just head home.

"Takato you don't have to be so serious about everything." Guilmon was saying after they had run a pretty long way. This was their way of trying to convince him to relax on the running by just a tad bit.

"And yeah and then let the two of them get defeated. I would rather not have that happen." Takato responded as Guilmon was groaning in pain as they were running on forward. "After this though, I will give you a nice serving of bread."

* * *

So when Henry and Rika were trying to hold their ground against the new enemy, both of them had told their partners that it was time for a digivolution. "Hopefully Takato will figure out what the hell is happening and he will show up here!" Henry was saying a bit frustrated. This was still something that quite shocked Rika. As she rarely seen this type of anger in his voice.

"Sanidramon. Ultimate level digimon." Rika's device said and that got a worried expression from both Henry and Rika. They knew how well the last attack from a ultimate digimon had turned out. It was because of this that they both used power and speed boosting cards each. That way the two of them would get both benefits just enough.

The Sanidramon started crawling over to the two of them. Once they were close to Kyubimon, they released their tongue and that grabbed Kyubimon by their leg. This made them struggle for just a second.

That was when Gargomon shot out some bullets from their arm guns and shot the tongue of the Sanidramon. In anger the digimon released their tongue and lunged at Gargomon. This lunge pushed Gargomon back and made them hit the wall really hard. "I'm starting to become like Henry here. Hating all this fighting."

"Oh don't tell me you're giving into the sensitive side as well." Kyubimon said and brought out some of their fire and some of it hit the snake like digimon. In response Sanidramon used their end of the tail and whacked Kyubimon really hard. The hit was right across their face and forced them to stay on the ground for a second or two.

Impmon was watching this whole thing. At first they were having pleasure and watching Henry and Rika getting their asses handed to them. However after the first thirty or so seconds the novelty was wearing off pretty bad. "I will get Takato I guess." Impmon said under his breath and started to run in the direction of the park. He didn't see it in person but he was almost certain that Takato would be there.

In the twenty or so minutes that it took for Impmon to get to Takato and the fifteen or so minutes for Takato to get to the train station, Henry and Rika were taking care of the basic stuff. Such as making sure that nobody would enter the train station in fear of them getting hurt. There was also the fact that they were giving their partners encouragement to get them up.

"You can do it Kyubimon. I truly believe in you." Rika said and Kyubimon stared at Rika for a couple seconds. Then they started to push themselves up and with will power got ready to fight again.

"The fate of the city lays on you Gargomon. You can actually be a hero now." Henry told Gargomon and Gargomon quite liked the idea of being the hero. They have been a couple times but they still got a great thrill in doing it. Together they each damaged Sanidramon a little more and they also got hurt a little more but regardless their job was done.

That was when Takato and Guilmon had come in. All three of them looked at each other and told their partners to perform a triple attack. The triple attack defeated the Sanidramon very quickly. With its defeat that sent one clear message. They were not going to rest easy no matter how much they wish that they could.

"I guess that this battle is going to be a longer than just a couple encounter thing. I guess that means we really have to step up our game. All of us. The group of the tamers need to be united if we want results. We also need to do guard patrol. This is to make sure that nothing really happens that can be considered bad. The fate of the town from now until this is taken care of is now in our hands." Takato was saying and he held his hand out.

"A team?" Henry suggested and held his hand out. Rika seemed to be unthrilled for a second.

"I may not like it but I can't argue it." Rika agreed and put her hand out. "But we will need others to help out as well. Calumon in what way they can. Impmon if they get their head out of their ass. Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri. Hell even Dwight and Cameron. Even though it might be asking for too much." With that the tamers were formed not just as a game or just a one on one saving mission, but as a trio. More than a trio. A group of heroes. With one purpose. To save the city.

* * *

After the defeat of Sanidramon, Yamaki got yet another report. "Another one of these powerful digimon defeated. Thankfully I will say. Maybe these kids can actually be of a use to me. As much as I hate to admit it." Yamaki said to himself and stood up. Looking out of the building and nodding.

"Riley, can you do something for me?" Yamaki asked and Riley nodded. "I wish you to find a middle school boy named Kazu. Don't ask why, just do it. If you don't want to be fired, that is. If you fail to bring him here in thirty six hours, you will instantly be fired and I will shot you dead if you try and come back here." Yamaki said and Riley nodded scared.

"I will do that Yamaki. Right on the way." Riley responded and started to head out as soon as possible. Not wanting to waste a single second of her thirty six hours. Yamaki decided to be generous and add another thirty minutes on the dead line. More as a margin of error than anything. So if she showed up thirty minutes late, he will spare her. But no more than that.

* * *

A few hours later, about twelve or so, the male students all seventh grade and above were going on a camping trip. It was a yearly camping trip that the school funded for all male students seventh grade or older. It was a all male trip. While the college trip was a yearly trip that happened in the same weekend and same age range. The only difference is that college trip was all female.

Takato and Henry started following the rest of the group on the way to their camping sight. "This will be so much fun. Trust me I have been doing this very year that I get the chance to. As long as you don't swim for too long. I learned the side affects the hard way." Henry said and Takato laughed as he said that. Kazu and Kenta sort of fell back in the large round up of students to be with the two of them.

"I have been hearing so much about this camping trip for so long. I am so hoping that it is a good as I hear it is. Who knows, maybe something epic will happen in the trip." Kazu showed his open excitement. Kenta couldn't help but feel like the world was at its brightest.

"I am going to tell mom everything when I come home. She will think it's the most awesome thing ever." Kenta told them his plans as Takato didn't respond to any of these comments. He decided not to get too hyped in case something happens.

"Why aren't you saying something Takato?" Guilmon asked Takato and Takato told them to be quiet. He and Henry had been able to secretly get Guilmon and Terriermon on this trip. With nobody knowing besides the guys who saw this battle. Not even the girls who went on the college trip knew of what Henry and Takato did.

"I just have a feeling that there will be another battle tonight. We have barely had a day without a battle ever since we have first came together." Takato answered really quietly that way nobody can catch Guilmon there. Since they were hidden in a really large coat that looked really off on the normal street.

"Regardless if something happens or not, you can use WarGrowlmon to defeat it right?" Kenta asked and Takato along with Henry didn't seem too sure on that. Kazu was able to pick up their unsure face pretty quickly. To the point where he didn't want to question their reasoning for having this mindset.

"Let's just not think about that right now and just have a fun time. Okay guys." Kazu suggested and the other guys decided to go along with this idea. Going along their way to the camp with the other guys. As they had fallen several feet behind. One day they would truly be free from all this fighting. When that happens, they can truly have fun at camping trips.

About a hour later the males had made it to the camping ground that they were going to have their fun night at. "Hey guys, what should we do first?" Cameron asked the group of boys. There seemed to be a silence for just a second. Like they were deciding in their heads what to do.

"I suggest that we go around and try to tell each other scary stories. Don't we love to tell scary stories near the woods?" Dwight suggested first and before any of them could answer yes or no, the camping advisor, the gym teacher, had showed up like he heard that whole thing.

"Yes camping scary stories are the best. How about we do that right now?" He went along with Dwight's suggestion and half a hour later after setting up camp and the fire for their dinner, it was dinner time.

"I will go first." Kazu said and got his face closer to the fire. That way he could look more scary as some people would say. "It started one night when a man and a woman were going through the forest. After they had walked a mile they decided that they wanted to kiss each other for the hell of it. While they were kissing they had their backs turned and soon after they started kissing, a creepy guy came up behind them and stabbed them. Then they stabbed the couple again and the two bodies were left on the ground were they only died a few minutes later. The killer and the bodies have never been found." After he was done most people looked at him.

"That sounds more odd than scary." The gym teacher said and he took his turn. "In the middle of the day, a little kid had walked into this house. Inside the house there were loud thumping noises. The kid decided to look for the cause of the noise and they could not find anything. A strange voice started speaking with him and he could not find the source of the voice. Not long afterwards, the kid had started to go insane and they couldn't tell the difference between right and wrong anymore." The gym teacher said and most of the campers would agree that it took a step up on the rating scale, but it was still nothing scary.

"Hey Takato, let's go out and get to the water." Henry said as he was getting tired of these stories a couple later. Neither one of them were really that impressive and if anything were just getting even worse than the last one. So Takato agreed and they started to head towards the water area near their camping ground. There they could talk more in privacy. What about they haven't decided yet though.

"This hasn't turned out as bad as I thought it would I would admit. No attacks and aside from really cheesy scary stories, nothing bad has happened. I guess I can relax now." Takato said and Guilmon came up next to him.

"You see what I mean? These camping trips actually can be fun. My first ever camping trip was one my father took me on when I was only six years old. I fell in love with ever since then. I wish I could go out camping more often actually. That is how much I actually enjoy it." Henry patted Takato on the back as if to show that everything was good.

"What happened in your first camping trip that made you love it so much?" Takato asked Henry curious to learn a little bit more about the man he has lately considered to be a friend.

"Just the general setting. I love spending the night outside in the public. It really lets you be a part of nature and it feels like a time I can just take things easier without having to worry about how everybody is going to judge me." Henry answered Takato's question and he was looking at the water as if remembering the times his father and him would go out camping in a nostalgic way.

"Henry do you like to go camping with girls or just men?" Terriermon asked a little out of nowhere and Henry had no idea how to respond to this question.

"I never went camping with women before, so I can't answer that question."

"This is my first time camping period. That was another reason I wasn't too sure if I would like it or not." Takato confessed and followed Henry's example of just looking at the lake.

"Hey guys have you noticed that the water is giving off a strange ripple? Did you do that Takatomon?" Guilmon pointed out and the men looked at it more closely. Trying to see what Guilmon was talking about. For a few seconds there was nothing and they assumed that Guilmon was making it up. But very soon after there was a loud rumble. The rumble turned into a splash and the four of them started to go back to get away from the water. In less than thirty seconds, a new body emerged. A new ultimate level digimon. One of the devas. Sinduramon, the rooster deva.

"We have to stop this right here and right now." Takato gave off the perfectly obvious and Henry nodded. Not even hating the idea anymore since he has fought so many times, he was used to it by now. Even if he didn't like it, he was okay with it. They looked at their digimon as if saying that their trip was over. Or was taking a break from fun. It was time to fight.

"Guilmon digivolve to... GROWLMON!"

"Terriermon digivolve to... GARGOMON!"

After both the digivolutions had happened, the two of them swiped a speed and power card. Takato did speed first then power, while Henry did the opposite. Growlmon went in the left side and gave a extra powerful and longer fire breathing attack. While Gargomon shot several more powerful bullets in a faster rate. This had went for five seconds before Sinduramon flapped both their wings really hard and sent the two digimon flying away. One hit the tree and the other fell into the water. While not stated, it was obvious that they were out for the battle.

Henry and Takato had a really odd idea. Leading it to the camp fire. So they started running in that direction. Henry went first and Takato stayed close enough to see the Sinduramon coming in their direction.

After a couple minutes of running and getting closer to the fire Henry had seen the campers and Henry started yelling at the other campers and gym teacher to get out of the way before anything happens to them. They saw what was happening and listened to his orders.

When all the campers had moved out of the way safely Takato had finished leading the Sinduramon to the fire and the over sized bird went into the flames. For a few seconds it was screaming and soon enough it was defeated. Thankfully it happened this way because if it hadn't, then perhaps they would have had to reveal the digimon to the entire camp and that would have ended badly for everybody involved. But unlucky for them, there was worse to come.

"Guys, Kazu isn't here." Kenta said and the entire set of guys noticed a few seconds later that Kenta was right. Everybody split up to look for him through the entire camp site and after about ten or so minutes, they had given up on the idea of him being there.

"Oh my god, what if he was taken?" Henry asked Takato and soon enough they both agreed on what the culprit most likely was.

"Yamaki." They both said in unison and the two of them told their friends what was going on. They said they would look for Yamaki's hide out and Kenta had agreed to come along with them. Dwight and Cameron said that they would cover them up. So with that Henry and Takato forced Growlmon and Gargomon to get up so they can look for Yamaki and find Kazu. Little did they know that this moment was going to change the whole game entirely.

* * *

Not long after he was taken was he successfully led to Yamaki's quarters. By none other than Riley. She had found him during the rooster deva attack and had grabbed him with one arm around his chest and her other hand covering his mouth. This was to prevent the screaming and she had led them there this way.

"There I brought the man. What do you want now?" Riley asked and Yamaki looked at his timer. He saw that she made it pretty well on time.

"You had seventeen hours remaining. Good job, even I'm impressed. Now leave me alone with the boy." Yamaki answered and not liking it but not wanting to further piss him off she listened to him and left the room.

"Do you know me?" Yamaki asked Kazu after he let the boy get seated.

"No I don't. Should I?" Kazu asked in a honestly confused and not even snap back way. Yamaki smiled and took his glasses off.

"Tell me what you know about Takato and maybe I will tell you why you should know and love me." Yamaki said and Kazu sighed in anger over this whole situation before explaining.

"He is one of my friends and I have hung out with him ever since I was picked up at the orphanage. Recently I found out that Takato and a few of his friends really have digimon and have been fighting off the entire flock of enemies coming by. They are true heroes if you ask me. I also know that Takato is a only child. If I am also correct, he has feelings for this girl named Jeri. Is that enough for you?" Kazu gave enough info away to please the disturbed man.

"Yes that is enough. Let me ask you something. What do you know about your father?"

"That he and my mother gave me up after I was born because I was a boy and they were disgusted to have a boy and therefore gave me up. I don't really know much aside from that and I honestly have no desire to."

"Well then you are wrong. He wanted to have you. It was the mother who rejected you because of your sex. It's disgusting if you think about it." Yamaki said and Kazu couldn't help but agree a little.

"But why does this matter to you at all? How do you know my father or mother at all?"

After Kazu asked that Yamaki turned around from the window he was looking out and walked closer to the boy. "Because Kazu, I am your father." Yamaki said and for a second Kazu turned towards the audience.

"Really? This cliche? Out of all of them, you pull this one?" Kazu asked the audience that was recording and then turned to Yamaki as if that moment of breaking character never happened.

"I wished to raise you regardless of your sex and you being taken away from me meant that I had forever lost the chance. I was never going to be with my young by again because your mother didn't accept you for who you were. I still can't get over it thirteen years later." Yamaki sounded truly remorseful and Kazu almost believed him for a second.

"But we look almost nothing a like. How can you be my father?" Kazu asked confused and there was two loud noises that distracted them. The the voices of three boys and four digimon. Kenta, Henry, Takato, Guilmon, Terriermon, and the next two devas. The ox and sheep ones. Right away Yamaki threw a blue card at Kazu.

"Here's a gift from me. Take it even if you don't believe me." Yamaki said and he started to go through his drawer. He took out two guns. One for each hand. "I will try and fight at least one of these off." Yamaki seemed to lose his craziness and got into full on protective father mode now.

"Can I come along?" Kazu asked not wanting to be disrespectful to his host. Not that he believed in this him being his father stuff. Yamaki said no but a few seconds later, he agreed that he can come along. As long as he didn't do any thing wreck less.

Soon enough both men were outside and saw the three other guys, the two digimon partners at ultimate forms and the two devas. Wishing that there was much needed slow down that couldn't happen, all of them decided that getting this battle out of the way was the best solution. A battle that all of them, even Kazu and Kenta, took a role in finishing.

* * *

Davis's Closing Narration: Wow, what a cliffhanger. This is epic man. Will Kazu accept the parenthood confession or reject it? How will everybody contribute to the battle and how are the females doing at the college? Are the men going to have a large talk after this is all over and will they talk to me eventually? I wish they do. I wonder how the camp people feel about them leaving like that. That was also a interesting with with Rika's grandmother and Renamon. Lastly I wonder if Rika can accept Henry's relationships and move on from it or if she will still be saddened on it. Find out next time.


	11. War of Devas Part 2: Small Break

Davis's Opening Narration: Last time two of the three tamers (Takato and Henry) each had a ultimate digivolution. Not too bad I might have to say. Along with that, all of the non tamers now officially know of the digimon and they seem relatively calm about the whole ordeal. Which is sort of surprising for me. Henry and Courtney sort of hit it off, Takato and Jeri might be moving closer, Kazu and Peggy may be in a thing possibly, Rika is starting to grow a little, and there is a camping trip. The males are going on a male only camping trip while all the females are going on a female only college trip. The camping trip has already went sour with our third of twelve deva and Yamaki revealed to Kazu that he is his father shockingly. Now there is another battle right there with two devas to take care of.

* * *

Chapter 11: War of Devas (Part 2):

**Small Break**

"Henry, what are we going to have Yamki be doing here? Are we sure he even is able to help at all?" Takato asked worried that they had just brought somebody worse than the devas into this. Henry didn't say anything to Takato which showed that he had just wanted to get this battle done with so they can move on. Something Takato could understand.

"Let's just worry about finding a weakness." Yamaki said for once the tamers had sort of agreed with what he had said. So they each took some time to look at the two devas and figure out where their weaknesses were.

"Kazu, Kenta and I will take care of that. At least distract it long enough for you and Takato to take care of the other one." Yamaki had gave them a plan. He was talking about them taking care of the Ox deva while Henry and Takato took care of the sheep deva.

"I guess that this plan will do for the time being. What do you say Henry?" Takato gave his consent and looked at both Gargomon and Growlmon. As if saying that no matter what happened, two champion digimon versus two ultimate level digimon was nothing short of impressive.

Henry forced himself to agree to this. Although he was no fan of it. That was when Kazu had walked up to Henry to give him something. Which felt like terrible timing. But Henry didn't want to tell Kazu that or anything.

"I just thought that since Takato had one and he made it work, you might want one." Kazu said and gave Henry a blue card. That was when Henry had his annoyance and confusion washed away with gradtitude. Because if it worked like Takato's then he can digivolve Terriermon.

"Thanks man." Henry thanked Kazu for the card and that was when they sort of all went off to take care of the attacks that were the devas. Now that their little side talking was now over.

"Henry, once this one is defeated, that means we have taken care of four of the eight devas. Our freedom is coming much closer by the day. Soon enough we might not have to deal with these again." Takato said with joy as he told Guilmon to just go at the side of the sheep deva. Guilmon listened to Takato and ran right there. Well, Growlmon actually.

Then afterwards, he told Growlmon to just swipe their claws until fatigue.

While not nowing why Takato wanted this in particular to be the attacking style, Growlmon listened anyways and swiped a good sixteen or seven times before they were running out of steam.

When Growlmon had run out of steam, the sheep deva kicked Growlmon really hard and the digimon fell on the ground. Growlmon did some of their fire breathing and hit the sheep deva with a bit of the fire but the majority of it missed and just went into the air. Before Growlmon could do anything beyond that, the sheep deva did a even larger kick and Growlmon was too hurt at that very moment to keep going.

So that left Henry with Gargomon. Whom after the bit that Growlmon did thought that it was just fine if he stepped in there to take care of the rest of the job.

"Gargomon, shot the bullets fast enough to get them to look away." Henry said as he assumed that this would be a perfectly fine strategy to get the sheep deva to stop focusing on Growlmon.

"Right on it!" Gargomon responded and started shooting some of their bullets. Starting at a slow speed without any true intention on doing that but over time they were going after and the faster that they had went the more the sheep deva decided to check out what was going on over there and not with Growlmon.

"Oh great what am I going to do?" Gargomon asked as the sheep deva started storming at him and Henry started to get a concerned look on his face. He clearly had no idea on what they were going to do so Henry just gave off the winging it idea of telling them to keep firing.

Gargomon just listened to him. They started firing their guns on their arm and while it helped for just a little while, it wasn't a full on helpful affect. There was still the time where the sheep deva still hit Gargomon pretty hard.

"Let me try this." Henry said and grabbed the blue card. For some reason without even thinking about it, he had put the card inside his pocket at the start of the battle. "Let's try and see if maybe this digivolution will work on you like it did with Guilmon." Henry said and swiped the card right through his device. There was a small moment of silence and soon enough the moment of truth was revealed.

When the silence was broken Gargomon had started to glow. "Gargomon Matrix Digivolve to..." Gargomon was saying and he image was getting ruined for just a moment. Then the new form showed up. A large green fighter with spikes as their arm and pointed feet. "RAPIDMON!"

"Don't you like my new form?" Rapidmon asked Henry and the young man just looked at the digimon for a little moment before he answered their question.

"Yes I do." Henry answered and then Rapidmon turned around and moved their arm around to make a triangle. Then they fired the triangle and the triangle destroyed the sheep deva.

When this was happening, Calumon started to feel pain from a distance. Their triangle on their head had glowed at the exact moment when Rapidmon showed up. Just like what happened when WarGrowlmon debuted. Their most serious thought in possibly ever was that maybe they were connected to ultimate digivolution.

Meanwhile with the men, Takato and Henry seemed really excited that not only did they just beat another deva (something that still got them pumped up with excitement) but that Henry and Terriermon just had a new digivolution with each other.

"Now all we are missing is Rika." Takato said in a excited tone and that was when they checked the other guys out. It seemed like they already had a perfectly fine time taking care of the other deva. Something that did sort of surprise them.

"How did you do it?" Henry asked curious and Yamaki explained how it was pretty much him.

"I told Kazu and Kenta to pretty much play stupid and the deva will be more focused on it. While they were doing that, I shot the deva with several of my bullets and over time the shots had been enough to defeat them." Yamaki told them and that was when Takato and Henry really had no idea what to say next.

"Hey Takato, I have a idea. Maybe we can go see Davis again. I haven't told him about the whole deva thing, so maybe he can help us out and tell us some things about it to help us." Henry suggested as Growlmon and Rapidmon had returned to Guilmon and Terriermon respectively.

"Maybe a quick visit won't hurt. How about we take Kazu and Kenta to?" Takato was saying as if he had already forgotten what Yamaki had contributed to this battle. Henry nodded as if it were a good idea and the boys started to follow Henry and the digimon over to the old mans house.

"Kazu, make sure to think about what we had talked about. I wouldn't like to think that you just never think about it." Yamaki said as Kazu promised he would. Partly because he actually would and partly because he just wanted to get away from this man.

"What happened?" Kenta asked Kazu an for several seconds did not get a response.

"You don't want to know. Even I don't really want to know." Kazu told them and that was the end of the matter. At least for the moment.

* * *

While this had happened, Rika, Melissa, Peggy, Courtney and Rika were at the college doing their all female college trip. "Have you ever wondered why they separate it up by genders? Are they worried that we are going to try and have some sneaking out moments with the guys?" Jeri asked totally not being able to understand it. All the other girls looked at each other. Not wanting to run her innocent mindset.

"You will see soon enough. It actually make a lot of sense why they made this choice though." Rika said and they continued following in the tour. It was just really them. Courtney wasn't with them because she wasn't really connected to any of them in any way.

"This college is a great place to go to due to all their wide selections and the things that they offer to all people. It also does a great job opening your chance to being a teacher. The job that most of you are most likely are going to get into." The head woman, Miss Asagi, was explaining.

"Why do we have to become teachers?" Courtney asked and that perked Rika's interest a little. She was curious over the fact that she was the one that spoke her thoughts on that matter. "It's either that or we become a housewife."

"It's a part of our society. Nobody really cares if you don't like it. We have been settled in this idea for over a hundred years. Just deal with it." Miss Asagi was saying and the tour continued. Not wanting to start a argument or any sort of controversy, Courteny remained silent. But Melissa came up to her.

"Why did you just ask that question?" Melissa questioned Courtney and there was no response for a moment. But Courtney did answer her question.

"It is out of being curious mainly. I just wonder why around fifteen percent of the country wouldn't be able to get a good job. Then you take in the people of different race, height, family position and then you see that maybe only about twenty five or less percent of this country will be able to get any sort of good job." Courtney said and Melissa laughed. Because of just how naive this girl was. She was thinking way too deeply into this whole thing.

"Stop crying about it and just deal with it." Melissa told her and Courtney decided that she wasn't even going to try and give her two cents into that comment. There was really no point in trying to talk to somebody who won't listen to it.

"Hey Jeri how are you and Reamon right now?" Jeri asked really quiet that way nobody can get into their conversation.

"Okay I guess. They are sort of hiding up here to watch over me and make sure that nothing happens to me. They can do that with their vanishing ability. I don't really know how they got it but I think it is pretty badass." Rika answered and they started to split away from the group. It was very unintentional, but they were heading towards the soccer field.

"Do you even like to play sports? Jeri asked Rika as she sort of had no desire to every play any of them. Aside from doing long jumps and stuff like that there was nothing she was too fond of.

"As quick stress killers yes. As long term seasonal things, no I do not. Besides, I wouldn't even do it if I had the chance. I have the card game to play and I already have school to deal with and my family. Playing a little soccer is at best just a small thing here and there." Rika gave her insight to Jeri ad they sat down on the bleachers of the field. They were looking at the setting sun and trying to think of things that they could say to each other to keep the conversation from dying.

"Have you talked to your mother and grandmother about your feelings of the whole fashion thing?" Jeri asked and awaited a few seconds for a response from her.

"I think I did." Rika said and Jeri wanted to push her harder about her giving a solid yes or no answer, but she felt that maybe she didn't want to talk about it as a general whole. So she remained quiet.

"I wonder if the teacher or the other girls have noticed that we are gone. Or if they have just moved on and didn't even look around to find two of the girls missing." Jeri said as there were steps behind them. Rika turned around and found Peggy.

"What are you guys doing here? I found you to heading your way onto this place and was wondering what you had been planning on doing here. I haven't told anybody that you were absent. I just wanted to maybe catch a moment away from that tour." Peggy was saying and the three girls just stared at the field.

"I wonder how the guys feel when they play those big games." Rika had said quietly and this comment caused some silence among them.

"I think Kazu should go out and do sports." Peggy told them her thoughts on that matter and both the other girls seemed like they were ready to start cracking. Kazu playing a major sport? What was she thinking?

"Are you sure that he could do anything? He's skinnier than a flute." Jeri told Peggy and the laughing from Rika caused them to drop the subject of Kazu and about those guys in general. For the next few minutes that is.

"I just wish that we could watch this type of amazing sunset every day. It does a great job making me feel like everything is just nice and easy. Something we all probably need after all these last weeks of stuff going on constantly." Peggy was saying while looking at the sly in a amazing way. Like she loved every second of a chance that she had to be looking at this.

"Do you normally not really get a chance to go look at the sky?" Jeri asked Peggy in a confused tone and Peggy shook her head.

"No not at all. I just never really get the chance to see this type of sunset." Peggy responded while Jeri was going to say something else but Rika had made her stop. Since she had seen that there was a large glowing light in the field. One that she was way too familiar with at this point.

"What is going on?" Jeri asked surprised over Rika's reaction as Rika yelled at them.

"Get her and yourself back into the building! Just listen to me!" Those were the words yelled by Rika. Not wanting to provoke her or to cause any sort of argument, Jeri listened and brought Peggy back into the building with her. Rika then turned around and saw a giant horse like being.

"The horse deva, Indramon." Renamon said to Rika. At first Rika was annoyed. Mainly due to the fact that it seemed that no break can ever be given to them. Even when they were supposed to be having a fun night, there was this to be happening.

"Rika, go find the guys. I will take care of it for now. I want to get some info from this thing before we start fighting with it. That way I can learn more about what these devas are really." Renamon gave their plan to Rika and she thought that arguing was the worst possible out come right now. Sort of like how Jeri had thought of it earlier.

"Okay, but I hope you know what you are doing." Rika told Renamon and started heading towards the building that Jeri and Peggy were in. There she could think for a moment and decide on where the guys might be. If they weren't at the camping spot they were supposed to be at.

"Rika, what is going on?" Peggy asked Rika and her and Jeri had a quick look at each other. That got one thing across between them. That a digimon was there. Rika was tempted for maybe a quarter of a second to tell Peggy the truth but then she decided to turn against it. That wasn't her place to learn of just yet.

"Jeri, how about we leave? Who cares about this tour anyways? It wasn't that great." Rika made her mind up on her movements and grabbed Jeri. The two of them started to head away. Standing there in utter shock Peggy was watching the two of them run away. Thankfully all the other girls were not there to comment on it. That was when Melissa and Courtney found her though just standing there confused.

"You look like a ghost had just seen you. Or the other way around now that I think about it. What is going on?" Melissa asked and Peggy shook her head.

"I don't know. Just some weird behavior from Rika and Jeri."

"They always act odd. Come on let's just go back to the group." Courtney said in a agitated tone and the younger girls decided not to argue with her. Since she could tell on them.

When they were a few feet away from the building Jeri and Rika stopped walking and they started to speak about where the guys could possibly be. That is after Rika gave Jeri a short version of the story.

"Never catching a break." Jeri muttered under her breath. Rika was saying to herself in her mind 'tell me about it.'

"Where do you think they are most likely? Do you think it is at all possible that they have avoided any attacks or do you think that they have faced one to?" Jeri was asking and Rika shook her head. She doubted that they were spared. Seemed too good to be true.

"Some day I am going to yell at Takato for all this stuff." Rika said and then Jeri thought that maybe she was being a little too harsh. Takato didn't really cause any of these. Although the worst part was that Rika truly wasn't sure what the cause was.

"I heard Henry talking about a man named Davis. Maybe he has something to tell us." Rika decided and she told Jeri she would lead the way there.

"What is this Davis man anyways? Why would Henry trust him.. like at all?" Jeri was trying to make sense out of Henry's choice. Rika seemed to be at a loss for this one as well.

"I think it was because he gave Henry Terriermon or something like that. To be honest, I don't really know myself. But he thinks that the man knows the answer to everything. So if he thinks so, I guess I will follow his lead. I just hope that this man is right and that we can get a actual answer on the whole deva problem here and now more preferably." Rika was saying as they were still waling on. The walking and getting closer to the place increasing Jeri's expectations of this Davis man as some great person who knew everything and can solve everything.

They were getting closer to the building as the whole time Rika was thinking that she better be right about this prediction. If she wasn't, then there could have been a whole other issue that she had to deal with. That would be truly having to try and find them in a place where she might not know even is there.

Soon enough however, the two girls had reached the front entrance of Davis's house and Jeri was the one that knocked. Within the matter of just seconds, Takato answered the door and told them that they can come inside. Him, Henry, Kenta and Kazu were already there. With this invintation, the girls walked into the house. Mostly to discuss the main topic of the devas.

* * *

Inside Davis's house, everything looked like a straight up war zone. Davis knew, he had been in a couple. Henry can also say this given the fact that he would join the World War eventually. "Why is everything looking like there is going to be like some big epic battle happening?" Jeri asked and then realized right away how silly her question sounded.

"Well there is going to be a big battle." Rika said softly and Jeri said to her that she realized how stupid that question sounded.

"We have been talking about the entire situation to Davis and his kid Patrick right now." Kenta had said when he saw the two of them. "So it seems like your trip wasn't spared either. That doesn't really matter now. What matters is figuring out what we need to decide on now."

So Kenta brought Rika and Jeri over to the living room. In that room they actually saw that Impmon and Calumon were there to.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to help." Rika said to Impmon curious if there was a sudden change in heart.

"I just decided that I would be interested to check out what you guys were talking about. Not that I really care." Impmon was saying with a little bit of a facade. The facade of voice was to hint that maybe they did care just a tiny bit.

"Who is Henry talking to?" Jeri asked when she noticed that Henry was talking to somebody at a table. They seemed to be rather deep into their conversation.

"That is Davis's son Patrick. He came over on a urgent message from his father." Kenta told the two girls and they walked up to the table to listen to their conversation.

"What are the devas exactly? You explained how each one seems to be designed off of a Chinese Zodiac. But why are they here and what are we supposed to do." Henry was asking Patrick with maybe a tad bit of annoyance in his voice. Patrick was sighing as if seeing something inside of Henry that he was not a fan of.

"I believe that they were sent here to send some sort of message. What that message is I don't know. But it seems like until they are all defeated, the message might not be fully realized. Then we will have to worry that maybe then it will be too late. Then we will be screwed for life if it doesn't work." Patrick said and suddenly brought everything to a way larger magnitude than it really needed to be.

"Could this just be because of Yamaki?" Henry asked as Patrick looked at him confused. Clearly, he had no idea who Yamaki was.

"He's this guy that had been trying to get into the digital world. But at the same time is destroying all digimon that come here. Under the idea that they are all killers who want nothing more than to kill everything."

"I feel like he might not be that far off. But that doesn't really make justification of his actions. In fact doing that just makes it worse. But I do understand why he would want to go to this world. It's quite a interesting place that I feel like everybody should get a chance to visit at some point in their lives." Patrick was saying before Henry seemed to look at him surprised that he was saying this about a creation of his fathers.

"I just have a bad feeling that this is all going to end horribly in one way or another." Henry said and stood up to part from Patrick. "Thanks for talking to me about this for a little bit."

When he was walking by Henry saw Rika and Jeri. "So you are in this action as well. Seems like things are just never going to end." After Henry said that he walked into the kitchen. Rika and Jeri sat down next to each other.

When Jeri and Rika were sitting next to each other, Takato was sitting next to Davis in a chair with Kazu right behind him for some unknown reason. Calumon had hopped their way over to the three men to see what was going on.

"Davis, do you have anything to say about this whole situation?" Takato asked calmly, thinking and feeling that if anybody had an idea, it would be him.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I have no idea. All I can say is that this is one of the worst attacks I have seen on this world in a very long time. Almost as bad as the first one." Davis was saying drifting off. Kazu knew that Davis was super old and all that but he wished that the man would say a little more on the whole matter.

"Hey you how about you start owning up and giving us more hints. Such as how they are coming in, what the original attack that you constantly reference but never expand on. Just stop living in your cloud headed nostalgic mind set and start speaking." Kazu said after a little while and the entire household went silent after they had heard that come out of his mouth.

"Hey you don't talk to him like that!" Henry yelled at Kazu and that was when Davis coughed for a moment and started speaking to everybody.

"No don't try and tell him against it. Maybe that little slap word speaking was what I needed to wake up." Davis said and then looked like he was thinking of the past again. But this time in a way that he was trying to figure out the order of events to explain. "The first invasion had happened when I was relatively close to your guys age."

"It had taken place in the country America. Soon after the Civil War had ended and people were living in the depression of that matter. I might even say that this was the first true great depression. As it was a event that we could not be able to hold ourselves over no matter how hard we tried. But that is not the point. What the point is that the digimon that had invaded and led the army of the first invasion was named Daemon. They had no desire to do anything besides destroy me and all people working alongside me. Then they would take both worlds over. This conflict lasted three years between Daemon's servants and me with my friends. Some of my closest people at the time died. I was amazed that my best friend at the time and my father even made it out of that whole thing alive. The battle ended at a large business building that was under build. It was at the time one of the richest places and it had been placed at our town. This was used as a double attack of opprotunity on Daemon's part. The victory was literally almost impossible. The fact that we had won that thing at all is amazing to me even now." Davis had given a little bit of a summary of what had happened.

Impmon was listening to this and for some reason they had wanted to do something. A little hero like and a little bit for them self. They left the house without anybody knowing where they were going or what they were doing.

* * *

Outside, Renamon was fighting this new deva Indramon. When the digimon made a side ways attack with their sword, Renamon jumped over and was able to avoid it that way. Renamon then vanished and jumped up. Getting ready to shot some diamonds. All of this still taking place on the soccer field. Which surprisingly nobody has come out to see what was wrong.

Indramon throw their sword up at Renamon when they were in the sky. An attack that almost hit if it weren't for them vanishing once again. Once they vanished in again to view they shot some diamonds into their face and this caused yet another vanish. But this time it was to get out of the field.

When Indramon opened their eyes again, they saw that Renamon was entirely gone. This caused them to be very angry. Since their target was now out of sight. But this meant that they had to leave the soccer field and try looking for them out there.

"Okay, this one is a lot harder than the other ones. It is actually sort of surprising to me." Renamon was saying when they had gotten several yards away and decided to take a short break.

Renamon was then seeing Impmon quickly walk by. "Hey what are you doing?" Renamon asked Impmon and the imp digimon looked over. More surprised to see them than annoyed that Renamon called them out.

"What do you want?" Impmon asked Renamon and then answered the question that was asked to them. "I am just sort of trying to take matters into my own hands. Show the people that I can do stuff on my own." Impmon was responding and flicked their fingers a little bit. This showed Renamon their fire ball once again.

"Well there is this digimon that is heading their way over here. If you want to have a chance to battle it off, be my guest. But I need to get a quick rest right now." Renamon said and then vanished once again. Heading in the way of Davis's house since they sensed this was where Rika was already.

"Fine go ahead and let me do your dirty work." Impmon said when Renamon was well gone. At first they were saying it in a disgusted tone like they couldn't believe the digimon for telling them to do this. Then they seemed to get more and more excited as they kept thinking about it more.

Once they had waited for a little while, Indramon was in front of Impmon. "Let me show you a bit of my power!" Impmon yelled thinking that they were hot stuff. They fired one of their fire balls at Indramon and this seemed to not really faze the enemy at all. Indramon raised their sword and slammed it right down to the ground. This alone made Impmon fly back several feet.

"That is not how you fight! Drop that sword and take me on your self!" Impmon asked as if trying to declare some sort of unfair contest. The worst part for them was that Indramon actually listened to their idea. They dropped the sword and ran right in the direction of Impmon.

As a response attack Impmon shot three more fire balls at Indramon and then the digimon eventually hit Impmon hard in the face. This punch made Impmon fall right down to the ground. For a second there was nothing but just shock over the punch that was on their face as they laid on the ground.

Indramon started walking up to Impmon. They raised their foot up as if to just stomp Impmon flat. Seeing what they were planning on doing, Impmon once again rolled to their side and shot a fire ball at their leg. Not even caring that this wasn't really doing any sort of damage. While Indramon was distracted for the smallest fraction of a second, they took this as their case to try and run away.

Impmon ran about seven or eight feet away in that very short span of time before Indramon started running at them again. But it seemed that they were purposely going slower. While Impmon took this as a good thing at first, they started to feel other wise after a moment. Thinking that this was a trick, a moment to give Impmon a chance, or them charging up some sort of power. So the more Indramon slowed down the more worried Impmon actually grew.

After a while Impmon was starting to lose some of their gusto to keep running away. So they fell onto the ground and pounded their hand onto the ground several times. "Why can't I ever be able to do anything on my own? Why is it that the humans get to do everything and they get all the glory?"

"Because the humans know how to fight." Indramon said and was about to slam their foot down on Impmon for a moment. The thing that stopped it was actually Renamon coming back in and saving the day. They faded in for a quick second and then grabbed Impmon and then brought them from under the foot and placed them on the ground a couple feet away.

"Impmon, get out of here. Thank you for buying some time. That is all I could have really wanted from you." Renamon said as Impmon glared at them and started to walk away. Hating the feeling of being totally useless. Which Renamon just gave them fabulous amounts of.

As Renamon was alone from Indramon, they were able to convince the digimon to stop for just a moment. "Please explain some things to me."

"Explain what exactly?" Indramon asked as they made a punching motion at Renamon. Who then faded away just in time to get away from the punch.

"I want to know the truth of what you devas really want from us. Can you explain in detail you goals?" Renamon asked as Indramon gave a little bit of details. Doing so while they jumped higher and higher into the air to catch each other.

"Our master wants to destroy you for killing several digimon already. They feel you your human partners are far too destructive. They feel like the only reason why you even work for them is because of the fact that you were forced to be with them. Sort of like a slave ordeal."

"Why can't your master deal with this themself?"

"Because they are too busy taking care of a larger monster and problem. They sent us minor servants to deal with it and we will do so. No matter how hard it may be. One of the twelve of us must be enough to get rid of you." Indramon managed to punch Renamon hard in the face and made the digimon fall on down to the ground after this.

"It seems like sending them all back to back is the real deal of it. I know you. I know that you can't be able to last forever no matter what the situation is." Indramon was just now trying to mock Renamon.

"Well at least I don't want to just be a barbarian who does nothing besides kill everything that comes in sight." Renamon was saying and they quickly realized almost as soon as they had said this just how false that statement really was. Well it was still mainly Rika's fault and not hers.

"So what." Indramon said and slammed their arm down on to Renamon's chest. The more damage the they took the more angry that they had gotten and the more willpower they had to digivolve.

When Indramon had gotten off of Renamon, there was a glorious flashing coming off of their body. One for the sign of digivolution.

Renamon started to change forms like they have always done during the process of digivolution. Indramon had heard about this stuff but never saw it in person, so it was all a big surprise.

Even Renamon had no idea what they were really going to turn into. So they sort of went along for the ride in a way. "Renamon matrix digivolve to..." Renamon was saying during the whole process. The words just coming out of their mouth. Soon enough it was revealed what they were.

They looked like a great monk. One that had been doing the business for several years. On top of this, they had a giant pain brush. This part seemed like a odd addition at first until they realized that they were some sort of religious figure and this was their prove of it. "Taomon!" The new form of Renamon yelled and brought out the painting brush.

"Oh you think that this is going to scare me?" Indramon asked in a nearly offended way.

"Tell me more about the attacks." Taomon asked and spun around the paint brush in a circle. Seeing this made Indramon nearly laugh. Since there was no way that they were going to take a swinging paint brush seriously.

"The next ones are coming in rather rapid fire. They are meant to catch you one at a time. No breaks at all. Since you are supposed to get over powered by this. This is what my master believes in anyways. In fact there are several on their way as we speak. So defeating me wouldn't really be the end of the world." Indramon explained the last bit that Taomon really had any sort of desire to hear.

"Thank you very much for you information." Taomon said and told Indramon that their purpose was no longer needed. They waved the paint brush in a full circle several times. With each circle some sort of gate was forming larger and larger. Each circle that they had made brought Indramon closer to their new punishment home.

"I am just one of twelve. Do not look at this as a victory." Indramon said before they were sucked in and Taomon told them a new bit of info.

"We already defeated several of your devas. You are number five I think. Maybe even number six." After Taomon said this the gate was closed and they transformed back into Renamon.

"Oh so nice for me to finally feel useful." Renamon said and then had no desire to really do anything anymore so they started to head to Davis's house. Where they can stay there as the head quarters like everybody else was already doing. Perhaps they would even tell the people there of their new learnings.

* * *

At the house, Rika was sitting with Jeri. "So you said that you had wanted to know more about the card game?" Rika was asking in a slightly excited way. Actually excited that she could be the one to be teaching something. Jeri nodded even more excited than Rika wad for the whole thing.

"You can't just win with the digimon alone." Rika was saying and brought out the other cards that she had. "There are other factors that you need in order to win. Such as these." She was showing Jeri the hyper speed, power, and wing cards. "These cards do some sort of modification to the digimon to make them even more powerful. These are the true things that can get you the victory."

"How long have you really gotten that part of the game play down in your head?" Jeri asked Rika curious if she was a person that instantly got it or if she needed a ton of practice to finally understand all the ways of battle.

"I think it took a few battles for me to really get it. To be perfectly honest with you, I wasn't all that good in the start of this. There were many moments when I messed up in my strategies and pretty much almost lost or not totally lost. But then I had to think of my gaming out and I eventually got it. Because I was a quick learner. It was the reason I went into that tournament and was able to win so easily." Rika explained as Jeri smiled at her.

"You have gotten to become a really nice person over this whole thing. I kind of enjoy your company." Jeri admitted as Rika seemed like she had been given the approval she so needed.

"I guess it is something that sort of comes along with seeing the other side of the coin." Rika responded and when Renamon had come into the room she put all the cards down to see what was going on with them.

"Did something happen?" Rika asked when she had gotten right next to Impmon. Jeri looked over and tried to decide if she should come along or not. She decided that she would wait for a little but until Rika made a gesture or statement that it was okay for her to come up there.

"I fought off another deva. That isn't the important part though. What is important is that the deva had told me more about how they are going to be doing their attack. They said that they were going to attack one by one at a quick fashion the moment one is defeated to tire us out. Meaning that there will probably only be a few minutes were we can get any sort of resting time anymore. I hate to admit it, but I think we are starting to now run out of power to keep going." Renamon explained to Rika and Jeri was able to over hear this. Kenta did as well.

"So pretty much we are in for one big battle without ever being able to get a nap? Oh brother." Kenta was saying as Rika looked at him just a tiny bit pissed.

"You aren't the one who has to do anything in these battles. Us the tamers have to do everything and yet you complain about it because you happen to be in the same house as the tamers. Stop complaining about it because at least you can take a break. Takato, Henry and I have to pretty much go non stop now. So be glad you even are at where you are." Rika snapped at Kenta and then added one more detail. "One you get a digimon, then we can start talking."

Most of the people in the house looked at Rika. Kenta didn't say or do anything. He didn't even show his emotions. He just stood there like a blank slate. The silence was enough to make everybody realize that Rika was totally right. They had it easy. They should start acting like it.

"Even if we can't help in the battles, is there anything that we can do in order to help you out with this whole thing?" A voice in the room asked as Rika turned around to try and find who it was. She wasn't able to figure out who it was, but she dropped it and thought that this wasn't the important part.

"I guess it really depends on the way that you could contribute to this whole thing. So you think that you can help tend to our wounds and give us what we need when we request for it after our battles? If you can do even just that, then I guess there is some promise that you have shown to help us." Rika was saying as a response but Henry took over deciding that he would have a better chance of coming off less of a dick than her.

"Okay guys, I know of a way you can really be able to help. If you guys can come up with a good way to distract the devas when they come in and attack. Such as calling them over or taunting them. Or throwing things at them to make them have to look over at that direction. Anything really. As long as you can be able to do just simple stuff like this, then you have put in more than enough to be able to contribute to this whole matter." Henry was saying and this inspired Takato to add a little bit more.

"All these things that have been suggested are great ideas. Just remember obviously that your safety is very important also. If there comes a point where a deva comes to close to you and is about to possibly do something to you, just run away. Don't try to be a man about it. Just take this chance to escape. I would rather see you unable to fully contribute and save your life over risking your life and doing too much." Takato was saying and he left that small room.

He walked up to Davis and Patrick. There he had a quick conversation with them. Rika talked with Jeri a bit more on the cards. Henry talked with Kenta a bit and Kazu had a unexpected moment with Peggy. Calumon and Impmon talked. In a short summary, here were all the conversations:

* * *

Takato with Davis and Patrick:

"Please tell me, either of you two, do you guys have any real advice on how I should take on these devas coming up?" Takato asked, hoping that with the creator of the digital world and the son of the creator, he can learn some new things that he had never considered.

"What to remember is that no matter what it may feel like, there will be a end. It may seem like this whole thing is going to just be going on forever, but it really won't be. You just have to see the light through to the end. Sometimes I know from experience that this is when death comes it when the end is there. But that is normally a part of destiny. When somebody dies, that means that there is no more need for them to be there anymore. As hard as that may sound, I can't really mince around the truth of the matter. And try to think about what may be coming when it is all over. Seeing your parents again is one thin that you can try and think of while you are trying to pursue yourself to the end. Another thing and I know this sounds silly is the power of love. If there is love and compassion you feel towards anybody or anything, you must use that as a device to help get you through to the next part of life." Davis was saying and Takato was trying to think of all the validity of this. After all, he was only just a young teenager. So all this stuff was still kind of big to take in.

"I just feel like everything is being so damn rushed. I mean I'm only thirteen for god sake, and there seems to be nobody that will ever actually stop and really try to notice me for what I am thinking. What may have started off as a great adventure has turned into total and utter work and I don't know how I am supposed to enjoy any lick of this anymore." Takato was telling Davis as the older men could hear the troublesome part of his voice.

"Takato, I felt the same when I was your age. I am pretty sure that my father felt even more like this when he was our age. But even when it is hard work, there will still be part of a fun adventure to it. You just have to really think about it. Every time you meet somebody new and you have another fight, you are having part of a fun adventure right there." Patrick was telling Takato as he seemed to be forcing his smile with what Patrick was saying to him. He knew that he was trying to really help on the matter, but it just seemed like elderly advice.

After Patrick had said that Takato looked up and saw something odd. It was a human sort of thing. Just staring out their window and they were holding a golden bracelet. Takato tipped his head sideways and the two older men seemed to be totally lost when he had done this.

"I will be back." Takato had told them and stood up. He started walking then out of the house. After he was out of the house, he noticed that this human turned around in a perfect rotation to see him.

"What do you want?" Takato asked and was walking closer to the strange human. Starting to think that it really wasn't a human at all.

The more that he was walking closer to it, the more that the strange person was walking away. Which was to show one clear sign. They they had a wish to show Takato something new. The further that they were walking away from the house, the less people had noticed or really cared.

Soon enough the strange humanoid thing had led Takato right to the normal cemetery where Guilmon hid. "What now?" Takato asked and after a few moments of silence, they started to smile. Once the smile came in, noises started to come in through the woods and heading on to them.

* * *

Henry and Kenta's Talk:

"Henry, how are you doing?" Kenta was asking and Henry could tell that Kenta was thinking about something else entirely. This was made obvious when he saw Kenta constantly looking at the time instead of looking at him.

"I guess I am doing okay. I think after all these things are done and over with, I will be dropping right by to Courtney's place and have a nice long talk with her. I kind of just want to be able to settle down for at least a little while." Henry was saying and Kenta felt like this sounded way more long term than at the moment.

"Are you seriously considering having a long future with her?" Kenta asked Henry going for the idea that he was going for. Henry glanced at Kenta for a moment wondering if he had picked up on this.

"What made it obvious?" Henry asked and Kenta answered that it was mainly the wording of it.

"I wish that Melissa ad I could do the same thing in the future. But we're only thirteen at the moment, so it is very unlikely." Kenta was speaking the truth. He may really like her and want to be with her, but he knew that the odds of that actually happening are very slim to none.

"Well regardless of how long you do end up staying with her, you got to make sure that you treat her like she is your world while you are with her. Don't just suddenly stop caring just because you think that you will break up with her someday. That is the most just careless way of looking at it you could possibly go and could in some cases just end up making it worse." Henry was saying as Kenta seemed to really take all these things Henry told him into appreciation.

"I will probably do the same thing as you and go to Melissa after this whole thing settles down." Kenta started to play with his hand a little bit. Not really even putting any thought into it. He just kind of wanted to do it.

"Well it was nice to talk to you. But I will be checking up on the other people here for now. If you don't mind." Henry said and Kenta waved his hand. As if that was a signal enough that he was alright with Henry heading off now. So with that Henry took off to a different place in the house.

* * *

Kazu and Peggy's Talk:

Kazu had his shoulder tapped on when he was sitting down in a chair. Just looking at the ground and doing nothing else. Okay he was thinking as well. Mainly about the moment he had with yelling at Davis and as sort of being a dick. Trying to decide if it was really worth it in the end to do what he just did.

"Kazu, we need to talk." He heard Peggy's voice say as he turned around and asked her what they needed to talk about.

"I was just thinking about us lately. About the possibility of us having a relationship. Since we had been on a few dates lately." Peggy said and Kazu nodded.

"Do you want to actually go through with this possible relationship?" Kazu asked and Peggy nodded.

"I think it would be nice for the both of us for us to date a little bit. I also think that we would just be really good together. Something about us gives me this feeling. This feeling that no matter how rough it may get, we can still be together when all goes wrong. I know you sort of have a problem with girls and I don't pretend like I am going to solve this problem. But that doesn't mean that we shouldn't try." Peggy gave him a quick smile to enforce this.

"I feel like we could at least try I guess. There is nothing wrong with that I suppose. So does this mean that we are boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Kazu didn't really take the time to look at her as they were having this conversation.

"Yes that is exactly what it means. Meet me after this whole thing is dealt with. Then we can discuss the ideas of our relationship even more. I will be waiting." Peggy then left the house after that little bit of dialogue.

"So there is no more hiding it. She and I are now a thing. I guess it was only just a matter of time. Now I have to really deliver on this relationship and make it good for both of us. I just hope that she gives me the same effort." Kazu was telling himself and stood up. He started walking around aimlessly.

* * *

Jeri and Rika's Talk:

Rika had asked Jeri why she was having a sudden interest in these cards since it had seem totally out of nowhere. Jeri seemed hesitant at first but got into giving off the real answer pretty easily.

"I had saw a digimon earlier and it just seemed like one that I was meant to be with. Their name was Leomon. This had happened last night I think. I can't really remember. But when I saw them, they were just running by and jumping around on trees. As if they were trying to get away from something. I tried calling at it but they seemed to not really be understanding that I was trying to get their attention." Jeri was saying and she looked up as if remembering that moment. "But I felt like we were meant to be human and digimon partners."

"Jeri I doubt it works that easily. I don't really think you can just meet a digimon and just assume that it is destiny. However I can't really tell you that it isn't. For all we know it could be. But if it was, they probably would have taken time to pay notice to you." Rika was saying in response as she sat in a chair.

"Even so, I wonder what they were doing in order to try running off in a entirely different direction. It really opens my mind up to different possibilities." Jeri didn't really like how Rika was trying to make it sound like Leomon wasn't her partner.

"How did you even know that Leomon was the name?"

"I just sort of knew from a card that I had seen one point. Their look from what I had seen matched perfectly with the look on the card. So that meant that it must have been that." Jeri was saying and after that they started talking about how well the house looked and how they would likely take some bits of inspiration from this to their own house, or lack thereof in some cases.

* * *

Impmon and Calumon's Talk:

Impmon was sitting on a chair. Probably just thinking about what had happened as Calumon jumped right next to them and sat down right there. This distraction led to Impmon looking over at Calumon in a rather annoyed way. But not wanting to sound like a complete dick, they decided to say something.

"Why are you always so harsh on everything Impmon?" Calumon asked and the digimon nearly took the time to just scowl at Calumon but then seemed to try and retract this. For their sake, a fellow digimon, they actually took the time to think this through a little bit.

"It is related to my past I guess." Impmon was saying and he was then thinking about those two kids from what felt like so long ago.

They would play with them all the time and for a bit Impmon seemed happy. Like they were going to be play buddies forever. Then one of them started tugging at their arms like a game. Then the other one started to do this same exact thing and it just kept going until it felt like they were about to lose their arms. Then they screamed and ran away. Thus starting their non human life style.

"Trust me, it may seem like they care, but in the end all they will do is just hurt. Not only will they hurt you, but they will do it in the worst possible way. Once they do so, you will see that they don't care about you at all and you just need to start living your own life." Impmon was telling Calumon with some tears coming down their face.

"It seems like you just dealt with a couple bad ones and that ruined your impression of them." Calumon responded as Impmon yelled at them that this wasn't the case.

"I know humans like you never have." Impmon snapped these words at Calumon and this caused a silence between the two of them.

The silence and conflict between the two of them was cut off when there was a lion like digimon that walked into the house. Everybody stood up and wondered what was happening.

"What are you?" Henry asked and realized only then that Takato was absent. This caused a fear in his mind right away. When Jeri saw this digimon she yelped in excitement. Like this encounter was meant to happen.

"My name is Leomon. I know where your friend is. I found him by the cemetery fighting a really powerful digimon that resembles a rat. I want to help you face them with your friend. I will start on my way over there and you can come with me if you want. Or you can let him take care of the problem himself." Leomon introduced them self and then left the house after this. Jeri was the only one who seemed really excited to go after them. Which was showed when she started to run right out of the house before anybody could stop her. Rika was going to try but Jeri was just simply too fast.

"I'm not worried about Takato or that lion digimon. They seem like they can take care of themselves. What does worry me is Jeri. I have a feeling that she won't be able to take care of herself." Rika said to Henry and Kenta who were right there. Kazu looked over as if surprised by this sudden movement of Jeri.

"Let her pursue her own destiny." Both Kazu and Davis said within a few second of each other. After this statement was said by both of them, they looked at each other surprised that they agreed on this. The others decided to remain silent to show their agreement.

Kenta was walking around the house when Davis called him over. He walked up to Davis and asked what he was wanting to talk to him about.

"I was just wanting to tell you that you remind me of somebody in the past. Another young boy. His name was Jason. He like you also had a older sister who was killed. Both you and him have become lost in thought and brought yourselves to that part of the reality and forgot to really think about the other bits of life that you already have. I don't want you to do what he did. I want you to be able to pull yourself out while there is still time. He did this same thing and he was able to rescue himself. I really wish you can do the same thing." Davis was saying and Kenta didn't really take the time to say anything to this. Of course he had no idea of Julie. Why should he bother listening to him.

"Thanks very much for that talk I guess. I really will start thinking about it..." Kenta said and started to walk away from Davis. He didn't want to hear anything else from Davis at the moment. He wanted to just get over it and deal with it at his own time. Not the way and time that Davis told him to.

Davis just stared at him. "I know you will follow what I said soon enough. You just need to find your way. I have seen this exact thing happen before..."

* * *

"Leomon!" Jeri yelled when she had finally been able to catch up to the lion digimon. Leomon turned around and looked at her rather confused.

"What are you doing here? Are you just a normal human in there? You aren't any one of the tamers. You weren't really what I had asked for when I asked I needed the help of somebody in there." Leomon was saying and while the delivery overall was kind the fact that Leomon had said that made Jeri sad.

"I just have a feeling that you and I were meant to be partners. I have a feeling that when we met, there was something between us." Jeri was saying as Leomon looked at her as if she had lost her mind or had a long time ago.

"I really need to get going. But I guess thanks for showing concern over me." Leomon told her since they were sort of at a loss of words in reaction to what Jeri was doing. Then Leomon started running off towards where Takato was. Jeri started running after them as if trying to get them more convinced that they were meant to be partners.

"Come on! Just give me one chance!" Jeri yelled towards Leomon and the digimon didn't even take the time to say anything to her after that. They didn't care to be distracted by her anymore.

Soon enough Leomon had reached their cemetery they saw Takato there just as expected. Not only was that the case but he was staring at a odd monkey like digimon. This part confused Jeri.

"There you are." Takato said when he turned around and saw Leomon there to get ready to fight. Then he saw Jeri for a brief moment and gave the impression that he wanted her gone within the next thirty seconds.

Right after that little second of him looking at her that way has passed, he turned back at the odd human digimon thing. "What is it that you want?" Takato asked and the digimon clapped their hand happily. Soon as they had done that a rat digimon popped into the scene. The rat deva.

"Guilmon time to digivolve." Takato said and Guilmon digivolved into Growlmon. Leomon brought out a sword and seeing the with a sword made Jeri even more excited and even more sure she wanted them to be their partner.

Leomon swung their sword when the rat had gotten close enough to attack them. When they had swung their blade Jeri saw the digimon get some of their leg cut up a little bit. The digimon fell onto the ground but then almost as soon as they had reached the ground they started to bite on Leomon's leg.

Growlmon swiped their hand on the rat digimon and for just a quick second the digimon hit Growlmon in the foot. Which seemed to make Growlmon giggle over how weak the attack was over get it angry over how much it had hurt them.

Then the rat digimon managed to grab Leomon with their like twenty nine legs and threw Leomon down to the ground. Right after Leomon had hit the ground, Jeri ran up to Leomon to make sure that they were okay.

"Leomon don't get hurt. You are not meant to be hurt. You are meant to be a hero and a warrior. You are meant to have a lions heart." Jeri was saying to Leomon. While this was going on, Growlmon was fighting the rat deva to get them some time for Leomon to get up. They were shooting some fire balls at it and that was making it so that they weren't able to do any fighting while they were getting constantly hit over and over again by fire attacks.

When they were constantly getting hit by the fire attacks, Leomon took a large swing and took out the deva at last. The deva just exploded calmly and then everything settled down as if nothing had ever happened.

"Leomon, do you still believe that we are partners?" Jeri asked and Leomon shook their head.

"I never thought that we were partners to begin with. That was you. You need to think things through if you think we are meant t be partners. Lions work alone. But I guess I will thank you for the moment earlier." Leomon said and then walked off. This made Jeri almost cry and then Takato walked up to her.

"What you did was totally unsafe. You could have put your life at risk when you had done that. Promise me that you will never do that again." Takato was telling Jeri and she looked sad over the way he was talking to her.

"I promise I won't try and harm myself again." Jeri was saying in a way that was just made to get him off her back.

"I care for you as a friend and when I see you putting yourself in danger, I start to worry for you. I don't want anything to happen to you or Henry, Kazu, Kenta or even Rika. So of course this applies to you as well." Takato put his hands on her shoulders and he felt like he was going to start getting all red faced.

"I feel like such a horrible person." Jeri was saying and Takato shook his head.

"You are not a horrible person. You just need to know the different between jumping in and staying behind." Takato was saying and Jeri shook her head.

"I am talking about different stuff." Jeri said and Takato sat down. He told her to sit down. He then asked her to talk about it to him in person. Since he had no idea where she was even coming from.

"Please explain why you feel like such a horrible person. I don't feel any of it when I see you. All I feel when I see you is some great person who can make several people around her feel like their day will just get better with her being there alone." Takato was sort of letting out his own personal feelings when he had said that.

"Thank you for saying that Takato. I just sometimes feel horrible when I talk to my father and I sound like I am the one setting up the standards for him and him not setting up the standards for me. Sometimes when he is trying to date a different person, I sort of do a grading of them to see if I would think they are worth it or not. This makes my dad feel very annoyed with me and makes him feel like I am trying to be his boss. Something he hates. A lot of the time I brought a perfectly good girl away from him because of my standards."

"Why do you do this to begin with?" Takato asked and Jeri seemed distant on answering that question for a little while. Then she gave a short but important answer.

"I just feel like if he starts dating somebody else, then I will no longer be his focus. As much as the him trying to protect me may be, there is still a small part of me that enjoys it. Because it gives of that feeling that I am Daddys Girl and that I am his top priority no matter what the problem may be." Jeri was saying and Takato put his hand on her shoulder.

"You will still be his top priority no matter what the issue is. He will not look at girlfriends over you. He is your father and you are his daughter. He knows this and he will be able to see this very well. No matter how much he is with those girlfriends of his, he will still be there for you. That is the part that will always be important. Let him date some people. When you need to see him, he will be there for you." Takato was saying in his best way of how he felt about her father from the times that he had seen the man before.

"Thanks for trying to help. It's possible that you may be right. I guess I will talk to my father about this later. But we really need to get back to the house where everybody else is at." Jeri responded and they started walking on their way to Davis's house.

When they were getting close to the streets, a giant gate was being opened. This one was with another deva. This one being the boar one. One of their hardest challenges would soon come up.

* * *

Davis's Closing Narration: Sort of a slower bit I know. Still some nice conversations between the people and their job of wiping the devas clean have come pretty far I must say. I have a feeling that this journey is coming to its steady climax soon enough.


	12. The Merging

Davis's Opening Narration: We had a lot of devas fighting in here. Part of me feels like the climax is coming very quickly. Prepare yourselves.

* * *

Chapter 12: Merging

Yamaki was looking at this desk and shook his head. "I shouldn't start to feel bad now. My plans were all going so well. I need to go through with them." Yamaki was saying and opened the cap to something. It looked like a bottle of wine and he took a small drink.

"I can't let you try and do this anymore. This is going to hurt all of us if you keep going." A voice behind him said and Yamaki couldn't really get annoyed at this person since he knew this person from somewhere in the past.

"Janyu. So... nice to see you again." Yamaki was saying and stood up. "Do you not yet realize where I am going with this. Do you not yet see why I am doing this?"

"You want to stop digimon from coming here. That's all fine on its own. But the way that you try to do this is becoming life risking. You could get us all killed. You could get both our kids lives at risk." Janyu looked down as if to beg some mercy from Yamaki.

"My kid doesn't care for me. That's your problem." Yamaki said and pretty much threw away all care he ever had for Kazu at those couple sentences.

"When did you become so numb of real life? When did you stop caring about what other people have to deal with and start caring about just yourself?" Janyu didn't even wait for a answer as he threw a picture at him and walked off.

Yamaki looked at the picture and saw that it was of him, Janyu, and some other friends that they had in the past. "Maybe you are right." Yamaki was saying under his breath and he was then looking up to see that pretty much everybody in the building had run out. All that was left was Riley but she just shook her head and walked away.

"All alone." Yamaki said and kicked his trash can in anger. Why would nothing go his way?

* * *

Takato and Jeri had made it right to where the boar deva was. He stood there alone for a moment as the wind started to pick up and then Henry and Rika came in. Along with them came Kazu and Kenta.

"That's one really big digimon." Henry was saying in utter awe as he had seen the boar deva.

"I guess that this means that all three of us are going to have to digivolve." Rika was saying not really having a problem with this.

"Jeri, Kazu and Kenta, I take my statement back from earlier. Get the further away from here as you possibly can." Takato was telling them as the three of them seemed to be annoyed over the fact that he was still obviously babying them.

"But we really want to help." Kenta was saying and Takato gave him a look of annoyance. Utter complete annoyance.

"If you want to help, you would do as I said." Takato told Kenta in a serious tone. "I am not fucking around here at all anymore." As Takato said that Kenta seemed shocked over the sudden attitude difference that Takato had developed.

"Fine. We'll go away." Kenta told him and the three started walking off. Takato then looked at Henry and Rika.

"Well I guess there is no point in putting it off any longer." Henry said and then got his digivice out. Once Takato and Rika did the same thing their pokemon each digivolved into the next level. Gargomon, Kyubimon and Growlmon all in the order that they first debuted in.

Gargomon jumped up and shot some of their bullets at the boar deva. This did nothing besides just slightly annoy the digimon and pound their feet to the ground. When they had done so, the ground was rumbling a little bit. Which sort of scared the three humans.

As the ground shook a little bit the light poles in the area were going off and dying. Rika looked at the two guys hoping that they would have something to say. "Guys, is there any ideas that you have?" She asked them and they both nodded.

"We can just keep attacking over and over again until they can't take it anymore. Then they will just fall over due to fatigue." Henry was saying as Rika seemed not too sure about this. But she didn't want to stop his idea since at least he had a idea.

"I just wished that Leomon were here." Takato was saying as he saw Growlmon and the other champion digimon fighting off the boar digimon a little bit. Which gave him a newer idea. To digivolve even further.

"Everybody go up to your ultimate forms!" Takato demanded and the digimon seemed to understand his command and tried to what what he had said.

When Growlmon had started to try and get to their ultimate form, the boar digimon waved their head around and Growlmon hot the ground hard. Only after a good ten to fifteen seconds were they able to get up again and even then they were only able to shoot small fire balls at the enemy.

"This is getting insane. We are getting our asses handed to us." Henry was saying in utter bewilderment that they could be doing this bad.

"Please tell us something we can't see." Rika was saying as her patience seemed to be reaching its limit.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we are going to need the others help." Takato was saying he looked behind him to see if maybe they can be seen there.

* * *

Kazu was away at the moment. Doing a life long confrontation that had been in his mind for a good couple hours. He reached the entrance of Yamaki's hide out and broke the door open. "Let's see if this guy really is my father." He told himself and walked inside the building that was getting slowly more errie.

He was taking some steps in the now quiet place. Making sure that he went as quietly as possible, so that only Yamaki would get to notice him. Although as he was getting further and further up the stairs, he was starting to think that Yamaki was the only person there.

"Tell me the truth!" Kazu demanded when he had reached the top and saw Yamaki. The man looked behind him in utter shock and saw who was there. In a way he seemed so happy that Kazu was there but then he had realized what tone of voice Kazu used and that this wasn't a happy moment for him.

"You want the truth? I can't be able to tell you it without having you think I am even worse of a person than I am for it." Yamaki was saying and took his tie off. He threw it right at the ground. Kazu seemed to be beyond pissed over this answer.

"If you really are my father you need to speak to me as if you are one. Not just some kid that is just there." Kazu said and gave a hard punch in the face to Yamaki.

"What are you doing? I was telling you the truth. You mother didn't want you because you were a boy. What more do you want?" Yamaki was saying and pushed Kazu off of him. Then he slapped him in the right cheek as punishment. "You never try and hurt your father."

"Why didn't you fight for me? Now I had been living a life where I had been wondering every day where my real parents were and what they were doing. Now I know that one of them is just a criminal. How the hell am I supposed to be happy over this?" Kazu picked up a baseball bat that looked like it hadn't been touched in several years off of Yamaki's wall. He then swung the bat and hit the man right hard in the chest.

"I get that this must have been rough. I didn't fight for you because I knew her longer than you. So naturally I picked her side. Can you please stop hurting me? If you don't stop, you won't really be able to get a answer out of me. The crimes I have been doing are for the better of the world."

"Yeah killing people is for the better of the world. Not even Hitler deserves that treatment." Kazu kneed Yamaki hard in the face and then Yamaki continued to speak.

"You don't understand. Please look outside." Yamaki was begging when Kazu gave another blow and broke the teeth of him. "These things will destroy the world. Yes your friends can help destroy them but wouldn't it be easier to just stop them before that threat happens?" Yamaki was pointing to the window.

"Fine, for now I will listen." Kazu said and walked outside to see what he meant. After looking for a few seconds he dropped the bat and it snapped in half. What Yamaki was saying was correct. These digimon were all destructive... even the group was destructive and in ways made it worse. "Why did I never see it before?"

* * *

When Kazu was having his confrontation with Yamaki, the group was still trying to defeat the boar deva. "What should we even do? They keep stomping at all of us and ruining all of our plans before we can even start them." Rika was saying in a annoyed voice and Takato was starting to understand her anger.

That was when Leomon had come into the scene. They jumped up and brought their sword down upon the deva. Stabbing it right at the top of the back and made the boar deva scream for a couple seconds.

Leomon brought the sword even further down into the digimon and this made the deva yell even louder. There was just enough time before they got back into normal power that at least Takato could use his blue card to digivolve Growlmon.

Takato swiped the card in an instant. Right as he had done so, Growlmon started to glow to represent digivolution. "Yes now we might have a chance." Takato was saying to himself.

Growlmon was getting larger and larger like they normally did upon evolution. As they were getting further and further in their digivolution, the boar deva was moving further and further away from the new digimon. Growlmon had eventually become Wargrowlmon once again.

WarGrowlmon brought their arm down and stabbed them to the ground. This way they can stay in place. Then they started to open their mouth and the boar deva must have known what they were planning to do right away. Since right before their attack was able to be done, the boar deva wagged their body around and forced Leomon and their sword onto the ground. Jeri had just happened to see that Leomon was there and ran up to them.

"Leomon, you are meant to be a fighter. Not a quitter." Jeri was telling Leomon and then something crazy happened. Something that nobody would have expected. A new digivice started to appear. A orange one. For Jeri. This was proven when it had started to fly on over to her and waited for her to open her hand for it to start to fall down.

"Jeri, you are a tamer." Takato was saying in utter awe.

"Who is your partner going to be?" Rika asked a little bit curious when she had noticed that she had the digivice a few seconds later. Both Takato and Rika looked over at Leomon and then they looked at Jeri.

"I think the answer is pretty clearly. I guess you were right Jeri. Leomon was destined to be your partner now. I guess we shouldn't have underestimated your claims." Takato was saying and Jeri looked at Leomon happily.

"I concede." Leomon said and Jeri smiled so hard when Leomon had accepted this.

"Guys, can we deal with battle now and deal with Jeri's new partner later?" Henry asked and the other two tamers agreed to this. With the boar deva getting back on track to fight against WarGrowlmon once again.

* * *

While that was happening, Impmon had walked by the cemetery. When they saw the odd digimon that Takato saw earlier. What was odd was when they had seen Impmon, Impmon fell down to the ground and started to feel their body starting to change. This was the much more painful form of digivolution. As this was happening, Calumon was watching this in pure sympathy.

Impmon had started to grow in height at a really fast rate. In five seconds, they were already nearly seven times their original height. Then there was something that was starting to come out of their head which was going to become their hair. Suddenly their was a gun that was starting to come to their side as their weapon. After that some clothes were coming on them and sticking there. A third eye had grown on them and some chains started to come out of their thigh. Some heavy boots had also come on their feet and they stood up and let out a loud scream.

"Beelzemon, your purpose is now here." The monkey looking digimon and the new form of Impmon known as Beelzemon looked at the digimon. Then they brought their gun out and readied the bullet.

"I work alone. My purpose is doing whatever I want." Beelzemon said and put the gun at their face. "Don't you even think that I will work for you and your soverign."

"How did you know about the...?" The monkey deva was asking before Beelzemon pulled the bullet.

Soon as they pulled the bullet the digimon blew up from the head. Then Beelzemon looked at Calumon. They lowered themselves and held their arm out.

"Come with me." Beelzemon said and then added something else. "I like you."

Calumon started to crawl up their arm a little curious on their sudden happy attitude towards them but murderous attitude for everything else. "Where are we going?"

"To the digidestined. To finish my job." Beelzemon said and started to walk on over to the battle withe the tamers and the boar deva.

* * *

As Beelzemon and Calumon were on their way there, the tamers had started to finally make true progress on victory.

WarGrowlmon had started to breath some fire in the direction of boar deva. The fire didn't really touch the digimon but made their general range of movement severely limited. This gave a chance for Gargomon to become Rapidmon and Kyubimon to become Taomon once more to help out.

Rapidmon put their two hands together and started to form a large triangle. After they had formed that triangle an attack had started to climb up. This was all going at such a fast rate that the boar deva couldn't even notice when the blast had been released and was flying directly towards the deva. Which while it did make a large explosion and blowing, the attack didn't defeat it.

Taomon took out their paint brush of death and make the gate motion that they had previously made with Indramon. The gate being opened slowly dragged the deva closer and closer to it to be sucked in. WarGrowlmon made a blast of fire that hit their face and made it so that they couldn't really put up a good fight, if they could put up a fight at all.

But before the deva could have been brought into the gate, it was stabbed right at the side very hard and exploded that way. None of the tamers were really able to understand how that happened until they turned around and saw Beelzemon. They had stabbed the deva into submission and was now sucking in all of their power.

"I feel so alive!" Beelzemon was screaming after that and then turned around to the tamers. They looked at Jeri with a look of very mild sympathy. Then Beelzemon looked at Calumon. "Everything is going right for once."

Then Beelzemon started speaking to the tamers. "Let's get this party started!" Then they brought out two guns and a motorcycle showed up out of nowhere. This brought a smile of evil to their face.

* * *

After the battle with the deva was over, Kazu looked at Yamaki. He asked Yamaki what he could possibly do to solve this matter. "There is one thing that I think you would like to use." Yamaki said as a short reply to Kazu's question and told him to follow him.

Kazu started following Yamaki up to a closet. He almost considered asking Yamaki what he was going to show him until he realized that it would be rather pointless since the answer would be given to him soon enough.

About twenty or so seconds later, Yamaki opened the closet door and Kazu saw what it was. Yamaki must have been working on some sort of robot since that was the thing that was shown to him.

"This is a digimon called Gardromon. Something that I had been working on for a really long time." Yamaki turned around to Kazu. "I was waiting for this for a long time wanting to use it at the right time."

"Are you going to be giving this to me?" Kazu asked and placed his hand on Gardromon. Soon as he had done so it had turned on and Kazu had a strange thought. It was relating to them helping out a village of digimon and over filling a digimon with soup and such.

"Yes I am giving this to you. I always thought that it would have been nice to let you see me and that if you did see me I could give you something. I thought that this would have been a great gift for you so I hope that you will take it." Yamaki was saying in a almost pleading way.

"Well the thing is that I don't have a digivice so I couldn't really take it and act like I am a tamer regardless. Making this gift sort of obsolete." Kazu was explaining when all of a sudden there was a digivice that started to fade in front of him. A brownish one that looked like mud and vomit.

"Never mind that comment I guess. Just would have never guessed that I would have needed this." Kazu was saying and then looked at Yamaki.

"I guess the gift really is yours then." Yamaki said and then told Kazu that he was now a tamer. Which was a phrase that Kazu was going to have to get quite used to now.

* * *

Meanwhile with Davis he was telling his son something that was in his mind. "The clouds are coming in dark. The ultimate enemy is here." Davis said and then looked at Patrick.

"Reunited all of your monster maker friends." Davis told Patrick and his son listened to his directions.

Patrick then went to his desk and then wrote a quick letter that said "Come here. Your info is needed. Bring your family if you wish." The note was addressed to Yamaki, Janyu, Dolphin, Curly, Babel, Becky and John Beckenstein. After the note was made he used something on the desk that Davis had made and sent the message instantly to the people.

Patrick then looked at his picture of when he was in his early thirties which seemed like a eon ago. "Never do I have to go by Shinbumi again. I can just call myself by my real name."

When he was done Patrick told his father of him finishing his job and the two people just stared out their window. Waiting for the next mission for them would come

* * *

While that was all happening, Kenta was with Melissa and they were starting to get a little frisky. Kenta was sitting right on her lap and she was playing with his hair. "You get more and more good looking every time I see you." Melissa was telling Kenta and he smiled as he was moving his hand closer to the middle of her upper legs.

"I wished that there wasn't all this weird stuff going on. All your friends act rather odd if you ask me." Melissa was saying and Kenta couldn't help but agree to her statement going on the theoritical mindset that he didn't really know them from before.

"I think you will get used to them soon enough. Kazu is the only one who might take some effort getting used to." Kenta said and then kissed Melissa right away. Not even waiting to see if she was okay with the idea of not. Despite this, she embraced it very well.

"Melissa, want to try something?" Kenta asked and then closed his bedroom door. His mother would be away for another hour and his hormones were building up harder than a video game boss (reference to the future).

"Oh I get it. I think it could be rather fun." Melissa was saying and laid herself on the bed. Kenta then put his legs on top of her in a sitting position and then they started to have some fun.

* * *

Right as Kenta and Melissa were starting their fun moment, Beelzemon was driving closer to the tamers. With every inch that they were getting closer, the group got more and more worried that something horrible was going to happen.

"Jeri, stand back." Leomon said and then looked at Jeri as she looked at them thinking that they might die from this.

"Please don't do this." Jeri pleaded and Leomon shook their head as if really understanding duty now.

"You have gotten me to see what it is needed to have a lions heart that needs to put his duty of protecting their partner or master first. You are my partner and my tamer. Even though I don't know you that much, I still need to do my duty." Leomon was telling Jeri and she told them no as fast as she could.

"If you want to fight this thing, take me with you." Jeri pleaded and Leomon agreed that they would do this for a little bit.

"I will let you go the moment things get serious." Leomon said to Jeri and they let Jeri get on their shoulder. Which brought so much happiness to them. As this happened, Beelzemon grabbed Calumon and put them on their shoulder.

"Two can play that game." Beelzemon said and shot a bullet at Leomon who then blocked it with their sword. The other tamers were about to cut in but Guilmon told them in a serious tone that this was Leomon's battle for now.

Leomon swung their sword which slightly graced the wing of Beelzemon. All Beelzemon did as a response attack was just punch Leomon in the face. They brought their gun out and pointed it right to their face.

"You want to get blown to kingdom come? I can very much provide that for you." Beelzemon said and was about to fire the bullet when Leomon kicked them rough in the leg for a moment. This caused Beelzemon to drop their gun and Leomon to get a couple feet away.

When Leomon was getting a bit away Beelzemon picked up their gun again and shot Leomon right in the elbow. This caused them to drop Jeri. She fell right hard on the ground and Leomon was going to get her but Takato took care of that instead.

"I don't know who you are..." Leomon was starting but then Beelzemon cut them off right there.

"Well then we are one and the same on that matter!" Beelzemon laughed on this statement. "I only just met you." After saying that Beelzemon blinked all three of their eyes at once. For some reason this looked really scary when they had done this.

"You have a pretty big mouth for somebody who results to using a gun." Leomon said and brought their sword out again and ran right at Beelzemon. They got a few inches away from Beelzemon and made a slice at their same leg that they had kicked earlier.

"Seems like you are a big fan of that leg aren't you? Well I can do just that as well." Beelzemon held their right arm out for a moment and it had seemed like the arm was growing into a sword. "Just like you had wanted it."

When the sword arm came out Beelzemon stabbed the leg that Leomon kept targeting earlier. This time when they had stabbed it was right in the knee which made it harder for Leomon to do any sort of walking.

"Leomon pull out now!" Jeri tried to get Leomon to be spared some more pain or even their life.

"Jeri, my fight is here." Leomon said and grabbed the non sword hand of Beelzemon and bent it to the side. Which made Beelzemon groan in pain for just a moment but then right after that moment of pain they stabbed Leomon right in the chest. Everybody had gone silent after that.

"Why are you doing this?" Leomon and Calumon both asked at the same time.

"Because I feel POWERFUL! You have no idea what it means to finally feel powerful!" Beelzemon was screaming at the top of their lungs in utter delight at this. Then they stabbed Leomon inside and outside three more times before dropping them to the ground. "You were pathetic."

"Power is not all there is to a character. Jeri knows this better than anybody. She just may not see it." Leomon looked at Jeri and gave a simple command to her. "Keep the lions heart going."

After Leomon had faded away Beelzemon pointed at Takato and Guilmon. "Now for YOU!" After yelling you, Beelzemon took step by step closer to Takato like they were savoring every second of this.

"You monster... What are you?" Takato was asking and Beelzemon shook their head in hilarity. Jeri almost was ready to cry from this. Right when she had become a tamer, it was taken away from her.

"I am the one that you kept holding back." Beelzemon was saying and was petting Calumon as they said that.

"Impmon... What has happened to you?" Takato was saying and was holding onto his digivice in such strength that it seemed like it was going to break.

* * *

In a totally different place known as the digital world, a man named Ryo was with a digimon named Cyberdramon. He noticed that the ground was turning white. Which meant earth was now on its way. "Cyberdramon, I can finally return home. See my sons again. See my parents and wife again." Ryo was saying utterly excited and grabbed Cyberdramon and his leash. "Time to go through." The door was being opened up by Yamaki's device. Unlocking new levels of the digital world to them.

Ryo took off his right hand arm cover and threw it through the gate. To show that he was coming through. Meaning he only had his left one now. After that Ryo and Cyberdramon started to go in slowly as if not wanting to mess up. As this was happening, some sort of virus was coming in. A dangerous one that could ruin the world.

* * *

At the same time, Kazu was heading out of the building that Yamaki called his work place along with Garomon after introductions were made. "Please do your best to make this battle end. By any means Kazu." Yamaki was telling Kazu and he nodded understandng.

After Kazu and Gardromon left the building Kazu spoke to Gardromon a little bit. "I am so excited that I will finally get a digimon. You have no idea how long I have been wanting to get one." Kazu was telling the robot digimon that was his partner.

"I hope I can be of good service." Gardromon was telling Kazu and he had told Gardromon that as long as they stayed together, Gardromon would be good for him.

* * *

When Kazu and Gardromon were on their way to the group, Takato was showing more and more anger towards Impmon and less forgiveness. "You killed Leomon! How many more are you going to kill before you finally get satisfied?"

"You kill several digimon on a constant basis just because they show up here and ruin your city. They ruin OUR city. I am just doing my job here. How can you be any better than me? I can finally contribute something to this group. Look at what I just did. I have just saved our world from another digimon taking over this world."

"They were on our side. What you are doing is just chaos. We show some morality with what we do." Henry was telling Beelzemon and got right behind Takato. "I don't even like to fight. So how dare you act like I am just chaotic?"

"You make me laugh." Beelzemon was holding Calumon in their left hand as they said that. They changed their sword hand to just be a normal hand and picked up the gun again. "How about you and I have a little bit of a blow out?"

"You need to really stop talking!" Takato yelled and he was holding onto his digivice so hard that it was starting to break at this point. Rika was watching this happening and she almost said something about it but she didn't want to enrage him any further.

Soon enough Takato screamed at the top of his lungs and Guilmon started glowing red. "If you think that what you are doing is better than us, then how about you prove it!" Almost as soon as he yelled that Guilmon was shape shifting. Becoming a much different digimon then they ever were.

"Does baby need a bottle?" Beelzemon asked in a fake twinge of sympathy and Takato brought his hand together fully and his digivice just smashed. As it had smashed Jeri looked up and realized that Takato was going too far in this. Henry and Rika knew that they had to stop him soon as possible.

Before any any attempt on stopping him could be made though, Guilmon had already become a much larger and more destructive digimon.

It looked like a large snake digimon with firey wings and a face that gave off a much more serious impression of Guilmon. Rika's digivice spoke to them about it. "Megidramon. Dark form of Guilmon."

"Takato you need to stop." Jeri said quietly under her breath but then Takato didn't hear it so the advice wasn't taken.

"Jeri come here. Let's make Leomon's death worth it." Takato pointed his hand out like he was a commander giving a command. Megidramon started sliding its way to Beelzemon. Making the digimon and Calumon scared for just a few second. Beelzemon placed Calumon on the ground.

"Get away from here. Too dangerous for you my friend." Beelzemon was saying and Calumon seemed to be on the verge of tears when they said that. Calumon started going away at a slow pace. As this happened, Beelzemon grabbed a chain on them with their other hand and wiped it out so it can hit Megidramon.

The chain had scraped at Megidramon for a small fraction of a second and then Megidramon grabbed it and then ripped it out of Beelzemon's hand. They then swung the whip fast at Beelzemon and caused a scar to appear at their face. Then they snapped the chain in half and threw it down at the ground. Beelzemon then fired their gun and Megidramon was able to deflect it and the bullet instead blew up a house without any intent on doing so.

Megidramon bashed their head into Beelzemon right into that chest and made Beelzemon fall down onto the ground. They then opened their mouth and brought their tongue out. As Beelzemon fired a bullet into the mouth of Megidramon and saw that it did nothing they seemed concerned at that point.

Jeri stood up and started walking on over to Takato one small step at a time. Since that was all she was able to take.

"Takato, do you not see that the way that you are doing it right now shows that Beelzemon is right? They were worried about us being chaotic and that is exactly what you are doing right now. You need to stop as soon as possible." Henry said and Takato seemed to consider what Henry had said for a short second.

"If I were to stop, then Beelzemon would be a threat among this world and we can not have that." Takato said and pushed Henry back a small bit.

As Takato was saying that Beelzemon was being hit several times a second by Megidramon's arm. The first couple hits it was able to endure but it was just painful after the sixth or seventh one. At around nine or ten they were starting to bleed. Every six or so hits that they took Beelzemon was able to get a small shot at Megidramon.

"This is getting insane. Neither of you are really winning anything. This is just turning into a blood bath." Rika was telling Takato and all he said in response is that he is giving justice. "Why do you even care so much that Leomon died? We barely knew it."

"Because they killed a innocent being that didn't want to do anything. They felt like they were good and that was taken away from them. Besides Impmon was always a douche to all of us."

"So that is what you want to do with all the douches in your life? Just hurt them t the point where they are about to die? You need to grow the fuck up." Rika was telling Takato as Jeri was getting closer to him. Then some sense could come to him.

"Says the person who has a fetish for fighting." Takato said and told Megidramon to keep attacking Beelzemon.

When the conversation was going on, Beelzemon was finally starting to gain momentum again. They were punching Megidramon in the chest multiple times at a fast rate. At each punch, they seemed to be regaining some of their strength and making less of a total bad case of them self. After a good few punches they kicked Megidramon right hard in the face and Megidramon fell on the ground and while doing so wrecked several things on the streets.

Jeri had now finally come to to Takato to try and knock some sense into him. Being the lovely girl she was, Takato might listen to her under her mind.

"Takato, please listen to me. What you are doing is absolutely insane. You really need to cut it out." Jeri was saying to Takato and she put her hand on his arm.

"Are you sure you don't want revenge for Leomon?" Takato asked and Jeri nodded.

"As much as I wanted a long term partner, I am glad that I even had one to begin with. Even if it was only for a few minutes. Besides I hardly knew it." Jeri was saying with a bit of sadness to her voice. Unsure to herself if what she was saying was true or not.

As Jeri was saying this Beelzemon had stomped their foot on Megadrimon's neck and pushed it down a little bit and then placed one of the guns on their face. "Say goodbye you motherfucker."

"No I can't let this happen. I think you can understand." Takato was saying to Jeri and he looked at the others. As if begging for understandment from them. They nodded as if accepting the fact that while they were no fan of the idea, that it needed to be the case.

"Please give me the power to fight with Guilmon." Takato begged as Beelzemon fired the bullet and shot out Megadrimon's left eye entirely. This made them go back to Guilmon instantly and Beelzemon pulled at Guilmon's tail.

All of a sudden, a digivice came to Takato. A whole new one. A golden one. Takato grabbed it and made a plea to give him the power to fight with Guilmon. They both glowed right away and their bodies were coming closer to each other. The more and more close they had gotten to each other the brighter they glowed and the more they were becoming a new being. One that was a digimon powerful enough to destroy almost anything they faced before.

"Guilmon biomerge to... GALLANTMON!" Guilmon yelled as they were getting close to each other and fusing.

After the fusion, they were a knight of higher calibur. One that would make it on the cover of a movie due to how epic it was.

As this happened, Kazu and Gardromon came into the area. "What is happening?" He asked as Henry looked and saw Gardromon which amazed him.

"A new legend. That is what happened." Rika said completely getting respect towards Takato now. Gallantmon brought out their spear and aimed it towards Beelzemon.

"How about a fair round?" Gallantmon asked and put their shield behind them.

"I am more powerful than you are. Regardless, I will love this." Beelzemon said and reloaded their guns and the two combatants charged each other.

* * *

When the battle had started, at Davis's house, all of the monster makers had come inside at pretty relatively quick succession. Even Yamaki showed up. Patrick looked in shame at the others. Wishing that they didn't remember the truth. All of them were silent until Davis spoke.

"We need your help. There are many things that are going on with our digital world today that is affecting earth. Some people are putting their best on making this attack hold back a little bit but we need your help to push it fully back." Davis was saying as Yamaki shook his head towards Patrick.

"Well we are certainly not going to follow something that he suggests." Yamaki was saying and Patrick sighed in anger. Not at them but at himself two decades ago.

"Look I know that what I did was wrong, but I wish to revise my mistakes and make them right again." Patrick was saying and Janyu asked Patrick another question.

"We will agree to work with you if you promise to tell the tamers the real story the next time they show up. Can you live up to that promise, Shinbumi?"

"Yes I can." Patrick decided and the group all sat down in a way that was how they originally did it. They started talking about their plans to help the tamers out on their problem.

* * *

When the battle had started, at Davis's house, all of the monster makers had come inside at pretty relatively quick succession. Even Yamaki showed up. Patrick looked in shame at the others. Wishing that they didn't remember the truth. All of them were silent until Davis spoke.

"We need your help. There are many things that are going on with our digital world today that is affecting earth. Some people are putting their best on making this attack hold back a little bit but we need your help to push it fully back." Davis was saying as Yamaki shook his head towards Patrick.

"Well we are certainly not going to follow something that he suggests." Yamaki was saying and Patrick sighed in anger. Not at them but at himself two decades ago.

"Look I know that what I did was wrong, but I wish to revise my mistakes and make them right again." Patrick was saying and Janyu asked Patrick another question.

"We will agree to work with you if you promise to tell the tamers the real story the next time they show up. Can you live up to that promise, Shinbumi?"

"Yes I can." Patrick decided and the group all sat down in a way that was how they originally did it. They started talking about their plans to help the tamers out on their problem.

* * *

Elsewhere, at Kenta's house, he and Melissa were under the blankets completely naked. "That was better than I expected." Kenta admitted and kissed Melissa.

"Yeah it was. That was only my first time."

"Same here."

"So what are we going to do now?" Melissa asked Kenta worried that his mother might find what they had done.

"We just get our clothes back on and start walking outside. Maybe look for Takato or something. Have some fun with him." Kenta was saying since he had totally forgotten about the fight that they were having. Which was now much worse than it was originally obviously.

"Yeah I think you may be right. I think we can agree that we won't tell anybody what just happened." Melissa was saying and Kenta nodded with agreement. If anybody found out in any way, they would be in so much trouble.

Once they walked outside, they started to walk around the town in hopes to find Takato and his friends. Neither of them really knowing the true horror that they were going to be seeing.

"I wonder what type of stuff Takato does when he is not hanging out with you." Melissa was saying trying to get some more stuff to get Kenta to talk about.

"Well I don't really know what he has been doing the last couple weeks. It has been pretty crazy." Kenta was saying and he was telling the truth in that regard. He had no idea of what they were truly doing since he was never really taking any part in the battles of the digidestined. Which disappointed him greatly. He wanted to be a hero so badly. Maybe a tamer or something just like them. He was now starting to pine for this.

* * *

Elsewhere, at Kenta's house, he and Melissa were under the blankets completely naked. "That was better than I expected." Kenta admitted and kissed Melissa.

"Yeah it was. That was only my first time."

"Same here."

"So what are we going to do now?" Melissa asked Kenta worried that his mother might find what they had done.

"We just get our clothes back on and start walking outside. Maybe look for Takato or something. Have some fun with him." Kenta was saying since he had totally forgotten about the fight that they were having. Which was now much worse than it was originally obviously.

"Yeah I think you may be right. I think we can agree that we won't tell anybody what just happened." Melissa was saying and Kenta nodded with agreement. If anybody found out in any way, they would be in so much trouble.

Once they walked outside, they started to walk around the town in hopes to find Takato and his friends. Neither of them really knowing the true horror that they were going to be seeing.

"I wonder what type of stuff Takato does when he is not hanging out with you." Melissa was saying trying to get some more stuff to get Kenta to talk about.

"Well I don't really know what he has been doing the last couple weeks. It has been pretty crazy." Kenta was saying and he was telling the truth in that regard. He had no idea of what they were truly doing since he was never really taking any part in the battles of the digidestined. Which disappointed him greatly. He wanted to be a hero so badly. Maybe a tamer or something just like them. He was now starting to pine for this.

* * *

As Kenta and Melissa were now starting to head their way over to the group the battle between Gallantmon and Beelzemon had been taking place.

Beelzemon took the first attack by just firing their gun and hitting Gallantmon in the shoulder. Which did a small amount of pain to Takato and Guilmon but not too bad.

Beelzemon got on their motorcycle and drove right to Gallantmon and hit them hard in the chest. Which brought them back a inch or so but then Gallantmon grabbed the motorcycle and threw Beelzemon off of it. They spun the motorcycle around a couple times and then toss it right into a building. Which caused another explosion.

"Can you at least keep the fighting away from the houses?" Henry was asking but the fight was so deep and intense at that point that neither of them were listening.

"They're going to destroy the entire city before one of them defeats the other." Kazu was saying not being able to stop thinking about what Yamaki was saying earlier.

Beelzemon kicked Gallantmon in the face so hard there was semi loud popping noise that could be heard. The popping noise was of one of Takato's teeth just falling out.

Afterwards Gallantmon swung their spear around a little bit and stabbed Beelzemon in the chest a little bit. Just enough to lightly impale the enemy in the chest but not enough to straight up kill it.

Beelzemon pushed the spear out of their body which caused the blood to go out a little worse than it would have if they didn't. They took the spear out of Gallantmon's hand and stabbed Gallantmon right in the eye. Both Takato and Guilmon felt imense pain over this attack.

Gallantmon forced the spear out of Beelzemon and then grabbed the digimon and started to fly up into the air a few feet. Gallantmon slammed Beelzemon's back right onto their leg and that caused a even louder pop to come from Beelzemon than the one that was heard from Gallantmon earlier.

Then Gallantmon threw Beelzemon straight down to the ground super fast. This was when Kenta and Melissa had come in to see the fight. Kenta was just plain shocked while Melissa seemed like she was about to have a straight up heart attack.

"What is happening?" Kenta asked and Rika with Kau explained the details at the same time. Henry didn't say anything due to watching in shock.

"Takato and Guilmon fused together and they are fighting this digimon called Beelzemon which is actually a super powerful form of Impmon. Beelzemon killed a digimon called Leomon and that is why this are having this fight." They were saying and the unison ended when Rika said "Jeri and Leomon were partners for a few minutes." Then Kazu was saying "I have a digimon as my partner and now I am a tamer. The digimon is Gardromon."

"I hope that they don't end up killing themselves before this ends." Kenta and Henry were pretty much saying at once.

When Beelzemon got on the ground Gallantmon was lowering themselves. When they were two inches above the ground Beelzemon got up as if this were not a problem and they started sky fighting again. Beelzemon was punching and kicking while Gallantmon was blocking with their shield. Which they decided that they did need to use after all.

Both went back on the ground and Beelzemon ran right by Gallantmon in a super fast way while firing some bullets from their guns. Some of which hit Gallantmon and others didn't seem to hit them at all. Then they ran back to Gallantmon and started attacking them through body moves in a super fast pace for Gallantmon to not be able to block any of the attacks. Afterwards Beelzemon got on their motorcycle once again and drove right by Gallantmon which made them fly in the air. Gallantmon's cape flew away never to be seen again.

"Beelzemon is wrecking them." Jeri was saying under her breath as if she really couldn't care less. It wasn't Leomon's death that made her sad. It was all this fighting over Leomon's death.

However, this was when Beelzemon had started to lose their lead. Gallantmon made a even more powerful attack with their spear and brought it down to Beelzemon. Who barely avoided the attack by jumping off the motorcycle at the last second. Beelzemon saw the motorcycle blow up and in anger kicked every single one of the other digimon partners of the other tamers away like they were nothing. Starting with Gardromon, then Renamon and then Terriermon. Afterwards Gallantmon caught Beelzemon and flew them a few feet away from the rest of the tamers. Beelzemon fired two more bullets but missed both times and those were their absolute final bullets.

The battle ended when Gallantmon kicked Beelzemon's knees and brought them down to the ground. Gallantmon put the spear on Beelzemon's shoulders and while they were still energized enough to keep battling, they were just out of desire to do so. Beelzemon looked up at Gallantmon and asked them if this was really worth it.

Gallantmon was about to stab Beelzemon when Jeri yelled at them to stop. "Let them go! You are NO better than Beelzemon by doing what you did. In some cases you were worse. At least Beelzemon ONLY killed Leomon! You probably killed several innocent people with your stupid fights. Let them go. There is nothing else to it." Jeri was saying and Gallantmon in anger split up into Takato and Guilmon. Beelzemon stood up and stared at Jeri in shock.

"Thanks..." Beelzemon said and started to walk away from the now mayhem covered streets of the down town city. When they were ten yards away they saw Calumon and picked them up again. As another campanion to tag along with once again.

Takato looked at Jeri and asked her if she meant what she said." YES I DID! HOW CAN I POSSIBLY LIKE YOU!? YOU... MONSTER!" Jeri said and ran off. Takato looked down at the ground with Guilmon and wondered what was wrong with him.

* * *

As that was happened, Ryo made his debut to earth with Cyberdramon. He was coming in through the exact same portal that was mentioned earlier. He was falling from the sky like several digimon and their entrance and landed with Cyberdramon on the ground with no pain a quarter of a mile away from the tamers and where they had their battle. He took the moment to examine the city and only was able to say "Well, this is a complication."

* * *

Meanwhile with Davis's house, the monster makers and Davis were talking about the new battles and threats coming. "I think a whole new digimon threat is going to be coming soon." Davis was telling the group and there seemed to be a general agreement on that statement.

"Yes I think we can agree on that, but I ca't help but just ask the two following questions: Who and why?" One of them, Dolphin was saying and Patrick seemed to feel like he had the answer to one of them.

"I think the digital world just simply had developed too much for it to take on its own. So as a alternative, parts of it are literally coming to earth. But because of that, it is mixing with something that it is not familiar with and therefore will actually make a new type of enemy we have never seen before." Patrick told the monster makers as they remained silent for a few second.

"Why does it seem like you always have the answer? Please explain what this thing is exactly. You're student, my son is on the line out there and it seems just like you couldn't really care less." Janyu was telling Patrick in a way that showed his clear disdain towards him.

"I had dreams about it before. Something called the D-Reaper. It looks a bit like this." Patrick answered and drew a basic outline of how the D-Reaper looked. It was a tall enemy of just what looked like broken data with a face.

"The problem is that some digimon won't be able to figure out what is good and what is bad. Such as the soverigns and their devas." Yamaki was saying and wrote down all the ones that were defeated as of yet. "Tiger, Snake, Horse, Sheep, Monkey, Rooster, Rat, Pig or some would say Boar, and OX. That means nine of them are defeated. The rabbit, dragon and bog remain..." As Yamaki said that, all of them seemed a bit uneasy.

* * *

This seemed to be taken care of when the most evil of all sovereigns had decided to take this battle to earth on their own hands. To gain up their strength, they ate the three remaining devas without any sort of hesitation. Figuring that they would lose to the group really fast so they would just be better off gone. Then they flew into earth which enlarged the hole that this so called D-Reaper was going to be able to come through. They would destroy the humans in one big blow with this.

* * *

The group of tamers, bar Jeri were all hanging around in the same area in utter shock. Not knowing what exactly to say. "So did we win?" Henry asked finally getting over the anger that he had towards Takato at that moment.

"I think we have." Takato was saying and sat down. "Even if we haven't, I don't think I can possibly go on any further for now."

"Wished that it didn't have to be what it was like. Even for me, that was too much." Rika said and Kazu took a deep breath.

"I better go and find Jeri now." Kazu suggested and the others looked at him as if he were crazy for suggesting him be the one to get her. "She's pissed at Takato, you and Rika have to hold down the fort in case something happens and Kenta could do it but I suggested first. Besides he has Melissa with her. He needs to protect her in case something big happens." Kazu explained his reasoning to Henry and when he gave it in that perspective they decided he was right and let him go.

So with that Kazu left the place in search of Jeri. Henry looked straight forward again and saw that it looked like the sky was literally coming apart. That was when the sovereign came into the world.

"I, the great Zhuqiaomon, declare you to a battle!" Zhuqiaomon yelled and started flying their way to the tamer.

"Takato, don't fight here." Henry told the tired tamer and looked at Rika. "Get Kenta and Melissa away from here." Rika seemed shocked over this sudden advancement of him doing the battle.

"Are you sure that you want to do this one?" Rika asked concerned for him. Henry nodded.

"I need to show my worth to the group. I know I keep complaining about fighting and this is my chance to show my worth." Henry was saying and put his hand on Rika's shoulder. "In many ways you taught me what it was like to want to fight. Or at least be willing to do it."

"Thanks. In many ways you alone have taught me what it is like to just feel compassionate about a human being." Rika said and gave him a kiss that lasted good ten to fifteen seconds.

"Rika, I have a girlfriend. You probably shouldn't do that." Henry was saying and Rika shrugged.

"This may be my last time to see you." Rika said and then made the confession. "I like you after all." After Rika said that she started to head off with Kenta and Melissa.

"Really, right now the romance starts?" Takato said and then started to head off tired with Guilmon. He was heading his way to Davis's house.

Henry looked at Terriermon. "If anything happens, make sure that when your became my partner, I had felt more happy than ever in my life. You have made me happy these last few years." Henry said and Terriermon told him to get over the mushy stuff. After that Terriermon digivolved to Gargomon and realized how how powerful this enemy was going to be so Henry swiped the blue card and they became Rapidmon. That was when the fight had started when Zhuqiomon had started to roar within a few feet away from Rapidmon.

* * *

When Kazu was heading around trying to find Jeri, he was checking every possible street corner. "Gardromon, this is starting to scare me. There is no way she could have gotten this far in such a short amount of time." Kazu was telling Gardromon and the digimon tried to assure him in their soothing robotic voice.

"Whatever this Jeri is doing, she is probably handling herself very well." Gardromon was saying and Kazu nodded.

"That is what I am worried about. Not that she can't handle herself. That she can do it too well." Kau said and they kept walking on for a couple minutes when Kazu heard a voice that was really poorly timed.

"Kazu, we need to talk." Peggy said as Kazu turned around and started walking to her.

"What is going on?" Kazu asked and Peggy hugged him when they were close to each other.

"What a lovely duo." Gardromon was saying but at the same time not being able to help but feel like they needed to do something soon.

"I just wanted to talk about what I wanted to do tonight. I thought it would be nice if maybe we went to my house tonight. Go under the blanket and try something out. Or if not then just us talk about how we want to approach our friendship." Peggy was saying and Kazu was looking around as if he really needed her to leave right at that moment.

"Peggy, I really need to help a friend of mine right now. Can we please hold off on this talk for later? Yes I will come to your house tonight. Talk to you later." Kazu said and started running further and further away from Peggy. After a few second Gardromon started casually flying behind him.

"Does he even give a shit about me anymore?" Peggy whispered under her breath and started walking sadly to her house.

Kazu found Jeri and saw she was sitting at a bench. Holding her now black digivice. Kazu asked if he could sit with her and she said yes.

"Look Jeri, nobody sent me here. I am coming her to talk to you because I care about your well being." Kazu was saying and Jeri looked at him like she couldn't care less.

"Why do you start caring about women now? When you showed hatred towards them for so long."

"Because people change Jeri. I have changed. I realized I was horrible with my looks towards women earlier. You people are important to our every day lives. You people are important to me. You, Peggy, Rika and even in some ways Melissa made me see that women are as important as men are in many respects. In some respects, even more important." Kazu was saying and Jeri smiled.

"Seems you have grown up more than Takato has. If anything, he has just gotten worse." Jeri was saying and Kazu shook his head.

"He did what he thought was right. He is one of my best friends. I know that he wouldn't do anything wrong to you on purpose. He thought what he was doing was the right thing. That is how Takato normally is." Kazu was saying and put his arm around her shoulders. "The thing is Jeri, he thinks you're a special girl. Like a really special one. He would NEVER do anything to hurt you on purpose. If there is one thing I can promise you it's that."

"I believe you. It's just that everything is going so fast. Within literally just hours we have had so many battles and literally no break. I need a break." Jeri said and did a move that was totally unexpected among both of them and something she probably wouldn't have done if she was under her normal mood. She went over and kissed Kazu right hard in the mouth. This shocked him and her afterwards. While the kiss was unplanned, both ended up enjoying it.

After it ended Kazu nodded. Gardromon put their hand behind their head. "What is even going on? I thought you liked that other girl."

"Hey Jeri, let's agree to never tell anybody else about this." Kazu held his hand out. "Let's go back to them. How about Davis's house. So we can get a break. Just like what you want."

"Thank you. Let's do that." Jeri said and she took this hand. They let go right away and started to walk back to Davis's house with Gardromon tagging along. "That's a nice digimon." Jeri said giving off her one slight moment of happiness.

* * *

At Davis's house, Davis made a plan. "We need to get the tamers parents down here. That way all of them could really know what is happening."

All of the monster makers agreed to this idea. "I will send the message." Patrick said and got to work right away. He was writing a small note that pretty much just told them that their child needed to see them at this house and that they needed to come as soon as possible. He refused to really explain more than that so he just ended the message there. Then he sent it off the same way that he sent the message to the monster makers.

* * *

Meanwhile Henry and Rapidmon were having their battle with Zhuqiaomon. It was pretty pretty badly for Henry but that was expected given just how powerful Zhuqiaomon was.

"Blazing Helix!" Zhuqiaomon yelled and Rapidmon flew to their just barely in time to avoid getting hit by the attack. Henry saw the giant wave of flames and felt just how hot the entire area was getting from it.

"Rapidmon, what are we going to do? If this keeps up, the entire town will be on fire before we can even get a hit on it." Henry was saying and Rapidmon seemed to have absolutely no idea on what they should do. So as a response all they did was just fire a couple bullets of pure light at the enemy.

"Maybe that will help out for just a little bit." Rapidmon was saying as the attack hit Zhuqiaomon and the attack looked like it had done nothing against the enemy.

"This is not turning out to be like how I wished it would. Not that I really had a wish to begin with." Henry was saying and saw that Zhuqiaomon was making another attack called Phoenix Fire from its mouth. Which Henry barely escaped when he moved under a destroyed car. "Rapidmon, we really need to think of something!" Henry was yelling and Rapidmon kicked Zhuqiaomon hard in the face. This stunned the enemy for just the smallest fraction of a second. Not even enough for them to really try and do any sort of attack at the enemy again.

"How about we try and do that thing that Takato and Guilmon had done earlier?" Rapidmon asked and then they were thrown right into the wall of a building. Which caused the building to collapse.

"How can we even possibly hope to do something like that?" Henry asked when he clearly had no hope that this was going to work at all. Zhuqiaomon launched dozens of fire balls from its wings and they were going all over the place. Despite this, like he was in a war one, Henry jumped out and tried to make his way to the other side as quickly as possible.

Right when a blast was about to hit him, Henry made a dive at Rapidmon and as he had done so, there was a unexpected fusion. They were starting to glow and with their glow they were becoming larger than life. Steel and bronze with green painted on him to show the quality of their clothes and digivice. Guns on their shoulders and a small hole for bullets on their mouth. They also had a hole to shoot out missiles. By the time the fusion was done, they were over ten feet long.

"Rapidmon biomerge to... MEGAGARGOMON!" Rapidmon and Henry declared their new form and afterwards left the collapsed building. They started walking towards Zhuqiaomon with a new outlook on their chances of winning the duel.

MegaGargomon held their left hand out and fired a set of rounds at Zhuqiaomon. Now showing that the competition was equal.

* * *

Elsewhere, Rika had brought Kenta and Melissa to Davis's house. When she was about to get inside, she saw a man. A familiar man. "Ryo." Rika said under her breath and started walking on over to the man who was wandering down the street with Cyberdramon with no clear place to reach.

"Who are you?" Rika asked him although she already knew he was Ryo. She just wanted to get his attention. Ryo looked over at Rika and was confused for a second and then realized that she was talking to him.

"My name is Ryo. Don't I know you from somewhere?" Ryo responded and Rika tried to make it look like she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yeah I think we have met before. How crazy is that? Anyways my name is Rika and I think that you should come inside." Rika was saying and actually then realized that Cyberdramon was there for the first time.

"What is that?" Rika asked in the fear that it was a hostile digimon.

"That my friend is Cyberdramon. A digimon of mine. The look on your face shows that you already know who these are. You are clearly not shocked by this." Ryo was saying and Rika then understood what Ryo was talking about.

"That is true. Actually I have a digimon to." Rika was saying and called Renamon to show up again. Renamon faded in and the digimon introduced themselves.

"My name is Renamon. Nice to meet you." Renamon was saying in a far less scripted way than Rika was talking.

"I was hoping that I can talk to you about something that is going on." Rika was saying and Ryo shook his head while he was nodding at the same time.

"I would really like to make some chat with you. Really I would. You sound like a pretty cool girl. But I can't right now. I need to return to my family. My wife, parents, and sons need me." Ryo was saying and Rika dropped her mouth at the last bit.

"You have... sons?" Rika asked in a stunned way.

"Yes I do. Two of them to be exact. Harrison and Luke. Well catch you later. Maybe when I am done catching up with them we can meet up at that house?" Ryo was suggesting at he pointed at Davis's house and she agreed that this was a great idea and they split ways for now.

"Rika, we really have to go inside." Renamon was saying to Rika who seemed to really not be paying any sort of attention.

"I hope he comes back. I hope he and that digimon can handle themselves." Rika said under her breath and wondered if she should go after him from a distance to make sure he was okay or if she should let him go.

"Maybe keeping a small eye on him won't hurt. To be sure he is alright." Rika decided and started following Ryo very slowly.

* * *

As that happened, Kenta and Melissa finally settled down at Davis's house. Takato was there resting like he hadn't slept in over a month. The monster makers were there and they looked over at the two new comers at awe.

"Are you any of the tamers that we have been looking over?" One of the monster makers, Babel, was asking when they had gotten over it after a couple seconds.

"No we are not tamers ourselves. I am a friend of one and this is my girlfriend." Kenta was saying as he took a seat on the ground and Melissa went along with what he was doing.

"Okay if that is the case then I guess you can stay here." Curly decided for everybody else there and the monster makers kept talking about what happened.

"I can feel part of the D-Reaper coming into the world right now. This is becoming terrible." Patrick was saying and the way he rubbed his face showed that he was having the worlds worst headache.

"Is there a way that we can destroy it?" Dolphin asked concerned and Patrick shook his head to show his doubt.

"I don't think it is possible. They are so powerful and their power grows by the second. We might actually face a apocalypse worse than anything that Hitler had planed." Patrick was saying and the monster makers all went silent there.

"Can we at least delay its expansion?" Becky asked as Dolphin suggested that the most they could hold the destruction off of was by about ten to twelve hours. So if they wanted to destroy the D-Reaper, that was the time frame that they had.

When Davis asked to start the count down, John Beckenstein hit a stop watch. The seconds started to climb up and Davis was saying to the group "12 hours or 720 minutes or 43,200 seconds. They all make the same amount of time. Regardless of what you want to look at it as, the world will end in that time line. I hope the other tamers can get here as soon as possible so we can take care of this D-Reaper as soon as possible." Davis was saying as he was coughing up from speaking so much. When he was done speaking, they already had lost two minutes.

* * *

Henry, now MegaGargomon was fighting Zhuqiaomon in a now epic fight. MegaGargomon had the power to deliver some really powerful kicks to the face of Zhuqiaomon. Some of the kicks were even enough to make the digimon want to stop the fight for a second.

However though the fight still kept going when Zhuqiaomon started to create a inferno of fire in the area around them. Meaning that none of them could leave the area of that circle Zhuqiaomon created. All of the battle had to take place there.

MegaGargomon shot some bullets out with their bullet holes and they hit Zhuqiaomon very quickly in succession. Just as planned. Mainly at the wings as well. Making Zhuqiaomon lose some of their ability to really fly around.

"Smart are we? While we fight, I may as well talk to you about the whole bigger picture." Zhuqiaomon was saying and started flying at MegaGargomon. Which made MegaGargomon hit the thousand degree temperatures of the fire walls. This made the digimon in agonizing pain for a couple seconds.

"What are you even talking about? You are the bigger threat!" MegaGargomon yelled and pushed Zhuqiaomon back very hard and made them land on the ground very loudly. This made Zhuqiaomon scream since it really wasn't expected for them to see this attack used on them.

"There is more. A much bigger problem." Zhuqiaomon said and MegaGargomon was tempted to stop for a second until Zhuqiaomon shot some fire balls at them. Which made MegaGargomon angry once again.

"Until you really start explaining what is going on, I will not back down!" MegaGargomon yelled and brought both their fists down at Zhuqiaomon as if it were in a arc like fashion. This made Zhuqiaomon fall down to the ground and feel totally dizzy from all the fighting. MegaGargomon stood over them as if they had disapproved over every single thing that they had done since they had went to earth. Which to be fair, wasn't much at all.

"The D-Reaper." Zhuqiaomon was saying a slow breath and then said something about their own battle performance to themselves. But it was more than loud enough for Henry to hear it. "Why are you better than me? Is it because there are two forces working at once?"

"No it is because there are two forces working together that believe in each other and have grown over their team work with each other." MegaGargomon said and Zhuqiaomon seemed totally lost by this. Even more than N at the end of Black and White.

"People and digimon can work together? How does any of this make any sense? All I thought I had seen was things that would point to the exact opposite. Not toward that. Have I just been looking at the wrong sources this whole time?" Zhuqiaomon was saying to themself but Henry had enough of hearing about their mid life crisis.

"Please explain to me what the hell this D-Reaper thing is. Then once you do so, you better get the hell out of this earth and let me get out of this circle of fire." MegaGargomon was saying and Zhuqiaomon shook their head.

"I can't do that!" Zhuqiaomon yelled and breathed some fire right at MegaGargomon and the digimon barely dodged it. "The D-Reaper is something that wants to destroy both our worlds by causing them to be erased. The other sovereigns and I have been doing our best to destroy it without your help. Because you humans are too busy killing yourselves!"

"Is we work together we might be able to defeat this force that you are talking about!" MegaGargomon said as they jumped up fast and high enough to grab Zhuqiaomon and then slammed them right down to the ground. "We can be heroes. You just need to believe in us."

Zhuqiaomon looked at MegaGargomon who has now been proving over and over again that they were the superior force. Maybe they should just submit and tell them the rest of it. Feeling defeated and like this should be the real choice, Zhuqiaomon deleted all the fire in the circle to let MegaGargomon walk free when they needed to.

"The D-Reaper when we had started fighting had about twelve hours to be defeated by you and the digimon. Now we have eleven hours and forty two minutes. We have wasted eighteen minutes fighting each other. But that is not just it. With every inch of land that this D-Reaper is covering on this world, the more that your planet is getting deleted and the more that our world is getting destroyed. Our digital world is falling apart just as fast as yours. We may continue this battle another time. But for now, until this is taken care of, one way or another, we will not fight. You may call us allies for the time being." Zhuqiaomon said as they started to fly up and go back into the digital world through that gate which has been opened. "WARN THE OTHERS! TELL THEM OF THIS ISSUE!" Zhuqiaomon was telling MegaGargomon as they did their final exit of earth and re entrance to digital world.

MegaGargomon became Henry and Terriermon again. "If what they are saving is true, then we need to tell the others. Right away. If we have less than twelve hours now, we need not waste time any more. In fact, I dare not do it." Henry said and then started heading to Davis's house while carrying Terriermon. Since he had no desire to waste any more of their time waiting for them to catch up.

11 Hours

37 Minutes

02 Seconds

* * *

When Henry was getting closer to reaching Davis's house, Rika was getting closer to seeing where Ryo lived as he was getting closer to meeting his family again. This was getting her strangely excited. "I wonder if his family is nice to be around." Rika was saying to Renamon as they kept on walking.

"Rika, you should probably try and be as quiet as possible. So he wouldn't notice your presence here." Renamon was saying as quietly as they possibly could.

It was when Ryo was about a hundred yards away from reaching his house when he finally looked behind him. Rika quickly hid behind a trash can. Ryo didn't really look all that hard so when he saw that there was no instant presence there he thought that everything was alright. So he kept on walking without any second thought.

Rika stood up and kept walking. However after about another ten to twenty feet, Renamon called her out to get her attention. Rika turned around to see what they were talking about.

"What. The. Fuck?" Rika asked and saw that there was this strange data thing coming up to Renamon and was trying to eat her alive in a quite literal sense.

"Rika what are we going to be doing about this?" Renamon asked worried for both of their safeties.

"We could find something. Renamon just try and find you way to jump out of there!" Rika was saying and Renamon knew that Rika was probably further along the way of finding the right idea than they were. So they jumped out of the data and Rika was thinking for a second as the data was coming closer to them by the second.

"Renamon how about you try and shot some diamonds at the thing?" Rika asked and then Renamon decided to give it a try. So they loaded all of their diamonds and shot them out. The diamonds hit the particles of data and this destroyed a very small amount of them. By a very small amount meaning that the data was pushed back for just a small second.

"I don't think that they really is going to help out that much. I think my Renamon state is far too weak to really do anything anymore. Even if I did manage to push this back for a couple seconds.

"How about we try digivolving? But let's move back a few feet before we do any of that." Rika decided and the two of them ran about five or six feet back and then turned around.

"Let's do our digivolution now." Rika said and then Renamon took a few steps forward. Meaning like three or four. And then Rika took out her digivice and Renamon started to digivolve. "It would be awful if this doesn't help out at all." Renamon was fully digivolved when Rika had finished hr sentence.

"Kyubimon, would this be enough?" Rika lightly muttered under his breath and Kyubimon shot out some fire balls out of their fur.

"I can't remember if I have ever done anything like that before." Kyubimon said in slight amazement at this revelation. But then they got back on focus shot some more fire balls. Which had hit the data and started to bring it back another few inches. This was good enough for a few seconds and for the two to get another couple feet behind.

"I want to go back to Renamon but I feel like I if do then the data will start getting closer to us again." Kyubimon was showing their disgust at having to be in this second form when they far preferred being in the Renamon form. Rika saw that the data was getting closer to them again and if possible it was happening even faster than it was before.

"I wish Ryo was here that way he can possibly hep us with Cyberdramon. Since doing this pretty much all alone is becoming a real problem." Rika was saying to Renamon and the digimon couldn't help but agree with them here.

"Maybe another shot of fire balls." Kyubimon said and shot another round at the data. Which once again brought the data back a tiny amount but then the data started coming back to the two of them. Once more, even faster than normal.

"This is becoming a problem." Kyubimon said and Rika rolled her eyes in annoyance like she couldn't believe that the digimon was playing Captain Obvious.

"Digivolve again. I think that is our key." Rika suggested and Kyubimon didn't like the ides of so many digivolutions right next to each other but decided to listen to Rika. Rika swiped the blue card once again and Kyubimon started glowing and transforming into Taomon. Once they were Taomon things had finally returned to their favor. A little.

Taomon took their paint brush out and swung it around a little bit. As they were swinging the brush around the data was starting to to move back a little bit more than the other times at faster paces and even longer than normal when it was being done,

"This is actually working." Kyubimon was saying in utter amazement and then after they had stopped doing this in a sort of break for like ten or so seconds, the data started coming fourth again.

"God damn it, this is becoming impossible." Taomon told Rika and she was thinking about what to do at this point.

"Is it even worth it? Should we even try anything anymore? We have failed so many times at this point it may just be useless to even attempt anything." Rika was saying and she was slowing starting to give up on hope of saving this world.

Ryo and Cyberdramon this whole time had been hearing this noise and now decided to look over to see what was even gong on. "Do you think that we should help?" Ryo was suggesting to Cyberdramon, and the digimon just roared really loudly.

"I wish that maybe you and I can somehow get our forces together and defeat this." Rika was saying and now realized she was doing the exact same thing that Takato had done earlier.

"Are you sure that you want that?" Taomon asked as they realized just what was about to come.

"Yes I am very sure. I think with our combined forces we can finally start to destroy this data stream." Rika said and Taomon decided to accept their idea and they glowed together and had their own fashion. They started to look like a beautiful maiden from the Egyptian myths. Having a fox mask and a womans body. They also had a staff that had some chains on it to represent some other attacks that they could use.

"Renamon biomerge to... Sakuyamon." The new form of Renamon said and stood on the ground. Getting ready to have their battle with this data strand.

"Fox Drive!" Sakuyamon yelled in perfect awareness of what they were doing. As if Rika and Renamon had finally for the first time really understood the concept of working together and doing the same thing. When the two of them had yelled Fox Drive, the attack started to burn a lot of the data away. Not just move it back, but actually destroying it.

The data did start to reform a little bit but it was actually at a slow pace. Sakuyamon started to shot some fire from their staff and then kick their body around and these attacks slowly destroyed the data.

"They are doing well, but I feel like there is more to do." Ryo was saying and then he realized that he needed to jump in and help them out. By doing so, their battle with this data didn't have to be like this anymore and just a easy ride.

So as Sakuyamon was destroying a lot more of this data, Cyberdramon swiped their hand at the data and destroyed some more when they did that. Sakuyamon looked up and saw that Ryo was riding on Cyberdramon. "I saw that you needed the help so I decided to add some of my bit to this. I hope you don't mind that." Ryo told Sakuyamon and the digimon felt glad that there was finally some team work between these two and not just this uncomfortable conflict.

With this duo working together, Sakuyamon destroyed more of the data by making more fire at the data and burning it out. While Cyberdramon was being vicious and destroying the data with their hands and feet. It didn't take too long, just another couple minutes or so but the data strand that was following them was destroyed.

After this Sakuyamon became Renamon and Rika again and Ryo felt alright with getting off of Cyberdramon again.

"So what are you going to do now?" Rika asked Ryo and he said that he just had intention on just going back to his house again and meeting with his family once more. Just as he had said he was planning on doing earlier.

"I think you earned yourself to come along with me. Let's go. I don't really know how to tell you how to behave since I don't know your normal standards and the standards may have changed lately." Ryo told Rika as he, Cyberdramon, Renamon and Rika started heading towards his house.

10 Hours

59 Minutes

55 Seconds

* * *

It was now when the monster makers had started to get a bit worried. Due to the amount of time it had been since Rika had shown up at all. Even Henry had gotten back at this point.

"There is something crazy going on." Henry was saying and told his part of the story. Telling his story had pretty much taken most of the time that they were waiting for Rika to show up.

"Are you feeling like maybe this is too much for us to take care of? I feel like this is starting to become too much for all of us. As much as I hate to admit it, we might not be able to make it through this whole thing." Kazu was saying feeling awful that he was even saying this.

"I don't really know. I think it really is just a matter of time of how we can use our time. I mean we have about eleven hours left. So we have already wasted a hour without battling any of the D-Reaper. Which is a problem." Henry was saying and Davis told him that he needed to relax a little bit and that everything will go better. Since that worked with him before.

This was when all the parents of the tamers and their friends walked into the building. "What is going on? We all got this urgent message saying that our presence was needed but we never got told anything. Do you mind us asking just why we in particular are needed?" One of the parents, Rika's mother was asking and Patrick stood up and shook their hands.

"You can call me Shinbumi. I am the head of this operation. Your sons and daughters have all taken part in this very important mission. That will determine the fate of the world. Literally. We need your help. Let us explain from start to finish." Patrick said and once the parents all sat down they were told the story of their childrens tests and battles of the last few weeks and this night most importantly.

10 Hours

53 Minutes

22 Seconds

* * *

At this time, Rika had reached Ryo's house with their digimon partners. Right away they got to the formal part of it all. "Hello, this is one of my friends." Ryo was saying and he felt a little bit off about calling her his friend when he literally knew her for just a couple minutes.

"Ryo, where have you been these last several months? We have been worried SICK about you!" His mother yelled as she ran up to him and hugged him like she had never seen this person before.

"I was out doing a project." Ryo said hoping that she would buy it. Rika asked the mother if she can stay for a little while.

"Yes you can stay for a little bit. Just don't stay here for too long. We don't want this to be the Ryo with family and a friend show." His father said and Ryo nodded annoyed as he and Rika walked further into the house.

When they had reached the living room, Rika saw who Ryo's wife was. She just looked like a average girl that nobody would give a second look at. Just normal brown hair and green eyes. She was a little bit shorter than Ryo (by about two to three inches) but a nice deal taller than her.

"Ryo, I thought you were dead." His wife said completely happy that this wasn't the case. To prove her excitement she hugged him very much the same way that his mother had.

"Hello, I take it you are Ryo's wife." Rika was saying and she knew that she was giving the perfectly obvious but she wanted to make some conversation.

"The boys have grown." Ryo was saying in happiness to show that he really was happy to see the family again. Even if they had smothered him a little too much. "I think you will grow to become great men someday." He rubbed their hair in a playful way and looked at his wife. He saw a worried look on her face.

"What is going on?" Rika took the words out of his mouth when she asked that question and his wife seemed to be between a smile and worried expression.

"Ryo, I'm pregnant again. Conceived that night we has sex the night before you left." His wife said as Ryo was stunned since the younger one was only a year old and the older one wasn't even three for another two months.

"This is crazy. We are going to have too many to take care for us to even try and keep up with all of them." Ryo showed his moment of fear but then got a straight face again. "But I am going to be his father, and I need to be there for him when he needs me. His brothers and his mother can help out as well." Ryo was saying as if it were a forgone conclusion it was a boy.

"Ryo, I really hate to be the one to cut you off, but there is something really big that is going to happen if we don't stop it soon. It is related to what we dealt with earlier. Follow me and you will see what I mean. You won't have a third child to try and raise if this doesn't get taken care of." Rika said and that convinced Ryo to pep up and focus on digital world stuff.

"I just need him for some time. You waited for him for a few months. I think you can wait for him another few hours." Rika told the rest of the household and before they can protest Ryo chimed in to tell them his consent.

"I am fine with this. Don't worry about me. You will see me in a few hours." Ryo said and the two of them started to leave the house and head on over to Davis's house. Where the group would have one last talk before the final battle as a whole. As the two were heading there, everybody in the group was wondering if this was going to be the last day of their life and if it was then how they can make it worth it.

10 Hours

40 Minutes

9 Seconds

* * *

Davis's Closing Narration: This was a big one. I don't even know where to begin. With Beelzemon, Leomon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Ryo, Sakuyamon, D-Reaper and the Monster Makers. What does matter is that we are on our last legs now. The end is NEAR. I think this next story bit is our last one actually.


	13. D-Reaper Wars

Davis's Opening Narration: The final battle is now here. The tamers all biomerged with their digimon to become better and stronger beings than they were before. This had made them able to defeat some enemies. Some conflict was raised with Impmon and some other was raised when these people called Monster Makers came into play. A monster called the D-Reaper showed up and the group only has twelve hours to destroy it.

* * *

Chapter 13: D-Reaper Wars

Once at the house of Davis, Rika and Ryo walked in and looked at everybody in there. They all seemed to be completely on edge over things that are going on. "Rika, finally you showed up. We only have a bit under eleven hours left." Takato was saying in a rather annoyed way as she seemed to be totally lost at what he was talking about.

"It's called the D-Reaper. That was the thing that you were fighting earlier." Davis was saying somehow knowing what Rika had dealt with earlier with that data bit and she seemed lost on that

"Okay please explain this to us." Ryo said and Davis gave the details like for the tenth time.

"I think we are close to the ten and a half hour point left. This is not good for us. The town is getting taken over more and more by the minute and I wouldn't be surprised if by the hour, the streets are all covered by D-Reaper data." Henry put his hand on his fist and nodded to show his point. Then he shook his head like he hated the fact that they were even in this situation to begin with.

"How much time should we waste being here if we are literally losing time more by the second that we are here?" Kazu was showing his frustration to the entire household that was still talking about this.

"The fact that you are even with these things... and you have never told me. Makes me wonder how much of your life these last couple weeks have been a total lie." Takato's father said and Takato looked down totally feeling bad that he had to lie this whole time.

"I can't believe that I am doing this cliche that you would see the parents or mentor say, but I was doing this to protect you guys. If you guys found out about this, then you would have been a target and I don't want to think what it would be like if you were a target." Takato said as he looked at his mother who had to say something so far.

"You want me to approve of a idea that can get my own child to die? I say no." His mother decided for his father and Takato felt like he was about to scream when he heard that.

"Why can't you see that I am just one life that doesn't really matter in the whole grand scheme of things? It doesn't matter if I die as long as the rest of the world is safe. I can't believe that I have to be doing this sort of thing as much as you do, but that doesn't make it any less the truth." Takato put his hands on his face as if he was having too much to really process.

"We're just worried for you." One of the other parents, Kazu's adopted mother said and Takato refused to respond to this one.

"I can understand why you are concerned for us. But that doesn't mean that we can't handle ourselves. With every battle that we have had, we have grown more powerful and able to fight enemies. If it will make you feel better, we can stop by for a minute or two every once in a while to show you guys that we are safe." Henry decided and checked to see what Rika thought on the matter. "I know for a fact that at least Rika can handle herself."

"It doesn't really matter if we can really stop this from going to its full potential. What we need to do is stop it as much as possible and by god we will do our absolute best to do this as possible." Rika stood up and looked at her mother. "Mom, don't wait for me. Grandmother, just keep smiling." Rika said and told Renamon that they needed to get going. Then she and Renamon left the house right away.

"We will come back. Please have the hope in us that we need." Henry said to his parents and the other ones and left with Terriermon.

"Mom and dad, I will come by as soon as possible." Takato said and he left the house with Guilmon. Kazu then stood up and looked at Gardromon and the others.

"I just have gotten this digimon, but I need to help out as much as I can. So I am heading out now." Kazu patted Gardromon on their back and the two left the house.

"This will get me ready for the war if I go there after all." Ryo said under his breath and nobody gave any protest to him as he left with Cyberdramon. Since they hardly knew him.

Kenta remained with Jeri and he sat down next to her. "Let's talk about it. Since we are the only ones who don't have a digimon." Kenta said as if saddened that he never got one but glad that he didn't have to put his life to destroy this digimon or whatever but useless that he couldn't help. So many feelings in one.

10 Hours

22 Minutes

16 Seconds

* * *

Once outside, Takato, Henry and Rika started looking for the best place to reach where the D-Reaper was. Since they looked for a second and saw that it was setting a sort of home base at the exact center of the town. Close to the school, bridge, houses, and building that Yamaki was working at. Then again, this should have been expected given the situation that happened there these last weeks.

"Okay, so we have a idea where the D-Reaper is starting to unleash their power. Now we just need a way to get there without too much damage on us." Henry said and he looked at the other two tamers. "This calls for a digivolution as you would expect." Henry told them as the other two agreed in just one nods.

Guilmon digivolved to Growlmon, Renamon digivolved to Kyubimon and Terriermon digivolved to Gargomon right away. Soon as that happened, they started heading their way to the main bulk of the D-Reaper. While they were running their way over there, when the data that was getting closer to them was almost touching them, each of the digimon shot some attacks which set it back. Thus giving them just a split second to keep running each time. They kept going faster since they knew of just how fast the data was recharging.

"Is there any way that the data can remain somewhat in one place at once?" Takato asked and he soon tripped just a couple seconds after he said that. When he tripped Growlmon breathed a ton of fire at the data. More fire than they had ever breathed before. This actually set the data on fire and gave them some legitimate time to keep running.

What none of them noticed was that the more fire that Growlmon breathed the more it spread and actually caused part of that street to start setting on fire itself. If the tamers has known that this was going to happen, then obviously they would have done it.

After about five or so minutes of just pure running on their way to the D-Reaper main area, they were stopped. The things that stopped them were things that were actually coming out of the data. It seemed simple and innocent enough until they actually started forming into real shapes. It was simple at first. Started off as just squares and then became staffs and then became digimon that looked like zombies.

"What is this?" Rika asked in horror and Kyubimon seemed to not really understand it either. Given their silence that lasted several seconds.

"I think that the D-Reaper is actually starting to get its own life power. Which in turn is actually making them able to turn into actual beings in a way. Or actual digimon in a way I should say." Kyubimon has suggested as one of the zombie like digimon ran at Kyubimon and swiped at them.

By doing so, Kyubimon fell down to the ground for a second. When they had fallen down to the ground for a second it was seen that their left leg on the lower end was starting to fade away. Rika screamed like a person who had never seen something horrible happen before.

Despite this set back Kyubimon didn't stop and started shooting out some fire from their body and started to burn some of the data zombies.

"It's not that they are hard to destroy it's that there is so much of it reforming at a constant rate. No matter how much we destroy there will always be some that comes back and that will probably forever be the case." Rika was saying and she was shaking a bit while she was getting her blue card out.

Meanwhile, Henry was dealing with of them with Gargomon. The digimon started shooting out some of their bullets really fast to set them behind. They were dealing with three and Gargomon had defeated one of them before the other two started to get close to them. Henry yelled at Takato's direction. "I hope that we can do some sort of biomerging again!" Henry had realized that this was quite possibly a lost hope. Considering their luck that is.

"Henry they are getting to me!" Gargomon was yelling in annoyance and they started to shot more bullets. Which was enough to defeat another one of the data zombies. "We are wasting time by just fight them!"

Henry didn't hold back. He just took out his blue card and swiped it with fierce determination. "GARGOMON! BECOME RAPIDMON!" A Henry was yelling this he could feel the tears coming down his face since he hated making his digimon work so hard. "Why did this ever have to happen?"

"I have a feeling that we were chosen to do this. For whatever reason by some predetermined cause up there, we were the ones decided to become the heroes of the day." Takato told Henry and now he was starting to wonder what Takato did or didn't do in order to be chosen for this task.

Takato swiped his blue card and Growlmon became WarGrowlmon and with all three in their mega forms, the three of them were able to blast through the rest of the data zombies and started running closer to the center of the D-Reaper base.

"I can see it getting larger with every second that we take." Rapidmon was telling Henry and wondered if there was a possible way they could add some time on to their limit. Like if they destroy a certain piece of the D-Reaper or do a large amount of damage, then the time limit can expand by another ten to fifteen minutes.

"Oh boy a fence. Got to get over it." Rika said when they had ran to a fence. She started climbing over it. Renamon did the same thing and Henry came along close after them. Once Henry had gotten over the fence Rapidmon took their turn and then Takato and WarGrowlmon. After they were all over the fence Rika tried to up their spirits by a touch. "It's just a straight run from here on in." She said and they started running in a straight pattern to the D-Reaper base.

9 Hours

59 Minutes

31 Seconds

* * *

Impmon woke up in a household. This wasn't the part that confused them. The part that confused them as much as the fact that the kids that brought them in seemed to be running the show of their care.

"Where am I?" Impmon asked as they had realized that they were in their normal mode. They had gotten out of Beelzemon. they had no idea when that had happened but they were fine with it in a certain way.

"You are at our house obviously. We saw you pass out. My older twin brother had saw you first and he decided that we should bring you into the house. That way you can get a nice rest." The younger twin brother said and Impmon sighed. Impmon had thought that the younger twin brother was a girl originally. Just she was changed to a male for this story. Not that it really matters at all

"I really need to get going." Impmon said and stood up. As they were barely able to stand up. They were close to falling down a couple times and the older twin brother grabbed Impmon.

"You are obviously in a tired condition." The older twin brother said and Impmon shook their head.

"The pain I am in must be nothing compared to the pain that I have brought many other people in. I need to own up for my actions. Jeri." Impmon said Jeri as they were starting to cry a little bit. As Impmon, they deeply regret everything. As Beelzemon, they regret absolutely nothing.

"You were talking about that girl earlier. What is this Jeri?" The younger twin brother asked and Impmon decided that they can give off some basic info.

"A sweet innocent girl that I may have ruined the innocence of." Impmon started walking outside.

"Before you go!" The older twin brother said and grabbed a water gun. The younger twin brother took it from their hand with their consent and gave it to Impmon.

"To remember us. If you are in need of a home... you can come here." Both the brothers said in perfect unison. This made Impmon smile. If only they knew the horrible deeds that they had done, they wouldn't be this way.

As Impmon was running towards Jeri and the D-Reaper once again, they could feel their body changing once more. However this time it felt much more natural this time around and felt like they were meant to be in this form this time around.

"I WILL SAVE YOU JERI!" Impmon who had now turned into Beelzemon as they were running down the street yelled. The water gun turning into a giant war weapon that would tip the balance of the battle greatly.

9 Hours

52 Minutes

28 Seconds

* * *

Henry and Rika had made it to the central part of the city where the D-Reaper was but Takato took a slight deviation when he saw Jeri. Worried about her and what she must have been going through, he ran to her.

"Jeri, what is wrong?' Takato asked since he was very easily able to pick up the fact that she was not in the best of moods. Jeri turned over and didn't say anything.

"Jeri, I am very sorry for everything that I did. I wish that I can take it all back. I didn't mean to turn into a fighting machine just to get back at Beelzemon from doing what they did to Leomon..." Takato was starting his needed apology towards her. Jeri took out her digivice and saw that it has just a pure black screen.

"I honestly want to try and make up for what I did. What can I do to make you forgive me?" Takato asked and then sighed. Since he had a idea that she wasn't going to tell him anything. No matter how much he talked about how he felt bad for what he did.

"I have had this in my head for quite some time. I feel like I need to confess it eventually. To confess that I like you. I have had a crush on you since the second month or so of the school year. If my memory serves me correctly. I have been too much of a coward to tell you the truth. Now I don't even know if it matters anymore. I doubt you would give me your love no matter what I did after what happened. Just please be save whatever you are doing." Takato put his hand on Jeri and she took it right off. Then she started slowly walking away.

"Takato!" Henry yelled at him when he noticed that he was several feet away. Takato looked over and Henry told him they needed to start fighting. Takato nodded and started heading his way over there. Thankfully to him Henry didn't hear any of the confession. He wasn't even sure if Jeri had heard it she was so silent that whole time. Regardless, he got it out and that was all that mattered.

9 Hours

45 Minutes

48 Seconds

* * *

Back at Davis's house, one of the parents was wondering what they should do to make sure their child was safe. This was Jeri's father. He seemed on the brink of tears. Not because of Jeri being unsafe, but because of him seeing his misguided judgment now. "What I thought I was doing was protecting her. Now I realize that I have just been keeping her from doing anything that she ever wanted. Now when something that might be slightly bad that happens, she has no idea on how to deal with it." Her father was saying and Takato's father sat down next to him.

"Trust me, the hardest part about being a parent truly is learning when to let go. You feel like that you child if the one thing that you actually have to take care of. The one thing that needs you. But as they grow older, with every year, they need you less. That is something that we all have to see. With every progressing year, our child can take care of them self more. Honestly it's harder for the parent to see and understand this than it ever is for the child to start doing their own stuff. One thing to also consider is to not ask what had been happening unless if the child wants to talk about it. If the child wishes to talk to you about what is happening, they will talk to you about it first. That is one thing I have learned with Takato." Takato's father said Jeri's dad still seemed like he wished that Jeri was still young.

"I want her to still be a nice sweet child. That way they can have a sense of needing me more." Jeri's father told Takato's father and he remained quiet for several seconds after that. "I wonder how Jeri will be like if she ever has her own kid. If she will act the same way as I do or differently." When he said that Takato's father said that this is something that he should wait forward to.

9 Hours

38 Minutes

34 Seconds

* * *

Elsewhere, at the main battle ground, Henry sent Rapidmon to fire some of their attack at the D-Reaper. Taomon made a circle in the air and some fire was shot out if it to attack the D-Reaper. Takato then had WarGrowlmon breath some of their own fire attack at them. Which in theory sounded like this could actually work out.

"We are getting it!" Rika yelled happily thinking that all the attacks that they were landing was making progress against it.

It seemed to sort of be this way for a little while. But then something odd happened that made her take back this comment entirely.

First that happened was some bullets started flying out of the D-Reaper and flying back at the group. Takato, Henry and Rika dropped down to the ground because they didn't want to get shot. Rapidmon flew up even further into the air and was confused by this development.

"I don't understand!" Rapidmon yelled when they were taking some time to really examine how the bullets were. These bullets were exact replicas of the ones that Rapidmon shot. To make sure if this theory that they were developing in their head was true or not, Rapidmon fired a giant shot at the D-Reaper. Since they had started a theory in their head that the D-Reaper was to send back all attacks that they had originally sent at it.

After Rapidmon did this attack the D-Reaper shot out the exact same fire that Taomon shot at them to begin with. Taomon was barely able to go to the side and avoid it. Then they shot out the fire that WarGrowlmon shot at them and then afterwards the D-Reaper brought back the attack that Rapidmon just made.

"The D-Reaper knows how to exactly repeat our attacks. They have been able to study our attack plan in some way. How it was done I don't know! That's not the part that matters though. What matters is trying to find a way to prevent them from knowing our exact attack plan." Henry was saying and he was really confused on how they can possibly do this.

"Maybe we can biomerge. That worked out the first time I did it and I was fighting this earlier." Rika suggested and Takato thought that perhaps this was the only thing that they can do.

"If this keeps up, biomerge is probably the only thing that we can do against it that they won't be able to attack us back on. Since we haven't fought as biomerge that much so they may be at a loss of what to do for a little bit." Takato was agreeing with Rika's plan and asked Henry what he thought on the matter.

"It's worth a try." Henry agreed and the three tamers told their partners that they needed to biomerge.

"Are we sure that this plan will be able to work?" Taomon asked cautious over possible failure. Since possible failure would lead to them losing even more of their lead on the R-Reaper. If they ever had a lead to begin with.

"Guilmon, let's try it." Takato said and held out his digivice towards Guilmon and made that same wish that he had made when he became Gallantmon for the first time.

Nothing. In fact while they were standing there for the better part of twenty seconds, the D-Reaper was sending out more things out of them. These things looked like bats that would eat away anything that touched it.

"I guess we can't biomerge." Takato said disappointed giving up already any hope that they had against trying to defeat the D-Reaper that way.

"JERI!" There was a loud voice yelling. Takato, Rika and Henry in that order looked behind to see Beelzemon running at the D-Reaper. While they were doing so they brought out a large gun.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Beelzemon yelled at the D-Reaper but Takato took it as they were going to kill Jeri. Which pissed him off but he was more worried about the D-Reaper at the moment.

9 Hours

25 Minutes

13 Seconds

* * *

As that was happening, Kazu was walking down the street. Doing some patrol and defeating some of the D-Reaper every once in a while. This was when he found a girl with a dog digimon. Curious what this was, he walked up to her.

"Who are you?" Kazu asked the girl and she seemed a little bit shy to even talk to him. He sighed in annoyance. How many people are going to be this way around him. "Whatever man." Kazu said and started walking away after a little while due to have pretty much zero patience.

Gardromon started following him along since he just wanted to follow his example. "Wait!" The girl yelled and Kazu turned around. Not being able to believe that somebody would actually talk to him after just how odd some people are around him.

"What is it?" Kazu asked finally feeling like somebody could talk with him.

"My name is Alice. This digimon here is Dobermon. I met it a few hours ago. Seemed really nice. But they told me that they were on a mission. Refused to tell me what mission that was though. I wonder if it has anything to do with your digimon and you." Alice said and Kazu shook his head.

"Oh trust me. I'm not one of the heroes. If you want to find a true hero, then go more into the central part of town. There you will find the true people who will make a difference. I can't make any difference. In reality, I am just a nobody. Telling this all to somebody that I hardly know. Look how low I have resorted to." Kazu was saying and Alice smiled.

"Don't worry about it. You will find something to do soon enough. You can be a hero someday in this in some way. Just take my word for it. Thanks for telling me where to find these people. That already helps make you a hero. By giving me this important info." Alice told Kazu as she walked off. When she was gone Kazu sighed and sat down on the ground. While he was sitting down more of the D-Reaper came out. So he had to battle it once more. This time though, it was even bigger so he had to fight harder.

The D-Reaper was moving at a faster rate than it was even for the main tamers. Kazu told Gardromon to shot some of their bullets out of their hand. Gardromon did that command and it actually sort of helped for a split second. "Kazu, may I propose a different strategy?" Gardromon asked and Kazu had no idea what he should be doing at this rate so he was okay with this.

"I think I should shot down that post. That way it can crumble on top of the D-Reaper and that will do more damage than just the attacks on its own." Gardromon said and Kazu seemed to believe in this plan.

"It might be the only one that we have." Kazu said and pointed in the direction it would be best to fire it. After Kazu gave those pointers, Gardromon fired the bullet and it hit the pole without hitting anything else. The pole fell down and landed on top of the D-Reaper. Which stopped it from moving any forward and actually brought it back a little bit.

"I think that this is the best that we can do." Kazu said and the two of them started running towards the central part of the city in order to help the tamers and this Alice girl out there.

9 Hours

12 Minutes

51 Seconds

* * *

Meanwhile, Kenta was sitting on a bench a couple blocks away from Davis's house. He took out a card and looked at it. The card was of a digimon called MarineAngemon. "Julie. Your last imprint on us all." Kenta said and held the card tightly for several seconds. "I wish that I had a digimon. That way I can help the tamers in the final battle." Kenta was saying as in a begger way and then suddenly the MarineAngemon card glowed. Followed by a strange follow the glow piece of advice.

Wondering what the hell was going on, Kenta decided to do just that. "Can you please explain what is going on?!" Kenta happened to be yelling while he was chasing after the light. Which probably made him look like a total idiot but he didn't really care. Most people already thought he was a weirdo. What difference is this going to make?

Kenta followed the light all the way to where the school was. For whatever reason, this thing was enough of a sick fuck to think that it would be funny to bring Kenta back to school in a time when the world was literally about to end in just a few hours.

Once he was in the football field of the school he saw that the light was glowing its brightest in that area. "I bet that is where I need to be." Kenta used logical guessing on that one and slowly walked up to the glowing light. Not knowing exactly why but he was a little scared to get close to this thing now.

"What is going on?" Kenta asked again hoping that this time the glowing light would give some sort of answer. With each step that Kenta walked closer to the center of the light he saw that the light wasn't really that. Instead it was just a digimon.

"What type of digimon are you?" Kenta asked the digimon and examined it for a second. He was starting to see that it looked a lot like the one from that card.

"Kenta?" The digimon asked as if they were meant to meet with Kenta eventually.

"MarineAngemon?" Kenta seemed just as confused about this as they possibly could.

"Are you Kenta?" MarineAngemon asked and Kenta nodded slowly.

"Yes indeed I am." Kenta answered and MarineAngemon jumped on Kenta.

"We're partners!" MarineAngemon declared and this confused Kenta.

"Was this meant to happen?" Kenta asked and MarineAngemon said that it was their destiny to become partners with each other.

"I'm... a... tamer." Kenta said slowly. As if he loved the fact that this was the case. He wanted to have a digimon so bad that the chance that he now had to be one made him excited. He couldn't care less what the digimon was. What he cared about was having a digimon now.

"Do you accept me?" MarineAngemon asked and Kenta nodded.

"Yes I do." Kenta said and MarineAngemon smiled at this acceptance.

"We need to get to your house!" MarineAngemon yelled out loud.

"Why?" Kenta asked confused and MarineAngemon only said a couple sentences.

"Your brother is being born now. I can sense your mother in her labor!" MarineAngemon yelled and started flying in the direction of his house. Wondering if MarineAngemon was telling the truth, he started following MarineAngemon closely. He remembered his mother telling him a little bit ago that she was pregnant with another son. But Kenta thought that there were a few weeks left. Guess that this is false now. But this meant that if the world wasn't safe, his younger brother would be less than nine hours old when the world ends. This gave Kenta some extra motivation to go. Even though he had never even met this baby yet.

9 Hours

0 Minutes

49 Seconds

* * *

While this was happening, Patrick was sitting next to Davis at his living room. Davis had his eyes closed. But he did open them to talk to Patrick for a short moment.

"Patrick I wanted to talk to you one last time. Before the world might possibly end." Davis was saying each of these words with a second long pause in between them.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you that regardless of what happens, I was glad that you were born. Sixty three years were I actually had a child to raise. I know that you had a lot of younger brothers and sisters. But they all died before they even hit twenty. You were the only one who lived to a decent age. I am glad to have you and to be a father to you." Davis said slowly and while Patrick thought he already heard it from his father before, hearing it this time seemed more emotional than the other times.

"Thanks father. Thanks for making me feel good for the possible end of the world." Patrick placed his hand on his fathers chest. His heart was beating slowly. Enough to survive, but not enough to do it well. Patrick started to cry. His father was dying. But then again, they all were. Maybe Davis knew and he wanted to have one last good buy.

8 Hours

56 Minutes

1 Second

* * *

At the main battle, Beelzemon fired seven or eight bullets at the D-Reaper. This actually caused some small explosions at the D-Reaper. Not enough to make progress on destroying it, but enough to cause was some fire at the D-Reaper and Beelzemon felt so glad when they had seen this.

"Will this ever get destroyed?" Beelzemon asked in confusion since they thought that this would have been more than enough to destroy it. Or at least a large portion of it.

After a few seconds Beelzemon stood on their feet. They waited for something to happen. Well anything really. They were holding their gun tighter with every second that passed since they were getting more mentally ready for this.

After what felt like an entire minute the D-Reaper started shooting something out at them. This attack was bluer data. The darker blue was supposed to represent that the data was even more destructive than the last one.

Beelzemon fired their gun and this made the data crumble a little bit. But when they realized that this was going to keep continuing until something else was done to take care of it Beelemon fell onto the ground. "Why can't anything go my way!?" As Beelzemon yelled that they started glowing red a little bit to show their anger. "When will something finally be what I need!?"

"Beelzemon, get out of the way!" Takato yelled as he, Henry, Rika and their partners were still there. Just watching what was going on and all the rage that Beelzemon was starting to show.

"Not until I get what I deserve. Not until I do what I believe is right!" Beelzemon yelled and kicked even harder at the D-Reaper. This caused a slight shaking at the ground.

"Get out of here! I will hold this spot down for a little bit. Just try and get to safety!" Beelzemon yelled and Takato didn't really didn't want to do this.

"Don't you think that this will suddenly make you look like a good guy just because you suddenly come in all big and strong to destroy a part of the D-Reaper. You are still a killer." Takato said to Beelzemon and the digimon had been wondering if there was anything, literally anything that they can do to make Takato forgive them.

"What should we do Takato?" Guilmon asked and Takato walked up to Beelzemon.

"We should keep fighting. Beelzemon should just get out of this place and stop acting like they care so much." Takato said and then Beelzemon looked at Takato and the other tamers and their partners. Knowing that the only way to stop at least Takato was to just get him out of the area, he ran up to each of the in a super fast speed and knocked each of them out. Then he transported them all to a underground area to stay hidden.

"Time for me to have my big day!" Beelzemon yelled and started flying their way towards the D-Reaper once more. This time without planning on taking a break to deal with any annoying kids.

8 Hours

43 Minutes

54 Seconds

* * *

Once he had made it to his house with MarineAngemon, Kenta sat right next to his mother while she was in labor.

"I will be with you through the whole thing." Kenta was saying as if trying his best to assure his mother. He was worried that she wasn't even listening to him while he was saying that.

"Kenta, I hope you stay with me throughout this whole night." His mother said and Kenta shook his head.

"Sorry, but there is something big that I have to do." Kenta was saying and he felt awful when he was saying that. Since he should have been telling himself that this was more important.

"What is going on Kenta?" His mother asked and Kenta explained that there was something really bad going on outside. Although he left it at that.

"We have to hurry up." MarineAngemon said to Kenta since they really had no concept of how long labors really last.

"MarineAngemon there is more to labor then just pushing through it." Kenta was saying as his mother started pushing harder. Kenta started to get next to her and telling her to breath softly and that everything was going to be calm when it is all over. He was also singing her one of his favorite nursery rhymes from when he was a kid.

"Kenta thanks for being here with me." His mother yelled as she was pushing even more. Kenta got to where the baby was going to be delivered and had no real idea how he was going to be able to help there but he needed to try anyways.

"Kenta is there something that I can do?" MarineAngemon asked as they sat right next to his mother. His mother was so deep in the pain of the labor that she didn't really even freak out over the sight of MarineAngemon. One may argue that they didn't even notice that it was there.

"I doubt that there is anything that you can do." Kenta was saying to MarineAngemon worried that he was saying it too loudly and that his mother would be questioning his sanity.

"Kenta! Help!" His mother yelled when she gave the hardest push yet and Kenta got even closer to his mothers area. Which made him grossed out since he would obviously wished that he never had to do that to begin with.

MarineAngemon touched his mother with no real intent on doing so but they were moving around like crazy so it happened. When it had happened the rest of the labor was able to happen much faster than it would have normally went.

"I think this is the final one. Already!" His mother yelled and gave one final push. While she was giving the final push Kenta ran to the kitchen for a little bit and then grabbed a towel. Then he ran back to his mother and put the towel down under as the baby was getting out.

When the baby was out, Kenta wrapped the lower half of the body in the towel and the upper half remained public. Then he walked up to his mother and gave her the baby.

"Tell me his name later!" Kenta said and grabbed his coat and ran out of the house. MarineAngemon came with him and his mother looked up confused.

"What is he dealing with?" His mother asked and then looked back down at the baby. "How about Jordan. No that's not good enough, I will come up with a better name later."

8 Hours

32 Minutes

42 Seconds

* * *

While in the lower part of the city Takato and the other two started speaking. "What are we going to do?" Takato asked as if still angry about Beelzemon. "There must be something that we can do to defeat them." Takato put his fist down and Rika was wondering if he was still on that matter.

"Takato you really need to let Beelzemon go. There is a problem up there that makes Beelzemon look like a joke in comparison. Open your eyes and see that. The sooner that you do so, the sooner we may actually be able to defeat this thing." Rika was saying and Henry told them to stop arguing.

"We can't do this on this time of all. Things are way too serious for us to be getting into a fight. What should we do once we get up there? There has got to be a entrance into the D-Reaper." Henry was saying and sat down. He started thinking out every idea through in his head. He seemed to be really examining all the things through until there was some sort of a idea he had.

"What are the possibilities of things that we can do?" Takato was asking under his breath and was too scared to give the first idea. He also wanted to find a way to defeat Beelzemon as well as defeating the D-Reaper at the same time. Since he has not and probably will not ever forgive Beezlemon for this.

"Okay there are some things that we can do. First off to just come next to Beelzemon and see what they need help with." Henry decided and this was to indicate that Beelzemon was supposed to be the leader of this attack for the time being.

"Henry why do you even slightly promote the idea of Beelzemon being a helper against the D-Reaper?" Takato asked and Henry did something that he thought he never would do. He punched Takato in the chest and Takato fell down very hard. This made Henry angry, Takato surprised and Rika impressed.

"Takato, shut the fuck up about Beelzemon! Just go along with this. We will take care of that later." Henry said and then looked at Rika. "Let's just head our way over there. Beelzemon will have something to say to us then. We might actually get something productive done if we actually do just this." Henry said and then Rika nodded.

"Let' do this. Rika agreed and they started walking off. Henry looked at Takato.

"When you are ready to shut up about Beelzemon and start looking at the much larger problem of the D-Reaper then we can finally start heading our way to doing something productive." Henry said and then he and Rika started to walk away.

Takato then laid on the ground for a moment and Guilmon spoke to Takato. "Just give it a try. Henry does have a point." Guilmon said and then waited for Takato to say something. Eventually Takato gave off a response and stood up.

"Just for you guys. To save the world. Once the D-Reaper is done, then we will talk to Beelzemon again about this." Takato said and the to started following Henry and Rika who saw he was coming and slowed down long enough for him to catch up and then they started going to D-Reaper again.

8 Hours

20 Minutes

15 Seconds

* * *

Kazu and Alice were now within the area close to the D-Reaper and saw what Beelzemon was doing. Kazu yelled their name to try and get their attention. "We're here to help!" Kazu was yelling and Kazu and ran over there and Alice didn't quite know what to do.

Alice was trying to see when the certain digimon would show up. One that can give her and the digimon called Dobermon some help so they can give actual assistance to the group.

"Why are you doing this?" Beelzemon asked Kazu and he said that he will be willing to do anything to bring safety and justice to the world.

"I don't understand what the hell that was supposed to mean but anyways thanks for coming in to help me." Beelzemon said and then Gardromon shot out a few missiles towards the D-Reaper and while it did pretty much no damage at all, there were a couple of small explosions that maybe caused a split second of distraction.

"God damn it, I thought there would be more that I can do!" Kazu yelled and took his hat off and threw it to the ground. Then he grabbed a rock on the ground and threw it at the R-Reaper. He saw that it vanished right away.

"First off you shouldn't really beat yourself up over this. Secondly how did that happen exactly? Does this mean that if anything goes there inside the D-Reaper vanish then does that mean that if we go in there, we will die?" Beelzemon asked and Alice walked up to them with Dobermon at her side.

"I have a feeling that this means that there is no way that we can do it safely. We got to destroy the entire D-Reaper on the outside. But considering what is going on out of here, we haven't really made much progress. I doubt that we will be able to defeat it if this is the case." Alice said and then Kazu looked behind him and saw Takato, Henry and Rika running behind them. Their partners were right aside them.

"Okay we're back to help out again!" Takato yelled and he seemed to get over the whole Beelzemon thing just long enough to get more of this done.

"Okay well with that out of the way, let's focus on the bigger problem. No more introductions." Beelzemon said and they turned back at the D-Reaper.

8 Hours

9 Minues

56 Seconds

* * *

Meanwhile there was more conversation going on at Davis's house. Patrick was trying to tell Davis not to die and he opened his eyes. "I wasn't dying there. I just wanted to take a quick sleep." As Davis said that Patrick smiled and took a large sigh of relief.

"I am so glad that this is the case." Patrick said and the other people in there started to get their attention.

"There are more important things to deal with. Such as how the kids are going to survive this. We have already wasted a fourth of our time and we have barely done anything!" Henry's father yelled and for once Yamaki was the one that was the calm one that spoke the voice of reason.

"I think we can make something that can help the tamers can use to help defeat the D-Reaper." Yamaki said and then took out a blank sheet of paper.

"What are you planning to make?" Dolphin asked and Yamaki said that he was drawing something that came from the bible.

"I will call it Granni." Yamaki told Dolphin and the other people in the house started to get a larger interest in the idea that Yamaki was making.

"How exactly is this going to help the tamers defeat the D-Reaper?" Becky asked and Yamaki explained in detail what the thing was.

"The thing will come in fly in. Then the group can use it to actually fly into the D-Reaper since we will bring something to make it so that the thing can come into the D-Reaper without vanishing into non existence." Yamaki was saying. "This will give them a immunity in a way." He was saying as he drew the thing and Janyu watched what was going on in the paper.

"This is a pretty smart idea. I actually like it." Janyu said and the other monster makers and parents came into the surrounding area of the drawing and everybody started to agree with this and they were starting to pat his back.

"Good job Yamaki." Takato's mother told Yamaki and a quick look at the Granni design showed a red winged baron as it looks. "Let's get started so we can get at least a prototype done."

8 Hours

0 Minutes

36 Seconds

* * *

Back at the battle, Beelzemon didn't want to deal with this anymore and told the group that they were going to leave for the time being.

"I knew that they truly didn't care about Jeri. They were just wanting to look good to us." Takato said and then looked at Henry and Rika as if he wanted them to challenge him.

They said nothing. They just stopped caring about what he was thinking anymore on this matter. Nothing could possibly get him to change his opinion they assumed.

"What if we biomerged? Could this be how we can destroy the D-Reaper truly? I just have a feeling that this will be the secret to the matter." Henry was saying and Alice remained silent.

"I bet that might have something to do with it." Alice was saying under her breath just enough for only Dobermon to hear her sentence. Dobermon looked up at her and they felt awful for what may happen for the team to win.

"This may be worth a try." Rika told Henry and Takato and Kazu was too busy looking at the D-Reaper and trying to find another way to destroy it and didn't even care about their biomerge conversation.

"Are we sure that we can be able to do it?" Taomon asked and then they waved their paint brush around a little bit. As they had done so, a bit of the attack hit the D-Reaper and exploded some of the enemy. For the first time in quite possibly the entire battle against them they seemed to actually have made some progress.

"While we are trying to find a way to do this biomerge, we should continue this battle." Rapidmon said and shot out a golden light at the D-Reaper. That along with Gardromon shooting out some missiles from their arm caused some more explosion on the D-Reaper. Progress was being made, but not nearly enough that can actually defeat the enemy ever but instead make it a tad weaker.

"I can add some more to this." WarGrowlmon shot out some fire from their mouth and made the D-Reaper light on fire for a couple seconds and that burned down the D-Reaper just the smallest amount of a tad.

"I doubt that what we are doing is really going to defeat this. If it were, we would probably use up all of our remaining time left." Kazu was saying and he looked at all of the others. "I wish Kenta had a digimon so he can help out. Or even Beelzemon for that matter."

While that was happening he was wondering where Jeri was. "Should we try and find Jeri?" Kazu asked and then Takato told him that this was his business and not Kazu's.

"Regardless, let's try this biomerge thing again!" Henry yelled and he made a similar wish thing that Takato made in the past and nothing worked. Takato and Rika had done something and they both failed.

"Why was this working before but failed now?" Takato questioned and Alice looked at Dobermon.

"You job, is it here now?" Alice asked as they were about to cry. She knew what would happen with Dobermon and Alice knew what she would do to herself if this were to pull out.

Dobermon nodded and then looked at the tamers. "The sovereigns gave me power to let you biomerge more than once. I will give that gift to you." Dobermon told the tamers and then they started running at them. As they were running, they were vanishing little by little.

"What is going on?" Kazu asked and Alice answered.

"They're giving themself up to give the tamers powers." Alice cried a little at that and then Dobermon said one last thing to Alice.

"We will see each other again soon." Dobermon then told Alice that she was strong for being able to get this far with them. Then they turned into data. Blue, red and green. Blue went to Rika, red went to Takato and green went to Henry. Afterwards the tamers were biomerged and the three of them seemed like they were ready to make a difference.

Alice then ran away crying and Kazu knew he had to look at that before he looked at D-Reaper again. He started running in her direction and Gardromon started coming along behind them.

7 Hours

42 Minutes

59 Seconds

* * *

Jeri was walking closer to the D-Reaper with sadness and depression. With each step she seemed worse and Kenta found her when she was seven feet away. Which was dangerously close for him.

"Jeri, get a little away from there. Come talk to me!" Kenta yelled in his attempt to make some sort of a conversation with her. She turned around and seemed distant from him.

"Kenta don't worry about me. I feel good coming here." Jeri was saying and started walking closer to the D-Reaper. Kenta yelled at her again to get her attention once more.

"Jeri! Can we please have a conversation? I want to tell you something?" Kenta asked and Jeri seemed even more annoyed when she turned back at him once again.

"I don't care. I have a purpose that I need to fulfill here. I have a job. Please leave me alone." Jeri then turned back in the direction of the D-Reaper once again and started walking towards it again.

Kenta did something that he hated the idea of doing still to this day. He grabbed Jeri by the arm and then yanked her backwards and then yelled at her. "If you go in there, you might die!" He seemed so pissed as he said that and any normal person in their right state of mind could have seen that anger that Kenta was holding.

"I don't care about that. Get away from me!" Jeri forced herself off of him and then pushed Kenta onto the ground. As he did so, his glasses fell to the street and broke into several pieces. This was the last moment that Kenta ever wore glasses in his entire life. He stood up as Jeri walked almost right towards the D-Reaper and was less than a foot away. She then turned towards Kenta and he could see her glasses turning red.

Kenta looked at MarineAngemon and shook his head. "We need to get Takato over here or something. It's obvious that she won't listen to me." Kenta said to his new partner and started to walk on away from Jeri.

"Let's try and reach the other side to help the tamers fight this thing off. Maybe that is all that I can do." Kenta started to feel bad for Jeri. She seemed to be the hero before. Now she was the villain.

7 Hours

35 Minutes

08 Seconds

* * *

Kazu was running behind Alice as she was running towards her house. He saw her walk into her house soon enough and that the door wasn't closed so he went right in with Gardromon right behind him. He could hear Alice crying upstairs and started to go after Alice.

"Alice what are you going to do?" Kazu asked Alice as he was going up the stairs and trying to save her from what she was going to do.

"Kazu how well do you know her?" Gardromon asked when Kazu and Gardromon were getting close to the room that Alice was in.

"Not at all. But she is a human and a human needs to be looked after by another human. Since that is only what we should properly do." Kazu said to Gardromon and he heard Alice crying. This was obvious to him which room he needed to go to.

He opened the right door and saw Alice looking through her drawer. "What are you doing?" He asked her and she shook her head in anger.

"It's none of your business leave me alone!" Alice was yelling and Kazu saw a rope in her arms. Kazu shook his head and started to walk closer to her. Alice screamed at him to stop getting closer or else she would get the police.

"Why are you doing this?" Kazu asked as Alice explained just a couple small details.

"I have been depressed lately. My father has barely helped me because he is too busy on his job. That picture is the last one we took together before he started to put himself before me. I have no idea where my mother is because my father refuses to tell me anything. Then Dobermon comes along and I have a couple minutes of happiness and then it is taken away because for some reason that digimon is supposed to die for you guys!" Alice had a wave of tears coming down as Kazu looked at the picture of Alice and Dolphin. They looked so happy together even though it was obvious that that picture was several months old at least.

"I know a man who had a similar story." Kazu said and turned around to see that Alice fully had the rope around her neck and she was putting some of the rope on the roof and getting on a chair.

"Then there was Mark who told me to kill myself. Because I am a piece of shit and can't do anything because I'm a women."

Kazu seemed to process that sentence a little. "I used to be the exact same way when I was younger. But now I regret every second of it. You are useful. Please don't kill yourself. Women have a purpose and I have seen this recently. I will do anything for you."

"If you will do anything for me then do these two things. Tell my father that I love him and that he doesn't need to cry. Secondly hunt down Mark and kill him for me." Alice was saying and Kazu started walking closer to her and when he got eight inches from her she kicked the chair backwards with her left foot.

Kazu watched as she strangled herself and eventually died. Her face tilted down and Kazu flopped on her bed and started crying. Gardromon sat down next to him and started talking to him. Death by hanging would forever be the worst thing Kazu could imagine.

Peggy looked up and saw that from down below and said to herself "Does he even love me? He gives more of a shit about a dead woman than me."

7 Hours

21 Minutes

53 Seconds

* * *

Back at the main battle, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, and Sakuyamon were trying to fight D-Reaper. Kenta eventually showed up with MarineAngemon and wanted to help. He also told them a little about Jeri.

"I saw Jeri right in front of the D-Reaper on the other side of here. She seems to be really depressed right now. I tried to talk to her but I couldn't be able to get her to talk to me. I think one of you should try and do it yourselves." Kenta was saying to the three tamers and they each gave some sort of response.

"First off, cool that you have a digimon. But we are all having a very serious battle right now. I don't think we can really do anything about Jeri right now." MegaGargomon said and kicked the D-Reaper very hard and there was able to be a small change made. But just enough to give them hope again.

'We might actually have a chance and we don't want to lose this chance by getting distracted by Jeri." Sakuyamon was telling Kenta and he looked at MarineAngemon.

"I guess that we may have to do with Jeri ourselves." Kenta told his digimon and Takato flew on down.

"No don't worry about it. I will help you here." Gallantmon said when he flew down and told Kenta to get on his back. Kenta got on Gallantmon's back and MarineAngemon got on Kenta's shoulder.

Gallantmon started to fly on to get to the other side. When he saw her he flew down and tried to speak to her.

Kenta got off his back and Jeri looked over when Gallantmon started to talk to her.

Elsewhere, with Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon, a digimon flew in to try and help the two of them fight the D-Reaper while Gallantmon was away. "Justimon is here." Justimon said and Rika was able to detect right away that this was Ryo's voice in the human section.

7 Hours

11 Minutes

24 Seconds

* * *

At Davis's house, Suzy was all alone. Since the adults were taking care of the group and not at all giving a shit about her. "I wish I can have a friend." Suzy was saying and there was a small glow coming around her. Nothing that the adults even noticed due to them constantly talking about Granni and the D-Reaper.

"What is this?" Suzy asked quietly since she didn't want people to notice her.

"My name is Lopmon. I am your friend. I can help make you less bored while the adults are taking care of this." Lopmon said and Suzy smiled as she hugged it.

"That makes me so happy." Suzy admitted and this started a ice friendship, albeit a short lived one.

Meanwhile, the adults were still talking about the D-Reaper and Granni. "We only need like twenty minutes or so and then at least the prototype will be ready." Yamaki was saying and put his glasses on the table.

"I just very much hope that the tamers can be able to keep themselves handled for that long." Janyu said having concern for them regardless of if he was a son or not.

"Can we have some update on what the tamers are doing?" Patrick asked and there was no answer. Since there was no thing that can show the tamers actions. So for all they knew, they were all dead.

Cameron and Dwight decided that they were not going to stay at the house anymore. "Let's go and try and find the actual tamers." Cameron said and the two left the house.

6 Hours

54 Minutes

28 Seconds

* * *

When Beelzemon was alone, he found a women near Davis's house. It was Tally.

"Tell me why this is the way I am. Where can I find find Jeri and help her?" Beelzemon asked and Tally shook her head.

"I don't really get it. I don't know how to help this Jeri that you speak of. Is she related to this D-Reaper thing that we have been fighting?" Riley asked and Beelzemon seemed to not want to even talk to Tally at that moment.

"I need as much help as I can possibly get. I need to save her! She is the reason why I do these things. She must be related to the D-Reaper." Beelzemon started to cry and their hand was shaking like crazy. Beelzemon didn't even notice it when their hand was moving closer towards Tally's chest.

"Just go to the D-Reaper. You will find the secret there. You just have to look hard enough." Tally said and Beelzemon seemed annoyed with Tally's lack of contribution.

"If you can't help me, then I guess that there is no use." Beelzemon said and didn't even notice when he did the exact same thing as what he did with Leomon. Shoving their hand right through her chest.

Tally looked at Beelzemon lifelessly. She said just a few words. "If you don't stop this, you will never find your happiness." After that, her dead body fell on the ground and Beelzemon felt like they had gone back on all development that they ever had.

"I didn't even want to do this. I better get out of here." Beelzemon said as they were flying away towards the D-Reaper to do something that would redeem them from both of these murders.

6 Hours

47 Minutes

23 Seconds

* * *

Kazu was looking around for this Mark person. Knowing that Alice's suicide had to be avenged before he even started to look at helping the D-Reaper fight. Because of the fact that a sweet innocent young girl took her life away from a total asshole.

Kazu was walking up the stairs to the bridge. He was realizing that this stair set and therefore the bridge was starting to really fall apart. There was a thought in his head that this bridge will fall apart in the next twenty to thirty minutes. That is if he was being generous. Realistically, there was maybe ten to fifteen minutes.

But regardless of that Kazu found a man who seemed just like that target Kazu was having right in his internal mind. He yelled out to the guy to make him pay attention to him. "MARK!" Kazu yelled and Kazu knew with the way that Mark was running that he was trying to get away from something going on. But despite this, he turned around and looked at Kazu to see what he was about to say.

"Oh hey Kazu, what are you doing here? I thought that you would be too busy hanging out with your stupid friends." Mark told Kazu and Kazu shook his head. He in fact just pointed at Mark and told him to get closer to him.

"You and I have some unfinished business." Kazu was saying and Mark decided to come to Kazu. Just to see where he was trying to come from in this case.

"Let's get this over with right away. What is your big problem that you have to talk to me about?" Mark asked quite annoyed and Kazu explained what the problem was.

"You told Alice to kill herself. You know that girl who was blonde haired, wearing all black. You know who I am talking about?" Kazu was starting and Mark nodded to show that he knew what Kazu was talking about.

"Yeah that annoying girl. Yeah wasn't that awesome? I think you can appreciate what I did here. Given how you are." As Mark said that Kazu ran up to him and punched him in the face.

"I do not appreciate that. She actually went through with the threat. I saw her hang herself. What was this just funny to you? To see this girl get depressed because you decided to be a dick and tell her that nobody loved her." Kazu stood up when he finished saying that and then Mark threw a rock at his face.

"What are you talking about? I thought Max was joking around when you said that you had a change of heart. How is it that you of all people have a change of heart? I guess you are just as bad as the rest of them after all." Mark said and Kazu grabbed Mark a little bit and started to run him to the edge of the bridge and just about throw him down.

"If you get thrown down there, you will be dead right away. There will be nothing that can do anything about it. You will get Alice's treatment and maybe you will see just how awful it is to have your life taken away!" Kazu then punched Mark in the face five or six times and each time Mark's skull started to get more fleshed out so each blow was literally killing him more and more.

Mark grabbed a rock once again and dragged it down his face and his chest. As he was doing this, there was becoming a scar really deep in his face and his chest. His shirt that he was wearing, his favorite, was starting to get torn up.

To avoid any more of this Kazu stood up and ripped off a red jacket that Mark was wearing. He put the jacket off and started talking to Mark. Whom was too hurt to be trying to do anything.

"I don't think that trying to tell somebody to kill them self is a horrible deed. Regardless if this was a guy, girl, old, young. We are all the same in a way. We all have to live in this world if we like it or not. If we start killing each other something will kill us first and better. Human life is something that every body has to value regardless if you like or dislike the person. You will probably be wondering why I am doing this to you. Well you killed somebody in a way. Alice asked me to get at you for this. So I was doing this to help her get some peace." When Kazu was done he was waiting for Mark to say something else.

"Too bad that this won't matter anymore." As Mark said that he was about to throw a knife in his pocket at Kazu and kill him. But before that happened Gardromon flew in and fired some missiles at the bit of the bridge that Mark was on. Not only killing him but destroying the bridge entirely as Kazu predicted and then Kazu jumped on Gardromon and started to get closer to the D-Reaper.

"In the end, I am a hero." Kazu was saying and he wasn't even proud over that. He still felt ashamed with Alice and thought that he could have stopped it in some way. But he didn't talk to Gardromon until he was close to getting to the group.

6 Hours

22 Minutes

1 Seconds

* * *

When Mark was defeated Takato finally got his talk with Jeri. The talk that Kenta was just watching to see what Takato was planning with her. Besides, he was worried that something bad may happen to either of the, Or maybe even both of them at the same time. But from what he heard, this was the conversation:

"Jeri, why are you over here? Shouldn't you be with the people at the house?" Takato/Gallantmon was asking worried that Jeri was going to do something to herself.

"I don't have to be anywhere. I can go to any place I damn well please. Please stop following me around like I am a useless sack of garbage who can't do a single thing." Jeri was saying and while Takato was at first in awe over the new way of speaking she was showing, he noticed something even more odd about it. She was showing zero emotion. Like at all.

"Jeri what is going on?" Takato asked and Jeri didn't even make the slightest movement when Gallantmon was coming closer to her until he was around five feet from her.

"Please try and do your best to keep away from me. I should be allowed my own personal space." Jeri told Takato and then walked closer to the D-Reaper. When she was a few inches from it she turned back at him. "Won't miss you." Jeri said and then walked inside.

Afterwards, her body dissolved and she died in front of his eyes. Gallantmon was on the verge of tears when Kenta yelled at him to look up.

Takato did and saw it. A bunch of lights going off at the top of the D-Reaper. Gallantmon then saw Jeri there.

"Time copy. The D-Reaper must have pulled another version of Jeri from the past to be here. Probably no more than a couple days ago Jeri. If they do that then you can be killed as much as you want as long as your present self isn't dead. So the D-Reaper must have convinced that past Jeri to kill herself but the real Jeri is up there." Kenta was saying and Gallantmon knew what he must do.

"I know my next task." Takato said and Kenta yelled good luck to him as Gallantmon started to fly up to the part of the D-Reaper Jeri was hidden.

6 Hours

15 minutes

22 seconds

* * *

At Davis's house, a prototype for Granni was now finished.

"Yes, we might actually be making progress now." Patrick said and gave this new prototype directions.

"Fly towards the area of the D-Reaper. You will be useful there." Patrick gave the directions and as Granni started to fly out the window towards the fight, Davis smiled happily. Patrick did what he wanted for once.

6 Hours

13 Minutes

1 Seconds

* * *

At the fight with the D-Reaper, Dwight and Cameron saw Kazu watching Gardromon, Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, and Justimon kicking ass. Or what looked like kicking ass to them. This was the exact stuff they saw right away.

The two of them saw that Gardromon's missiles were causing the D-Reaper to go back by slight amounts. Very carefully and that it was almost doing it in a planned fashion. But then while this seemed like little to no real progress, Justimon lowered their arm and when they had done so, something very interesting happened. When their arm moved out, a red blade started to get made. When the red blade was made, it cut right through the D-Reaper data. Which gave them a good two or three extra inches. "Damn, that is probably the best blow they have given yet." Dwight made a guess and none of the tamers had hears his comment. Cameron didn't seem so sure but the other attacks did give hope.

MegaGargomon shot out literally one or two thousand bullets at the D-Reaper and when the attack hit the D-Reaper there was a instant explosion. When the explosion was made more of the D-Reaper was starting to get set back. Then Sakuyamon spun their staff thingy around a little bit and when that happened, there was a beam of light that pushed it back even further. All in all, maybe six inches were moved back.

"They're really good at what they do." Cameron admitted when suddenly a loud voice that could only be Beelzemon started running in. This time they were not going to take no for a answer. They would do everything to save Jeri. Even if it meant their own death.

6 Hours

4 Minutes

53 Seconds

* * *

Gallantmon was flying upper and upper and with every second they were gaining speed. "I need something to make me faster." Gallantmon was saying and this was actually both the forms speaking at once in this case. "If we do not, then we will not save the real Jeri from the D-Reaper making and killing more time copies. Or even killing the real one. GOD I WANT YOUR HELP!"

Takato wasn't even a real deep believer but at this moment he was literally going to be shooting for anything. He wanted to save the girl that he had honestly held very dear to him. The one girl that if anything were to happen towards, he would hate his life forever.

Just then as if there really was a god, Granni flew in and then went right under Gallantmon's feet like the glider of the Green Goblin. Almost as soon as he had gotten on there, Gallantmon knew that this machine was right. "With this, I will breach the top of the D-Reaper open for any to come in!" After Gallantmon yelled that they pointed their spear down with their shield and shot it. Light came out and as it was doing so, most of the light shot at the D-Reaper.

When this was all done, pretty much the top six inches of the D-Reaper were exposed to the public. Which meant that everything in there was free reign for them to attack at. As long as they didn't go anywhere below, they were save.

As Gallantmon started to fly closer to the part of the D-Reaper that Jeri was at (now accessible) Beelzemon took their chance and flew up there even faster than Gallantmon did. This is pretty much what happened:

6 Hours

0 Minutes

42 Seconds

* * *

"Jeri can you hear me!?" Beelzemon yelled at Jeri and there was a split second of a pause before Jeri looked up to see Beelemon.

"I want to help you!" Beelzemon yelled and then loaded up their weapon. When their bullet was loaded up, they fired the weapon and it hit the D-Reaper face mask. When the face mask was hit, there was a crack that was made that started to fall down into the ground.

Jeri was looking at Beelzemon and not even saying anything. Gallantmon was standing there just to see if she would have any sort of reaction. All she did was look to her side as if wishing that there was a wish that she had for Leomon to somehow returned. Leomon didn't show up at all though and she was very saddened and she wanted nothing to do with Beelzemon.

"Jeri what do I have to do you please you?!" Beelemon yelled and since Calumon was on their shoulder they were able to start to feel the anger shaking their body in full. After that yelling and shaking and then Beelzemon calmed down a little bit while they were breathing very heavily.

"Jeri listen to Beelzemon." Calumon said very quietly and then Jeri did look up a little bit as if she were willing to listen to Calumon a little bit.

"Leomon, I didn't know that Jeri loved you as much as she would have. I just didn't have any clue. You are right, having power is not the most important thing. I can see that having the respect of your peers is more important than me just having a lot of power." Beelzemon was saying and they started to fire their guns all over the place. Which was to destroy more of the D-Reaper and start to topple the central building structure of it. The mask was falling apart even more with each hit and that the mask was going to not even be understandable anymore.

With each hit Beelzemon was starting to glow more and more orange. When they were glowing more and more orange, Leomon was starting to speak to Beelzemon mentally even more. Calumon even was starting to hear some of the voice. "Beelzemon, you must get her for me. She won't listen to your words. She will listen to your actions." Leomon said and then Beelzemon understood what Leomon said and then Beelzemon screamed. The scream got louder every second and suddenly part of their arms and guns started to share a look with a lion.

"JERI PLEASE LET ME IN!" Beelzemon yelled and punched the outside area Jeri was stuck inside of and with the punches Jeri noticed and she started to hold her hand out. This was when she had noticed the lions arm that Beelzemon had showed up to have at that moment.

"Beelzemon, she won't listen to you!" Gallantmon yelled actually feeling bad for Beelzemon at that moment. Gallantmon started to fly towards Beelzemon to try and get them to stop what they were doing. This was so that Beelzemon would stop before they started to fall down into death in the area of the D-Reaper.

"I will not stop until I save her!" Beelzemon yelled and Gallantmon then gave the hardest sentence of their life.

"Beelzemon I forgive you. If this is what you wanted for me to say, then I say it." Despite saying this, Beelzemon wouldn't stop and then they soon got tired.

When they had gotten tired they fell down and as they were falling down the digimon was starting to fade off and on and the tamers had seen what was happening to them.

Kazu started to run towards the D-Reaper but then the group told him not to go when he foot barely touched the D-Reaper data, but he got himself away just in time to not get any sort of erased. Although when he touched it, there was something off to it.

"We will take care of Beelzemon, or it looks like Impmon now." Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon said and then they started to fly towards where the digimon was. Well Sakuyamon was flying but MegaGargomon stayed closer behind to grab them right away.

Kenta was watching in awe as he was hit in the chest by the D-Reaper in a fist like style. Once he got hit, he was starting to get the same feeling that Kazu had just a few seconds ago and that the two would learn everybody else had.

Sakuyamon grabbed Impmon as they were yelling out loud "JERI! YOU'RE MY FRIEND! I AM SO SORRY!" As Impmon was yelling that they were started to fade even more and more away. Suddenly they felt Sakuyamon grabbing them and then they flew away.

"Impmon, you tried. You are a hero. Or at least you are trying to be one." Sakuyamon said and then gave him to MegaGargomon and then the three landed on the ground.

When they landed on the ground Gallantmon grabbed Kenta and MarineAngemon and then Kazu followed with Gardromon to the three of them. Cameron and Dwight were there to. Once they all met up again, they decided to wait a couple minutes before attacking again.

"Regardless, this might be our final chance of attack. Our final chance to save Jeri and defeat Jeri." Pretty much all of them said in some sort of fashion.

5 Hours

40 Minutes

49 Seconds

* * *

Meanwhile at Davis's house, the adults were all surprised that there was something new with their D-Reaper battles that the group had dealt with just now.

"Is this true?" Yamaki asked when he was examining the information that he had just seen. Davis opened his eyes finally and decided to listen to them again. Janyu, Patrick, and all the others listened up at this moment.

"I don't know if this is true or not, but I think that the tamers have something messed up with their genetic make up when they got touched by the D-Reaper in any way." Yamaki was saying and then Janyu started to get a little worried.

"Does this mean that the tamers will never be able to have a child? That they will never be able to pass down their genetics and that this will be our last line?" Janyu asked and Yamaki shook his head.

"No it is not like that. Well, not exactly at least." Yamaki was saying and Patrick seemed a bit annoyed.

"Yamaki get on with it. Tell us what it is." Patrick said and then Yamaki told them what was the problem.

"They can have children alright. The catch is that they can never have a daughter." Yamaki was saying and then took his glasses off. "The moment they touched the D-Reaper, when it happened, their genetic make up was changed so that the tamers will only be able to have male offspring from now on. No matter how hard they try, they will only be able to have a son." Yamaki sat down on the table.

"Should we tell the tamers this if they come by?" Dolphin asked and Davis shook his head.

"I doubt that we should. We should let the tamers be excited and curious about what their child will be. Just because we know that it will be 'It's a boy' if what Yamaki is saying is true, doesn't mean that they should be forced. We can let them be surprised."

"Grandsons. A lot of them." Janyu said and he looked up at Yamaki.

"Regardless of what Yamaki says being true or not, we have to get back to the serious business. We have to not let this ruin our progress on fighting the D-Reaper." Becky was saying and the other people nodded to start paying attention to the battle or not.

Suzy was listening to this conversation and she told Lopmon "I want a child." She was saying and Lopmon was wondering if she was only saying this because of the conversation that just happened.

5 Hours

30 Minutes

6 Seconds

* * *

One Hour Later (4 Hours 30 Minutes 6 Seconds)

The last hour was just filled with battles that the group was having and some cheering. The battle was mainly the group trying to fight off the D-Reaper and making some progress. However there was a point when they had to stop due to a message that they had gotten.

"All of you, you need to get back to the house right now! You need to take a break from this fighting. That way you guys can be in the best shape to battle the D-Reaper." Patrick said and the group hated it but they decided to listen to what they said.

About Thirty Minutes Later (4 Hours Exactly)

The group made it back to the house and asked what was even going on. First thing Kenta noticed was that her mother and new brother were actually at the house.

"Hey mother, what are you doing here?" Kenta asked and his mother and she smiled.

"I was sort of just transported here. I have no idea why but when I was put here, I was explained the entire story." His mother said and then Kenta he sat down next to her.

"Have we decided on a name yet?" Kenta asked and Kazu was pouring a cup of water as he said something of a idea to them.

"Lance can be a name. Whatever, just a idea." Kazu said and then both Kenta and his mother looked at each other.

"I guess that this is the best name that we have so far." Kenta said and his mother nodded.

"Sure, let's call him that." She said just happy that he had any sort of name.

Elsewhere, Kazu was talking to Yamaki when that was over with.

"Kazu, I was wondering what you are planning to do here. Are you going to go back to your other parents and pretend like I never exist once this whole thing is over with?" Yamaki asked and Kazu refused to even say anything.

"To be completely honest Yamaki, I have no idea what I am going to do once this whole thing is over. I have no idea if I will even be alive when this whole thing is over. It was nice in whatever way to meet my actual father, but I have no idea how I am going to interact with you when this is done with." Kazu was saying and then he refused to say anything else aside from that.

"Look regardless of what you are going to do, just remember that you are my son and that I will do whatever it takes to let you survive when you are in danger. Even if that means that I don't let you fight the D-Reaper anymore." Yamaki said and Kazu was starting to understand what Yamaki was coming at.

"No. I have a chance to be a HERO here. I have a chance to save the world right now and that is not even why I am doing this. I am doing this because this is the best thing that I should do right now. If I don't do this, the world can DIE!" Kazu then threw the glass that he had in his hand at the wall and then breathed very hard at this next part. "Just when I was starting to think that you actually care, you go full on selfish."

Kazu started to walk out of the house with Gardromon and then yelled at Dolphin something.

"Oh by the way, your daughter is fucking dead. I took care of everything related to her death. But it wouldn't be this way if you guys can actually get your shit together and this never even started!" Then Kazu left the house and Dolphin got up and ran after Kazu.

Once outside, Dolphin stopped Kazu. "How did you know that Alice was dead?"

Kazu stooped in his walk and looked at Dolphin. "You knew?"

"Yes I did. She committed suicide by hanging... twelve years ago. She was your age when it happened. When it happened a guy got hung over a bridge and it was revealed that was the man who told her to kill herself and that he got hung by somebody else. The person that got him has never been found." Dolphin said and Kazu seemed to let go of all anger and walked closer to Dolphin.

"Was his name Mark?" When Kazu asked that question Dolphin nodded not even crying as much as just confused.

"I just lived through the entire situation. This makes no damn sense. Did I possibly relive the past?" Kazu asked and Dolphin didn't know what to say.

"I'm just as lost as you are. Maybe this was your destiny. To see things for what they really are." Dolphin said and then Kazu looked at the D-Reaper.

"I have a feeling that the D-Reaper is messing up perspective of reality now. When it is defeated, things will go back to normal. Tell everybody our conversation as Gardromon and I fight the D-Reaper. This is my destiny." Kazu said and then he and Gardromon started to fly towards the battlefield.

Back in the house again, other casual conversations were happening.

"You know Yamaki, I appreciate the fact that you want to know more about your son and everything. It makes me happy that you want to try. But I raised Kazu throughout his entire life. I have seen him become the man who he is, I have talked to him about everything that he has ever went through. I think I know what I need to do with him more than you actually do yourself." Kazu's adoptive father was saying and Yamaki nodded in understanding.

"I guess I was just happy that I even had the chance to see him again. The fact that I can help him at all. Or at the very least attempt to." Yamaki told Kazu's adoptive father and then the two of them decided that they had gotten some sort of understanding.

"Everything going on here is just very tiring. I don't think we should have ever been put through any of this. We are just teenagers and we shouldn't even have to put our lives at risk on a nearly minutely basis." Takato was saying and he was just starting to show his regret on being a tamer.

"But you can look back at this and think of yourself as a hero." Kenta was saying and he even knew that saying this was nowhere near enough to make Takato feel good.

"But is that really going to be worth it? I might not even live long enough to tell people of the story here. Besides, if I were old enough, and I were able to tell people this, then who would really believe me?"

"Takato, I know that I like to fight and stuff. But let's be perfectly honest with ourselves. We have to fight in order for anything like this to happen. I know that this sounds deep and such, but honestly, if we die but everybody else is alive then this was worth it." Rika was saying and Henry hated it but he nodded.

"I am probably going to have to serve the war anyways coming up. So what harm will a little more fighting do in order to get ready for this send off that I have to do?" Henry asked and Courtney who also was in the house seemed to start crying for that statement.

Ryo was sitting down on a couch and was wondering what he should be saying next. "It won't help if we just sit down and talk big about helping people and winning the final battle when we are just laying down here and not even trying. I have a family to save. But honestly, this is more important than my family. This is about just about everybody in the entire world. I want to just be able to settle down and not to deal with this obviously but I know that I have to do this right away." Ryo was saying after a few minutes and then Dwight and Cameron asked the group just how much longer that they planned on waiting.

"I doubt that much longer. I honestly think that we need to get out here pretty soon and that we can then do the real final battle." Ryo was saying and Janyu didn't want to put his statement down, but he was going to say something around it.

"As long as you have some realistic time to defeat the R-Reaper then I think that you are fine." Janyu was saying and he was assuming that they would be fine as long as there was about two hours left.

"I think that you guys should at least have final meal before the big battle." Becky was saying and she went into the kitchen to make a dinner for everybody that will participate in the final battle.

While she was cooking Janyu gave the group a red card. "We spent some time making that as well as the thing that Takato flew on, called Granni. This red card if one that all you need to do swipe the card in and then you are able go inside the D-Reaper itself without dis solving yourself." Janyu was saying and then Henry took the card.

He was able to see that Janyu was hiding something. But he decided that he wasn't going to make any sort of a deal out of it since he decided that he must have had his own reason.

Some time passed and they had come up with a great plan and they also had their dinner but the group decided that it was time to go into the final battle now.

"Good bye everybody." Takato said to everybody and then they left. The group decided that they would save the lovey dovey until after they win if they do.

Elsewhere, the D-Reaper had grown in size once again which would make a even harder battle than they had earlier.

* * *

Some Time Later

Around Two Hours Left

Kazu ran in front of the D-Reaper with Gardromon and they had a few minutes of their own battle instead of the tamers until they came in.

"Fire Your Missile!" Kazu yelled at Gardromon and his digimon obeyed his orders and fired a bunch of missiles at the D-Reaper.

"Kazu, what else should we do?" Gardromon asked and then Kazu was looking around other areas of the D-Reaper. He was wondering if he was able to do anything himself or if he just has to let Gardromon keep his battle up.

"Maybe we can fly." Kazu answered and Gardromon thought that this was a good idea so then Gardromon started to fly up and went several feet into the air. They spread their arms out and then there was a bunch of bullets came out of the center of their body.

"This is probably the best that we can do." Kazu was saying to himself and he wasn't really a big fan of this whole barely being able to do anything.

Gardromon flew down to be just barely above the D-Reaper and then they fired a few more of their missiles and after those were fired Gardromon started to fly away and then went back to Kazu.

"What else should we do?" Gardromon asked and Kazu was shaking his head.

"I think that we have done the best that we can against this thing. Which was to get a few more hits on it so when the tamers do come in for the battle they won't be as troubled with what they have to deal with.

Just as Kazu had said that, the group ran up to Kazu and that was when Kazu felt better. "Thanks for helping us Kazu. But you should take it easy now. You can't really do too much more." Takato said and while Kazu hated being called sort of useless he knew that Takato was speaking the truth.

"Don't worry Kazu, I am in sort of the same position." Kenta said and then the two agreed that they would be helping from the outside. That way there can be two offensives going on at the same time against the D-Reaper.

"Okay guys." Henry said and that got the attention of all the other tamers. "Okay so the deal is that this is our chance to really defeat this D-Reaper. So let's not fail at this chance. The entire world more or less relies on us winning this battle. We may all have different viewpoints on fighting and we might not ever have wanted to deal with this, but we need to unite our different passions and defeat the D-Reaper now. We all have something to contribute." Henry was saying and the group nodded as if they liked where he was going with this.

"We are less than two hours away from determining the fate of the entire world. Let's get ready for one final great battle." Henry said and and then the tamers yelled in excitement.

All of the tamers that were allowed to biomerge swiped the red card through their digivices. Starting with Henry since he had that, then Takato, next came Rika and then Ryo was the last one.

"For Jeri!" Takato yelled as he biomerge to Gallantmon and the others yelled something but to their own different battle cries. If you would like to call it that.

With Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, and Justimon all ready for battle, the four of them flew right into the D-Reaper now not being phased by the data erasing problem.

Right off the bat, Gallantmon saw some digital hands coming out of the ground and he used the light on his spear to destroy all of them really easily.

Justimon swung their red blade thing and the swing cut right into the tall being that was the actual D-Reaper. That way the enemy would be a bit weaker and then afterwards things started to come out of the main mother body and Justimon as trying their hardest to get rid of them all.

Sakuyamon saw what Justimon was dealing with and she decided to help them out. So she sort of flew over to where he was at and brought her staff out and started to erase all of the things coming out of the D-Reaper.

MegaGargomon started to fire an insane amount of bullets from their arms and shoulder. Each of the bullets damaging the D-Reaper as they hit the enemy.

"Yes it actually feels like we are making progress." MegaGargomon was saying just a tad bit hopeful.

Outside of the D-Reaper, Kazu and Kenta were fighting the D-Reaper outside attacks as much as possible. Gardromon shooting the things being sent out to them and MarineAngemon providing a shield around them so that way they can be at least a little bit safe.

"We should use this barrier more often to help out the tamers if they are having problems." Kazu was saying and Kenta found himself agreeing. They still might be of use.

Back inside the D-Reaper, Gallantmon was looking above and seeing Jeri up there. "I wonder what it would be like if I tried to fly up there and battle it this way." Gallantmon was saying to himself and then he started to fly a little bit up. "Jeri I will save you." Gallantmon was saying and the other tamers saw what he was doing.

"We can't get distracted." Sakuyamon decided after a few seconds and she shined a beam at Justimon. "I hope that this will give you more power."

Justimon nodded and then saw that there was even more data bits coming at him. He was swinging around his blade and with each swing, he was getting rid of as much as twenty data particles.

MegaGargomon jumped up and started firing even more bullets at such a fast pace that the D-Reaper was starting to be unable to produce anything else. "I think the progress is actually getting ready." MegaGargomon said and the started shooting the ground. Thinking that he destroyed the surface, the D-Reaper would get destroyed faster.

Sakuyamon started to see his plan and then she tried to start doing the same thing. She shined some light at the ground and even made a small hole. When the hole was made, there was nothing that was coming out of the area anymore.

Elsewhere, as Gallantmon was flying up he was destroying some hands from the mother Reaper with his shield and spear. But he was making very little progress on the flying up there. He was only about a third of the way up there. Which was still enough to get Jeri a little excited when she saw him.

"Takato, will he help me?" Jeri was asking quietly when she had seen him. Gallantnon was holding his hand up in a hero like style and it was mainly to show that he was meaning serious business.

Elsewhere, Impmon was lying on the same couch that the twins lived at. "I need to get out of here as soon as possible." Impmon was saying and looking around the house.

"You're weird." One of the twins said and then the other one looked at the toy gun that they gave Impmon.

"You still have that?" The other twin asked and Impmon saw that the gun that Beelzemon used earlier was just back to the toy that it was earlier.

"Yeah I do..." Impmon was saying actually a bit surprised that it had made that transition.

"I will be leaving soon. Thanks for taking and letting me stay here for a little while." Impmon was saying and the twins gave Impmon another gift.

"We thought that you would like it." Both the twins said and Impmon saw that it was a teddy bear. A repaired teddy bear. The exact same teddy bear that Impmon saw get ripped up and made them give up hope on humanity... but this times repaired.

Impmon grabbed it and smiled. "Thank you for giving me this. I will bring it back when I am done." Impmon told the twins and then headed out of the house. They were running at the D-Reaper once again, with the same transforming to Beelzemon once again.

Once back at the D-Reaper and the group was making even more progress than they were making before.

MegaGargomon was shooting more bullets at the ground with one hand and the other hand was shooting things coming out of the ground. The more of the D-Reaper that was being destroyed from the ground the more that there was less things coming out of the ground. So his battle requirements were decreasing.

Although the more that he was battling, the more hurt that both Henry and Terriermon were getting. What this had meant was that the amount of fighting they were giving and the more they were doing this in the D-Reaper itself was actually putting them into severe pain. One that was actually making Henry bleed.

Sakuyamon was shining their light just at the ground. Not even bothering with the two attacks at once that MegaGargomon was doing. Since she thought that it would be easier for Justimon to fight the stuff that was coming out of the ground.

She was also dealing with the exact same thing. The more that she was fighting, the more pain that she was in. She was also bleeding like Henry and Terriermon. Except for some reason, possibly due to her fighting even harder, her bleeding was almost doubled.

With Justimon, he was changing his sword to a sort of chain saw like attack. This was because of the hole upgrade that Sakuyamon had given him and he was trying the new attack out.

He was destroying things coming off the ground of the D-Reaper so fast that it was almost making up for the fact that anything was coming out of it at all. He was destroying enough for Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon to not get too terribly over whelmed. At this point, about half of the data on the ground was destroyed.

Same with Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon, due to his fighting, he was also bleeding. But since he was fighting even harder than Sakuyamon, he was bleeding even harder than them. Almost his entire body was bleeding in some way.

Meanwhile, back with Gallantmon, he was now three fourths of the way up the length of the mother Reaper. He was destroying most if not all of the things coming out of the mother Reaper with little to no effort. While the bleeding was happening with him as well, it was only about half as much as MegaGargomon.

However, when he was literally five feet away from reaching Jeri, his hopes were crushed when he was pushed back all of a sudden by an invincible force.

While he was falling down he felt like he was going to die. He was wondering if he was going to be the only one in the entire group that would legit die in the final battle. Getting ready and was accepting his death, he was telling himself that no matter what, he would feel awful that he would never save Jeri or get to really confess his feelings to her as her normal self. He was also thinking of the friendship that he had gained with the other tamers, Davis, Patrick, Cameron, Patrick and hell even Ryo. All of it was awful. Although he had not really accepted Yamaki and was starting to forgive Impmon.

"Jeri... I loved you..." Takato yelled and then he screamed. He was feeling guilty that he would be solely responsible for Guilmon's death.

"Do you want to fly Gallantmon?" Takato heard randomly about ten seconds after he started falling. This got his attention since it was so out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Gallantmon asked when he realized that he had no idea who this was.

"Do you want to fly? I will give you my wings." The voice continued and then Gallantmon spoke in confusion:

"Wings? I can fly?" Gallantmon asked and then Granni flew in. While they were flying towards Gallantmon, they were fading away due to being in the D-Reaper.

"I can no longer move on my own, but I can give you the strength that remains in me. You can have my wings Gallantmon." Granni continued their offer and Takato spoke in shock:

"Granni, you really are a digimon." Then Guilmon spoke:

"Granni, are you sure?" Granni replied:

"I'm very sure. You are my friends. You talk to me. This is my gift to you." After this statement, Takato and Guilmon both screamed:

"GRANNI!" Granni then hit them and they said something else:

"A part of you will always be with us Granni!"

Afterwards, the two beings started to fuse together and become something new. They became all red and lost their shield and spear. Instead they had gotten a spear of light. This new form would be known as Gallantmon Crimson Mode.

"We are one, Granni and us." Takato declared and then he made his light spear even bigger and then he started to fly up.

"Final Justice!" Gallantmon yelled and he shot the attack at D-Reaper face. He destroyed the D-Reaper face and freed Jeri. She started to fall towards Gallantmon Crimson Mode while he lifted up his left arm to get her while holding his light spear in his right hand.

"Is that really Gallantmon?" Sakuyamon asked when she looked over and saw the light being beamed.

Elsewhere, at Davis's house, he spoke in utter amazement. "Wow, that got me by surprise. Even I'm speechless." Davis said and this was without a doubt the most impressive transformation he had ever seen.

Back at the battlefield, Jeri was falling to Gallantmon Crimson Mode. Eventually, both of them met up and he grabbed her. "Jeri, you will be save now." Gallantmon Crimson Mode said and he saw Beelzemon slightly above the D-Reaper entrance. He flew to Beelzemon, showing their trust.

"Take Jeri home. She needs the rest." Gallantmon Crimson Mode said and then said something else to Jeri. "Jeri, I love you." After he said that he gave Jeri to Beelzemon, showing his forgiveness.

Afterwards, the battle continued:

MegaGargomon started firing bullets ten times faster than before. Destroying ten times as many things as they were before. This was new inspiration given to him after he had seen Gallantmon Crimson Mode.

As this was happening, Henry was bleeding even worse. The bleeding got so bad that the cuts started to get half a inch deep, and even at one point a cut started just barely above his dick.

Gallantmon shot down their light spear and when they had done so, they had destroyed nearly half of the remaining data left on the ground. This made the other tamers very much impressed.

Sakuyamon was shooting out as many beams of light as she possibly could. She was barely keeping up with this anymore though due to fatigue. With this going on, her bleeding was becoming so bad she actually felt like she was going to die. Her newly developed breasts were almost cut open.

Justimon was doing his chainsaw blade attack. It was tiring him out and his arm was bleeding as if it were cut right open by a torturer. He was wobbling his legs and stuff as he was barely keeping up and he felt his legs breaking.

While this was happening, Kazu and Kenta saw what happened when two police officers came into the scene behind them. This was while they were still having their battle.

"Hold still!" One of the police officers yelled and when the two did, the police officers grabbed the hands of Kazu and Kenta and put them in hand cuffs. "You are under arrest for disturbing the peace!"

The police officers dragged Kazu and Kenta into their car and started to drive away. "We weren't doing anything!" Kenta yelled at them and the police officers said that anything said can and will be used against them.

"Are you fucking serious? We were helping the people inside of there fighting the enemy." Kazu was saying and the police said the same thing to him.

"Can you at least tell us the length of the sentence?" Kenta asked and the police told them that their sentence would be a hundred and ten days. Not including the current day. "At least we get to skip finals." Kenta said jokingly despite hating this idea.

While at the D-Reaper battle, more progress was being made. Sakuyamon defeated more of the D-Reaper by shining the light at it. "We are so god damn close." Rika said and she saw Justimon swing their chainsaw like blade at the ground again and destroyed more of it.

When they realized that there was only like one spot left to destroyed, all of the four of them met up next to each other. As a sign of team work, all four of them decided to destroy it at once. So they got their attack ready and then fired it. Destroying the final piece of the D-Reaper once in for all.

But soon after this, they saw that the D-Reaper was once again regenerating. This was confusing them and then as if almost in a illusion, Henry heard his fathers voice:

"The Juggernaut program Yamaki made is in you. While you guys were in your break, we put in in your digivice. In your biomerged state, it would be in your left arm in that yellow piece." Janyu was saying and MegaGargomon saw what he was talking about. He pressed the yellow button and the regenerated D-Reaper went inside there. Then MegaGargomon pounded it with his other arm, breaking it and destroying the D-Reaper for real this time.

The group started to fall down in fatigue from the battle as well as the card fading away and while they were doing so, MarineAngemon blew a large bubble to suck them all in and Gardromon fired their bullets to destroy the outside area. Soon after the group was placed on the ground and they all took a really long break. They debiomerged after this and become separate beings.

Soon after this victory, most of the people in Davis's house drove their way to the battle place. Although there had to be like five cars to fill everybody up.

"What is wrong with them?" Yamaki asked and knew that he was regretting it if he had anything to do with this. Janyu walked up to all of the four tamers and felt their heartbeat.

"Takato is barely alive... But none of the other three are. They must have died due to battle fatigue." Janyu said and all of them started to cry. Jeri cried so hard that everybody looked at her and felt nothing less than purely awful. Janyu could barely last five seconds before he cried.

"Kazu and Kenta are in jail. They were arrested just before the battle was over." MarineAngemon said and the group was so sad in the news that they didn't even care.

MarineAngemon started flying above the tamers without any sort of intention and upon doing so, they actually revived the tamers that had died in action. Henry first, Ryo second and Rika final. Takato was already alive so their flying above him just made him feel better.

The tamers opened their eyes and the adults all felt excited. Jeri hugged Takato with his parents while Rika's mother and grandmother hugged Rika and Henry's parents along with Suzy and Courtney hugged them. Dwight and Cameron all high fived them. Davis and Patrick gave them a nice job and you have come a long way while the monster makers said that they were proud of how far they came.

"So Kazu and Kenta are in jail." Yamaki said in disappointment. "I can convince the police officers to release them. Let's meet back at the house in a hour okay."

Everybody agreed to this and they started to go to the house while Yamaki was going to the jail to free Kazu and Kenta.

Time left When Victory

0 Hours

40 Minutes

11 Seconds

* * *

The entire gang was celebrating their victory and Yamaki even brought Kazu and Kenta back for the party. He explained everything and said that they had no interference with breaking the law and just wished to be good people. Everybody was talking about the battle that they had just dealt with. Although many of them were too tired to really even care.

Impmon walked up to Jeri.

"Will you forgive me?" Impmon asked Jeri and was expecting her to say no. But the answer was a pleasant surprise.

"Yes I will." Jeri told Impmon and they smiled. Not even thinking for a split second that this response would be given to them.

"Feels so good to just have a normal time with a digimon again." Henry said and the other tamers nodded.

"So what now? Do we go the digital world?" Kenta asked everybody and Takato smiled big at that idea despite it being unlikely.

Suddenly something terrible happened. All of the digimon started fading away. They were dedigivolving and while that was happening there was a light that bringing the digimon away.

"Why is this happening?" Henry, who had a digimon longer than anybody, asked and almost felt a stab of pain when his father explained.

"When the D-Reaper was defeated, there was something else put in that yellow button. It would also send the partners away since they were never destined to be here. I'm sorry but while it may be terrible now, you will understand later. Things will get better. Time heals wounds." Janyu explained and Henry shook his head.

The group frantically said their good byes and the digimon were soon gone. The digimon promised they would come back someday but everybody was unsure.

Many members of the group felt angry and betrayed over this and understandably so. They had lost the thing that had made them better people and had brought them such a long way in just such a short period of time. In the end, did they really win?

* * *

A few months passed and things really did turn back to normal.

Kazu broke up with Peggy although she was the one that broke up with him. Due to her feeling that she wasn't loved by him. This started a oath by him that he would not fall in love again for a very long and Yamaki agreed that they would meet up once a week for the time being until further comfortability on their parts. He also is friends with Max despite the Mark incident

Kenta and Melissa were going strong and Melissa has been very fond of Lance. She says that she can't wait to be his sister in law and Kenta was shocked by that.

Rika and both her and her grand mother recoiled fully. Rika also hangs out with the group on a semi regular basis. She openly admits to having a crush on Henry now despite knowing that Henry is dating Courtney.

Henry is getting ready to graduate high school and when he does, he will be going off to the war after his marriage to Courtney. Henry also taught Suzy all the stories that he had went through as a tamer recently.

Ryo already went off to the war and said that he might not come back in a really long time. Little did they know that this would be the last time they ever saw him.

Jeri started to date Takato on a casual level and she started to be more open about pretty much everything. She still goes around with her sock puppet though but everybody is used to it. She is also far less depressed now.

The monster makers went back to their normal routines and just went to do their own things.

The teachers started to do their own changes. Such as Takato's second period teacher, Miss. Asagi, becoming the new principal. She is now openly dating the gym teacher.

Dwight and Cameron are their usual selves. No surprise there.

Takato was the usual aside from dating Jeri for a while and a better scores on his classes, until he walked into Guilmon's hiding cemetery. There he had seen a small glimer of hope. A light. A gate to the digital world. Maybe they really could re meet after all.

* * *

Davis's Closing Narration: That was the most impressive battle I have ever seen in my entire life. Everything about it was just something to behold. I can't believe that after 76 years, I can still look back at this whole thing in utter awe. I'm sorry that it took nearly two years to tell you this story, but it was just a long one. If you wanted to know what happened afterwards with these people or if you want an extended edition talking about things I left out, then please just tell me and I will be ready. But with all my other stories, there is a lot to tell. Most of all, thank you for listening to one of my personal stories.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **So now that the story is done, I feel very happy with myself. Sorry for skipping over the entire digital world arc and pretty much skimming most episodes between Growlmons debut and the whole Beelzemon battle forward. That was what I was meaning in the extended edition. If you want me to adapt those episodes more in depth and the digital world stuff for whatever reason, then you can go ahead and request that and I will do that when I have the chance. Although if you want a epilogue, I can try and get that out quickly unless if you want to theorize your own ending.

Since most my stores are either done or coming close to done, I am thinking about a slightly more unique project. One that involves these stories but in a way were you can read them all in one big story instead of like seven different stories. Called the Digimon Expanded Universe. Where I am adapting all of these stories and putting them into that big story and each chapter is different sections of the universe broken up obviously to avoid a clutter length. This is so you can read the entire universe story in pretty much one go once it is all done. How do you guys like that idea? Leave your thoughts on that, if any, in your review if you want.


End file.
